Master Chef
by Fantaisiiie
Summary: Comment Malefoy s'est-il retrouvé dans cette émission de téléréalité moldue ? Harry s'est bien juré de le découvrir et, par la même occasion, de profiter de la situation. Il n'y a rien de mal à faire payer le passé à son vieil ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? A condition toutefois de ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

La vie nous réserve parfois d'étranges surprises. Je suis assis dans le salon de Dudley et il m'offre le thé. Il a laissé la télévision allumée. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour combler d'éventuels blancs dans notre conversation. Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté son invitation. J'aurais du trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle. Le mariage d'un ami. Une réunion de travail. Une maladie contagieuse. Bref, n'importe quoi. Je ne pensais pas conserver des liens avec les Dursley. Je n'ai d'ailleurs revu qu'une seule fois l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Revu est un bien grand mot puisqu'ils ont fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître. Mais Dudley semble avoir besoin de me voir, une fois par an, au moment des vacances d'été. Une fois par an, ce n'est pas une exigence démesurée. Je dois même avouer qu'une fois ce moment passé, j'en suis plutôt content. Je suis conscient que c'est gênant pour Dudley de m'inviter chez lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, le passé ressurgit et c'est un obstacle que ni lui ni moi ne pouvons surmonter. Cependant, il essaie et je lui en suis reconnaissant. A lui tout seul, il se bat pour que je ne sois pas complètement orphelin. Il se bat contre ses parents, qui ne comprennent pas son obstination, et il se bat contre moi, qui préférerais qu'il abandonne. Pourtant, année après année, début juillet, il m'envoie une lettre. Un petit carton d'invitation sur lequel il glisse quelques mots. Je les garde tous, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Bref, je suis installé sur le canapé de Dudley, un peu crispé. Je suis habillé en moldu, un costume simple et sombre. J'ai l'impression d'être à un enterrement. Je m'entraîne à sourire d'un air naturel en regardant la télé d'un œil distrait. Dudley prépare le thé dans la cuisine. Je l'entends qui jure lorsqu'une tasse lui échappe et se brise sur le sol. Il a l'air aussi nerveux que moi et je me demande une fois de plus pourquoi il s'entête. Puis je me souviens que c'est pour moi qu'il le fait. Alors je recommence à travailler mon sourire. J'ai l'impression que ma bouche est en plastique. Elle reste figée dans un rictus qui est à l'inverse de ce que je veux montrer. Je l'entends qui pose les tasses dans les soucoupes. Il est un peu brusque et je me demande s'il ne va pas en casser une autre. Mon regard se reporte sur la télévision. Encore des publicités. Céréales soit-disant diététiques. Soda énergétique. Barre chocolatée. Je comprends que Dudley ait du mal à maigrir. L'émission commence, un concours culinaire apparemment. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à ma montre. Dudley semble s'être perdu dans sa cuisine. Je relève la tête et mon regard en croise un autre. Bien connu. Des yeux gris, froids. Un visage fin. Un nez pointu. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. J'en reste bouche bée. Il parle mais je ne parviens pas à saisir le sens de ses mots. Je mets plusieurs longues secondes à assimiler la scène. Drago Malefoy n'est pas en face de moi. Drago Malefoy passe à la télévision. Dans une émission de téléréalité moldue.

- Ca va, Harry ?

Je sors difficilement de ma stupeur. Malefoy a disparu de l'écran, remplacé par une présentatrice quelconque. Je me tourne vers Dudley. Il me regarde d'un air préoccupé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je regarde à nouveau l'écran. On y voit des dizaines de candidats face à des plans de travail, des ingrédients étalés devant eux, qui s'activent comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Je me demande un instant si je n'ai pas rêvé. Puis je l'aperçois une nouvelle fois. Même si on le voit de loin, impossible de me tromper. Je reconnais sa silhouette fine qui s'agite parmi les autres.

- Tu connais cette émission ? s'enquit Dudley d'un air perplexe.

Il essaie visiblement de me ramener à la réalité. J'essaie de faire un effort et détache mon regard de la télévision.

- Absolument pas. De quoi ça parle ?

Ma voix laisse transparaître ma surprise mais Dudley a l'air de trouver la question anodine et paraît même ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation normal.

- C'est de la téléréalité. La cuisine est à la mode en ce moment. Faut dire qu'ils ne savent plus quoi inventer...

Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Je cherche Malefoy du regard comme si j'avais encore besoin de me convaincre. Pourtant, à chaque fois que la caméra s'attarde sur mon vieil ennemi, ma surprise ne fait que grandir. Je sens que Dudley s'assoit lui aussi sur le canapé, à distance raisonnable de moi. Je me force à me tourner vers lui pour lui sourire. Je ne cherche plus à cacher ma stupeur, c'est inutile. Il poursuit son explication :

- C'est un peu sadique en fait. Le jury est composé de trois types censés s'y connaître en gastronomie et qui distribuent les bons et les mauvais points.

Il me tend une des deux tasses de thé avant d'ajouter :

- Les candidats doivent réussir des épreuves complètement démentes. Et s'ils échouent, le jury les attend au tournant avec des remontrances bien cinglantes. En gros, ils sont éliminés les uns après les autres.

J'acquiesce. Je vois tout à fait quel genre d'émission c'est. Exactement ce dont raffolent certains moldus. Ce n'est pas tant la cuisine qui les intéresse, mais les larmes, la tension et le stress des candidats, les critiques blessantes des jurés et la fausse compassion de la présentatrice. Ils se régalent de ce trop plein d'émotions qui mène tout droit à l'explosion.

- Le vainqueur gagne quoi ? finis-je par demander.

Dudley fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas trop.

- Un gros chèque je crois. Pour lancer leur affaire. Et des cours de cuisine dans un machin prestigieux... Tu sais, moi la cuisine, ça m'intéresse pas plus que ça. C'est juste la dégustation qui me passionne.

Je me surprends à rire. Sincèrement. Un vrai rire comme je n'en ai jamais eu avec Dudley. Brusquement, son gros visage s'éclaircit et revêt un air bon enfant que je ne lui connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais je le lui dis.

- J'ai reconnu un des candidats. Il était avec moi à l'école.

Dudley ne rit plus. Il a soudainement l'air aussi perplexe que moi, quelques secondes auparavant.

- Quelqu'un de ton école ? Tu veux dire, quelqu'un comme toi ?

Le mot sorcier ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire de Dudley. Un tabou de son éducation. Et de la mienne, en quelque sorte.

- Oui. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il fait là, je n'ai ai aucune idée.

- Il aime peut être la cuisine, suggère Dudley.

J'essaie d'imaginer Malefoy en passionné de cuisine, mais ça ne colle pas. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il ne savait même pas faire cuire des pâtes. Lui aux fourneaux ? Non, c'est une tâche qu'il laisse aux elfes de maison... Ou, tout du moins, qu'il laissait. Je regarde à nouveau la télévision. Un candidat, en larmes, s'exprime face à la caméra. Ce n'est pas Malefoy, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Je n'ai plus besoin de revoir son image pour être sûr de moi.

- Si tu veux, ajoute Dudley pour combler mon silence, l'émission va être rediffusée sur internet. Là, c'est la fin.

Il a raison, bien sûr. La personne qui pleure vient d'être éliminée.

- Tu y verras peut être le portrait de ton ami, achève-t-il.

C'est une bonne idée. Brusquement, je meurs d'envie de savoir si on y voit une présentation de Malefoy. Je l'imagine très mal dire la vérité...

- Je n'ai pas internet chez moi. Ça te dérange si je regarde ici ?

Lorsqu'il comprend enfin le sens de mon improbable question, Dudley a la même expression que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de France lorsque son équipe a remporté la coupe du monde. Ça me fait presque peur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais même pas si je vais faire quelque chose. Malefoy peut bien se lancer dans l'élevage de lamas ou faire des strip-teases sur internet, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Cependant, je suis curieux. Une vilaine curiosité qui place mon vieil ennemi au centre de mes pensées. Par Merlin, à quoi joue-t-il ?! Je réfléchis. Je retourne la question dans tous les sens. J'élabore les hypothèses les plus folles. Mais rien n'explique ce dont j'ai été témoin. Le cas Malefoy m'obsède, je dois bien l'avouer. Pire, Dudley m'encourage dans mon obsession. Nous avons regardé l'émission ensemble, en entier, et même une deuxième fois, pour se repasser tous les passages où on l'apercevait, même de loin. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Pourtant, l'émission elle-même est d'une longueur effrayante. Je comprends pourquoi les épreuves sont si cruelles et le jury si sadique. C'est pour sauver le téléspectateur de l'ennui.

Dudley n'est pas de mon avis. Il aime bien ce programme et je crois qu'il est un peu vexé de la piètre opinion que j'ai du concept. Je me demande si Malefoy serait vexé lui aussi. Puis je me dis qu'il ne doit plus rester grand chose de son amour-propre pour participer à une telle mascarade. Cependant... Cependant, il m'épate. Il s'est comporté comme un parfait moldu devant les caméras. Il n'a pas commis la moindre erreur. Si je n'étais pas si sûr de moi, j'en viendrais à douter. Comment Drago Malefoy, un sorcier au sang prétendument si pur, méprisant les moldus plus que tout autre être vivant, peut-il se fondre parmi eux ? Où a-t-il appris à se servir d'un batteur électrique ? Et depuis quand a-t-il le moindre talent pour la cuisine ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. Il s'en est brillamment sorti lors de cette première émission. Pourtant, la concurrence était rude. Cinquante éliminés d'un coup ! Je me demande encore comment il a bien pu faire...

Je repense à la présentation de Malefoy. Il y enchaîne mensonges sur mensonges avec un aplomb qui force mon admiration. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est bien simple, à part son âge, tout est faux. Il prétend être un jeune moldu, Thomas, qui vient de finir ses études de lettres dans une université de province et qui travaille comme journaliste pour une gazette locale. Il assure tenir son goût de la cuisine de son père, ce qui ne constitue qu'un mensonge de plus : Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais rien touillé d'autre que des potions, le plus souvent mortelles. Toute cette histoire réveille mon instinct de Gryffondor. Peut être que Dudley a raison, je devrais mener ma petite enquête...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Il est cinq heures du matin maintenant. Tant pis, je me lève. Je dois faire le vide dans ma tête. Dans la pénombre, je distingue à peine les meubles. Pas grave, je connais mon appartement par cœur. Je me dirige jusqu'à la cuisine et je me sers un verre d'eau, que je bois d'une traite. Je sors ensuite sur le balcon. La nuit est fraîche, mais ça a l'avantage de me remettre les idées en place. Ma décision est prise. Je ne ferai rien du tout. Malefoy est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît, ça ne me regarde pas. Dans quelques heures, j'appellerai Dudley pour lui dire que je suis confus, que je me suis trompé. J'ai simplement confondu un candidat de cette émission avec un vieux camarade de collège. Une vague ressemblance, rien de plus. Inutile de s'en préoccuper plus longtemps. Merci pour tout Dudley. Désolé du dérangement et à l'année prochaine. Fin de l'histoire.

Rasséréné par ces bonnes résolutions, je retourne me coucher. Je n'ai malheureusement même pas le temps de fermer les yeux. Quelqu'un frappe discrètement à ma porte. Avec un soupir résigné, je me lève. J'enfile une robe de chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor que m'a tricotée Mme Weasley et je m'approche de l'entrée. Mon visiteur semble m'entendre arriver, car il chuchote :

- Harry ? Harry, tu es là ? Je ne te réveille pas ?

Je reconnais la voix de mon cousin. Quelque chose me dit que mes bonnes résolutions ne vont pas tenir longtemps...

* * *

- Tu te rends compte, Harry ? Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte ?

Je me rends bien compte, mais Dudley est tellement sur-excité qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il tourne dans mon salon comme un lion en cage. Il ne rugit pas, mais c'est tout comme.

- Il faut qu'on y aille !

Je devrais protester. Mais ma foutue curiosité a pris le dessus. Dudley a raison. On doit y aller.

- C'est où exactement ?

Le sourire de mon cousin en dit long sur la satisfaction que lui apporte ma réponse.

- A deux pas de chez moi. Ils y seront à peine quelques heures, il faudra jouer des coudes. Et puis... s'il se fait éliminer jeudi, c'est fichu.

Autrement dit, si Malefoy survit à la deuxième émission, il sera le lendemain dans un grand restaurant londonien pour une séance d'autographes. Non pas que je sois intéressé par un autographe de Malefoy, il peut toujours se brosser. Mais je veux voir sa tête lorsqu'il croisera mon regard. Cette simple pensée me fait jubiler et une joie malsaine fait bouillir mon sang. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi... vivant. Le seul hic, c'est que la sélection va être drastique : à l'issue de la deuxième émission, il ne restera que vingt candidats.

- Tu voudras venir chez moi, jeudi soir ? me demande Dudley avec un regard de chien battu. Ce serait bien qu'on regarde l'émission ensemble, non ?

Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça. Ou je ne veux pas, je ne sais plus. Ce que je sais, c'est que je lui dis oui. Et c'est comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie, ce qui n'est pas peu dire... Il reste encore quelques minutes, puis on se souhaite bonne nuit, à la semaine prochaine. Je suis fatigué, mais pas sûr de trouver le sommeil. Une semaine avant de revoir Malefoy jouer à l'apprenti cuisinier. C'est à la fois très proche et terriblement lointain. A cet instant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que l'émission soit le soir même. Je me perds dans mes pensées. J'imagine que Malefoy se fait éliminer puis qu'il remporte le concours. Je ne sais pas quelle option je préfère. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Si toute la semaine s'est traînée en longueur, le jeudi passe à toute vitesse. Au travail, je me sens ailleurs. J'ai traité deux fois moins d'affaires que d'habitude. Dean s'est bien rendu compte de quelque chose, mais il ne m'a pas interrogé. C'est une des choses que j'apprécie le plus chez ce vieil ami de Poudlard. Pas de question. Ça me change de Rita Skeeter et de sa clique qui me harcèlent. Avec Dean, je me sens en sécurité. Ce n'est pas lui qui irait vendre des informations « top secrètes » pour alimenter le prochain numéro de Sorcière Magazine. Je me demande si je devrais lui parler de Malefoy. Mais, bizarrement, j'ai peur que ça s'ébruite. Les ondes magiques détraquant les appareils moldus, je dois bien être le seul sorcier adulte à être tombé sur cette émission. Je ferais mieux de garder tout cela pour moi en attendant d'en savoir plus. Je quitte donc Dean avec un sourire absent et il me gratifie d'une tape dans le dos qui a tout l'air d'un « bon courage ».

Lorsque j'arrive chez Dudley, tout est déjà prêt. Je réalise soudain que venir chez moi à l'aube la dernière fois a bien du lui coûter une bonne heure de voiture. Problème que je ne connais avec le transplanage. Décidément, cette histoire lui tient à cœur... Je regarde la table basse du salon, qui croule sous les victuailles. Il s'est vraiment donné du mal. Les assiettes sont recouvertes de mini-sandwichs, vraiment appétissants. Il a préparé deux gâteaux au chocolat différents. Sans compter la pile impressionnante de crêpes. Je n'ose pas lui faire remarquer qu'il a préparé à manger pour un régiment. Même s'il a minci, Dudley est toujours bien en chair et il serait peu diplomate de critiquer la taille et le contenu de ces repas.

Il arrive encore à déposer les boissons sur la table surchargée. De la citronnade, du thé glacé et de l'eau pétillante. Il s'installe à côté de moi d'un air gêné.

- C'est magnifique tout ça, Dudley. Tu aurais pu être candidat à ce que je vois...

Ma remarque le fait sourire.

- Tu vas voir, m'assure-t-il, on va passer une bonne soirée.

Je me demande si la soirée sera si bonne que ça si Malefoy perd. Une petite voix au fond de moi me susurre que non...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lorsque la deuxième émission commence, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes aussi excités l'un que l'autre. J'essaie de le cacher et de prendre un air détaché, mais ça ne me semble pas très réussi. Dudley augmente le son, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Le générique défile, les photos des candidats se succèdent sur une musique rythmée. Bien que j'ai déjà vu celle de Drago en regardant la première émission, ça me fait toujours un choc de croiser son regard gris et méprisant. J'essaie d'imaginer la tête de Ron et Hermione s'ils étaient assis à côté de moi. Brusquement, mes amis me manquent. Je n'ai qu'une envie : que leur voyage se termine et qu'on puisse à nouveau former un trio inséparable.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? me demande Dudley, se rendant compte que mes pensées vagabondent.

Je m'empresse d'acquiescer en me concentrant à nouveau sur l'émission. Les cinquante candidats s'installent à leur plan de travail. Ils ont l'air très nerveux. Devant eux, j'aperçois ce que la présentatrice appelle une boîte mystère. Elle contient le même ingrédient pour tout le monde. De ce que je comprends, ils ont deux heures pour l'utiliser comme élément principal d'un plat et d'un dessert. La présentatrice leur demande de soulever la boîte et un gros plan se fait sur quelques candidats. Ils ont les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. J'en vois même un qui secoue la tête d'un air découragé. Un potiron ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Malefoy ne devrait pas trop mal s'en tirer avec un ingrédient pareil. Je l'aperçois en arrière plan. Il est trop loin pour que je puisse déchiffrer son expression, mais je parie sur machiavélique. Et connaissant Malefoy, j'ai peu de chances de me tromper.

- C'est vachement dur, hein ? soupire Dudley.

Il a l'air inquiet. Il craint sûrement que Malefoy se fasse éliminer... Je dois bien avouer que je serais également déçu. Très déçu même.

- Le potiron, ça le connaît. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air trop mauvais...

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La semaine dernière, Malefoy était parmi les coups de cœur du jury. Difficile cependant de se faire une vraie idée de son niveau : les candidats étaient si nombreux que la caméra papillonnait de l'un à l'autre sans s'arrêter vraiment sur aucun.

Nous observons d'un œil inquiet la masse de candidats qui se précipite vers l'épicerie, une salle annexe où ils peuvent choisir sept ingrédients parmi des centaines. Le choix est dur et la concurrence rude. Ils se bousculent et se poussent, tendent des mains avides vers les aliments les plus fins. Je vois Malefoy, qui se faufile comme une anguille. Avec souplesse, il s'empare de ce dont il a besoin. Il est parmi les premiers à revenir à son plan de travail. La présentatrice se dirige presque aussitôt vers lui. Si elle espère quelques mots de sa part, c'est raté. Concentré, il ne la regarde même pas.

- C'est moi ou il n'est pas très sympa ? me demande Dudley.

Sa remarque me surprend et je laisse échapper un rire.

- Il n'est pas très sympa, en effet. A vrai dire, on se déteste cordialement.

Dudley a l'air perplexe, comme si trop d'informations lui étaient parvenues en même temps.

- Et tu as envie qu'il gagne ?

C'est à mon tour de me sentir bête. Je réfléchis quelques instants et je finis par lâcher :

- Ce n'est pas très logique, mais j'ai envie qu'il aille le plus loin possible. J'ai l'impression que plus il ira loin, plus j'aurais de chances de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Durant cet échange, ni lui ni moi ne quittons l'écran des yeux. Cela ne nous dérange pas de parler car les caméras s'attardent sur une femme en pleurs qui a massacré son potiron. Un véritable carnage. Un gamin de cinq ans qui s'amuse pour Halloween n'aurait pas fait pire. Je poursuis :

- Voir un ancien de mon école dans cette émission, c'est complètement fou. Il déteste tout ce qui touche à ce monde.

Je me sens obligé de préciser :

- Tout ce qui touche au monde non magique.

Dudley acquiesce.

- C'est un peu comme si on voyait mon père habillé d'une cape violette voler sur un balai au 20 heures, non ?

Sa comparaison me laisse bouche bée. Je ne savais pas que Dudley était physiquement capable de faire allusion à la magie. Puis, l'image s'impose à moi et un fou rire nous prend, en parfaite synchronisation. Nous n'arrivons à nous calmer que lorsque la caméra revient sur Malefoy.

Un membre du jury s'est approché de lui et lui demande où il en est, d'un air volontairement sévère. S'il essaie d'impressionner Malefoy, c'est encore raté.

- Le sorbet au potiron a pris, le cheesecake est au frais, répond-il laconique.

- Et votre plat ? poursuit le chef étoilé, un peu troublé par le ton froid du candidat, plus habitué aux minauderies.

Drago ne le regarde même pas. Il ne lâche pas des yeux ses Saint Jacques entrain de cuire et prend son temps avant de répondre, signifiant clairement à son interlocuteur qu'il l'ennuie avec ses questions.

- Crème de potiron et Saint Jacques.

Rien à voir avec les autres candidats qui ont opté pour des noms à rallonge, voire carrément ronflants. Dudley doit avoir la même pensée que moi car il m'adresse un sourire moqueur. Le précédent candidat interrogé avait intitulé son plat « Douce nage au potiron, accompagnée de son écume de coquillages et de ses petits légumes frais du printemps », ce qui nous avait valu un bon fou rire. Avec Malefoy, pas d'adjectifs pompeux ou ridicules. Les images parlent d'elles-mêmes. Ses gestes sont assurés, précis. La caméra fait un gros plan sur ses mains pendant qu'il retire ses Saint Jacques du feu et dresse son plat. Je trouve ça... presque beau. Le chef observe d'un œil connaisseur. Après quelques instants, il désigne une petite casserole hors du feu.

- C'est une émulsion à la vanille que je vois là ? demande-t-il.

Malefoy acquiesce, sans prendre la peine de dire un mot. Il est sans doute trop occupé à entourer ses Saint-Jacques de lard grillé pour répondre. Le chef poursuit :

- Elle a l'air bien parfumé. Ça ira parfaitement avec la crème de potiron.

- Je sais.

La réponse de Malefoy m'arrache un sourire. J'en viens à plaindre le pauvre chef moldu. Mais ce dernier est loin de se laisser démonter. Il sourit :

- Vous ne perdez pas de temps en politesse, mais vous savez où vous en êtes. Continuez.

A ma grande surprise, et à celle de Dudley, Malefoy relève enfin la tête et sourit.

- Merci, chef.

J'en reste bouche bée plusieurs secondes. Dudley se reprend plus rapidement que moi :

- En fait, il a tout compris. Le public va l'adorer...

Malefoy n'est pas le seul à bien s'en sortir. Une dénommée Julia s'est lancée dans un compliqué millefeuilles de potiron/framboises, accompagné de ses sucettes de potiron glacées au caramel. Le résultat m'impressionne et le jury semble convaincu par ce dessert qui « pourrait bien rester dans les annales ». Un autre candidat, dont le nom ne me revient pas, marque également les esprits avec des brochettes de potiron flambées et son risotto à l'huile de truffe. Les chefs saluent leur maîtrise et prédisent des épreuves de haut niveau. Mes yeux sont rivés vers l'écran. La caméra s'attarde un instant sur le visage de Malefoy, indéchiffrable. Son attitude, face à celle des autres candidats, souvent à la limite de l'hystérie, frôle la provocation.

Vient enfin le moment de la dégustation. Son plat est qualifié de « bonheur pour la langue » et la cuisson de ses Saint Jacques d'« exemplaire ». Quand au dessert, il est « topissime ». Dudley est au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. D'un bout à l'autre du verdict, il a retenu son souffle, assis tout au bord du canapé, tendu comme un supporter près à sauter lorsqu'un but décisif offrira enfin la victoire à son équipe. Il applaudit même lorsque Malefoy retourne sa place, l'air plus satisfait de lui même que jamais. Sans surprise, il est parmi les premiers sélectionnés. Le jury salue sa « maîtrise », son « calme » et son « ingéniosité ». Malefoy se contente d'acquiescer. Il va rejoindre le petit groupe des heureux élus. Bientôt, la limite des vingt sélectionnés est atteinte et les 30 perdants n'ont plus d'espoir. La fille qui a massacré le potiron pleure toujours. Plusieurs candidats se plaignent du jury, s'estiment incompris. Les perdants quittent la grande salle et la présentatrice conclut sur les 20 qualifiés pour le prochain épisode. Elle prévient que la concurrence sera désormais acharnée : seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs ont été retenus. Ils forment un groupe uni et souriant. Sauf Malefoy. Un peu à l'écart, il attire tout de suite l'attention. Un membre du jury le qualifie d'électron libre. Sur cette belle parole, la chaîne balance le générique de fin.

Dudley se tourne vers moi, le regard brillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? me demande-t-il, le regard brillant d'excitation.

Oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Demain, une petite séance d'autographes nous attend. A nous deux, Malefoy !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

En théorie, l'idée d'aller demander un autographe à Malefoy ne devrait pas du tout m'enchanter. Pourtant, je suis plus fébrile qu'à Poudlard, avant un match de Quidditch. Nous sommes devant ce fameux restaurant londonien et la file qui s'étend devant nous est immense. Pourtant, nous sommes arrivés avec deux bonnes heures d'avance. Partout, je croise le visage de Malefoy. Il a de nombreuses fans qui se sont confectionnées des affiches ou des T-shirt à son effigie. J'imagine que cette vision va le ravir au plus haut point, mais cela n'entame pas ma joie. Je suis sûr que son amour-propre va se flétrir comme une vieille pomme lorsqu'il croisera mon regard...

A côté de moi, Dudley est sur-excité. Il sautille sur place en regardant partout autour de lui. Il tient une pancarte sur laquelle est inscrit Thomas, le faux nom de Malefoy. Je dois avouer être soulagé de voir Dudley si impatient et enthousiaste. Il m'avait paru un peu vexé lorsque j'ai refusé d'emporter la pancarte qu'il m'avait fabriquée. J'ai du argumenter que ce serait un peu encombrant, qu'une seule pour deux suffirait largement et que ce n'était même pas le vrai nom de Malefoy pour qu'il me laisse partir sans. A vrai dire, je n'ai juste pas envie d'offrir à mon ennemi la vision de ma personne entrain de porter quelque chose en son honneur, même si c'était pour le mettre dans une position bien délicate quelques secondes plus tard.

La file d'attente est longue, mais avance vite. Une fois parvenus à l'entrée du restaurant, nous sommes répartis en plusieurs files, selon le candidat que l'on souhaite rencontrer. Beaucoup viennent pour Malefoy ou Julia, une autre candidate que je trouve plutôt douée. Un certain Charles a aussi du succès, surtout auprès de la gente féminine qui raffole de son accent français. Je pense aussi que le fait qu'il soit mannequin de profession n'est pas totalement étranger à cette passion. Je suis étonné de voir que les autres candidats m'ont si peu marqués, à croire que seuls les passages relatifs à Malefoy retiennent mon attention.

Les employés de la chaîne essaient de répartir harmonieusement les visiteurs, aussi essaie-t-on de nous envoyer, Dudley et moi, dans la file d'attente de William, un candidat d'âge moyen et plutôt fade, qui ne suscite pas un grand intérêt.

- Vous pourrez ensuite voir Thomas, nous promet une petite femme aux cheveux gris, d'un air suppliant.

Une fois de plus, Dudley prend les choses en main.

- Moi, je veux bien, mais en échange, mon ami va voir Thomas directement.

La femme réfléchit un instant d'un air ennuyé. Puis, finalement contente de tomber enfin sur quelqu'un de conciliant, elle accepte d'un signe de tête et me laisse passer. Dudley s'éloigne, en me souhaitant bonne chance, dans la courte de file d'attente qui le sépare du malheureux William. J'ai à peine le temps de le remercier que je disparais dans le flot compact des fans de Malefoy. Je suis à moins de cent mètres de lui et mon excitation est à son comble.

Je reste caché derrière un jeune homme grand et fort, ménageant au maximum l'effet de surprise. Je ne me savais pas aussi cruel. J'ai tellement envie de voir la tête que fera Malefoy au moment où il croisera mon regard que j'ose à peine le regarder, de peur qu'il me surprenne avant que je sois bien en face de lui. Sous le bras du gorille qui me précède, je l'observe en douce, je l'espionne. Il accueille ses soutiens avec un sourire que je ne lui connais pas. Il est presque... charmeur. Oui, charmeur, c'est le mot. Je dois lui reconnaître un certain talent car il sait en même temps conserver un côté froid et inaccessible. Une fille devant moi le qualifie d'ailleurs de « mystérieux » et de « ténébreux ». Elle est en pâmoison et semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Des cris à moitié hystériques lui échappent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de Malefoy. Elle porte un T-shirt blanc, largement décolleté, sur lequel s'étend le visage impassible de son favori. Dessous, en jolies lettres noires, elle a elle-même écrit un Thomas agrémenté de petits cœurs. C'est tout simplement ridicule. Je me tiens loin d'elle, soucieux de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Plus on s'approche, plus la file se réduit. Bientôt, nous ne pouvons plus nous tenir que les uns derrière les autres, de telle sorte à n'arriver que un par un devant Malefoy. Je réussis à me caser juste derrière le gorille. Devant lui, la fille hystérique explique à qui veut bien l'entendre que son cœur « va se décrocher ». Je me moquerai bien, mais le mien bat aussi la chamade. Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin en face de Malefoy, elle l'accapare un temps fou. Il a beau la congédier avec des mercis de plus en plus glacials, elle ne comprend pas. La sécurité doit la tirer gentiment par le bras pour qu'elle laisse la place au suivant, l'armoire à glace derrière laquelle je suis caché.

- Bonjour, le salue Malefoy, d'un ton très professionnel. Votre nom ?

- Marcus, répond le jeune homme, avant d'ajouter : vous avez un certain succès...

Je ne vois pas le visage de Malefoy, mais je l'entends répondre, d'une voix que je qualifierai d'amicale si je ne savais pas que c'était la sienne :

- Ce genre de filles perd la tête. C'est la télévision qui fait ça, je suppose.

L'armoire à glace rigole devant ce que j'estime être de la fausse modestie et récupère son bout de papier signé. Il le salue avec empressement et Malefoy le remercie pour son soutien. Enfin, le gorille s'écarte et je m'avance.

Malefoy relève les yeux vers moi et a un brusque mouvement de recul. Je le regarde pâlir avec un plaisir particulièrement savoureux. Je m'autorise un clin d'œil qui ne fait qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Visiblement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il ne parvient pas à détourner le regard de mon visage. Il ouvre la bouche, à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais il en semble finalement incapable et la referme. Je me décide à lui tendre le morceau de papier vierge que j'ai emporté de chez Dudley, afin que personne ne se rende compte de ce brusque arrêt d'activité. Avec un sourire moqueur et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'obligeant à soutenir mon regard, je lui susurre :

- Pour Harry. Harry Potter.

Son regard passe de moi au morceau de papier puis du morceau de papier à moi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui demande. Je jubile. Il reste encore quelques secondes immobile. Je vois sa mâchoire qui se contracte. Puis, sans un mot, il tire le papier de sous mes doigts. Il écrit docilement mon nom, d'une écriture un peu tremblante et signe en dessous, avant de refaire glisser le papier vers moi. Lorsque je tends ma main pour le récupérer, Malefoy retire vivement la sienne, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. Sans le quitter des yeux, je glisse le papier dans ma poche. Je vois qu'il peine à soutenir mon regard, ce qui attise encore plus mon plaisir... et ma curiosité. Je le sens qui perd pied. Il ne sait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il se demande sûrement ce que je fais là et surtout comment j'ai su. Peut être se demande-t-il aussi ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette information cruciale. Car Drago Malefoy est candidat à une émission de téléréalité moldue et ce n'est pas rien.

Comme il ne bouge toujours pas, je me penche lentement vers lui, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible, l'obligeant lui aussi à se pencher vers moi :

- Ce soir, à minuit, le petit parc derrière le restaurant. Ne me fais pas attendre.

Il lui faut un petit temps pour comprendre le sens de mes mots. Son regard s'est fixé au niveau de mes lèvres, certainement parce qu'il ne parvient plus à me regarder dans les yeux. Puis je le vois qui acquiesce, d'un signe de tête imperceptible. Il sera là au rendez-vous, je le sais. Bientôt, j'aurais sans doute la réponse à toutes mes questions. Tant mieux, car la moindre attente supplémentaire me semble insurmontable. Le mystère de Malefoy m'a trop longtemps tenu en haleine. Sans un mot de plus, je me retire de la file, laissant la place au suivant. Malefoy est plus blême que jamais et je suis ravi d'entendre que son ton n'est plus du tout professionnel quand il demande son nom à la personne suivante.

* * *

_Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise. Et les "Bon, Malefoy à Master Chef, ça avait l'air sacrément nul. Mais en fait, j'aime", ça me fait juste super plaisir !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

L'attente dans le parc me paraît interminable. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je sens la présence rassurante de ma baguette. Dudley est rentré sans moi, déçu que je ne lui propose pas de rester. Pour compenser, je lui ai promis de passer chez lui demain, pour tout lui raconter. Je tremble, mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la fraicheur de la nuit ou de l'excitation. Minuit approche et je me fabrique une attitude désinvolte et assurée. C'est inutile : le temps passe et Malefoy n'apparaît toujours pas. Je finis par me demander s'il ne s'est pas dégonflé. Malgré tous mes efforts pour conserver un semblant de calme et de nonchalance, mon énervement augmente de minute en minute. Cependant, je continue d'attendre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne viendra pas. Il est déjà minuit quinze. Puis vingt. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai beau guetter l'obscurité, Malefoy ne pointe toujours pas le bout de son nez. Le sale petit rat imagine sûrement pouvoir me planter là, au beau milieu d'un parc désert. Ma colère me fait oublier que c'est moi qui lui ai fixé ce rendez-vous, me fait même oublier que c'est moi qui ai été chercher Malefoy, et pas le contraire.

Brusquement, je me sens idiot. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir laissé cette histoire m'échapper. Sa nouvelle vie ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Il n'a pas de dette envers moi. Mais j'ai beau essayer de m'en convaincre, je n'y parviens pas. Au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai pas réussi à tirer un trait sur le passé. Malefoy est un ancien Mangemort mais, avant tout, c'est mon plus ancien et plus vieil ennemi - du moins, depuis que Dudley ne fait plus parti de mes ennemis. J'ai gagné une guerre qu'il a perdue. Si le contraire s'était produit, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Malefoy doit rendre des comptes. Doit me rendre des comptes, pour être plus précis. Alors, que ça lui plaise ou non, ce qu'il fait me regarde. Et si je peux en profiter, je ne vois pas de raison de m'en priver.

Il est près d'une heure du matin quand il arrive enfin. Il est habillé comme un moldu, un simple pull gris et un jean. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Malefoy autrement que vêtu d'une cape et d'une robe de sorcier. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, il avance avec une désinvolture qui frôle la provocation. Si je lui envie cette attitude, elle ne m'impressionne que moyennement. Je me souviens qu'il avait l'air moins fier de lui, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je reste immobile, adossé à un arbre, j'attends. Il s'arrête à bonne distance de moi, près de deux mètres nous séparent. Il garde le silence et se contente de lever un sourcil interrogatif en me regardant sans ciller. Son attitude est tellement différente, posée et calme, que je comprends qu'il a passé les dernières heures à se remettre de ses émotions. Le résultat est réussi : Malefoy a l'air presque indifférent. Presque, parce que je ne suis pas dupe.

- Tu es en retard, Malefoy.

Ma voix est assurée, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'ironie. Il hausse juste les épaules et ne prononce pas un mot. Je sais que je dois garder mon calme pour gagner la bataille, mais son attitude commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Voyant qu'il ne se décide pas à parler, j'attaque :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

Il me regarde longuement, avant de répondre, de sa voix traînante :

- J'espérais que tu me le dirais, Potter. C'est toi qui m'as fait venir, je te rappelle.

L'angle d'attaque est parfait. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant.

- Je te parle de ta présence dans cette émission pour moldu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la télévision ? Dans un concours culinaire ridicule...

Je le vois serrer les dents. Parfait, juste ce que je voulais. Même s'il essaie de résister, il se départit peu à peu de son calme.

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Potter.

Sa voix tremble de rage à peine contenue et cela m'arrache un sourire.

- Mauvaise réponse, Malefoy. Je me sens toujours concerné par la reconversion d'un Mangement, surtout lorsqu'elle est aussi louche.

Au terme « Mangemort », Malefoy blêmit et son regard se durcit. Une étincelle de colère brule dans ses yeux et je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau s'ils pouvaient tuer. Étonnamment, sa colère m'apaise. Plus il bouillonne, plus je me sens fort et sûr de moi. Je suis ravi de constater que cela lui fait perdre ses moyens. Il se mure dans un silence hostile. Dommage pour lui, je ne compte pas lui laisser une seconde de répit.

- Je vais répéter une dernière fois ma question, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu joues ?

Il ne répond rien. Il reste là, planté devant moi, silencieux, les mains toujours dans les poches. Il me semble qu'il commence à avoir froid. Rien d'étonnant. Je suis obligé d'insister :

- J'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

Soudain, Malefoy semble très las. Il relève les yeux. A son attitude, je vois qu'il abandonne les faux-semblants, qu'il arrête de se donner des airs. Je vois alors clairement qu'il est en colère et qu'il est impuissant. Car c'est la vérité : Malefoy est en position de faiblesse et il en a parfaitement conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et laisse-moi tranquille.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de jouer la carte de la sincérité. Du moins, partiellement.

- Je veux savoir à quoi tu joues, Malefoy. Comment en es-tu venu à participer à cette émission moldue ? Et depuis quand as-tu un don pour les fourneaux ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça, Potter ? me demande-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

A cette question, impossible de répondre la vérité. Déjà, ce serait reconnaître que Malefoy, de quelque façon que ce soit, m'intéresse. Ensuite, ce serait avouer que je tire un plaisir malsain de la situation. Au fond de moi, je sais que Malefoy donnerait n'importe quoi pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il fabrique chez les moldus. Je décide de mentir :

- Un sorcier qui participe à une émission de téléréalité moldue, ça a de quoi interroger, non ? Surtout quand il y a un gros chèque à la clef...

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la stupeur. Sa voix est blanche lorsqu'il me demande :

- Tu crois que je me sers de la magie pour tricher, Potter ? Pour empocher l'argent ?

Ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première, mais ça tient la route. Et ça me donne une excuse parfaitement plausible pour surveiller Malefoy de très, très près. Je n'ai donc aucun mal à lui mentir.

- C'est exactement ce que je crois. C'est très simple de gagner un concours contre des moldus, si on utilise la magie. Si tu veux mon avis, le département des Aurors serait tout à fait fonder à mener une enquête pour escroquerie avec usage abusif de la magie.

Le regard de Malefoy est dur comme de la pierre lorsqu'il crache :

- Tu diriges le département des Aurors, Potter ! Tu sais mieux que personne contre qui une enquête va être diligentée ! C'est toi qui le décides !

J'incline la tête en souriant. J'ai presque honte de prendre tant de plaisir à torturer Malefoy. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi m'assure qu'il l'a bien mérité. Je poursuis :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Malefoy. Je te conseille vivement de coopérer avec moi. Sinon, je déclenche une enquête officielle et tu te retrouves en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier dès demain matin. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Malefoy ferme les yeux quelques instants. Quand il les rouvre, je sais que j'ai gagné. Il ne tarde pas à me le confirmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement, Potter ? murmure-t-il.

Je lui souris :

- Beaucoup de choses, Malefoy. Beaucoup de choses...

* * *

_Merci Lys, effectivement, il ne faut peut être pas aller trop vite dans les saisons ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Malefoy a sa mine butée de celui qui ne veut pas céder, même s'il sait qu'il a déjà perdu. Ça me plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plaît. Je trouve ça... courageux, même si je n'aurais jamais cru un jour associer cette qualité à Malefoy. Je me décide à reprendre la parole.

- Où est-ce que tu loges, Malefoy ?

D'un geste vague, il me désigne un hôtel, juste derrière le parc. Je ne retiens pas un sifflement d'ironie, en voyant le nombre d'étoiles qu'affiche l'enseigne :

- Et bien, Malefoy ! Tu ne t'embêtes pas !

Il s'abstient de répondre et fait celui qui n'a rien entendu. Ça ne m'étonne pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'invite. Sans lui demander son avis, je me dirige vers la direction indiquée. Il m'arrête aussitôt :

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Potter ?

- Me mettre au chaud. Tu devrais faire pareil, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ne veux pas de ton avis, marmonne-t-il, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Il ajoute ensuite d'une voix plus forte :

- Tu ne peux pas entrer. L'hôtel est réservé aux candidats.

Voyez-vous ça, un trois étoiles réservé pour une vingtaine de candidats... Je ne retiens pas un second sifflement ironique. Cette fois, Malefoy ne parvient plus à cacher son exaspération.

- Épargne-moi ça, Potter, grogne-t-il.

Je regarde à nouveau l'hôtel. Il est clair que la sécurité ne me laissera pas passer, mais je peux toujours transplaner. Je me rapproche de la sortie du parc, Malefoy sur mes talons.

- Tu es à quel étage ?

- Quatrième.

Il a du deviner mes intentions, car il précise :

- Chambre 208. Troisième fenêtre en partant de la droite.

Je transplane et je me retrouve dans une vaste chambre, à la hauteur de ce que promettaient les étoiles. En attendant que Malefoy me rejoigne, je m'installe dans un des fauteuils du petit salon, à gauche de l'entrée. Je pousse la provocation jusqu'à poser mes pieds sur la table basse. Je n'ai que quelques minutes à patienter avant d'entendre des bruits de pas et de voix dans le couloir.

Je sais immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Malefoy n'est pas seul. Les clefs tintent dans la serrure et la porte commence à s'ouvrir. Je me demande si je dois me cacher pour lui éviter d'avoir à expliquer ma présence, mais c'est inutile car une voix de femme, glaciale et tremblante de colère, le stoppe dans son mouvement et la porte reste simplement entrouverte.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Thomas !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, répond sèchement Malefoy.

La femme qui l'accompagne est furieuse et je ne tarde pas savoir pourquoi.

- Vous ne devez pas quitter cet hôtel ! Vous devez toujours rester à portée de vue !

J'entends Malefoy soupirer tandis qu'elle poursuit :

- La prochaine fois que vous nous faites un petit malaise, Thomas, vous prévenez les hommes de la sécurité pour qu'ils vous accompagnent. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Malefoy doit acquiescer car il reste silencieux. Mais cela ne suffit pas à la bonne femme, qui s'acharne.

- Vous pourriez au moins avoir l'amabilité de me répondre, fait-elle remarquer d'un ton mauvais.

Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, mais je la déteste déjà. Sa voix me rappelle celle d'Ombrage, en plus jeune.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, cède Malefoy.

Il me semble qu'il a la gorge serrée. Je le soupçonne d'écourter la confrontation parce qu'il sait que j'entends tout. La femme jubile, fière d'avoir réussi à le mater :

- Il est encore un peu tôt pour nous faire des caprices de star ! Encore un coup comme celui là, et je vous assure que la prod' se débrouille pour vous éliminer à la prochaine émission.

Brusquement, je me sens en colère. Que je me venge de Malefoy, c'est une chose, j'ai une liste très longue de choses à lui faire payer et il n'a jamais raté une occasion de me faire du mal. Mais cette femme, elle, l'humilie gratuitement. C'est une attitude que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre. Elle l'achève, d'une voix presque douce :

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher et de ne plus faire parler de vous.

Et je l'entends s'éloigner d'un pas victorieux.

Lorsque Malefoy pénètre enfin dans la pièce, je vois qu'il a du mal à contenir sa rage.

- Content de toi, Potter ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? me lance-t-il en refermant la porte.

A vrai dire, pas du tout. Un instant, j'ai même honte. La proie me paraît trop facile, indigne d'un Gryffondor. Finalement, je me contente de hausser les épaules, comme si tout cela m'était égal. A travers ma veste, je sens ma baguette. Plus par réflexe que par nécessité, je la sors de ma poche. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, Malefoy a un mouvement de recul qui m'étonne. Pense-t-il vraiment que je l'attaquerais alors qu'il est désarmé ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître... Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je la pose sur mes genoux.

- Où caches-tu la tienne ? demandé-je brusquement.

Je regarde autour de moi, comme si je m'attendais à la voir posée sur sa table de chevet ou sur le lit. Mais la chambre de Malefoy ressemble à celle d'un parfait moldu.

- Je ne l'ai pas.

Il me faut plusieurs longues secondes pour intégrer cette donnée. Un sorcier sans baguette ? Impossible. Même si je suis sûr de sa réponse, j'ai besoin de vérifier.

- Tu ne l'as pas ? Tu n'as pas ta baguette avec toi ?

Ma voix est plus rauque que d'habitude. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré.

- Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue, Potter ? Je ne l'ai pas gardée.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Bien évidemment, Malefoy n'allait pas la laisser à portée de vue ou de main d'un moldu. Mais il existe des dizaines de façons de dissimuler une baguette, sans avoir à s'en séparer.

- Mais pourquoi ? parviens-je à souffler.

Il me regarde d'un air ennuyé, avant de répondre :

- Je n'en avais plus besoin.

Sa réponse me sidère. C'est absurde. Les sorciers ont besoin de leur baguette et Malefoy plus encore, lui qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me sens mal. Je ne peux retenir les mots qui montent dans ma gorge.

- Tu mens.

Son visage se crispe.

- Je ne mens pas, Potter ! crache-t-il. Si les réponses ne te plaisent pas, ne me pose pas de questions !

Mon incompréhension se transforme en effroi lorsque je comprends. J'ai besoin de vérifier. Je lui demande alors la gorge serrée :

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus utilisé la magie, Malefoy ?

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je me rends compte que j'ai peur de la réponse.

- Deux ans.

Je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Sa réponse fait comme un grand vide en moi. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir continuer à mener ma petite vie bien tranquille maintenant que je sais une chose pareille. Au fond de moi, je sais déjà que non...

Une vive brûlure au niveau de ma cuisse me sors de mes pensées. A l'aide de ma baguette, je tire un gallion de la poche de mon jean. Même si rien ne permet de le voir à l'œil nu, il dégage une forte chaleur. Un vieux souvenir de l'AD qui nous sert aujourd'hui à communiquer avec Dean. Une des plus brillantes idées d'Hermione, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Je m'efforce de faire le vide dans ma tête. C'est une urgence et je dois être en possession de toutes mes facultés mentales pour affronter ce qui m'attend.

- Je dois y aller, Malefoy.

Il ne relève pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut être juste pour combler le silence, j'ajoute :

- Je reviendrai.

Je transplane directement chez Dean. C'est le point de rendez-vous quand le numéro de série du gallion n'affiche que des zéros. Même si j'essaie de chasser le visage de Malefoy de mes pensées, il s'impose à moi. Je ne parviens pas à me défaire de son image. Elle me perturbe. Je sais pourquoi : c'est lui qui est désormais enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mais, à l'inverse de moi, il s'y est enfermé tout seul...

* * *

_Bon, donc nous ne sommes plus en novembre :D Pour la petite histoire, dans ma tête, tout se passait en hiver. Mais, pour la symbolique, j'ai préféré que Dudley invite Harry chez lui l'été. Bref, j'ai tout corrigé et verdict : c'est une fraiche nuit de juillet._

_Sinon, j'essaie de publier deux chapitres par semaine._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je suis chez Dudley. Je suis fatigué et il le voit.

- Ca va, Harry ?

Non. Depuis la nuit où j'ai quitté Malefoy, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. J'ai passé les trois premiers jours avec Dean et un groupe d'Aurors à encercler un détraqué qui en avait après la vie du Premier Ministre moldu. On a réussi à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil ici ou là, à tour de rôle. Le malade s'était retranché dans un des bureaux de Downing Street et jetait des sorts à quiconque s'approchait. Ça aurait été facile de le maîtriser s'il n'avait pas pris en otage un policier complètement terrorisé. Et, je dois bien l'avouer, si j'avais réussi à oublier un peu Malefoy. Le Vigilance constante ! de Maugrey ne m'a jamais paru aussi loin...

Le quatrième jour, l'homme s'est enfin rendu et je ne compte plus le nombre d'Oubliettes que nous avons dû lancer. Sans compter les efforts déployés pour garder à distance les journalistes. Le soit-disant risque de méningite virale a été écarté, les moldus ayant tous reçu un traitement préventif bidon, et la mise en quarantaine totale du site a été levée. Pendant deux jours, Dean et moi avons assuré à tour de rôle une protection rapprochée du premier Ministre. La procédure d'alerte devenant inutile, j'ai laissé quelques Aurors en surveillance, par mesure de sécurité. J'ai pu dormir un peu avant de transplaner chez Dudley, mais pas de quoi me sentir parfaitement alerte. Je tâte ma poche et je sens la présence du faux gallion. Je suis rassuré de sentir qu'il est parfaitement froid. Je finis par répondre :

- J'ai eu une semaine difficile. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

Nous ne trouvons plus rien à nous dire pendant quelques minutes. Master Chef n'a pas encore commencé et je regarde d'un œil distrait les publicités qui précèdent l'émission. Dudley a l'air gêné. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne sait pas par quoi commencer. Il finit par se lancer :

- Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé avec... euh...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment qualifier Malefoy. Mon cœur pèse une tonne. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Tu crois que les gens peuvent changer, Dudley ?

J'élude sa question. Il n'est pas dupe mais me répond quand même.

- Je crois que oui. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai changé moi ?

Je le regarde. Oui, il a changé. Physiquement, il s'est affiné, même s'il reste toujours costaud. Son visage s'est adouci et ne fait plus penser à une brute sans cerveau. Mais c'est sur le plan mental que le changement est le plus flagrant. Je confirme :

- Tu n'es plus le même, Dudley.

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

- C'est grâce à toi, Harry.

Je suis étonné et ma surprise se lit sur mon visage. Dudley insiste :

- Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais effacer le passé...

J'ouvre la bouche pour démentir, mais je me retiens au dernier moment. Il a raison et nous le savons tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire, ajoute-t-il. Mais je veux que tu saches que grâce à toi, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses et j'ai... enfin, je crois que j'ai changé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me rappelle cette poignée de main échangée il y a déjà des années et un sourire monte à mes lèvres. Dudley me sourit en retour. Je me demande s'il pense à la même chose que moi.

Le générique débute et les visages des candidats défilent sur l'écran. Quand celui de Malefoy apparaît, Dudley me souffle :

- C'est peut-être pareil pour lui, tu sais...

Je regarde le visage froid et méprisant de Malefoy. Je suis persuadé du contraire, mais ça ne regarde que moi et je m'abstiens de répondre. Pendant ce temps, les vingt candidats s'installent devant leur plan de travail. Je remarque que ce n'est pas l'atelier habituel. Je reconnais le restaurant où s'est tenue la séance d'autographe. La salle a été vidée de ses tables pour que l'émission ait lieu. J'aperçois Malefoy, dans la rangée du fond. Il aborde une expression indéchiffrable, comme à son habitude. Devant lui, le fameux Charles s'étire les bras et les mains, comme pour signifier qu'il est prêt à en découdre. Je le soupçonne de vouloir impressionner ses adversaires. La méthode est efficace : plusieurs candidats lui jettent un coup d'œil inquiet. Julia, elle, fixe son plan de travail d'un air concentré.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, me dit Dudley, mais il n'y a pas de boîte mystère mystère.

J'acquiesce. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la présentatrice l'annonce elle aussi. Elle prévient que l'épreuve sera extrêmement difficile. Les deux candidats qui réussiront le moins iront en rattrapage, l'épreuve sous pression.

- Et le perdant sera éliminé, conclut Dudley.

Mon regard reste rivé sur l'écran. Vingt hommes en noir viennent de débarquer. Chacun d'eux pousse un chariot à deux étages. Sur celui du haut, j'aperçois un plat déjà préparé. Sur celui du bas, les ingrédients pour le réaliser. Un des chefs, qui porte des lunettes, explique :

- C'est un fameux plat d'un grand chef français, Paul Bocuse, et un des classiques à la carte de ce restaurant. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa réalisation vous sont fournis. A vous de reproduire le mieux possible ce plat, sans recette...

La caméra effectue un gros plan sur le chariot d'un des candidats tandis que les hommes en noirs quittent la salle. Un sous-titre apparaît sur l'écran : Rouget barbet en écailles de pommes de terre croustillantes. La réalisation est parfaite. J'ai brusquement envie de voir de quoi sera capable Malefoy.

Les candidats s'élancent dès le top départ. Ils observent le plat, le goûtent du bout des lèvres en essayant de conserver la présentation. En effet, une partie de la note dépend du dressage et les chefs attendent que le modèle soit respecté. Certains se lancent ensuite dans l'épluchage des pommes de terre, d'autres commencent à écailler le poisson. Une candidate, qui se trouve juste devant Malefoy, se fait réprimander parce qu'elle fixe la bête d'un œil dégouté. Un autre doit s'arrêter plusieurs minutes parce qu'il s'est profondément entaillé le doigt avec l'épluche légumes.

La caméra s'attarde plusieurs fois sur Malefoy et je ne remarque rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il me semble plus sombre et taciturne que lors des émissions précédentes. Ses pommes de terres sont épluchées et il les coupe, encore crues, en rondelles très fines. Ces gestes sont toujours aussi précis mais quelque chose me chagrine, même si je ne saurais dire quoi. Dudley doit penser la même chose car il me demande :

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Je ne sais que répondre. Nous continuons à regarder en silence.

Un des chefs, le plus gros des trois, prévient les candidats que la moitié du temps est déjà écoulée. Sur plusieurs visages, on peut lire la panique. La candidate dégoûtée par son poisson ne s'en sort pas. Je comprends qu'elle s'appelle Lauryn et qu'elle est étudiante en histoire de l'art. Pas dans l'art de préparer un poisson en tout cas... Sur les trois rougets qu'elle doit préparer, elle a complètement raté le premier. Le chef lui fait remarquer qu'elle a massacré ses filets en les levant et qu'en plus, elle les a mal désarêtés. Il reste devant elle pour observer son travail pendant quelques minutes, ce qui ne fait qu'aggraver la situation : la pauvre candidate en lâche son poisson, tellement ses mains tremblent. Le chef finit par s'éloigner en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. Lauryn ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle se tamponne les yeux avec un torchon avant d'essayer de reprendre son travail. Mais elle ne sait plus par quel bout prendre son poisson et abandonne après quelques instants. J'ai de la peine pour elle.

C'est alors que Malefoy quitte son plan de travail. J'en reste coi lorsque je le vois s'approcher d'elle avec le dernier de ses rougets qu'il n'a pas préparé. La caméra s'empresse de le suivre. Il s'installe devant elle et lui dit simplement :

- Regarde bien.

Il lui prend son couteau des mains et écaille devant elle son dernier poisson, « doucement, pour ne pas arracher la chair ». Lauryn boit littéralement ses paroles. Il douche son poisson sous l'eau froide et lève ensuite les filets, « avec la pointe du couteau, en suivant bien l'arête dorsale ».

- Voilà, conclut Malefoy, tu n'as plus qu'à enlever les arêtes. Et ne t'embête pas à le vider, on ne travaille que sur les filets.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourne à son plan de travail. Elle reste immobile quelques instants, pas encore tout à fait remise de sa surprise, puis se retourne et le remercie chaleureusement. Un peu plus et elle le serrerait dans ses bras. Quant à moi, il me faut plusieurs secondes pour m'en remettre. Je me demande à quoi joue Malefoy et je glisse un œil vers Dudley. Il ne fait aucun commentaire, mais arbore un sourire qui en dit long.

L'émission se traîne en longueur. On voit peu Malefoy. La caméra s'attarde sur les candidats qui ratent le plus leur plat. William, le candidat qui avait si peu de succès lors de la soirée autographes, occupe le devant de la scène. Il a fait cuire ses pommes de terres dans l'eau bouillante et ne parvient plus à les découper en très fines tranches car elles s'effritent les unes après les autres. Un chef, complètement chauve, lui reproche son ignorance. Le malheureux candidat est contraint de couper des tranches plus épaisses pour qu'elles se tiennent. Le résultat n'est pas très appétissant. Le chef lui propose de rebaptiser le plat « rouget barbet en armure de pommes de terre molles » avant de s'éloigner.

- C'est Marwin Kandborg, lui ? demandé-je à Dudley.

Je connais les noms des chefs mais je ne sais pas les différencier. Mon cousin secoue la tête.

- Non, lui c'est Georges Ormon. Marwin Kandborg, c'est le plus gros. Le dernier c'est Alexander Ofwordan. Tu sais, il a des lunettes.

J'acquiesce. Finalement, la présentatrice annonce qu'il ne reste que dix minutes. Les candidats commencent à dresser. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, Jane si je me souviens bien de son prénom, pousse un petit cri lorsque son poisson se casse en deux. Elle parvient à camoufler le tout grâce aux écailles de pommes de terre. Ses mains tremblent alors que le décompte commence. 10, 9, 8... Avec un torchon, elle essuie le contour de son assiette. Elle finit sur le gong. Les candidats s'écartent de leur plan de travail et la présentatrice annonce que la dégustation va pouvoir commencer.

Les trois chefs se mettent à table. Un a un, les candidats doivent amener leur plat. Lauryn est appelée en première. La présentation n'est pas très fine, mais le goût a l'air d'y être : le jury ne fait pas la moue en mangeant.

- Ce n'est pas mal, admet Ormon. Le goût est là. Soignez la présentation la prochaine fois.

Les deux autres acquiescent mais Kandborg ajoute :

- Vous avez de la chance que Thomas vous ait sauvé la mise...

Les suivants s'en sortent avec des remarques plus ou moins sévères. Lorsque Charles s'avance, il a l'air sûr de lui. Le jury le félicite pour son dressage, très proche de l'original. Ensuite, c'est une avalanche de compliments. Lorsque Charles repart, il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Thomas, l'appelle la présentatrice. C'est à vous.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère. J'observe attentivement le visage de Malefoy. Il dépose son assiette devant le juré. Immédiatement, il est complimenté sur son dressage.

- Parfait, juge le jury. Dressage fin et élégant. Belle copie de l'original.

La caméra montre un instant le visage de Charles, qui semble déçu d'être surpassé. Dudley, lui, se réjouit :

- Ça commence bien !

Sans que je puisse dire pourquoi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. L'air qu'arbore Malefoy ne me dit rien qui vaille. Un des chefs porte une première bouchée à ses lèvres et... manque de la recracher ! A côté de moi, j'entends Dudley qui étouffe un cri.

- C'est cru ! s'exclame le chef, les yeux écarquillés.

La caméra fait un gros plan sur Malefoy, qui ne cille même pas. Si j'en reste bouche bée, il n'a pas l'air d'être étonné le moins du monde. Comme s'il savait parfaitement que son poisson n'était pas cuit... Le reste du jury vérifie. Pas de doute possible. Sous les écailles de pommes de terre parfaitement grillées, le poisson de Malefoy est cru. Lorsqu'il regagne sa place avec son assiette le jury, la présentatrice et les autres candidats sont encore estomaqués. Dudley et moi aussi. Le brillant Thomas vient de se planter en beauté et personne n'a rien vu venir. Mon visage doit faire peur car Dudley essaie de me rassurer, d'une voix mal assurée :

- Il reste encore l'épreuve de rattrapage, Harry... Il est bon, il va s'en sortir...

Je secoue la tête. Il se trompe. Je regarde le visage déterminé de Malefoy, qui apparaît à l'écran, avant de lâcher, sûr de moi :

- Il le fait exprès, Dudley. Il veut se faire éliminer.

Malefoy ne tarde pas à conforter ma certitude. Il tend le bras au dessus de la poubelle et y renverse le contenu de son assiette, avec une expression dégoûtée. Pour moi, le message est clair. C'est son aventure Master Chef qu'il jette à la poubelle. J'hésite un instant, je réfléchis. Le temps de récupérer ma cape d'invisibilité et je peux être au restaurant en quelques minutes. Il faudra faire vite, la coupure pub ne sera pas bien longue... Je me lève brusquement, faisant sursauter Dudley. Ma décision est prise. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, tout me paraît clair. Je dois empêcher Malefoy de faire n'importe quoi !

* * *

_Prochain chapitre ce week-end :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Moins de cinq minutes après avoir quitté Dudley, je suis devant le restaurant, recouvert de ma cape d'invisibilité. Un écran géant a été installé pour permettre aux moldus présents de suivre l'émission en direct. Ils sont des centaines, massés derrière les barrières, à secouer des pancartes au nom de leur candidat préféré. Le visage de Malefoy est partout mais ses fans ont l'air atterré. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je fonce vers l'entrée du restaurant. La foule est compacte et je dois jouer des coudes pour arriver jusqu'aux barrières. Les moldus n'y comprennent rien et accusent à tort leurs voisins de pousser. Je maintiens fermement contre moi la cape, de peur qu'elle ne s'arrache et ne me dévoile. Je suis presque sûr que mes pieds sont visibles, mais qui s'en soucie ? Tous les visages sont rivés vers l'écran géant. J'en profite pour jeter un oeil sur l'émission. De ce que je vois, les dégustations sont terminées et deux candidats sont à l'écart. Sans surprise, j'aperçois Malefoy. A côté de lui, je reconnais William. Son rouget « en armure de patates molles » n'a visiblement pas eu beaucoup de succès.

J'oublie momentanément ma fatigue. J'escalade la barrière en prenant bien soin de rester dissimulé et je me laisse tomber de l'autre côté. J'évite les hommes de la sécurité qui repoussent sans relâche les quelques fans hystériques qui essaient de passer les barrières. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis devant l'entrée du restaurant. Tant pis pour la discrétion, je pousse la porte et m'y engouffre. A mon grand soulagement, il n'y a pas de comité d'accueil. Le hall est désert, les moldus devant être trop occupés à l'extérieur pour garder l'entrée. Sur ma gauche, j'entends la voix de la présentatrice annoncer :

- Et juste après cette page de publicités, nous nous retrouvons pour l'épreuve sous pression qui déterminera qui de Thomas ou de William devra rendre son tablier Master Chef...

Après une courte seconde de silence, une voix masculine résonne :

- C'est bon, la pub est lancée ! On reprend l'antenne dans dix minutes !

Un brouhaha s'élève aussitôt. Je passe la tête à travers l'ouverture, cherchant Malefoy du regard et je manque de heurter de plein fouet une moldue d'une trentaine d'année. Elle a des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux clairs, glacials. Sa bouche est fine, son nez retroussé et elle aurait pu être jolie si elle ne suintait pas la méchanceté camouflée par une bonne dose d'hypocrisie. Je recule juste à temps pour la laisser passer. William et Malefoy la suivent de près. Si le premier semble particulièrement nerveux, le second a simplement l'air pressé d'en finir. Je leur emboîte le pas jusqu'au milieu du hall. Des bruits proviennent de la salle, comme si on en déménageait les plans de travail. Je suppose qu'on la réaménage pour le test sous pression. Les candidats sortent les uns après les autres. Ils ont l'air soulagé. Tous ont la certitude d'être qualifiés pour la prochaine étape. Je reporte mon attention sur Malefoy et remarque qu'il se tient un peu à l'écart de William et de la femme.

- Profite de ces dix minutes pour te détendre, conseille cette dernière, dont la voix acide me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Je comprends que j'ai en face de moi la harpie de la dernière fois. Elle adresse ses paroles à William et ignore superbement Malefoy. Ce petit manège semble l'agacer et il s'éloigne d'un pas vif. Aussitôt, je vois la femme se rapprocher de l'autre candidat et lui souffler à l'oreille quelques messes basses. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps et me lance à la poursuite de Malefoy. Je le retrouve dans des toilettes à l'éclairage tamisé. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Je repousse silencieusement la porte restée ouverte et ferme le verrou. Malefoy est surpris par ce bruit. A tâtons, il cherche la pile de serviettes blanches que le restaurant propose habituellement à ses clients.

- Qui est là ? demande-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Je hôte ma cape d'invisibilité avant de lui répondre.

- Potter.

Instantanément, ses traits se crispent. Il trouve enfin les serviettes et attrape celle en haut de la pile avant de s'essuyer le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il aperçoit mon reflet dans le miroir. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes en chiens de faïence. Son hostilité est palpable.

- Encore là, Potter ? finit-il par demander. Désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de papoter avec toi.

Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais droit au but.

- A quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? Je trouvais pourtant que tu étais bien parti pour aller loin.

Il hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Il me tourne toujours le dos, penché au-dessus du lavabo. Même à travers le miroir, il a du mal à soutenir mon regard. Je vois que ses yeux sont cernés et qu'il est épuisé. Nous avons au moins un point en commun. Comme il ne répond pas, je l'interroge :

- C'est à cause de moi ?

Un rictus déforme son visage.

- Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, Potter ! me rembarre-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Mon incompréhension perce à travers ma voix. Je poursuis :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches dans cette émission, mais je sais que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Plutôt très bien même.

Il ne réagit pas, mais je lui trouve un air amer. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

- Tu fais tout ça et pourquoi ? Pour abandonner à la troisième émission ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ta tête, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Il se retourne brusquement. Lorsqu'il me répond, sa voix tremble d'une rage mal contenue.

- Et toi, Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

Je m'apprête à répondre mais j'entends quelqu'un qui approche. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappe contre la porte. Les coups sont secs, tranchants, suivis d'une voix aiguë et péremptoire qui me donne mal à la tête.

- Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ! On reprend dans cinq minutes !

Je vois Malefoy serrer les dents. Il lui répond presque en criant :

- J'arrive !

Des bruits de talons qui s'éloignent nous parviennent. Il se tourne alors vers moi.

- Dégage d'ici, Potter.

Il passe devant moi pour sortir mais je le retiens par le poignet. Il y a comme un courant électrique qui me traverse et je ne peux retenir un frisson. Je suis le premier surpris par mon geste. Malefoy ne cherche pas à se dégager. Son regard reste fixé sur la porte, comme s'il ne voulait pas croiser le mien. Je le serre si fort que je sens son pouls battre. Ça me fait bizarre de le tenir ainsi. Je ne suis pas habitué à une telle proximité. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur rate un battement. Je lui souffle :

- Ce soir, c'est toi qui décides, Malefoy. Réfléchis-bien. Tu peux abandonner là ou te battre encore un peu. Tu dois bien avoir des raisons de te battre, non ?

Je le vois qui incline la tête. Je ne le lâche toujours pas. Il ne cherche pas non plus à se dégager. Je vois ça comme un signe. Un bon signe.

- Si c'est à cause de moi que tu veux arrêter, alors oublie tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire. Et si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, quelle que soit la raison qui te pousse à faire ça, je peux t'aider.

Je le sens tressaillir. Je répète :

- Je peux t'aider, Malefoy.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi. Dans ses yeux gris, je lis de la consternation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux de ton aide ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. La harpie revient tambouriner à la porte, d'une voix si acide que j'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles.

- Thomas ! Tu sors immédiatement ! On reprend l'antenne dans moins de deux minutes !

Alors, seulement, je lâche Malefoy. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir rester en contact avec lui aussi longtemps. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Juste avant de disparaître sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je lui murmure :

- C'est toi qui décides.

Alors que la femme recommence à s'égosiller, Malefoy déverrouille la porte et sors de la pièce.

- Enfin ! Mais tu te crois où ? Je te préviens...

- Taisez-vous, la coupe-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Incapable de répondre, elle est bien vite écartée par l'équipe maquillage qui se jette littéralement sur Malefoy. Deux coups de pinceau à poudre blanche pour tard, on lui tend un tablier noir. Il l'enfile et, pendant qu'il le noue dans son dos d'un geste décidé, se tourne dans ma direction. Même s'il ne peut me voir, il sait que je suis là. Il me fait un imperceptible signe de tête, puis les moldus le poussent vers la salle du restaurant où va se dérouler l'épreuve sous pression. Une voix masculine prévient :

- On reprend l'antenne dans 30 secondes !

Je reste immobile encore quelques instants. Au creux de ma main, j'ai encore la sensation de tenir Malefoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

- Silence, on tourne ! annonce la voix masculine.

Silencieusement, je me faufile jusqu'aux grandes portes battantes qui mènent à la salle. Les candidats qualifiés sont réunis au fond, dans l'axe des caméras. Deux plans de travail ont été conservés et déplacés en plein milieu. Derrière eux, Malefoy et William se tiennent bien droits, dans l'attente de l'épreuve. Hors champ, parmi l'équipe du tournage, je vois la harpie qui regarde la scène d'un oeil mauvais. Elle semble encore vexée et son expression malfaisante ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ce n'est cependant pas le problème le plus urgent à régler... Les trois chefs font leur entrée et deux d'entre eux portent une boîte noire. La présentatrice les accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, Messieurs, qu'avez-vous concocté pour nos deux candidats ?

Le chauve, le chef Ormon si je me souviens bien, laisse échapper un rire que je qualifierais de sadique. Pendant que ses deux compères vont déposer les boîtes mystères devant Malefoy et William, il susurre :

- C'est une épreuve qui ne manque pas de piquant ! Nous attendons des candidats qu'ils fassent preuve d'audace tout en respectant le produit.

- Tout un programme ! conclut la présentatrice.

Elle s'approche alors des deux candidats et leur signale qu'ils n'ont que quarante minutes pour faire leur préparation.

- Je vous souhaite à tous les deux bonne chance. C'est parti !

La grosse horloge suspendue au plafond commence le décompte et les candidats soulèvent leur boîte mystère. Malefoy ne peut s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Lorsque je comprends de quoi il s'agit, je l'imite. Des oursins. Une petite dizaine d'oursins qui repose sur un nid d'algues. Je regarde William et suis surpris de voir qu'il n'a pas l'air étonné le moins du monde. Il fixe ses oursins d'un air concentré, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Je repense aux quelques messes basses soufflées par la femme qui semble tant détester Malefoy. Je me demande si elle aurait été jusqu'à lui dévoiler l'ingrédient mystère. L'air impassible de William achève de me convaincre. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Quand il attrape son premier oursin, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il va présenter. Je me demande jusqu'où il a été aidé... Je jette un œil vers la femme à la voix acide. Elle regarde la scène avec un air mauvais. L'envie de lui jeter un sort me démange, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Malefoy n'a toujours pas touché un seul de ses oursins. Il semble concentré. Je me demande s'il hésite. Sous ma cape, je croise les doigts et le supplie mentalement de ne pas abandonner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'affecte tant, mais je sais une chose : je veux voir la tête que tirera l'autre folle quand il remportera l'épreuve. Les secondes défilent et je me sens de plus en plus fébrile. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Dudley, resté seul chez lui. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer, assis sur son canapé, le regard rivé sur l'écran, à se tordre les mains en priant pour que Malefoy se réveille. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ce dernier n'a toujours pas bougé. Je commence sérieusement à perdre espoir, lorsque j'entends une voix s'élever :

- Vas-y Thomas, lance-toi !

Je lève les yeux vers les qualifiés et aperçois la candidate que Malefoy a aidée avec ses rougets, Lauryn. Elle a le poing levé en l'air, les yeux brillants. Elle s'écrie, avec une conviction inébranlable :

- Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

Une vague de reconnaissance m'envahit et je lui souhaite très sincèrement d'aller le plus loin possible. Quant à Malefoy, il la regarde et baisse un instant la tête. Lorsqu'il la relève, son regard gris est plus sombre que d'habitude et un frisson me parcourt. Il semble que sa décision est prise.

Sans plus attendre, Malefoy se saisit d'un torchon et y enveloppe un de ses oursins. D'un geste assuré, il s'empare de ciseaux de cuisine et attaque le haut de la bête avant de découper la coquille en spirale. Je suis stupéfait par sa rapidité. Lorsqu'il attaque son dernier oursin, il a rattrapé une partie de son retard et sa situation me semble moins désespérée. A l'inverse, son adversaire se départit au fur et à mesure de son calme. L'immobilité de Malefoy l'avait d'abord rassuré. A présent, il a l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire et je remarque que ses mains se mettent à trembler. Je jette un œil vers la moldue qui observe la scène avec attention. On pourrait presque la croire indifférente, mais je remarque qu'elle serre les dents. Je descends mon regard jusqu'à ses mains, qu'elle tient croisées devant elle. Elle s'enfonce profondément les ongles dans la peau, comme pour contenir sa fureur.

Pendant que les chefs débitent des banalités qui n'intéressent personne, comme « l'oursin est aussi appelé hérisson de mer » ou « l'oursin n'est pas un coquillage mais un échinoderme », Malefoy court jusqu'à l'épicerie. Il y reste peu de temps et revient avec un panier plein d'ingrédients. De loin, j'aperçois des œufs, du pain, de la crème fraiche, des herbes en tout genre, du citron, des pommes et même du cognac. Je hausse les sourcils, surpris. Les chefs eux non plus ne cachent pas leur stupéfaction. Alors qu'ils s'approchent, Malefoy fait préchauffer son four. Ils l'observent silencieusement pendant qu'il attrape ses œufs et sépare les blancs des jaunes.

- Alors, Thomas, vous avez décidé de nous faire quelque chose de cuit cette fois ? tente Kandborg sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Malefoy ne trouve visiblement pas ça très drôle mais s'abstient de le lui faire remarquer. Il ajoute le contenu de trois de ses oursins dans ses jaunes d'œufs et bat le tout avec énergie. Le chef se saisit d'un de ses oursins encore intact et en observe attentivement la découpe.

- C'est du beau boulot. La coquille n'est pas brisée et vous n'avez pas abîmé les gonades.

Malefoy acquiesce. A sa place, je les aurais envoyé balader depuis bien longtemps. Au cas où ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué, le temps presse... Mais il garde son calme et, en deux temps trois mouvements, il bat ses blancs en neige. Il les incorpore ensuite à sa préparation, en remuant lentement. Il remplit ses trois coquilles vides avec le mélange et les met au four.

- Des oursins soufflés, note le chef Ormon. C'est une bonne idée. Et la suite ?

- Crème d'oursin et oursinade.

Le chef Ofwordan se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre avec un grand sourire. Il a l'air d'un affamé à qui on a promis un festin. Kandborg semble cependant moins enthousiaste :

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de temps au début. Ça risque de manquer de cuisson tout ça...

Les chefs se dirigent ensuite vers le plan de travail de William et je m'en désintéresse bien vite. Malefoy avance à une vitesse impressionnante. Il met déjà au four sa deuxième préparation, que je suppose être la crème d'oursin. La crème fraiche, les herbes, le cognac y sont passés. Une délicieuse odeur se répand et j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Malheureusement, mon inquiétude reprend vite le dessus. Le temps défile à une vitesse incroyable. Je sens que je perds mon sang froid. Une chance, ce n'est pas le cas de Malefoy. Un vrai Serpentard. Je le regarde trancher, mélanger, assaisonner. Il beurre son pain, prépare un jus de pomme-citron, prélève délicatement l'intérieur de ses oursins. A moins de trois minutes de la fin, il commence enfin son dressage. Ses gestes sont assurés et il ne tremble pas. Une fois de plus, je me demande où il a bien pu apprendre tout ça. Lorsque la présentatrice commence le décompte, il dépose ses derniers oursins sur son plat. Il ajoute deux traits de jus et s'écarte de son plan de travail. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, le chef Ofwordan remonte ses lunettes et annonce :

- C'est fini ! Vous ne touchez plus à vos assiettes.

Il s'approche ensuite des deux candidats et a un signe de tête appréciateur.

- Deux logiques totalement différentes. Nous allons voir qui s'en est le mieux sorti...

* * *

Après la dégustation, le jury s'est retiré pour délibérer. Lorsqu'il revient, c'est Ofwordan qui annonce le verdict, en réajustant encore ses lunettes sur son nez rond.

- William. Un plat audacieux. Samoussas d'oursins au curry accompagnés de fleurs comestibles. Belle présentation. Jolie cuisson. Une originalité certaine.

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes avant de passer à Malefoy.

- Thomas. Une trilogie d'oursins. Un vrai travail qui respecte le produit. Une explosion de saveurs. Deux mots : finesse et élégance. Dommage pour le temps de cuisson.

A son sourire, je sais que Malefoy a gagné. Je sais aussi qu'il termine sur une note négative pour garder le suspens et je ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Il me donne raison quelques secondes plus tard.

- William, lui sourit-il. Vous avez eu la main trop lourde sur le curry. Vous auriez pu cuisiner des samoussas au navet, on n'aurait pas vu la différence. Un vrai gâchis. L'oursin est un produit noble, il faut le traiter comme tel. C'est vous qui rendez-votre tablier...

Tout le long du verdict, le pauvre candidat garde les yeux baissés. Il a du mal à déglutir. Avec lenteur, il détache son tablier puis l'enlève. J'ai envie de ressentir de la peine pour lui, mais c'est impossible. La vision de Malefoy qui rejoint le banc des qualifiés me donne envie de hurler... de joie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, s'il a renoncé à se faire éliminer, c'est un peu grâce à moi. Je souris. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend, mais je souris.

* * *

_Et la suite, ce week-end... =)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oui, les recettes existent vraiment, mais je ne les ai pas testées... Des oursins, ça ne se trouve pas facilement chez moi ;) Et je suis une cuisinière très moyenne, malheureusement... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Je suis réveillé par une odeur sucrée qui me met l'eau à la bouche. Je me redresse légèrement et étouffe un grognement. Ma nuque me fait un mal de chien. J'ouvre les yeux et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où je suis. La chambre d'hôtel est luxueuse et je suis profondément enfoncé dans un fauteuil moelleux.

- Enfin réveillé, Potter ? me demande une voix narquoise.

Je me tourne lentement vers Malefoy, en essayant de ne pas trop solliciter mes muscles endoloris. Il est habillé en moldu et s'active dans le coin cuisine, une poêle à la main. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à cette image. Pourtant, je dois accepter l'idée qu'il n'a plus de baguette et qu'il a coupé tout lien avec le monde magique.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu étais plus bavard hier.

Hier... Je m'efforce de me rappeler tous les évènements de la veille, après qu'il a gagné contre William. La moldue était hors d'elle et a quitté la salle dès l'annonce des résultats, ce qui n'a fait qu'ajouter à ma joie. Malefoy a été félicité de toute part. Puis, les qualifiés ont pu regagner leur chambre et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la sienne. J'ai ôté ma cape d'invisibilité mais, avant même que j'ai pu prononcer un seul mot, on frappait à sa porte. Il a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'est dirigé vers l'entrée de la chambre. La main sur ma cape, prêt à me couvrir en cas de besoin, je l'ai regardé entrouvrir la porte et glisser la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- On doit discuter, Thomas, a annoncé une voix d'homme. Tu viens avec nous ?

J'ai tendu l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il a soigneusement refermé la porte et s'est dirigé droit vers moi.

- Tu penses toujours ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Potter ? m'a-t-il demandé, le visage grave.

J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'affirmation. Ça a semblé lui suffire.

- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, m'a-t-il dit avant de partir. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là.

C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai attendu là. Je me souviens m'être assis dans ce fauteuil. J'ai fermé les yeux juste deux minutes... et la fatigue a fait le reste. Je me lève et je m'étire. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Malefoy ne me quitte pas des yeux.

- Tu as une tête absolument affreuse, Potter, se moque-t-il.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. En effet, ils ont l'air d'être dans un état épouvantable. Pire que d'habitude, c'est dire. Je lui répond, sur le même ton :

- Je te remercie du compliment.

Je m'installe sur l'un des deux tabourets qui fait face au bar marquant la séparation de la cuisine avec le reste de la chambre.

- Mais fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie, ironise Malefoy.

Je hausse les épaule et regarde autour de moi. Il s'agit plus d'une kitchenette que d'une cuisine, mais équipée high-tech. Le four et le frigo sont encastrés dans le mur pour économiser un maximum de place. Les casseroles et poêles sont accrochées au mur par ordre de taille décroissant et le plan de travail en marbre comporte des entailles permettant d'y ranger les couteaux par la lame. Cette conception trop parfaite me déplaît. Elle me rappelle la cuisine de Privet Drive, version miniature. Heureusement, Malefoy y a mis un peu de fouillis. Divers ingrédients traînent sur le plan de travail et la vaisselle n'est pas faite.

Il remue quelque chose dans sa poêle chaude et la délicieuse odeur sucrée s'accentue. Malgré moi, je tends le cou pour voir ce qu'il prépare. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir des morceaux de mangue entrain de caramélisés que Malefoy couvre sa poêle d'un couvercle. Je sens mon ventre crier famine et je prie pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on te voulait, hier ? lui demandé-je pour faire diversion.

Il comprend que je parle des moldus qui sont venus le chercher et son visage se crispe. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut éviter le sujet et il ne tarde pas à me le confirmer, d'une voix cassante :

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Potter.

Tant pis, je tente un autre sujet :

- Donc finalement, tu continues Master Chef?

Je sens que mes questions l'agacent mais, bizarrement, il ne me demande pas de partir. Je repense à son énigmatique phrase de la veille. « Tu penses toujours ce que tu as dit, Potter ? » Il finit par soupirer :

- Ca dépend de toi...

Il baisse le feu au minimum et s'installe en face de moi. Mon pouls s'accélère.

- Pourquoi tu es venu, Potter ?

Son visage est grave, son regard sérieux. Il m'a l'air plus reposé que la veille. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc, sont ramenés en arrière. Plus pratique pour la cuisine, j'imagine.

- Tu faisais exprès de perdre...

- Pas hier soir, me coupe-t-il. L'autre soir. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Je cherche mes mots. Je me sens mal à l'aise. L'autre soir, j'étais venu pour trouver des réponses et m'amuser un peu. Je suis reparti avec un profond sentiment de gâchis et encore plus de questions qu'en arrivant.

- Je voulais comprendre. Comprendre ce que tu faisais là.

- Tu ne me demandes plus rien, remarque-t-il. Ça ne t'intéresse plus ?

Je baisse les yeux. Pour la première fois, je ne peux soutenir son regard. Malefoy avait raison. Quand on pose des questions, il faut être prêt à entendre les réponses.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir savoir.

Ma réponse le surprend.

- Pourquoi être venu hier alors ?

Il semble sincèrement curieux. Je décide donc d'être honnête moi aussi.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu abandonnes à cause de moi.

Son regard s'assombrit et il secoue la tête. Sa voix est étrangement lasse lorsqu'il me répond.

- Je vais certainement devoir abandonner, et ce ne sera pas de ta faute, Potter.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il poursuit :

- Quand j'ai été sélectionné pour faire Master Chef, j'ai du donner trois noms. Trois noms de proches pour participer à l'émission.

Je l'écoute attentivement.

- J'ai bien essayé de faire sans, mais c'était obligatoire. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que de payer des moldus pour qu'ils acceptent de participer avec moi.

- Et alors ? le pressé-je, la gorge sèche.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je le supplie mentalement d'abréger le suspens.

- Ils sont en prison... Ils se sont fait arrêter pour recel d'objets volés ou un truc dans le genre.

Je ne retiens pas mon sourire.

- J'espère que tu ne les as pas payés cher, Malefoy, car ce n'était pas un très bon investissement...

Ma remarque lui reste en travail de la gorge.

- Si, je les ai payés cher. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, Potter.

Brusquement, le lien se fait.

- C'est la production qui est venue te voir hier ? C'était pour ça ?

D'un signe de tête, il confirme mon hypothèse. Voyant que je reste silencieux, il ajoute :

- C'est eux qui m'ont appris que mes trois « proches » étaient injoignables. Quand ils ont su qu'ils étaient en prison, ils ont essayé de me convaincre d'abandonner. C'est pour ça que j'ai servi un poisson cru.

Je le vois qui hésite. Il balbutie :

- Mais tu... j'ai changé d'avis.

Je continue à me taire. Mon silence le met mal à l'aise.

- Si je ne présente pas d'autres personnes très rapidement, je vais être contraint d'abandonner.

Le visage de la moldue aux courts cheveux noirs s'impose à moi. Rien qu'à l'idée de son visage satisfait, je me sens en colère. Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion et je m'enquiers :

- Que doivent faire tes proches, exactement ?

Malefoy ne le sait pas très bien lui même.

- De ce que j'ai pu voir dans la précédente saison, ils participent aux épreuves. Par exemple, ils choisissent les ingrédients avec lesquels tu vas faire un repas. Ils t'aident dans tes préparations aussi, en tant que commis de cuisine. Ils peuvent t'entraîner pour les tests de connaissance. Ce genre de choses.

Je reste silencieux. Malefoy achève d'une voix basse :

- Je ne peux pas trouver trois autres moldus, Potter. Pas en restant coincé ici.

C'est une requête, je le sais. Il me demande de le faire pour lui. Pas de s'il te plaît, pas de supplique. Du Malefoy tout craché. J'hésite un instant. Finalement, j'accepte. Je ne veux pas que Malefoy abandonne et disparaisse dans la nature. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état.

- Je vais les trouver pour toi.

Ses traits se détendent et il me paraît aussi soulagé qu'étonné. Il ne me comprend pas mais ne cherche pas à connaître mes raisons. Tant mieux, je serais bien incapable de lui donner une explication rationnelle.

- Quelle que soit la somme que tu devras débourser, je te rembourserai, m'assure-t-il.

Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un merci, mais je ne réponds pas. J'ai déjà mes personnes en tête et je sais qu'il me faudra bien plus que de l'argent pour les convaincre... Quant à Malefoy, il risque d'être aussi ravi qu'eux, c'est dire. Je m'abstiens donc de lui faire part de mon plan. Alors que je m'apprête à lui parler de la moldue qui me rappelle Ombrage, un gargouillis sonore se fait entendre.

- Si tu me laisses mourir de faim, Malefoy, il va falloir que tu te trouves tes proches tout seul !

Il me semble voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il me rétorque presque aussitôt :

- Ne me tente pas trop, Potter.

Et, alors qu'il se lève, il me lance :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Mais sache une chose : je ne veux pas entendre parler de magie.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il doit lire sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert car il ajoute :

- J'ai quitté le monde sorcier et je ne compte pas y revenir. Si je vois que tu fais quoi que ce soit en ce sens, j'abandonne immédiatement et tu devras te trouver une autre source de distraction. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

J'affronte son regard gris. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais, à son air déterminé, je vois qu'il est sérieux. Je comprends qu'il est parvenu à retourner la situation. Ce n'est plus moi qui fixe les conditions, mais lui. Je sais pourquoi. C'est parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre.

- C'est entendu.

Même si j'essaie d'avoir l'air parfaitement sincère, il n'est pas dupe. Disons qu'il semble se contenter de ma réponse, pour le moment. Il me connaît assez pour savoir que je n'aurais pas de repos tant que les choses ne seront pas remises en ordre. Et l'ordre ne saurait supporter un Malefoy sans baguette...


	11. Chapter 11

_Je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri en lisant certaines suppositions, surtout "Dudley, Pétunia et Vernon" ! J'espère poster le prochain chapitre dimanche. Bon week-end !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je suis encore troublé par ses paroles lorsque Malefoy ouvre le four et en sort une brioche déjà entamée. Il en coupe une tranche et la pose sur le bar, avant de remettre le reste à sa place.

- Tiens, Potter. Et étrangle-toi avec.

J'essaie de ne pas me jeter dessus comme la misère sur la pauvre, mais je suis tellement affamé que ce n'est pas facile. J'en goûte un morceau et la trouve... exquise. J'admets du bout des lèvres :

- Elle n'est pas mauvaise.

Je pensais que mon ton morne le vexerait, mais il se contente de hausser les épaules :

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, Potter. Ils sont trois ou quatre à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi, pas plus.

Je comprends qu'il parle des autres candidats et, même si je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a raison, je ne retiens pas un ricanement moqueur. Avec ou sans magie, il reste un Malefoy... Je dépose le reste de ma brioche devant moi, faisant mine de la trouver banale, et je lui lance :

- Je vois que tu es toujours étouffé par ta modestie...

Cette fois-ci, il est clairement vexé. Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, il soutient mon regard pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, d'un geste vif, il tend la main vers mon bout de brioche et s'en saisit. Il a de bons réflexes, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait du Quidditch. Pas de chance, je joue dans la catégorie supérieure. J'attrape son poignet juste à temps. Lorsque mes doigts l'enserrent, je sens comme un courant électrique qui parcourt violemment tout mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Je ne desserre pas ma prise et j'essaie de masquer ma surprise. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Lui non plus, visiblement. Son regard gris est interrogatif, ses sourcils arqués expriment son incompréhension. Le silence me gêne. Je dois dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Et vite.

- Ne touche pas à mon petit déjeuner, Malefoy.

Je suis soulagé d'entendre que ma voix ne laisse pas transparaître mon état. Mon cœur bat la chamade, des picotements chatouillent le bout de mes doigts et je dois me concentrer pour respirer normalement. Lentement, je relâche mon emprise. Malefoy retire alors son bras et se masse le poignet avec une mimique douloureuse.

- Tu es un grand malade, Potter ! Tu le sais ça ?

Je ne réponds pas. La surprise m'a fait serrer plus fort que je ne le voulais, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Si je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait pas remarqué mon trouble, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je glisse ma main sous la table et je fais bouger chacun de mes doigts un à un. Ça va un peu mieux, mais la sensation de la peau fraiche de Malefoy contre la mienne est encore trop présente à mon goût. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Mon regard se pose sur ma brioche, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Elle est réduite en charpie.

- C'est malin ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, Malefoy !

Mon ton est agressif, je le sens. Je ne maîtrise plus mes réactions et je déteste ça.

- Ce n'est qu'un bout de brioche, Potter !

Il a raison, bien sûr. Mais hors de question de le reconnaître. Je me contente de serrer les dents. Je repense à cette sensation lorsque j'ai saisi le poignet de Malefoy et je ne me l'explique pas. Je garde les yeux fixés sur ma main. Cette dernière est toujours sous la table, posée sagement sur ma cuisse. Je ne vois aucune différence avec d'habitude et je prie pour que tout cela ne soit d'un effet de mon imagination.

Un bruit de vaisselle posée un peu violemment sur la table me tire de mes pensées. Malefoy vient de sortir un bol du placard. Il y casse deux œufs qu'il bat avec une fourchette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma voix est un peu plus calme, mais il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, visiblement en colère. Il soulève le couvercle de sa poêle et le parfum des mangues se répand à nouveau. Il doit juger que la cuisson est suffisante, car il l'ôte du feu. A la place, il dépose une casserole dans laquelle il verse un peu de lait. Je suis obligé de répéter :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se tourne enfin vers moi.

- Je te montre que j'ai raison, me réplique-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

Il sort du placard un bout d'aluminium dans lequel il a enrobé une gousse de vanille. Avec un couteau, il l'ouvre sur toute la longueur. Une fois de plus, je suis épaté par la précision de son geste. Sa main ne tremble pas. Avec la pointe du couteau, il racle la gousse et fait tomber la vanille dans la casserole. Il ajoute du sucre roux et mélange le tout. Je n'ose rien dire. J'ai peur de briser l'instant. Il retire la casserole du feu et la dépose sur le bar, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Je hume discrètement et je me sens parfaitement apaisé. Le temps que Malefoy se retourne pour prendre ses œufs battus, j'inspire de tout mon soûl. Je ne savais même pas que j'aimais la vanille. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Pendant qu'il met une poêle à chauffer, je tente une nouvelle inspiration. A peine trop tard ! Malefoy se retourne à nouveau, son bol à la main. Le sourire carnassier qui se dessine sur ses lèvres m'indique que mes narines frémissantes ne sont pas passées inaperçues.

- On commence à changer d'avis, Potter ? se moque-t-il.

Son ton victorieux m'horripile et je fais celui qui n'a pas entendu. Malefoy ne se départit pas de son air complaisant tandis qu'il mélange son lait et ses œufs. Il ouvre ensuite le four et en sort à nouveau sa brioche. Il en coupe deux belles parts qu'il trempe rapidement dans sa préparation. Il les dépose ensuite dans la poêle et le doux grésillement qui s'en échappe me fait saliver. Il laisse ses tranches dorer environ une minute de chaque côté. Pendant ce temps, il sort deux assiettes et les garnit de généreux morceaux de mangue. Puis, il place une part de brioche dans chaque assiette et met ces dernières sur le bar. Du congélateur, il sort une grosse boîte en plastique blanche. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, je vois qu'elle est à moitié remplie de glace à la vanille. A l'aide d'une grande cuillère, il forme deux belles boules qu'il dépose sur chaque part. Cette touche finale me laisse pantois. D'un geste négligé, il pousse une des deux assiettes vers moi. Je baisse les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le travail.

La brioche est caramélisée à souhait et la boule de glace commence à peine à fondre à son contact. Tout autour, les morceaux de mangue, brillants, sont d'une belle couleur jaune orangée. Malefoy me jette des couverts que j'attrape au vol. Il en a pris pour lui aussi. Voyant qu'il ne commence pas, je me lance en premier. Je me découpe une bouchée de brioche, recouverte de glace, et je pique un morceau de mangue. En portant le tout à ma bouche, je vois que Malefoy m'observe attentivement et je me jure de rester parfaitement impassible. Cependant, à peine la fourchette franchit mes lèvres que, malgré moi, je ferme les yeux. C'est indescriptible. La mangue est délicieuse, juteuse, légèrement enrobée de miel. La brioche est parfumée, moelleuse, fondante. Le contraste avec la glace est saisissant. Tous les éléments s'accordent à merveille. C'est doux et acidulé en même temps, incroyablement gourmand. Je me souviens des paroles des chefs. « Une explosion de saveurs ». C'est tout à fait ça. Je ne mange pas, je savoure. Ce qu'il y a de surprenant avec la deuxième et la troisième bouchée, c'est que le plaisir ne s'atténue pas. La surprise est là à chaque fois. C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais mangée de ma vie. Les elfes de Poudlard peuvent aller se rhabiller.

Je sais que Malefoy continue à m'observer, mais je ne cherche plus à me cacher. Je me fiche désormais des faux-semblants. Il peut être le plus grand crétin que la terre n'ait jamais porté, ça ne change rien. Même le fait qu'il ait été un Mangemort ne gâche pas mon plaisir. Il a un don, c'est indéniable. Même moi, je suis obligé de le reconnaître. Lorsque j'ai avalé ma dernière bouchée, je lui demande une cuillère. Il m'en donne une sans me poser de question. Je racle mon assiette avec, pour recueillir le jus de mangue jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois que j'ai terminé, et seulement une fois que j'ai terminé, mon cerveau recommence à fonctionner normalement. Je remarque alors que Malefoy n'a pas touché à son assiette. Il continue à me fixer et, alors que je m'attendais à des remarques goguenardes et autres railleries, il reste parfaitement silencieux. Il y a quelque chose qui brille au fond de ses prunelles et ce n'est pas de l'autosatisfaction. Non, c'est de l'amertume. Son regard me met mal à l'aise. J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose mais son attitude hostile - mâchoire contractée, poings serrés - m'en dissuade. Je comprends qu'il est temps de partir, d'autant plus que j'ai du pain sur la planche. Je me lève et je récupère ma cape d'invisibilité.

- A bientôt, Malefoy.

Sans attendre de réponse, je transplane. Pas chez moi mais en Roumanie, où une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend. J'atterris dans un jardin, devant lequel se tient une jolie maison en pierre, typique de la région. Je frappe à la porte et c'est Charlie qui vient m'ouvrir. Il est tellement étonné de me voir devant chez lui qu'il semble incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je souris devant son air ahuri.

- Salut, Charlie !

Et j'ajoute, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise :

- Je dois voir Ron et Hermione. J'ai un énorme service à leur demander...


	12. Chapter 12

_"Il ne faut pas tant regarder ce que l'on mange que celui avec lequel on mange." J'adore ! Oui, on saura pourquoi Malefoy a arrêté la magie et aussi pourquoi (comment ?) il est si doué en cuisine. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

La maison de Charlie est agréable. Petite et fraiche, perdue au milieu des montagnes, dans un décor à couper le souffle. Pas étonnant que Ron et Hermione aient souhaité y prendre des vacances. Tout à sa surprise, le frère de Ron s'écarte pour me laisser rentrer. Il semble content de me voir mais également un peu inquiet.

- Quelle bonne surprise, Harry ! me salue-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Je n'ai pas revu Charlie depuis Noël dernier. Je passe toujours Noël chez les Weasley, mais c'était le premier que je passais chez eux depuis ma séparation avec Ginny. J'avais peur de ne plus trouver ma place, de ne plus être le bienvenu. Je me trompais bien sûr.

- Rien de grave, le rassuré-je. Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir.

Charlie me sourit et me tend une bièraubeurre bien fraiche. Son visage, constellé de tâches de rousseur, est chaleureux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. J'ai rompu avec Ginny mais tous les Weasley continuent à me considérer comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. J'ai l'impression d'être indigne d'eux. Une fois de plus, je me demande ce qui cloche chez moi. Alors que la route vers le bonheur me semble toute tracée, je ne cesse d'en dévier...

- Les amoureux ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, m'apprend Charlie. Figure-toi que Hermione a réussi à traîner Ron dans un musée sur l'arithmancie roumaine !

Je ne retiens pas le sourire qui me monte aux lèvres. Pauvre, pauvre Ron !

Nous discutons quelques minutes de tout et de rien lorsque mes amis entrent à leur tour. Ils sont si surpris de me voir qu'ils laissent tomber par terre la petite dizaine de rouleaux de parchemin qu'ils tiennent chacun. Hermione est la première à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se jette sur moi et me serre contre elle comme si on ne s'était pas vus depuis des mois.

- Laisse-le respirer, Hermione ! plaisante Ron, en me gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos.

Les voir me fait un bien fou. Je me rends compte à quel point ils m'ont manqué.

- Tu as finalement pu te libérer ? me demande Hermione, visiblement ravie. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir plutôt...

Mes amis m'avaient invité à partir avec eux, mais j'ai prétexté avoir trop de travail pour les laisser un peu seuls tous les deux. Hermione précise, en se baissant pour ramasser ses parchemins :

- Ron et moi venons de visiter un musée extrêmement intéressant.

Je vois mon ami qui fait mine de vomir dans son dos. Mais Hermione ne se rend compte de rien et poursuit :

- Les sorciers roumains sont des experts en arithmancie. J'ai pu acheter tous ces parchemins à la boutique du musée...

Elle se relève, légèrement essoufflée, le visage rayonnant :

- On pourra y retourner ensemble, si tu veux.

Toujours derrière elle, Ron simule une pendaison avec une corde imaginaire. Je ne peux me retenir et j'explose de rire, bientôt suivi par Charlie.

- Quoi ? De quoi ? s'étonne Hermione.

Elle se retourne vers Ron et l'interroge du regard, mais ce dernier hausse les épaules d'un air innocent. Pas assez visiblement, car elle le réprimande :

- Par pitié, Ron, grandis un peu !

Puis, elle se retourne vers moi :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

Par précaution, je les fais s'asseoir. Je sais que si je veux atteindre mon but, je dois les prendre par les sentiments.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes... ma dernière chance.

Je les vois échanger un regard inquiet. Charlie écoute attentivement.

- Tu sais bien que si on peut t'aider, on le fera sans hésiter, assure Ron.

Je lui souris. Hermione me semble être plus sur la réserve. Elle précise :

- On le fera, mais on préférerait que ce ne soit pas illégal...

Je prends un air offusqué.

- Enfin, Hermione ! Tu as devant toi un Auror !

- Qui plus est, le chef du département des Aurors ! ajoute Ron. Le respect de la légalité est son unique priorité !

J'attends la pique venir, elle ne tarde pas.

- Comme ça a toujours été le cas avec les règlements de Poudlard !

Les traîtres ne retiennent pas leurs rires. Je hausse les épaules. Je sais comment les ramener au calme.

- Ça concerne Drago Malefoy.

Je jette un froid. Le silence qui s'abat sur la pièce est impressionnant. C'est comme si plus personne n'osait bouger. Ron est le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

- Malefoy ? Tu as du l'arrêter ? Il traîne dans des trucs louches ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

- Je vous demande juste de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre...

* * *

Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire serait si longue à raconter. Mais il a fallu clarifier le concept de téléréalité pour Ron et Charlie, ce qui a pris un certain temps. Finalement, je suis parvenu à ce résultat :

- Malefoy passe à la télévision ?

Le ton de Ron est incrédule. J'acquiesce.

- Il participe à un concours culinaire ?

Cette fois, il est carrément sceptique. J'acquiesce encore.

- Malefoy passe à la télévision, dans un concours culinaire, répète-t-il, atterré. Tout va bien.

Hermione, elle, semble incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Des trois, c'est elle qui comprend le mieux la situation. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Finalement, elle murmure d'une voix timide :

- Si c'est une blague, Harry, je ne la trouve pas très drôle...

Je soutiens son regard et elle comprend que je suis sérieux. Elle étouffe un gloussement nerveux.

- C'est impossible, impossible, impossible...

Ron passe son bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre lui. Puis il reprend, comme s'il espérait enfin comprendre ce qui lui échappe :

- Donc il passe à la télévision avec d'autres moldus... et il cuisine ?

J'acquiesce à nouveau. Ma patience m'étonne.

- Il cuisine, sans baguette ?

Je recommence depuis le début :

- J'étais chez Dudley. Ils sont des millions de moldus à regarder cette émission. Malefoy est connu dans tout le pays maintenant. Il prétend s'appeler Thomas et... il cuisine très bien.

- Comment le sais-tu ? me demande Hermione, d'un ton soupçonneux.

Je me sens rougir et je lutte pour soutenir son regard. J'essaie de garder une voix naturelle lorsque je réponds :

- Regarde les émissions, tu le verras par toi-même.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne semble pas totalement convaincue par ma réponse. Heureusement, Charlie fait diversion.

- Je ne comprends pas comment le jeune Malefoy peut être aussi doué que tu le dis. Ce n'est certainement pas chez lui qu'il a appris tout ça.

Son visage est préoccupé et j'ai enfin l'impression d'être compris. C'est comme si mes interrogations trouvaient enfin un écho et je me sens soulagé de pouvoir les partager.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux découvrir !

Il y a dans ma voix quelque chose qui me fait peur. Ron et Hermione me regardent bizarrement. Se rendent-ils compte eux aussi que je n'ai pas autant désiré quelque chose depuis des années ? J'ai l'impression que oui.

- Alors, Harry, me demande finalement Hermione, que peut-on faire pour t'aider ?

Lorsque j'ai fini de raconter, en omettant certains détails il est vrai, mes rencontres avec Malefoy et le problème des trois proches, il faut plusieurs minutes à mes amis pour s'en remettre. J'attends silencieusement, avec une patience dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. C'est Ron qui reprend la parole en premier.

- C'est hors de question, affirme-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction et je sais déjà ce que je dois faire pour le convaincre. Même si, au premier abord, il a l'air plus farouchement opposé à mon idée que Hermione, je sais comment le persuader.

- Ron... Je sais que ça te paraît incompréhensible mais je ne te demande pas d'approuver. J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est très important. C'est une des choses les plus importantes que je ne t'ai jamais demandée de ma vie.

Je le vois lever les sourcils et je sais ce qu'il va répliquer. Je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

- Après t'avoir demandé de m'aider à détruire Voldemort, bien sûr...

Je soutiens son regard et je sens un sourire monter à mes lèvres. Il est sur le point de céder, je le sais.

- Oublie Malefoy, lui demandé-je. Fais le pour moi. Personne ne peut te remplacer sur ce coup.

Il me jauge du regard, il cherche à me comprendre. C'est inutile. Même si je voulais lui expliquer mes raisons, je ne pourrai pas. Il ouvre la bouche pour m'interroger, mais je le devance une nouvelle fois :

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, Ron. Je peux juste te dire que c'est extrêmement important. Rends-moi ce service. C'est ton meilleur ami qui te le demande...

Je me retiens de sauter sur ma chaise lorsque je vois Ron acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête, l'air dépité. J'ai envie de hurler. Il accepte ! Je me tourne vers Hermione, mais elle m'arrête d'un signe.

- Ton chantage affectif ne marchera pas avec moi, Harry.

Mais à son sourire, je sais que j'ai déjà gagné. Ron a dit oui. Elle est bien obligée de nous suivre, même si elle juge que c'est du délire.

- Hermione, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde, comment pourrait-on faire quoi que ce soit sans ton esprit brillant ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, réplique-t-elle.

Mais je secoue la tête.

- Je suis parfaitement sérieux, assuré-je. Sincèrement. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie de comprendre, toi aussi.

Elle secoue la tête, en signe de refus, mais son manque de conviction est évident.

- Allons, Hermione ! lui soufflé-je. Drago Malefoy à Master Chef !

Je sais que sa curiosité est titillée. Peut être pas autant que la mienne, mais je connais assez Hermione pour savoir que le mystère Malefoy l'intrigue. Elle finit par grommeler :

- De toutes les façons, il n'acceptera jamais...

Je suis à deux doigts de la convaincre. Je ne peux passer à côté d'une occasion pareille.

- Bien sûr que si, il acceptera, assuré-je. C'est même lui qui me l'a demandé...

* * *

Lorsque je frappe à la fenêtre de Malefoy, il sursaute. Il s'immobilise et tend l'oreille. Je frappe une nouvelle fois et il vient m'ouvrir, avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. J'ai transplané directement sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, dissimulé sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Ça me paraissait plus approprié que de débarquer sans permission.

- Déjà de retour, Potter ? Je pensais être tranquille pour un peu plus longtemps...

Sa voix me semble encore plus traînante que d'habitude, mais je lis l'attente dans son regard. Il s'écarte pour me laisser rentrer et referme la porte-fenêtre. Je retire ma cape et je ne fais pas durer le suspens.

- J'ai tes trois personnes pour participer à l'émission avec toi.

Son soulagement est de courte durée. Je perçois l'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il me demande :

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Comment les as-tu trouvés ?

Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, j'anticipe sa réaction. Je lui réponds :

- Ron, Hermione et... moi.

Il se tait. Garde les yeux baissés. Serre les poings. Je ne dis rien, je lui laisse digérer cette information.

- Je voulais des moldus, Potter. J'aurais pu te rembourser. Certains sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. Si j'avais pu sortir d'ici, je m'en serais occupé moi-même.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Des moldus ? Et puis quoi, Malefoy ? Tu crois que des gens qui tu ne connais même pas vont t'aider à gagner ?

Je sens sa colère. Il frémit. Je poursuis :

- Je suis un sorcier, Malefoy. Je ne connais pas trois moldus susceptibles de t'aider. Tu crois qu'il suffit de se balader dans la rue et de demander au hasard à des gens de passer à la télévision pour de l'argent ?

- J'ai bien réussi, moi ! proteste-t-il.

- Et quel résultat ! rétorqué-je. Tes moldus sont en prison. Rend-toi à l'évidence... En si peu de temps, tu ne peux pas trouver des gens sur qui compter, même avec de l'argent. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au juste ? Que je te ramène trois SDF ?

Il sait que j'ai raison, mais ne se calme pas pour autant.

- Je préfère encore abandonner, Potter ! Je ne veux pas de dette envers eux...

Derrière sa colère, il y a autre chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et je sens mes entrailles se nouer. Si j'ai réussi à convaincre Ron et Hermione, je dois parvenir à le convaincre_ lui_.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui auras une dette envers eux, mais moi, Malefoy.

Il secoue la tête et je prends peur lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il est de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il ne veut pas de mon aide. Il va vraiment arrêter. Je retiens mon souffle, incapable de respirer. Malefoy lève les yeux vers moi et j'attends son refus. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne peux pas croire que tout soit fini. Je ne veux pas y croire.

- Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Va...

Il est interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. On échange un long regard et je sens quelque chose changer en moi. Les mots montent sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Ne laisse pas le passé gagner, Malefoy. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas gagner.

La fureur le gagne. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille, d'une voix douloureuse :

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles...

Les coups à la porte se font plus insistants. Au moment où il se relève pour aller ouvrir, je le retiens par la nuque, l'obligeant à rester pencher vers moi. Une nouvelle fois, je me sens électrisé par ce contact. J'essaie de faire fi de ces sensations pour me concentrer sur ce que je dois dire.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, Malefoy.

Mon regard est plongé dans le sien, si gris, si ombrageux. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. C'est comme s'il plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a là.

Je pose mon autre main sur son avant bras, à l'emplacement de la Marque des Ténèbres. Un long frisson le parcourt. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- Il est mort, Malefoy. Beaucoup sont morts avec lui. Des ennemis, des amis... Ca ne faisait plus de différence. Mais toi, tu t'en es tiré. Ne gâche pas ça. Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu entends ?

La personne frappe de nouveaux à la porte. Malefoy hurle :

- J'arrive ! Deux minutes !

Dans sa voix, j'entends une telle détresse que ma gorge se serre. Je parviens à poursuivre :

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu ne fais plus de magie, Malefoy. Je crois savoir ce que tu fais parmi les moldus.

Il peine à soutenir mon regard. La pression que j'exerce sur sa nuque se fait plus douce. Je sens qu'il ne cherche plus à se dégager. Je suis étonnamment bien. Cette proximité, qui devrait m'être désagréable, me plaît et je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Potter ?

Son questionnement est sincère et je décide de l'être aussi.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, Malefoy.

On reste immobile encore quelques longues secondes, puis il se dégage doucement. Je m'enfouis avec soulagement sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me sens... étrange et je suis content de me soustraire à son regard. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, j'entends la moldue à la voix acide s'écrier :

- Enfin, Thomas ! J'ai failli attendre.

Il ne répond rien et attend la suite, qui ne tarde pas à venir.

- Est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à nous présenter trois proches ? lui demande-t-elle. On ne va pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps et ce serait vraiment... dommage que tu te fasses éliminer.

Je devine sans peine son sourire lorsqu'elle prononce le mot « dommage ». Sa voix me semble toute guillerette et j'ai brusquement l'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

- Aucun problème, répond Malefoy d'une voix neutre. Ils seront là ce soir.

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends. Et puis, je comprends ce que cela signifie. Il accepte... Il accepte !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

J'entends la moldue s'éloigner sans un mot de plus, dans un bruit de talon outré. Malefoy referme la porte et s'y adosse.

- Je n'y crois pas, souffle-t-il. Weasley, Granger et... toi.

J'enlève ma cape et je l'observe attentivement. Il garde la tête baissé et ses cheveux cachent en partie son visage. A cet instant, il me semble qu'il est désespéré. Je revois l'étudiant de Poudlard, lors de notre sixième année, en proie à des problèmes trop grands pour lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me lève et fais un pas vers lui. Ce geste le surprend et il me jette un regard étonné. Je me sens bête. Bon sang, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?!

- Je reviens avec eux ce soir, pour 18 heures, finis-je par souffler, juste pour dire quelque chose.

Il acquiesce. Je lis l'incertitude dans ses yeux gris et je comprends qu'il regrette déjà sa décision. Je lui murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Instantanément, son regard se durcit. En trois enjambées, il me rejoint.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, Potter ! crache-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Ni de toi, d'ailleurs.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant. S'il s'énerve aussi facilement, Ron va se faire une joie d'en profiter.

- Un conseil, Malefoy. Essaie de garder ton calme. Tu en auras besoin pour ce soir.

Il ouvre déjà la bouche pour me crier quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je transplane.

* * *

Une fois Ron et Hermione prévenus, je me balade dans les rues de Londres. J'entre dans quelques boutiques sans intérêt, m'interrogeant sur le temps qu'il leur faudra pour boucler leurs bagages. Je me sens terriblement impatient et ça m'inquiète un peu. L'idée de retrouver Malefoy ou de participer à cette émission ne devrait pas me faire cet effet...

Finalement, j'emprunte une cabine téléphonique moldue pour appeler Dudley. La conversation qui s'en suit est surréaliste. Il est tellement ébahi que je dois répéter son nom à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne me réponde.

- Je t'entends, Harry.

Sa voix est blanche. Je reste silencieux et il ajoute, visiblement proche de l'hystérie :

- Tu vas participer à Master Chef ?!

Je lui ré-explique une nouvelle fois les évènements de la veille. Lorsque je raccroche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de mon cousin le plus heureux des hommes...

Je vais à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel, pour faire passer le temps. Je marche lentement, sans regarder autour de moi, absorbé dans mes pensées. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore là. La déception me saisit et je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est pourtant 18 heures ! Je maudis Ron dont la ponctualité n'est pas la première qualité. Je commence à faire les cent pas, en essayant de contenir mon impatience grandissante. Quand je les aperçois enfin, je fonce sur eux.

- Vous êtes en retard !

Ron hausse les épaules d'un air maussade avant de grommeler :

- On est là, c'est déjà pas mal.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tant je suis content de les voir.

- C'est l'hôtel des candidats ? me demande Hermione, d'un air intéressé, en désignant l'immeuble qui se dresse devant eux.

J'acquiesce et je vois Ron tiquer face au nombre d'étoiles qu'affiche l'enseigne. Son visage se ternit à vue d'œil.

- Et bien, il ne s'embête pas...

Je ne relève pas. Mes yeux se fixent quelques étages plus haut, au quatrième pour être précis. Mes amis suivent mon regard. Derrière le rideau, Malefoy nous observe sans ciller, bien droit, parfaitement immobile. Ron et Hermione adoptent la même attitude, les yeux levés vers lui. C'est comme si personne ne pouvait détourner le regard. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, je demande :

- On y va ?

Ils ne réagissent pas tout de suite. Puis Hermione soupire, sans le quitter des yeux :

- Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour refuser...

Ils attendent encore quelques secondes et, comme Malefoy n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, ils me suivent sans entrain jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je me retourne une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Malefoy est toujours à sa fenêtre.

A l'intérieur, l'équipe de sécurité qui nous attend est impressionnante. Lorsqu'on se présente comme les proches de Thomas, les moldus ne semblent pas surpris. J'en déduis que nous sommes attendus.

- Veuillez patienter, nous demande un homme qui doit mesurer près de deux mètres. Nous allons chercher Madame Murdoch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la moldue aux courts cheveux noirs arrive d'un pas pressé, tout sourire. A côté de moi, Hermione a un mouvement de recul. Son instinct m'impressionne. La femme n'a même pas ouvert la bouche et elle sait déjà qu'il faut s'en méfier.

- Enchantée, s'écrie-t-elle en nous tendant la main. Brittany Murdoch !

Je trouve ce nom très désagréable et je suis aussitôt persuadé qu'il lui convient très bien. N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle insiste, d'une voix horriblement acide :

- Je suis vraiment en-chan-tée !

Hermione lui répond du bout des lèvres, Ron l'imite. Je me contente de serrer la main qu'elle me tend, sans un mot. Mon regard est glacial et elle détourne le sien presque immédiatement. Je la mets mal à l'aise, c'est évident.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons rejoindre Thomas, annonce-t-elle avec empressement.

Nous lui emboitons le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois au quatrième étage, elle nous emmène à la chambre de Malefoy et toque à la porte, qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous accueille, mais un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand et mince. Son visage est fin, ses traits réguliers et il porte un costume soigneusement coupé et certainement très cher. Ses cheveux châtains sont coiffés de façon faussement négligés.

- Voilà nos trois héros ! s'exclame-t-il, en dévoilant des dents si blanches que je peine à en détourner le regard. Ravi de vous voir enfin !

Il s'écarte pour nous laisser entrer et referme la porte derrière nous. J'aperçois Malefoy, déjà installé dans un des fauteuils. Il ne se lève pas pour nous accueillir. Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Hermione et Ron le regardent brièvement, mais il reste impassible.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! nous lance l'homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tout sourire.

Nous nous tassons tous les trois sur la canapé. J'observe Malefoy. Il soutient mon regard, sans se départir de son air indifférent. J'envie intérieurement ces attitudes qu'il arrive toujours à se donner.

- Je suis Edward Plimder. Je produis l'émission, explique l'homme d'un ton amical.

Je vois que Hermione fixe également ses dents, l'air effaré. Elles sont si blanches que ça ne fait pas naturel. On ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elles sont fausses.

- On peut dire que vous vous êtes faits désirer, tous les trois, reprend Plimder. Sachez que vous vivez quelque chose de tout à fait exceptionnel...

Il appuie ses propos d'un sourire prolongé. C'est ridicule, on se croirait dans une pub pour un dentifrice. Il poursuit :

- Normalement, vous ne devriez pas intégrer l'émission comme cela. Les proches sont présentés à la production au moment du casting. Malheureusement, ceux de Thomas ont eu... un empêchement.

Je fronce les sourcils. Un « empêchement » ne me paraît pas être le terme le plus approprié. Mais le mot « prison » ne doit pas faire partie du vocabulaire de ce jeune producteur dynamique et bien propre sur lui dont les dents rayent le plancher - en plus d'éblouir ses concurrents.

- Bref, conclut-t-il avec enthousiasme disproportionné, tant mieux pour vous !

Je vois Ron et Hermione échanger un regard ouvertement sceptique. Plimder semble ne se rendre compte de rien. Il tapote ses doigts manucurés sur la table basse avant de nous souffler, comme s'il nous faisait une confidence :

- Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est une exception aux règles de l'émission. En temps normal, Thomas aurait été contraint à l'abandon.

Il se tourne vers Malefoy qui le regarde, impassible.

- Cependant, comme il est vraiment très doué...

- Et qu'il fait vraiment beaucoup d'audience..., souffle Hermione d'une voix parfaitement audible.

Ron fait semblant de tousser pour masquer son rire. Personnellement, je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Et je jurerai avoir vu Malefoy étouffer un sourire !

- ... nous avons consenti à remplacer les trois premiers proches qui avaient été désignés et qui ne nous inspiraient de toutes les façons pas confiance.

Brittany Murdoch en profite pour glisser, d'une voix horriblement mielleuse :

- Votre flair, Monsieur. Une fois de plus, on ne peut pas vous tromper !

Il lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je compte sur vous pour vous investir pleinement dans l'émission. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas amis...

Je ne parviens pas à dissimuler ma surprise. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu raconter, au juste ?

- Mais récupérer une part du gain dans l'éventualité où Thomas remporterait l'émission est une motivation comme une autre, assure-t-il, toujours souriant. Je compte simplement sur vous pour que ça ne se voit pas à l'écran.

Je sens Ron se tortiller à côté de moi. Il est furieux qu'on sous-entende que Malefoy puisse le payer, pour quoi que ce soit... Il lance un regard meurtrier au Serpentard qui l'ignore superbement. Plimder se tourne ensuite vers la moldue et lui demande :

- Où sont les papiers, Brittany ?

Elle se précipite et dépose devant chacun de nous un exemplaire d'un contrat de « participation ».

- Je vais vous demander de signer ces conventions. Il s'agit de quelques règles que vous vous engagez à respecter.

Hermione commence à lire son exemplaire et il tente de l'arrêter, naïf :

- Voyons, Mademoiselle, ce sont des contrats types...

Elle lui répond d'une voix douce et sans réplique, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent :

- Je préfère tout de même lire, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Elle s'y absorbe et Ron suit son exemple. Il abandonne quelques minutes plus tard, perplexe.

- Tu me feras un résumé, lui murmure-t-il en repoussant son exemplaire.

Malefoy acquiesce d'un air entendu, signifiant clairement qu'il ne jugeait pas Ron capable de comprendre un traître mot du contrat. Je remercie Merlin d'être le seul à l'avoir vu. Lorsque Hermione parvient au bout de sa lecture, elle attrape le stylo que lui tend Plimder. En signant, elle énumère :

- Nous vous cédons donc notre droit à l'image, nous n'avons plus l'autorisation de parler de l'émission avec des personnes extérieures à l'équipe, et encore moins à des journalistes, et nous nous engageons à participer jusqu'au dernier épisode...

Elle tourne la page et reprend :

- Obligation de confidentialité, de discrétion, de loyauté... et j'en passe !

Plimder acquiesce en souriant :

- Simple précaution. Pour ce qui est des images filmées, je vous propose de commencer de suite.

Hermione manque d'en lâcher le stylo.

- Pardon ? souffle-t-elle en le tendant à Ron, qui signe à son tour.

Brittany Murdoch intervient :

- Les proches de chaque candidat doivent dresser son portrait. Il sera diffusé lors des prochaines émissions.

Devant notre air paniqué, elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Quelques mots pour expliquer comment vous vous êtes connus et les trois qualités qui définissent le mieux Thomas suffiront.

J'échange un regard avec Ron. Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi. Il demande :

- Les trois qualités qui le définissent le mieux ?

Personne ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Il se tourne alors vers Malefoy et, avec un air de parfaite incrédulité, répète :

- Trois qualités ? A toi ?

A côté de moi, Hermione pouffe nerveusement. Tout en commençant à me creuser les méninges, je glisse un regard vers Malefoy. Il nous toise d'un air suffisant. Dans son regard, brille une lueur de amusée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plaît...

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster, mais je viens d'apprendre que je suis admissible à un concours administratif. Les oraux sont prévus la semaine du 21 mai donc je consacre beaucoup de mon temps libre aux révisions (et la journée, je travaille, vous voyez le tableau)._

_Bref, comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans nouvelle trop longtemps, j'ai écrit ce chapitre qui me donne l'occasion de vous prévenir que la parution va être sacrément ralentie... J'en suis vraiment désolée car, en tant que lectrice, je déteste attendre longtemps un chapitre._

_Une fois la semaine du 21 passée, tout reviendra à la normale !_

_A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Lorsque je me retrouve face à la caméra, j'ai la gorge sèche. Dans la chambre où se déroule le tournage du portrait, une dizaine de moldus s'occupe des derniers préparatifs. Un membre de l'équipe de production me donne quelques conseils avant le grand saut, tout en essayant vainement d'aplatir mes cheveux avec un peigne :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit d'être naturel. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Ron et Hermione sont passés avant moi, ce qui me fait six qualités en moins. Et dire que je manque déjà d'idées... Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mes mains tremblent. Je serre les poings pour masquer cette faiblesse.

- Tu es prêt ? me demande Brittany Murdoch, d'un ton agacé.

Elle ne fait rien pour cacher son impatience. Je l'ignore et j'essaie de me concentrer. Persévérant, perfectionniste et... Rien ne me vient. Un seul mot tourne en boucle dans ma tête : « rusé ». Mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser car Ron a trouvé « malin » et la moldue trouve que les deux qualités se ressemblent trop. J'ai beau me creuser le tête, je suis comme incapable de réfléchir. La panique m'envahit de plus en plus, chassant toute pensée rationnelle de mon cerveau. Je suis Harry Potter et je m'apprête à parler de Drago Malefoy à la télévision. Tout va bien. C'est alors que la moldue soupire :

- Tant pis, commençons !

Je proteste vivement :

- Je ne suis pas prêt ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !

Le moldu cesse de s'entêter avec son peigne et se recule pour contempler son piètre résultat. Il essaie de me rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour être naturel. Les textes récités, il n'y a rien de pire...

Brittany Murdoch enchaîne :

- Ça viendra tout seul ! Et si ça ne vient pas, on refera des prises jusqu'à ce que tu aies une illumination...

Elle ajoute, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

- Pour l'autre, il a bien fallu huit prises. On n'est plus à ça près...

Je suppose qu'elle parle de Ron. Il est resté au moins une heure dans cette pièce. Alors qu'avec Hermione, c'était bouclé en dix minutes. Sa capacité à être brillante en tout m'agace prodigieusement.

La moldue fait signe au caméraman qui commence le décompte :

- Trois, deux, un... Vas-y.

Le voyant de la caméra s'allume. Bien malgré moi, je me lance :

- Je m'appelle Harry et j'ai 23 ans. Je connais Thomas depuis qu'on a onze ans. C'est le tout premier élève de mon école que j'ai rencontré. On a acheté nos uniformes en même temps...

Je marque une légère pause, agréablement surpris. Ma voix ne laisse pas transparaître mon état et c'est à peine si elle est plus aiguë que d'habitude. Je me force à regarder la caméra, sans détourner le regard, plus sûr de moi.

- Il ne m'a pas du tout fait bonne impression...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ajouté ça, mais plusieurs membres de la production m'encouragent d'un signe de tête.

- Il était très prétentieux.

Je vois la moldue articuler silencieusement le mot « qua-li-té » et je me reprends.

- A l'école, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître.

Je m'abstiens de préciser que Malefoy allait se révéler pire encore que ce que ma première impression laissait supposer.

- C'est quelqu'un de persévérant. Quelle que soit la difficulté, il poursuivra ses efforts.

Je n'ai pas l'impression de mentir. Tout au long de notre sixième année, il l'a démontré.

- Il est perfectionniste, mais je pense que tout le monde s'en est aperçu... Quand il cuisine, c'est comme s'il voulait atteindre la perfection. Rien d'autre ne compte.

Je marque une nouvelle pause. Le moment tant redouté est arrivé. Je n'ai pas de troisième qualité. L'idée de tout devoir recommencer m'effraie et je cherche désespérément une idée qui pourrait me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Il est...

Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est blond. Oui, Malefoy est blond. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Le caméraman m'intime de poursuivre et je me sens complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bon sang... Je me force à continuer, en essayant désespérément de penser à une autre qualité, et je souffle :

- Il est bl... beau.

Un sourire m'échappe. C'est sûrement le pire rattrapage de toute ma vie.

- Je suis désolé, finis-je par lancer à l'équipe. Rien d'autre ne m'est venu.

A ma grande surprise, personne ne réagit. Le caméraman coupe même sa caméra.

- C'est dans la boîte, me sourit-il.

Je manque de m'étouffer :

- Vous n'allez pas passer ça à la télé, quand même ?!

Il me regarde, étonné. Je poursuis :

- Je n'ai pas de troisième qualité !

Brittany soupire :

- Tu as trouvé beau, mon chou ! Persévérant, perfectionniste et beau.

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier.

- Vous allez arrêter de me tutoyer, vous. On n'a pas élevé les drag... cochons ensemble !

Puis je me tourne vers le caméraman :

- J'ai failli dire blond ! Thomas est blond. Mais ce n'est pas une qualité !

Je bataille en vain, il est déjà entrain d'enregistrer le film sur un ordinateur portable. Brittany Murdoch, qui affiche une moue offusquée, grogne :

- Blond, ce n'est pas une qualité. Mais beau si.

Une fille de l'équipe ajoute, d'une voix douce :

- En plus, c'est vrai. Il est beau...

Elles sont plusieurs à glousser et je serre les dents. Je finis par demander, d'une voix ferme :

- Je veux refaire la prise. C'était un essai.

Le caméraman interroge Brittany Murdoch du regard mais elle secoue la tête. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, une lueur méchante brille dans ses yeux et j'ai comme une envie de meurtre.

- L'essai est concluant, tranche-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. On garde ce portrait.

* * *

Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre de Malefoy, Ron et Hermione sont installés sur le canapé. Ils sont seuls et discutent à voix basse. Dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent, ils se taisent. Mon air affligé les inquiète :

- Ca s'est mal passé ? me demande Hermione.

J'acquiesce tandis que Ron maugrée :

- Tu as fait vite pourtant. Moi, il m'a fallu huit prises. C'est tout juste si la folle ne m'a pas traité d'abruti. Quelle plaie celle là !

Je soupire.

- Ne te plains pas... En passant derrière vous, je n'avais presque plus de qualités crédibles à donner.

Je m'effondre dans la canapé en grognant :

- Ils ont des méthodes dignes de Rita Skeeter !

Hermione m'approuve avec ferveur :

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Ils ont essayé de me faire dire que j'étais une ancienne petite amie ou quelque chose dans le même genre. C'était plus vendeur que la version originale, je suppose...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et mes amis m'imitent. Nous sommes interrompus par le retour de Plimder, l'ordinateur portable du caméraman sous le bras. Il est suivi de près par Malefoy, qui affiche un air blasé. Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil alors que le moldu nous félicite :

- Vous avez été bons. Très bons même.

Il me pointe du doigt avant d'ajouter :

- Surtout vous, jeune homme.

J'ai envie de l'insulter, mais je me retiens. Il allume l'ordinateur portable avec empressement et exhibe une fois de plus son sourire ultra blanc.

- Je viens de récupérer vos prestations. Vous voulez voir ce que ça donne ? nous demande-t-il, d'un ton enjoué qui contraste avec ma mine défaite.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lance la première vidéo.

Hermione regarde la caméra avec assurance, assise bien droite. Derrière elle, on distingue le décor luxueux de la chambre dans laquelle s'est tenu le tournage.

- Je m'appelle Hermione et j'ai 23 ans. Je connais Thomas depuis plus de 10 ans. Nous avons été à l'école ensemble.

Sa voix est calme et posée. Elle m'épate, avec son air d'éternelle première, qui a réponse à tout et qui ne craint pas de le prouver.

- Il est ambitieux et très confiant, ce qui ne manquera pas de déstabiliser ces adversaires. Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa capacité à gagner des épreuves et même à remporter le concours.

Elle ajoute, avec un sourire mystérieux :

- Il sait garder son sang-froid... comme un serpent.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Malefoy serrer les dents. L'allusion de Hermione ne semble pas être à son goût, mais mon amie semble très contente d'elle. Ron sourit également. La vidéo dure encore quelques secondes, puis c'est à son tour d'apparaître à l'écran. On voit clairement qu'il est mal à l'aise. Il se tortille sur sa chaise en se tordant les doigts.

- Je suis Ronald, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron. J'ai 23 ans et j'ai connu... Thomas à l'école, avec Harry et Hermione.

Lorsqu'il prononce nos noms, il me semble plus sûr de lui.

- On se connaît depuis longtemps, mais jamais je n'aurais cru le voir dans une émission comme celle-là... Il est vraiment surprenant et ça pourra lui être très utile pour la suite.

Il se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise avant d'affirmer, avec une conviction étonnante :

- Il est malin et habile. Ses adversaires feraient bien de s'en méfier car il sera sans pitié...

Je vois Plimder mimer un frisson exagéré en murmurant :

- Brrrrr... Voilà qui fait froid dans le dos !

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je sais que mon tour arrive et je ne veux pas voir ça. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vois Malefoy se pencher vers l'écran, comme pour mieux voir. Son attitude m'étonne car il n'a pas montré le moindre intérêt pour mes amis et, malgré moi, je me sens flatté. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je fixe à mon tour l'écran.

- Je m'appelle Harry et j'ai 23 ans. Je connais Thomas depuis qu'on a onze ans.

Ca me fait bizarre de me voir ainsi. A travers mes lunettes, je fixe la caméra avec une franchise déconcertante. Je poursuis :

- C'est le tout premier élève de mon école que j'ai rencontré. On a acheté nos uniformes en même temps...

Je remarque que Malefoy se tasse dans son fauteuil. Sans que je sache pourquoi, cette simple phrase lui fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Peut-être cela lui rappelle-t-il des souvenirs d'un autre temps et tout le gâchis qui s'en est suivi... A l'écran, je m'entends ajouter :

- Il ne m'a pas du tout fait bonne impression... Il était très prétentieux.

Ron et Hermione étouffent un rire. Plimder ne cache pas le sien, bien gras et qui contraste avec son apparence faussement raffinée. Je me concentre sur le visage de Malefoy, mais il évite mon regard, les lèvres serrées. Il baisse légèrement la tête, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, de telle sorte que ses cheveux masquent en partie son visage. J'ai l'impression que c'est fait exprès, qu'il se cache derrière...

- A l'école, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître. C'est quelqu'un de persévérant. Quelle que soit la difficulté, il poursuivra ses efforts.

Hermione acquiesce et semble même déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé elle-même cette qualité.

- Il est perfectionniste, mais je pense que tout le monde s'en est aperçu... Quand il cuisine, c'est comme s'il voulait atteindre la perfection. Rien d'autre ne compte.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais je ponctue mes paroles d'un sourire involontaire. Puis, l'incertitude se lit sur mon visage. Alors que je pensais que j'aurais l'air d'un imbécile, mon expression est très naturelle. On dirait simplement que je cherche mes mots.

- Il est...

Je marque une pause, plongé dans ma réflexion. Lorsque je relève les yeux vers la caméra, je lâche d'un ton hésitant :

- Il est bl... beau.

Et un silence étourdissant s'abat sur la pièce...

* * *

_Petites coupures dans les révisions qui avancent et voilà ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, je suis aussi surprise de voir que le site souligne le mot "moldu"... Ce n'est pas encore dans le dictionnaire ?!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Je me force à soutenir le regard de Malefoy. Ce n'est pas chose facile. Son air surpris cède peu à peu le pas à la colère, sans trop que je sache pourquoi.

- Beau ? me demande-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu me trouves beau, Potter ?

Dans sa bouche, ça me paraît encore plus ridicule. Je me sens si bête que j'aimerais disparaître sous terre. Je cherche un appui du côté de Ron et Hermione, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semble en état de m'apporter le moindre soutien. J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à me justifier, mais Plimder intervient :

- Vous avez été très bons, se réjouit-il d'une voix guillerette, en décalage total avec l'ambiance qui règne dans la pièce.

Il referme l'ordinateur portable et se lève, avant de poursuivre :

- Je vais vous laisser. Je compte sur vous pour entraîner Thomas, avant la prochaine épreuve. Il a déjà pris du retard par rapport aux autres candidats.

Il nous adresse un dernier sourire éblouissant et quitte la pièce dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.

Je ne trouve rien à dire et Malefoy prend les devants.

- Vous deux, dehors, siffle-t-il à l'adresse de mes amis.

Je vois Ron serrer les poings, avant de rétorquer :

- On a oublié la politesse, Malefoy ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas demandé à être là... Tu peux nous dire merci.

Si Malefoy était déjà furieux, il me semble qu'il a désormais dépassé ce stade. Hermione s'en rend également compte, car elle se lève, prête à partir.

- Tu passes nous voir après, Harry ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

J'acquiesce. Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je me sens un peu mieux. Ron ne semble toujours pas décidé, mais mon amie règle ça d'une supplique.

- S'il te plaît, Ron…

Il étouffe un soupir et se lève à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu m'as fourré, Harry. Mais sache que tu me dois une reconnaissance éternelle.

Il n'y a que Ron pour me faire sourire dans un moment pareil. Je les regarde sortir avec un pincement au cœur. Cette fois-ci, je suis vraiment seul. Avec Malefoy...

- Ce te plait de te moquer de moi, Potter ?

Sa voix tremble d'une fureur mal contenue. Brusquement et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il déboutonne la manche de sa chemise et se dirige droit vers moi, en faisant remonter le tissus le long de son avant-bras. Je ne parviens à cacher ma surprise lorsqu'il la place sous mon nez. La Marque des Tenèbres... Involontairement, je détourne les yeux.

- C'est ça que tu trouves beau, Potter ? me demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Je ne sais que répondre. Je me force à la regarder à nouveau. Je l'ai déjà vue à de nombreuses reprises, y compris depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne devrait pas me faire cet effet là. Et pourtant, sur la peau pâle de Malefoy, elle me paraît différente. C'est comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

- Alors, Potter ? insiste-t-il. Tu as toujours envie de rire ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur et la rage qui brille dans ses yeux me semble démesurée. Je me sens désarmé face à ce passé qui ressurgit. Je ne veux pas y penser et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait l'oublier, lui aussi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je pose ma main sur son avant-bras, à l'emplacement exact de la Marque. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la stupeur. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et un long frisson me parcourt. Sous mes doigts, sa peau est douce et fraiche. Il esquisse un geste pour retirer son bras, comme si je le brûlais, mais je resserre ma prise. Il baisse les yeux et regarde ma main, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Qu'il se rassure, je n'en reviens pas non plus. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je me lance.

- Je ne voulais pas dire n'importe quoi.

Il ne quitte pas ma main des yeux, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute attentivement. Je poursuis :

- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais gentil ou généreux. Aimable ou courageux. Loyal ou sincère. Je trouve que tu n'es rien de tout ça, Malefoy.

Il serre les dents. Je me demande si je l'ai blessé, mais cette idée me paraît si incongrue que je la chasse bien vite de mon esprit.

- J'ai dit « beau » sans même le vouloir. Finalement, je ne le regrette pas.

Je suis presque aussi surpris que lui de m'entendre tenir de tels propos. Ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer :

- Les moldus ont approuvé. Ils...

Malefoy me coupe la parole :

- Les moldus ne savent rien de moi, Potter.

Il dégage violemment son bras de mon emprise et je me rends compte que mon souffle est désordonné, comme après une longue course. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Les moldus ne me voient pas tel que je suis, lâche-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser la question. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, car il me désigne la porte.

- Va t'en.

Je me lève. Avant d'obéir, je lui lance :

- Tu étais jeune, Malefoy. Tout le monde peut changer.

* * *

Lorsque je passe dans le hall de l'hôtel, Brittany Murdoch m'interpelle. Je serre les dents. Je me sens encore fébrile et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'entendre sa voix acide.

- N'oubliez pas le bandeau, vous en aurez besoin.

Elle me tend un long bout de tissus en velours noir, avec le « M » rouge de Master Chef brodé à l'extrémité gauche. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demandé-je, sans parvenir à cacher ma surprise.

- Le bandeau ! s'agace-t-elle, comme si elle parlait à un demeuré. Pour l'épreuve !

Mon air de parfaite incompréhension la fait soupirer.

- Il ne vous a pas expliqué ?

Je secoue la tête et elle lâche un grognement exaspéré.

- Pour la prochaine épreuve. Test de reconnaissance des aliments, les yeux bandés. Il faut que vous l'aidiez à s'y entraîner, sinon il sera ridicule.

Elle me fourre le bandeau dans la main et s'éloigne d'un pas pressé, tandis que je lui crie :

- Quels aliments ?

Elle hausse des épaule et disparaît dans la salle du restaurant. Je résiste à l'envie de lui jeter un sort et je quitte l'hôtel. Je marche un peu jusqu'à trouver un endroit discret où transplaner. Même s'il est 22 heures passées, la nuit est encore claire. Je m'enfonce dans une ruelle déserte et je transplane chez Ron et Hermione. Dans ma main, je tiens toujours le bandeau serré.

* * *

Mes amis habitent dans une petite maison, à l'écart d'un village moldu. Je me moque souvent d'eux en parlant de « campagne profonde », mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont bien installés. Lorsque je frappe à la porte, Hermione m'ouvre immédiatement, signe qu'elle m'attendait de pied ferme.

- Comme ça s'est passé, Harry ? me demande-t-elle en me laissant rentrer.

Je reste évasif :

- Pas trop mal.

Ron nous rejoint en apportant trois bièraubeurres et on s'installe autour de la table, dans la cuisine. Hermione ne me quitte pas des yeux. Assise bien droite sur sa chaise, elle me rappelle l'excellente élève de Poudlard et son air décidé m'effraie un peu. Elle veut une réponse à sa question et je n'ai rien de concret pour elle. Comment veut-elle que je lui explique ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même ? Sans surprise, elle insiste :

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Rien de particulier. Il n'était pas content et je suis parti.

Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle sait que je mens. Son air sérieux me met mal à l'aise et je bois une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre, pour me donner contenance. Ron semble bien plus détendu qu'elle.

- C'est incroyable comme il n'a pas changé, tu ne trouves pas ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes expressions, la même voix traînante et ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc...

- Pourtant, il est dans cette émission..., souffle-t-il. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Son air concentré m'arrache un sourire. Je regarde Hermione. Plongée dans sa bièraubeurre, elle semble également en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Je suis ravi de partager ce mystère avec eux. Je sais que, comme moi, ils n'auront de cesse de comprendre pourquoi et comment Malefoy en est arrivé là. Ron étouffe un bâillement et je me rends compte que je suis, moi aussi, épuisé.

- Je vais y aller, grogné-je en m'étirant. On se voit demain.

- Je te raccompagne, s'empresse d'ajouter Hermione.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à Ron et suis mon amie à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors et après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, elle lève le nez vers le ciel étoilé et me souffle :

- Tu le trouves vraiment beau, Harry ?

Je me sens si ridicule que je joue l'imbécile :

- Qui ça ?

Elle lâche un profond soupir et se tourne vers moi. Son regard inquisiteur me fait froid dans le dos.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, Harry...

- De Malefoy ?

Elle acquiesce. Je me moque gentiment :

- Hermione, on parle de Drago Malefoy et tu me demandes si je le trouve beau ?

Elle a soudainement l'air moins sûre d'elle. Je poursuis :

- J'ai dit ça par erreur. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Je me sens très bête, tu sais.

Son rire me détend. Ma réponse est si simple, si évidente. Je ne parle pas de ce que je ressens quand je le touche. Si je fais comme si de rien était, tout reviendra à la normale. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. _Ce ne peut pas être plus compliqué que ça._

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je me fais du soucis pour toi. Depuis Ginny...

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle continue. On a rompu, point. Elle le comprend et se tait. Je la serre contre moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

Elle me sourit.

- A demain, Harry.

Lorsque je transplane, je me rends alors compte que j'ai oublié de leur parler du bandeau.

Une fois chez moi, je le tire de ma poche. J'essaie d'imaginer Malefoy avec et cette vision m'arrache un sourire. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort et j'inspire profondément. L'inquiétude me gagne et je ferme les yeux, le temps de me ressaisir. Ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy qui me fait cet effet. C'est impossible. Je me remémore le temps de Poudlard : Malefoy et son « sang de bourbe », Malefoy et la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Malefoy Mangemort... La colère remplace tout autre sentiment et je me sens rassuré. Rien n'a changé. Je dois juste ne plus laisser mon imagination me jouer des tours.

* * *

_Je pose une option sur le "On est amoureux de moi, Potter ?", je serai ravie de le ressortir dans quelques temps... Sinon, j'ai beaucoup rit en lisant vos reviews ("je crois que mon cerveau essaye de sortir de ma boite cranienne pour sauter partout tellement il est heureux") et du coup, je me suis laissée prendre au piège et je reposte un chapitre. C'est pas du tout raisonnable tout ça, surtout que j'ai reçu ma convoc' (oraux le 30 et 31 mai, plus tard que prévu). Mais bon, entre regarder un livre d'économie sans en comprendre un traître mot (élasticité de quoi ?!) ou en se morfondant (rigueur budgétaire... oui oui, on sait, on commence à avoir l'habitude), le choix était vite fait... Sinon, j'__'en ai profité pour jeter un œil sur le fameux Joris. Très beau garçon en effet ! Je vois Malefoy un peu plus fin, plus juvénile (avec un "e" dans la version française ^^), mais il se tient bien droit, il est fier, sûr de lui. Et il a un beau regard... Bonne lecture et merci pour vos encouragements !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Le lendemain matin, je décide de commencer par une visite chez Dudley. Lorsque je frappe à sa porte, il met un certain temps à venir m'ouvrir et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir ! s'écrie-t-il en m'apercevant. Entre, entre !

Je m'exécute, surpris. Mon cousin parle un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite, comme s'il avait peu dormi et bu beaucoup trop de café. De longues cernes soulignent ses yeux bleus et il a un air de folie douce que je ne lui connais pas. Si Petunia le voyait dans cet état, elle le traînerait_ illico presto_ à l'hôpital. Il me fait rentrer dans son salon en précisant :

- Ne fais pas attention au bazar.

Il fait bien de me prévenir. Le sol est recouvert de papiers chiffonnés. Sa table est ensevelie sous des dizaines de feuilles noircies. Sur le mur, face au canapé, les photographies des candidats de Master Chef sont épinglées. Éberlué, j'avance d'un pas. Un craquement sonore se fait entendre et je relève vivement le pied. Je viens d'écraser l'un des nombreux stylos qui jonchent le sol.

- Dudley... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Il ignore ma question.

- Assieds-toi, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Tandis qu'il disparaît dans la cuisine, je m'approche avec précaution du canapé. Je repousse un paquet de feuilles encore vierges pour me faire une place et je m'assois, contemplant avec appréhension le capharnaüm ambiant.

- Je suis dessus depuis hier, me crie Dudley depuis la cuisine. Je crois que je tiens le bon bout.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. J'attrape une feuille de papier et tente de déchiffrer son écriture. Je note que, même s'il a fait des progrès, il écrit toujours comme un goret.

Dudley revient de la cuisine avec deux grands verres de citronnade. Je repose la feuille et le remercie. Je dois paraître un peu perdu car il m'explique :

- J'ai fait des recherches sur internet pour récolter des informations sur les candidats encore en course. 18 adversaires nous séparent encore de la victoire, Harry.

La détermination que je lis sur son visage m'effraie un peu. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître le Dudley d'autrefois et c'est sûrement bon signe. Il récupère un tas de feuilles sur la table et me le donne, poursuivant ses explications.

- Je les ai classés en trois niveaux : dangereux, sérieux et insignifiants.

Les feuilles partent dans tous les sens. J'essaie de les remettre en ordre mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il m'arrache une des feuilles des mains et s'en sert comme exemple.

- Tu vois, là c'est Julia. Une des meilleures candidates, ce qui lui vaut un « D », comme « dangereuse ». Elle a 32 ans, elle est née à Newcastle, elle est chef d'entreprise. Elle a deux enfants, des jumeaux, de trois ans. Tommy et Cherry. Ridicule, non ? Ca me fait penser à Tom et Jerry...

Maintenant qu'il est lancé, impossible de l'arrêter.

- Elle a une très grande technique, elle est créative. Son gros point fort, c'est le dressage. Elle ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. Pas le genre de personne à perdre ses moyens. Elle a déjà été coup de cœur du jury et elle est toujours dans les premières sélectionnées. Bref, elle ira loin et Thomas devra se frotter à elle.

Je n'en reviens pas. Je parviens seulement à bégayer :

- M... Malefoy...

Dudley secoue la tête avec vigueur.

- Prends l'habitude de l'appeler Thomas. Devant les caméras, tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur.

Mon cousin a raison et je me rends compte que je prends les choses trop à la légère. Je soupire :

- Je me demande vraiment dans quoi je me suis lancé, Dudley. Ca va être une catastrophe. Je vais me ridiculiser...

Je pense ensuite à Ron et Hermione et une vague de culpabilité me submerge. C'est moi qui les ai entraînés dans cette histoire. Je précise :

- _On_ va se ridiculiser...

Mais il secoue la tête.

- Non, Harry. Vous allez très bien vous en sortir.

Il attrape un autre tas de feuilles et les agite sous mon nez, en expliquant :

- Comme vous n'avez pas vu les précédentes saisons, j'ai fait un topo sur les épreuves les plus fréquentes, les classiques de Master Chef.

Je lève les yeux vers mon cousin, impressionné. Je me demande un instant ce que je ferais sans lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de creuser la question car il me propose, d'un voix incertaine :

- Tes amis pourraient... Enfin, si tu veux bien sûr... Ils pourraient venir. Comme ça, je leur expliquerai, à eux aussi.

J'en reste bouche bée. Je sais ce qu'il en coûte à mon cousin d'inviter des sorciers chez lui. Pour un peu, je le serrerais dans mes bras.

* * *

- Nous allons chez Dudley ? me demande Hermione, l'air hagard.

J'acquiesce patiemment. Ron poursuit :

- Chez Dudley, ton cousin ?

Malgré moi, je soupire :

- Voyons Ron, tu connais beaucoup de Dudley ?

Il secoue la tête d'un air dépité. Hermione finit sa tasse de thé en silence et l'envoie, d'un coup de baguette, se poser dans l'évier. L'atterrissage est plus brutal que prévu, signe qu'elle est nerveuse.

- Très bien, souffle-t-elle en se levant. Allons chez Dudley.

Ron acquiesce sombrement et nous transplanons dans le local à poubelles de mon cousin. L'endroit n'est certes pas très glamour, mais le risque d'être surpris par un moldu est presque nul. Nous empruntons ensuite l'ascenseur, jusqu'à l'étage de Dudley. Ce dernier devait nous guetter car il nous ouvre immédiatement. Je remarque qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise et j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant les présentations :

- Ron, Hermione, mon cousin.

Je suis sûre que Dudley se souvient très bien de Ron, mais il fait mine de ne pas le reconnaître. Ron l'imite, ce qui ne me paraît pas être une mauvaise idée : quand les choses ont mal commencé, il vaut mieux reprendre du début.

Une fois que nous sommes tous installés dans son salon, Dudley se lance, la voix un peu tremblante :

- Il y a des épreuves classiques dans Master Chef, qui reviennent à chaque saison. Par exemple, euh...

Comme il cherche ses mots, je l'aide un peu et je tire de ma poche le long bandeau de velours noir.

- La dégustation à l'aveugle ! s'écrie-t-il. Super, Harry !

Il place son ordinateur portable bien en évidence sur la table et lance une vidéo, sur l'une des nombreuses pages internet déjà ouvertes.

- Regardez-bien, nous souffle-t-il. C'est la précédente saison.

A l'écran, une jeune femme se tient bien droite sur sa chaise, les yeux bandés. Face à elle, une table recouverte de bols, tous numérotés.

- Je souhaite goûter le... 6, annonce la candidate après un temps d'hésitation. Un des chefs se dirige vers le bol numéro 6 et y plonge une petite cuillère. Il en sort une sorte de purée verte.

- Tous les ingrédients sont mixés, explique Dudley.

Le chef glisse la cuillère dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui affirme, presque immédiatement :

- Courgette !

Le chef confirme et elle tente un autre numéro :

- Je demande... le 8.

Le manège se poursuit et la candidate devine successivement les ingrédients : salsifis, petits pois, poivron. Elle hésite longuement sur la goyave, mais finit par reconnaître l'aliment. L'exercice se complique lorsque le jury lui demande de préciser la variété de fraises.

- Fraises... des bois ?

L'aliment suivant lui est fatal. Le chef lui tend de la purée de topinambour et la jeune femme tombe dans le panneau :

- Artichaut !

Dudley coupe la vidéo.

- Je vous ai montré un des cas les plus simples. Plus l'émission avance, plus ça se complique. Les candidats doivent par exemple différencier des fromages ou des vins !

Ron acquiesce, l'air perplexe.

- Là encore, ça avait l'air facile. Mais différencier des vins...

Dudley acquiesce :

- Il y a des ingrédients très faciles à trouver. Mais comme c'est le candidat qui choisit les numéros, il peut très bien tomber sur un très dur dès le début.

Sur son ordinateur, il ouvre une autre page internet.

- C'est le blog d'une ancienne candidate. Elle explique que les yeux bandés, avec le stress, reconnaître de la purée de carottes relève déjà de l'exploit. Impossible de se servir de l'odorat car tous les plats sont servis froid. La texture n'aide pas beaucoup, tout est servi en purée. Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement pour réussir à conserver son calme et reconnaître les ingrédients.

Je bois littéralement ses paroles. Il poursuit :

- Les chefs ajoutent parfois des épices pour tromper les candidats ou corser l'épreuve. C'est l'ingrédient principal qui compte.

Hermione se tortille sur le canapé, un peu gênée.

- C'est donc ça, le rôle des proches ? demande-t-elle d'une voix timide. Entraîner le candidat ?

Dudley secoue la tête.

- Au début, les proches ne servent pas à grand chose. Ils présentent leur candidat, le conseillent, l'aident à se préparer aux épreuves.

Nous acquiesçons tandis qu'il poursuit :

- Mais plus il y a d'éliminés, plus leur rôle est important. Je vais vous montrer un autre grand classique.

Tandis qu'il lance une deuxième vidéo, je vois mes amis échanger un regard inquiet.

- Vous voyez, explique mon cousin en pointant du doigt l'écran, ce sont les proches de Piotr, un candidat de la première saison. Il n'a pas le droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Il donne juste les ordres et ses proches doivent cuisiner pour lui.

Trois femmes bataillent à l'écran. La plus jeune est est larmes tandis que les deux autres tentent, tant bien que mal de sauver ce qu'il reste d'un agneau trop cuit. Le fameux Piotr s'égosille derrière elle, les abreuvant d'ordres qu'elles n'écoutent même plus. Son fort accent russe rend la scène presque comique, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire.

- Bon, là, ça s'est mal passé et le candidat a été éliminé, poursuit Dudley, sans se soucier de nos visages catastrophés. Mais c'est une épreuve qui revient chaque année, quand il ne reste que quatre ou cinq candidats.

Ron est si pâle qu'il paraît encore plus roux que d'habitude. Quant à Hermione, elle murmure :

- Et bien, espérons que Malefoy se sera fait éliminer avant...

- Ca ne risque pas, réplique Dudley d'un air ravi. Il est vraiment excellent. L'un des meilleurs candidats que j'ai jamais vus.

Face à leur air ouvertement sceptique, mon cousin propose :

- Vous voulez revoir la dernière émission ?

* * *

Je laisse Ron et Hermione devant le dernier épisode de Master Chef et Dudley me raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte.

- Merci pour tout, lui soufflé-je.

Il lève les bras, comme pour me signifier qu'il n'a pas fait grand chose.

- Entraîne-le bien pour la prochaine émission, Harry. J'ai vraiment envie que vous gagniez ce concours.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que, moi aussi, j'en ai très envie.

Une fois dehors, je me glisse derrière un camion pour transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets. J'atterris dans un immeuble, en plein cœur de Londres, que les moldus imaginent désaffecté et qui est en réalité réservé aux déplacements des sorciers. Je dois avouer que j'utilise ce lieu plus pour me donner bonne conscience que par nécessité : en tant qu'Auror, je me dois de montrer l'exemple, au moins quand je en suis pas pressé... J'en sors et me dirige à pas vifs vers l'hôtel, situé à un bon quart d'heure à pied de là. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Une fois arrivé, je n'ai même pas besoin de me présenter. D'un signe de main, le vigile me fait signe d'approcher. Il me tend un lourd sac en papier.

- Tenez-le bien par en-dessous, pour ne pas qu'il se déchire, me recommande-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je m'en saisis, sans cacher ma surprise. Le moldu m'explique :

- Le nécessaire pour l'entraînement, fourni à tous les candidats.

J'acquiesce en le remerciant, agréablement surpris.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur. Tenant le sac dans une main, je frappe à la porte de Malefoy. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me passer les doigts dans les cheveux. Je me rends compte que mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je serre les dents. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne avant de faire n'importe quoi.

- Oui ? demande Malefoy avec humeur, en ouvrant la porte.

Puis, dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il souffle :

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son visage exprime une surprise sincère : il ne m'attendait pas. Je m'abstiens de répondre et il finit par s'écarter pour me laisser entrer. Il arbore une chemise noir par dessus un simple jean et j'ai la certitude que je ne me ferai jamais à cette vision. Malefoy porte des vêtements de moldu avec une aisance que je lui envie. Moi, je me sens toujours trop petit dans des vêtements trop grands, même lorsqu'ils sont parfaitement à ma taille.

- Alors ? insiste-t-il en refermant la porte.

Je dépose le sac sur la table.

- Je viens pour t'aider. Pour la prochaine émission.

Instantanément, son visage se durcit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter, siffle-t-il d'une voix glaciale

Je soupire, sans masquer mon exaspération.

- Je crois que si, Malefoy. La production laisse les candidats s'entraîner et ce n'est pas pour rien. L'épreuve ne sera pas facile...

De ma poche, je tire le bandeau et je le dépose sur la table. Il ouvre la bouche et je devine qu'il va m'envoyer balader. Je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

- Malefoy... Épargne-nous une discussion longue et ennuyeuse et dis oui. On gagnera du temps.

Il secoue doucement la tête.

- Pourquoi vouloir m'aider, Potter ?

Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai dire. J'élude :

- J'ai mes raisons.

Malheureusement, il est plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe.

- Je ne veux pas, Potter ! crache-t-il. Je ne veux rien te devoir.

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes avant d'avoir une idée brillante.

- Faisons donnant-donnant, Malefoy. Je t'aide à t'entraîner et, _en échange_, tu réponds à une question.

Son visage se ferme et je précise :

- Une toute petite question.

Il soupire.

- Tu ne lâches donc jamais l'affaire, Potter ?

Je secoue la tête en souriant et, alors que je crois discerner sur son visage l'ombre d'un sourire, mon cœur s'affole.

- Quelle question ? me demande-t-il.

- Qui t'a inscrit à Master Chef ? tenté-je.

Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Si je réponds à celle-là, je te dis tout.

Comme son visage se ferme, je tente encore :

- Comment tu as appris à te comporter comme un parfait moldu ?

Je regrette ma question si tôt que je l'ai posée. Qualifier Malefoy de « parfait moldu » est une erreur stratégique. En plus, il est clair que c'est une question encore plus intime que la précédente. Je m'empresse de rectifier le tir, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'énerver.

- Oublie, je veux plutôt savoir ce que tu as fait de ta baguette.

Je le regarde réfléchir et je comprends que j'ai gagné.

- Je ne mets pas le bandeau, prévient-il. Je ferme les yeux, c'est tout.

Il s'assoit face à la table en soupirant tandis que j'acquiesce.

- Allons-y, Potter.

Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt. Je le comprends. La règle n°1 avec un ennemi, c'est qu'il faut le garder dans son champ de vision. Pas besoin d'être Auror pour savoir cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux avoir confiance, le rassuré-je.

Il secoue la tête.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, murmure-t-il.

Puis, il ajoute plus fort :

- Que ce soit bien clair, Potter. Au premier truc bizarre, je t'étrangle.

J'acquiesce.

- C'est noté. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, Malefoy.

Et, lorsqu'il s'exécute, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis lancé mais une chose est sûre : ça va être très intéressant...

* * *

_Alors non, je ne connais pas du tout les coulisses de Master Chef, mais je brode autour de ce que j'ai pu voir à la télévision. De toutes les façons, c'est d'inspiration libre. Au début, je ne voulais même pas que le nom de l'émission apparaisse pour éviter les invraisemblances avec Master Chef. Le problème, c'est qu'il aurait fallu que je trouve un autre titre à ma fanfiction et je l'aimais bien... Sinon, le prochain chapitre est bien avancé (plus que mes révisions en tout cas...). Pour l'instant, j'en suis très contente ! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Après avoir vérifié que Malefoy garde bien les yeux fermés, je tire le sac vers moi. Il est rempli de petits pots en plastique, soigneusement étiquetés. J'en sors quelques uns, afin de me faire une idée sur ce qui nous attend. Chocolat blanc 2, poire 1, banana split 3... Je hausse les sourcils, surpris.

- Alors ? s'impatiente-t-il.

Comme je ne réponds pas, je le vois entrouvrir un œil. Je m'empresse de cacher les pots.

- On ne triche pas, Malefoy !

Il murmure, agacé :

- Très bien, Potter.

Je l'entends ajouter, encore plus bas :

- A ce rythme, je vais finir par m'endormir.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, sa mauvaise foi me donne envie de sourire. Je serre les dents pour m'en empêcher, puis je lui demande, d'une voix neutre :

- Il y a un numéro à chaque fois. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Il secoue la tête, comme si ma question était d'une bêtise affligeante.

- C'est la difficulté, Potter, soupire-t-il. Je me demande vraiment comment un crétin comme toi a pu devenir Auror...

Alors que je devrais l'envoyer balader, je me mords les lèvres pour réfréner une nouvelle envie de sourire. Je secoue la tête, comme pour chasser cette soudaine gaité, et j'essaie de me concentrer : je suis avec Drago Malefoy et la dernière chose dont je dois avoir envie, c'est bien de sourire.

J'attrape le petit pot à la poire et je tire sur la languette du couvercle pour l'ouvrir. Je me tourne vers l'évier pour récupérer une cuillère propre dans l'égouttoir et je dépose le tout devant Malefoy.

- Tu peux goûter.

A tâtons, il tente de récupérer la cuillère.

- Plus à droite, lui indiqué-je.

Il m'obéit un peu brusquement et renverse le pot de poire. J'interviens juste à temps pour le redresser et mes doigts heurtent ceux de Malefoy, qui ouvre les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Nous restons deux ou trois longues secondes à nous regarder, immobiles. La tension est palpable et je me sens soudain brûlant. Je finis par lui souffler :

- Tes yeux, Malefoy.

Il les ferme et j'inspire profondément, en essayant de retrouver mon calme. Je détends mes doigts et je pousse doucement le pot jusque dans sa main gauche. Je récupère la cuillère et la glisse dans son autre main, en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher directement. A défaut de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je peux au moins faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

Maladroitement, il trempe la cuillère dans la purée de poire et la porte à sa bouche. Il fronce les sourcils un court instant, puis affirme :

- Poire.

J'acquiesce avant de me souvenir qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

- C'est ça, confirmé-je.

Je note que ma voix est plus rauque que d'habitude et je m'empresse d'ouvrir le pot suivant, pendant que Malefoy se vante :

- Si c'est aussi simple que ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter.

Je ne relève pas et glisse le pot suivant face à lui. Il contient deux à trois cuillerées de mousse au chocolat blanc. Malefoy peine encore pour le trouver, mais je n'y risque pas ma main. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit enfin, je laisse échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grogne-t-il en réponse.

Il porte une nouvelle fois la cuillère à ses lèvres. Il ne réfléchit même pas et annonce, sûr de lui :

- Chocolat !

Je prends un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Malefoy ?

La jubilation qui perce à travers ma voix lui met le doute, mais il maintient sa position d'un signe de tête. Je susurre :

- Et bien, c'est... perdu !

Je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas. Il semble hésiter un instant, puis ouvre les yeux. Sans tenir compte de ma désapprobation, il regarde le petit pot et soupire :

- Chocolat blanc... Tu n'avais qu'à me demander de préciser, Potter.

Je hausse les épaules avant de maugréer :

- Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, je peux te souffler les réponses.

Sa fierté est piquée au vif. J'ajoute, moqueur :

- Tu peux aussi garder les yeux ouverts, ça t'évitera de trop de creuser la tête.

Il referme les yeux après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard noir. Je tire encore quelques pots du sac, préférant garder les plus difficiles pour plus tard.

- Tiens, essaye celui-là. Difficulté 1, tu devrais y arriver.

Je souris alors qu'il serre les dents. Je dépose le pot devant lui et le regarde encore tâtonner avant de mettre la main dessus. Il goûte et affirme, sans la moindre hésitation :

- Crème de marron.

* * *

Je dois reconnaître que Malefoy s'en sort plutôt bien. Il reconnaît sans difficulté la plupart des aliments que je lui fais goûter. Il peine un peu sur la gelée de groseilles et hésite longuement entre confiture d'orange ou de clémentine, mais finit par donner la bonne réponse. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, mais cela fait déjà près de deux heures que je suis avec Malefoy. Nous sommes venus à bout des trois-quart du sac.

- Tu as mis les plus durs de côté, hein, Potter ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, surpris. Il se tient bien droit sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Il me semble qu'il esquisse un sourire.

- Je suppose que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

Je regarde les petits pots sur la table. Deux sont encore plein. Banana split et pâte de haricot rouge, difficulté 3.

- Prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, Malefoy ?

Il acquiesce, l'air décidé. Je retire le couvercle du premier pot et le dépose devant lui. Il tâtonne jusqu'à le trouver et je comprends pourquoi nous y avons passé tant de temps. Je l'observe porter la cuillère à sa bouche. Ça ne ressemble en rien à une banana split. Comme tout ce que Malefoy goûte, l'aliment a été préalablement mixé. Il en ressort que l'aspect est peu appétissant.

- C'est bon, souffle Malefoy. On sent beaucoup la banane. Il y a du chocolat aussi.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Le mélange n'étant pas glacé, je me demande si Malefoy parviendra à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il goûte. Il fronce les sourcils, concentré, et porte une nouvelle cuillère à ses lèvres.

- Peut être de la fraise... Banana split ?

Je ne cache pas mon étonnement.

- Comment tu as deviné ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Il n'y a que des desserts. Je dirais que la banane m'a mis sur la piste...

Son ton moqueur me vexe et j'attrape la seconde boîte.

- Voyons si tu es si fort que ça, Malefoy...

Je fais glisser le pot jusqu'à sa main. Il a du mal à détacher un bout de pâte avec sa cuillère et grogne :

- C'est gluant...

Il porte la cuillère à ses lèvres. J'attends, le sourire aux lèvres. Il goûte à nouveau et reste silencieux.

- On dirait de la pâte de fuit. C'est très sucré.

Je ne réponds pas. S'il espère un indice, il peut toujours courir.

- Tu abandonnes ? lui demandé-je enfin.

Il secoue lentement la tête.

- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, Potter. On verra ça plus tard.

Je récupère le pot et le referme avant de le ranger dans le sac.

- Si tu veux. Je parie que tu vas regarder ce que c'est et...

Il m'interrompt.

- Je ne tricherai pas, Potter.

Je ne le contredis pas. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et j'y glisse le sac. Alors que je referme la porte, je l'entends inspirer profondément.

- Chez mes parents, murmure-t-il.

Je me retourne, surpris.

- Pardon ?

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts à présent. Il répète plus fort :

- Chez mes parents. Ma baguette. Elle est chez mes parents.

Il y a un instant de flottement. On se regarde en silence. Lorsque je comprends enfin ce qu'il me dit, je ne peux retenir ma question.

- Ils savent que tu es là ? lui demandé-je, en essayant de maîtriser ma voix.

Il secoue la tête, en signe de dénégation. Il me semble que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Ma gorge est si sèche... Je parviens pourtant à poser la question suivante.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne les as pas vus ?

Dans ses yeux, je lis quelque chose qui ressemble affreusement à de la souffrance. Je peine à soutenir son regard mais je m'y efforce. J'attends la réponse. J'ai_ besoin_ de la réponse.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Potter, lâche-t-il froidemant.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise. Je le sais. J'ignore la menace que je perçois dans son ton. J'insiste :

- Deux ans, c'est ça ? Ça fait deux ans ?

Il détourne les yeux et serre les poings. Je sens la colère monter en moi, sans même comprendre pourquoi. C'est comme une énorme vague sur le point de déferler, je ne peux pas la retenir.

- Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?

Ma voix est méconnaissable. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je m'effraie moi-même. Il évite toujours mon regard, mais il est clairement menaçant quand il me répond :

- Arrête-toi là, Potter. Rentre chez toi.

Je devrais laisser tomber, mais mon cerveau est sur pause. Je lui demande, d'une voix étrangement calme :

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté la magie, Malefoy ?

- Tais-toi, m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. Tais-toi, Potter !

Je secoue la tête. Je m'approche de lui. Dangereusement.

- Je t'ai posé une question. Pourquoi avoir quitté notre monde ? Pourquoi...

Il ne me laisse pas continuer. Il se saisit d'un verre sur la table et me le jette au visage. Je le dévie sans peine et il se brise contre le mur.

- Notre monde ? crache-t-il. Notre monde ? Il n'y a pas de notre monde ! Il n'y a que ton monde à toi, Potter ! Le monde du merveilleux, du parfait, du héros Harry Potter !

Je me tais. Je suis incapable du moindre mot, étouffé par ma propre colère et par la sienne. Malefoy est littéralement hors de lui.

- Ce monde ne m'intéresse plus, Potter ! poursuit-il. C'est à cause de toi que...

Sans que je sache pourquoi, son accusation est le déclencheur. Le calme disparaît, la tempête est là.

- A cause de moi ? A cause de moi ?!

Ce sont les seuls mots que je me sens en mesure de prononcer. Je fixe Malefoy, qui ose répéter :

- Parfaitement ! C'est à cause de toi ! C'est toi le problème, Potter !

Je n'y tiens plus. En trois enjambées, je suis sur lui. Je l'attrape par le col pour le forcer à se relever. Ma propre force m'étonne alors que je le plaque contre le mur.

- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Tu m'entends, Malefoy ? Je te l'interdis !

Dans le regard de Malefoy, la surprise grandit. Il essaie de se dégager mais je raffermis encore ma prise.

- Tu me fais mal, Potter !

J'aimerais desserrer mes poings, mais c'est impossible. Au fond de moi, une force incontrôlable bouillonne. L'envie de le frapper me submerge et j'écrase mon poing sur le mur, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Je devrais ressentir de la douleur, mais je ne ressens rien. Seule la main avec laquelle je maintiens Malefoy plaqué au mur est capable de ressentir quelque chose. Et elle est traversée par des vagues de frissons qui me font perdre la tête. Je soutiens le regard gris de Malefoy, je m'y plonge même. Il est surpris, mais pas seulement. Il est plein de souffrance. Plein de secrets. Plein de haine. C'est un mélange qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, j'approche mon visage du sien. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la stupeur tandis que je ferme les miens. La seconde d'après, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est si bon que s'en est presque douloureux. Je le maintiens fermement plaqué contre le mur tandis je l'embrasse... Puis, je me réveille. Je le lâche et je recule d'un pas, abasourdi, effrayé. Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Son visage interloqué me renvoie la même question. Incapable de réfléchir, je transplane. Loin de Malefoy...

* * *

_J'ai bien profité des deux jours fériés pour finir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Sinon en vrac : je suis vraiment moyenne en cuisine (hier, j'ai essayé de faire des sorte de ravioles au four mais elles étaient si croustillantes que je les ai servies en gâteaux apéro...), les aliments goûtés pour l'entraînement ne seront pas forcément ceux de l'épreuve (ce serait trop facile) et je ne passe pas un examen à proprement parler mais un concours de la fonction publique (inspecteur du travail). Si je ne l'ai pas, je garde mon travail actuel._


	18. Chapter 18

_Les résultats sont tombés et je n'ai pas la chance d'être admise... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je peux à nouveau me consacrer à cette fic (après une semaine de vacances pour décompresser au bord de la mer). Désolée pour cette longue attente. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Je tourne chez moi comme un lion en cage. J'essaie de comprendre ce que j'ai fait. Enfin, comprendre est un bien grand mot car j'ai embrassé Drago Malefoy et ça, ça dépasse ma compréhension. J'ai envie de hurler, de disparaître sous terre, de me jeter du haut de mon immeuble. De toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti si bête, si ridicule, si pathétique, si… perdu. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je ferme les yeux. Ma main me fait un mal de chien, la douleur est lancinante. Je me revois l'écraser contre le mur. Je me rappelle la surprise dans les yeux de Malefoy puis la douceur surprenante de ses lèvres. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Je ne tiens plus : je me relève et je recommence à parcourir mon appartement de long en large. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

Impossible de trouver une réponse cohérente à cette question. Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens honteux. Je me mets un instant à sa place. Plaqué contre un mur et... Par Merlin, je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face ! Je rejoins mon lit et je m'enterre sous les couvertures. Je me jure de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ma promesse ne dure pas longtemps car je meurs de chaud au bout de quelques minutes. Je me relève et recommence à faire les cent pas en gambergeant. Mon incertitude grandit et la question que je repousse de toutes mes forces depuis des heures s'impose finalement à moi. Suis-je attiré par… Malefoy ?

Mon premier réflexe est de nier. De tout nier en bloc. Cependant, je ne tiens pas longtemps : les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Ce que je ressens lorsque je le touche, je ne l'ai encore jamais ressenti avec personne. C'est indescriptible. Je l'ai embrassé et, même si mon cerveau le lui interdit, je crois bien que mon corps a envie de récidiver. Je me répète, comme une litanie : Malefoy Mangemort, Malefoy Mangemort, Malefoy Mangemort… C'est inefficace. Le temps de Poudlard me paraît lointain, révolu. Quand je pense à Malefoy, ce n'est plus le Mangemort que je vois. Je vois l'excellent candidat de Master Chef, précis et concentré, impressionnant par sa maîtrise et son calme. Je vois un jeune homme mystérieux, à l'attitude nonchalante, un brin provocateur, qui a tout abandonné pour repartir de zéro. Je vois un regard gris, tantôt moqueur, tantôt ombrageux, un nez fin, une bouche bien dessinée… que j'ai envie d'embrasser.

A cette pensée, je gémis. Je secoue ensuite la tête de toutes mes forces. Je ne peux pas être attiré par Malefoy, c'est impossible. Mais, à nouveau, le souvenir de mes lèvres contre les siennes, de ce baiser volé, m'électrise. C'est à ni rien comprendre. C'est comme si je n'étais plus seul dans mon corps, comme s'il y avait mon moi normal, celui qui le déteste, et un autre moi, complètement fou. Complètement fou de Malefoy... Je serre les dents et son visage surpris s'impose une fois de plus à moi. Il s'attendait à ce que je le frappe. Une partie de moi avait envie de le frapper, mais la raison a eu le dessus. Pourquoi la raison n'a-t-elle pas aussi eu le dessus quand j'ai approché mon visage du sien ? Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Si j'avais très envie de frapper Malefoy, l'envie que j'avais de l'embrasser était bien plus forte. Irrésistible...

Je m'assois sur le rebord de ma baignoire et je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis méconnaissable. Mon regard est fiévreux, mes cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et je suis si pâle que je me demande si je ne suis pas malade. Lentement, je me déshabille. Lorsque je rentre dans la baignoire, j'ouvre l'eau froide. Elle coule sur moi, glacée et je me force à rester sous le jet. Au bout de quelques secondes, mes dents claquent et je tremble de tout mon corps. Je me lave rapidement et c'est avec soulagement que je coupe l'eau. Lorsque j'attrape mon épaisse serviette et que je me sèche, je note que cette douche froide a eu l'effet escompté. Ma décision est prise. Quoique je ressente pour Malefoy, c'est de la folie. Et Harry Potter n'est pas fou.

* * *

Quatre jours. Quatre jours sans voir Malefoy, mais à ne penser qu'à lui... J'ai travaillé nuit et jour pour tenter de l'éloigner de mon esprit, en vain. S'en est désespérant. Malgré tous mes efforts pour l'oublier, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai attendu qu'une seule chose : ce soir. Car ce soir, je vais revoir Malefoy. Même si ce n'est qu'à travers un écran...

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

Je regarde Dudley sans savoir quoi répondre. Ron et Hermione me fixent d'un air inquiet, attentifs à ma réponse. Dire la vérité ? Impossible. Mentir ? Au dessus de mes forces. J'élude :

- Et toi ?

Il me sourit, signe que tout va bien. Je me replonge dans mes pensées. Ce soir, la quatrième émission de Master Chef est diffusée en direct. Je sais que les proches peuvent assister au tournage, mais Malefoy ne nous a pas invités. Je ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai ma petite idée...

- Ca commence ! s'écrie Hermione.

Sa voix est un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude et trahit son excitation, que je partage. J'attends avec impatience l'entrée de Malefoy. Le générique me paraît effroyablement long. Le blabla de la présentatrice m'agace plus qu'autre chose. Celui des chefs me donne envie de hurler : la suite, la suite ! Enfin, les candidats font leur entrée. Je le repère immédiatement et mon souffle s'accélère. Il regarde la caméra sans détourner les yeux et son attitude désinvolte fait forte impression.

- On dirait qu'il ne craint rien, observe Ron.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'acquiescer. Le chef Kandborg prend la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, nous vous avons préparé une épreuve hors du commun. Un seul mot d'ordre : imagination !

Il affiche un air mystérieux qui va très mal avec son gros visage un peu rougeaud. Quelques candidats se dandinent, inquiets. Une nouvelle fois, Charles s'étire longuement, comme un sportif prêt à en découdre.

- C'est un « D » lui, précise Dudley. Très dangereux.

Nous acquiesçons. Charles est doué, il l'a déjà prouvé.

A l'appel de la présentatrice, une vingtaine d'hommes, habillés de noir, débarque dans la salle. Ils tiennent tous un plat cloché entre leurs mains, comme dans les grands restaurants. Malgré moi, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle contient. Satanée émission... Les hommes se rangent en rang, face aux candidats, bien droits, presque menaçants.

- Votre destin est entre leurs mains, annonce le chef Ofwordan, avec un sourire que je qualifierais de sadique.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je me surprends à croiser les doigts. A croiser les doigts pour Malefoy...

La présentatrice poursuit :

- Quand je vous appellerai, vous irez choisir une cloche, n'importe laquelle. Vous la ramènerez sur votre plan de travail et vous la soulèverez.

Quelques candidats acquiescent. Je reconnais Lauryn, la candidate malheureuse avec ses poissons, que Malefoy a aidée. C'est la benjamine de l'émission, à peine 20 ans. Elle me paraît encore plus jeune, stressée comme elle est. Je la regarde lisser nerveusement ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés pour l'occasion en queue de cheval.

- John, à vous l'honneur.

Un jeune homme, grand et maigre, à l'allure dégingandée, quitte son plan de travail et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la rangée d'hommes en noirs. Il veut sans doute se donner un air assuré, mais il manque de tomber à quelques mètres de son but. Il se rattrape de justesse et je reconnais alors le candidat maladroit qui s'était profondément entaillé le doigt avec l'épluche légumes, lors de la précédente émission.

- C'est un « M », comme moyen, commente Dudley. Il n'a pas une grande technique... Mais il progresse vite et il sait être original.

Hermione feuillette les fiches sur les candidats, confectionnées par mon cousin. Lorsqu'elle trouve celle de John, elle complète :

- Il a 28 ans. Dessinateur industriel. Il rêve d'ouvrir un restaurant itinérant...

Nous observons le candidat qui finit par se décider pour une cloche, tout à droite. Il la prend des mains de l'homme en noir, qui croise aussitôt les bras, d'un geste théâtral. Le candidat retourne alors à son plan de travail, en prenant bien garde de ne pas trébucher. Son air surpris me met la puce à l'oreille. La présentatrice le remarque également, pas parce qu'elle est particulièrement intelligente, mais parce qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'il y a sous la cloche.

- Vous avez l'air surpris...

Le candidat acquiesce.

- Le plat est très léger. Comme s'il n'y avait rien dedans...

Le chef Ormon lui sourit.

- Vous pouvez déclocher.

Lentement, et alors que tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, le candidat soulève la cloche. En dessous se trouve un bout de papier, plié en quatre. Je hausse un sourcil, surpris. La main tremblante, John s'en empare. Il l'ouvre et écarquille les yeux.

- Alors ? le pousse le chef Ormon.

D'une voix mal assurée, le candidat lit son papier :

- Plaisir végétarien.

Les candidats échangent des regards surpris. Le chef explique :

- C'est votre thème. Quelque soit le plat que vous cuisinez, vous devrez le respecter.

Le pauvre John n'a pas l'air ravi, mais la présentatrice ne lui laisse pas le temps de se lamenter. Elle appelle le candidat suivant :

- Charles !

Avec un pas conquérant, le Français s'avance. Il s'arrête devant l'un des hommes en noir et récupère la cloche avec un sourire charmeur. Toujours aussi sûr de lui, il regagne son plan de travail. Il soulève lentement sa cloche et déplie son papier. Il ne cache pas sa satisfaction lorsqu'il lit son thème :

- Little Italia.

Quelques candidats ferment les yeux, comme s'ils priaient pour tomber sur un sujet facile. La présentatrice continue de les appeler un par un. Les thèmes se succèdent, du vaste « entre terre et mer » au simple « zen », en passant par le difficile « avec les yeux ». Je note que Lauryn, la benjamine de l'émission que Malefoy avait aidée avec ses poissons, tombe sur le thème « Douceurs des îles ». Quant à Julia, l'une des favorites, que Dudley a placée en niveau « D » sans hésitation, elle devra composer avec « Sur la plage abandonnée... ». J'attends avec impatience que Malefoy soit appelé, mais il semblerait qu'il soit dans les derniers.

- A vous, Luke.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux blancs et mal rasé, s'approche comme un condamné à mort. Il repart avec sa cloche et inspire profondément avant de la soulever. Lorsqu'il lit son papier, il devient si pâle que je me demande s'il ne va pas tourner de l'œil.

- Menu enfant...

Quelques candidats le regardent avec un air de sincère compassion. Quant à Dudley, il plaisante :

- Luke, que la force soit avec toi...

Alors que Hermione et moi étouffons un rire, Ron nous regarde sans comprendre.

Le défilé continue. C'est autour de Jane, la rousse, de choisir sa cloche. Elle est la première à sérieusement hésiter. Sur les cinq restantes, elle opte finalement pour celle se trouvant parfaitement au milieu. Elle regagne sa place avec un stress évident, mais semble soulagée lorsqu'elle prend connaissance de son thème.

- Sucré-salé.

Il me semble qu'elle est plutôt chanceuse.

- Thomas, à vous, appelle la présentatrice.

Enfin ! Comme un seul homme, nous nous redressons sur le canapé. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre lorsque Malefoy quitte son plan de travail. Sans hésitation, sans empressement, il marche jusqu'à l'un des hommes en noir restants. Il récupère la cloche la plus proche de lui, comme si son choix était sans importance. Hermione soupire :

- Espérons qu'il ne tombera pas sur un thème trop dur...

J'ai la bouche trop sèche pour répondre, mais je l'approuve de tout mon cœur. Certains ne m'inspirent vraiment pas...

Lorsque Malefoy retourne à sa place, la cloche entre ses mains, il semble toujours aussi indifférent. D'un geste lent, il la soulève et déplie son papier. Alors que nous cherchons tous à déchiffrer son expression, il reste parfaitement impassible. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il lit son papier d'un ton presque ennuyé.

- Fast food.

Je serre les dents, déçu. Peut être est-ce parce que Malefoy est tombé dessus, mais je trouve ce thème particulièrement difficile. Hermione semble partager mon impression et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, la mine sombre. Ron et mon cousin sont plus positifs.

- Il n'a pas l'air plus paniqué que ça, remarque mon ami.

Dudley ajoute :

- Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà plein d'idées !

Dès que tous les candidats ont pioché leur thème, la présentatrice donne le top départ :

- Vous avez une heure. Bonne chance !

Je regarde Malefoy s'élancer vers l'épicerie, avec un peu d'avance sur les autres. Son air féroce m'arrache un sourire. Soudain, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être là-bas. Comme un vrai proche...


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour vos petits mots, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture et bonne fin de week-end (mais pourquoi ça passe si vite ?).  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Le temps file et beaucoup de candidats semblent en retard dans leur préparation. Malefoy avance vite et bien. C'est sûrement pour cela que la caméra s'est d'abord attardée sur lui : les autres étaient encore dans l'épicerie à choisir leurs ingrédients qu'il commençait déjà à pétrir la pâte de son pain. Elle est à présent entrain de lever sous un torchon humide, pour une heure, bien que ce soit « à peine suffisant » selon Malefoy.

- Il m'a l'air bien parti, commente Ron.

J'acquiesce avec ferveur. Son adaptation du fameux tournedos Rossini en hamburger me paraît très prometteuse et les chefs ont unanimement salué cette idée. Une fois de plus, sa maîtrise m'épate. Et, vu l'expression incrédule de mes amis, je ne suis pas le seul.

La caméra s'égare sur une autre candidate, qui semble complètement dépassée par les évènements. En bas de l'écran, son thème s'affiche : « Zen ». C'est loin d'être le cas.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous fait, mais ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un sushi, remarque Hermione.

Si les chefs pouvaient l'entendre, ils approuveraient certainement. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, ils se contentent de regarder la pauvre candidate se débattre avec son riz.

- C'est Elizabeth, la doyenne de l'émission, souligne Dudley.

Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille pour connaître tous les candidats par cœur. Moi, c'est à peine si son visage me dit quelque chose. Il poursuit :

- C'est une pro pour la cuisine traditionnelle, mais elle a du mal à sortir des sentiers battus.

Les images nous confirment les dires de Dudley. Le riz de la candidate n'est pas assez cuit. Non seulement il n'est pas assez gluant pour bien se tenir, mais en plus il est beaucoup trop vinaigré, de l'aveu même de la pauvre Elizabeth. Hermione jette un œil à sa fiche :

- C'est une professeure d'anglais de 55 ans. Elle a eu 5 enfants et adore réunir sa famille autour d'un bon repas.

Elle relève les yeux vers l'écran et ajoute :

- Pas autour de sushis en tout cas...

Les chefs la bousculent un peu, en lui demandant s'il lui paraît normal de « ne pas savoir cuire du riz » à ce niveau de Master Chef. Alors qu'elle secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux, ils lui conseillent de repartir de zéro plutôt que de « faire n'importe quoi ».

- Quelle bande de sales bonshommes, grommelle Ron.

Elizabeth se reprend bien vite. D'un geste vif, elle verse le contenu de son saladier de riz à la poubelle et remet son eau à bouillir. Pendant qu'elle coupe son saumon en fine tranche, elle explique à la caméra que ce thème ne lui convient pas.

- Quand je pense à « zen », soupire-t-elle, je pense au Japon. C'est peut être un tort, mais rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit. Or, moi, la cuisine asiatique, ça ne me parle pas !

Le candidat suivant, John, n'est pas plus satisfait de son thème. Il est très clair :

- Plaisir végétarien, pour moi, grand carnivore, ça ne veut rien dire.

Il observe une seconde de silence avant d'ajouter :

- Le seul moyen de sauver ce plat sans viande, c'est de faire des pâtes.

Hermione soupire en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron approuve vigoureusement. Les chefs semblent un peu sceptiques et le candidat s'empresse de détailler :

- Je vais partir sur des lasagnes au caviar d'aubergine et ricotta avec un pesto de pistache.

Le chef Ofwordan le questionne sur son accompagnement et le jeune homme hésite, mal à l'aise. Il se fait tacler aussitôt :

- Un peu de jugeote, enfin ! s'agace Ofwordan. On vous parle de plaisir végétarien alors un peu de verdure ne ferait pas de mal...

Le candidat suivant, Charles, est tombé sur le thème Little Italia et, lorsqu'il parle également de faire des lasagnes, les chefs fustigent son manque d'originalité. Il se rattrape comme il peut en évoquant une trilogie de pâtes.

- Des cannellonis, des fetuccine...

Mais il parle dans le vide, les chefs s'éloignent déjà.

- C'est un coup dur pour lui, explique Dudley, tandis que la caméra effectue un gros plan sur son visage défait. C'est un des favoris de la saison.

A près d'une demi-heure de la fin de l'épreuve, trois candidats sortent du lot, Malefoy en tête. Après avoir fait revenir à feu vif son tournedos dans un peu de beurre, il le flambe au cognac. La caméra ne rate rien de la scène et nous en restons bouche bée, admiratif. Les chefs eux mêmes interrompent leur tour pour venir regarder de plus près.

- Magnifique, résume le chef Ormon.

Malefoy ne relève pas. Il achève son flambage, le visage concentré, sans se laisser distraire ou laisser paraître ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression que personne d'autre que lui n'existe. Il est seul sous les feux de la rampe et éclipse tout le reste.

- Par Merlin, mais où a-t-il appris ça ?! souffle Ron, bluffée.

Incapable du moindre mot, Hermione se contente de secouer la tête, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je le regarde verser un peu de madère dans sa poêle pour déglacer les sucs de cuisson et la curiosité me transperce de part en part. Je répète à voix basse, comme un écho :

- Mais où a-t-il appris ça ?

La deuxième candidate est sans surprise Julia, elle aussi saluée par les chefs. « Sur la plage abandonnée » l'a inspirée et elle se lance dans la confection d'un crabe farci qui « réveille les papilles », selon Kandborg. La troisième en tête de liste est en revanche une surprise. La timide Lauryn et ses douceurs des îles ont le « vent en poupe », selon la présentatrice. C'est la seule candidate à s'être lancée dans la réalisation d'une entrée, d'un plat et d'un dessert en heure seulement et le jury salue cette « prise de risque ».

- Mini bouchées à la morue, colombo de poisson et brochettes de fruits exotiques confits au miel... Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, la félicite le chef Ormon.

A l'inverse, les autres candidats semblent plutôt en peine. Difficile de dire qui de Elizabeth ou de Luke est le plus mal parti. En recommençant son plat depuis le départ, l'institutrice s'est mise dans une position délicate, mais Luke n'a visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'aiment les enfants.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclame Ofwordan en observant le plan de travail du pauvre candidat. Est-ce que c'est du canard ? Et de la purée de céleri ?

Tandis que Luke approuve d'un léger signe de tête, blanc comme un linge, les chefs se répandant en lamentations. Pour ma part, je n'en reviens pas. J'ai du mal à imaginer un menu plus éloigné du thème.

- Il n'y a pas que le steak haché-frites, se justifie péniblement le candidat.

Les chefs ne le contredisent même pas, mais leur air atterré en dit long. Luke ouvre à nouveau la bouche, comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais une longue sonnerie stridente l'en empêche.

- Ne touchez plus à vos plats, ordonne le chef Ormon. Vous êtes simplement autorisés à couper vos feux pour éviter que vos préparations ne brûlent, rien de plus.

Les candidats s'exécutent surpris. Je les regarde faire sans comprendre.

- Mais..., bégaye Dudley. Il reste une demi-heure...

La présentatrice s'avance et son large sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Dans ses mains, elle tient un sac de velours noir, sur lequel le « M » de Master Chef est brodé. Presque sans le vouloir, je m'enfonce dans le canapé.

- Comme vous le savez, susurre-t-elle, les candidats de Master Chef doivent savoir s'adapter à toutes les situations...

Je serre les dents, de plus en plus inquiet, et je jette un œil sur Dudley. Il semble aussi anxieux que moi.

- Les uns après les autres, vous allez venir piocher un papier, explique la présentatrice. Il comporte le nom d'un de vos adversaires.

Elle marque une pause, toujours souriante, puis nous donne le coup de grâce :

- Vous prendrez alors sa place et il vous restera une demi-heure pour finir son plat... Enfin, votre plat !

Je peine à croire ce que j'entends, mais le silence qui s'abat sur le salon me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé. Ron cligne des paupières en regardant bêtement l'écran. Hermione, au contraire, a les yeux écarquillés, une main écrasée sur sa bouche. J'échange un regard sinistre avec mon cousin.

- C'est une blague ?

Ma question brise le silence épais qui s'est installé. Personne n'ose me répondre. A l'écran, j'observe la présentatrice appeler Julia. D'un pas incertain, la candidate s'approche d'elle et glisse sa main dans le sac de velours noirs. Sans la quitter des yeux, Ron demande :

- Ca veut dire qu'il a fait tout ça pour rien ?

J'acquiesce, le gorge sèche. Je me retiens de dire que c'est même pire, car il a fait tout cela pour quelqu'un d'autre... pour un adversaire. J'essaie de me concentrer sur Julia qui tire un papier du sac et le déplie.

- Thomas...

Tandis que nous tentons de nous remettre de notre surprise, les chefs lui font signe de le rejoindre. Elle se dirige vers le plan de travail de Malefoy, le visage sombre. Curieusement, elle n'a pas l'air satisfaite de son sort.

- Elle ne va pas se plaindre, quand même ! proteste Dudley. Elle vient de tirer le gros lot...

Hermione soupire :

- C'est une femme qui aime les défi. Là, il n'y a aucun challenge. Elle sait qu'elle va gagner, mais elle considère qu'elle le doit à un concurrent...

Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine que je peine à entendre leurs paroles. Je regarde Thomas quitter à son tour son plan de travail et se diriger vers la présentatrice. Il se tient bien droit et soutient son regard. Rien dans son attitude ne le montre, mais je sais qu'il lutte pour garder un visage impassible. Je sens mon sang s'échauffer alors que la caméra s'autorise un gros plan sur le plat si bien commencé de Malefoy. L'injustice m'étouffe. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais supporté.

Lentement, il plonge sa main dans le sac de velours noir. Sans trembler, il en ressort un papier. Je le regarde le déplier et je scrute son visage. Il reste silencieux, ne laisse rien paraître. Comme un seul homme, Ron, Hermione et Dudley se tendent vers l'écran, dans l'attente du verdict. Je suis le seul à rester immobile, tassé dans le canapé. Je sais déjà que Malefoy n'a pas eu de chance. Je le lis dans son silence. Le pire se réalise. Comme s'il voulait confirmer mes pensées, il souffle :

- Luke.

Hermione étouffe un cri et Dudley se laisse tomber en arrière. Je sens son poids s'écraser à côté de moi. Ron secoue la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je ne dis rien. Je regarde juste Malefoy rejoindre dignement Luke, qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Lorsque je croise son regard à travers l'écran, je me lève brusquement, faisant sursauter mon cousin. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi et je me sens... étrange. Sans y réfléchir, j'annonce :

- J'y vais.

J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Où ? me demande Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

- Sur le tournage. J'y vais.

Je me dirige droit vers l'entrée et j'ouvre la porte. J'entends Hermione me crier :

- Harry !

Je me retourne et mon regard la laisse pantoise. Elle finit par me lancer, d'une voix suppliante :

- N'oublie pas de passer chez nous après !

Je ne réponds même pas. Je suis déjà dehors. Lorsque je referme la porte, je comprends enfin ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je m'apprête à rejoindre Malefoy... Pourquoi ? Peu à peu, la réponse s'impose à moi. Tandis que je transplane, je me surprends à penser :

- Parce qu'il a besoin de moi...


	20. Chapter 20

_Toujours morte de rire en lisant certaines reviews ! Sinon, le chapitre devait être plus long, mais je ne pourrai pas poster demain pour cause de visite chez des humains qui savent vivre sans internet (= grands-parents). Et puis je suis pas sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de me voir passer mon dimanche et mon lundi (car j'ai pris mon lundi \o/) sur le PC donc, pour éviter d'être tentée, je le laisse chez moi ^^_

_Pour les épreuves, j'ai déjà regardé Master Chef donc c'est fortement inspiré. Et cette émission a le sadisme dans le sang ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, c'est une très bonne question. Ce n'est pas du feeling car je connais l'histoire et la fin : je sais pourquoi Malefoy est dans le monde moldu ou comment il a appris à se faire passer pour l'un d'eux (ou l'un de nous ? :P). En gros, je dirais qu'on est à un tiers de l'histoire mais je préfère ne pas parier sur le nombre exact ^^_

_Une dernière précision : Brittany Murdoch n'est pas la présentatrice. J'ai cru comprendre ça en lisant une review donc je suis désolée si je n'ai pas été suffisamment claire. Britanny n'apparaît pas à l'écran, c'est une sorte de coach pour les candidats, elle est chargée de l'intendance et de vérifier que tout roule. Accessoirement, c'est une garce que nous haïssons. Place au chapitre et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

J'ai transplané dans une ruelle sombre, derrière des poubelles malodorantes. L'endroit est loin d'être plaisant, mais il a le mérite d'être discret et surtout à deux pas de l'hôtel. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a aucun moldu à l'horizon et je m'empresse de sortir de ma cachette. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la rue principale. J'aperçois l'entrée de l'hôtel et les nombreux fans qui y siègent, sûrement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les candidats ou, au moins, celui qui sera éliminé ce soir. Un écran géant leur permet de suivre l'émission en direct et je n'ai aucun mal à fendre la foule, toute accaparée par le spectacle. La présentatrice appelle à présent les derniers candidats afin qu'ils piochent un nom dans le sac de velours.

A quelques mètres des grandes portes vitrées de l'hôtel, je sens une main me retenir par l'épaule. C'est un des policiers moldus qui a repéré ma tentative.

- Veuillez rester ici, Monsieur. L'hôtel n'est pas ouvert au public.

Je sais qu'il ne me croira, mais je tente quand même :

- Je suis un proche d'un des candidats. Je dois rentrer pour...

Il m'interrompt, les sourcils froncés :

- Je vous ai demandé de rester ici, c'est tout.

Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que les battements résonnent dans mon crâne et m'empêchent de réfléchir. La panique m'envahit peu à peu. Le temps presse et je ne peux pas perdre la moindre minute, pas si près du but. Alors que j'envisage sérieusement de lui jeter un sort, un homme de l'équipe de sécurité de l'hôtel me reconnaît. En quelques pas, il est sur nous.

- C'est bon, assure-t-il de sa grosse voix calme. Je vais l'accompagner.

De toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi reconnaissant. Je suis le moldu jusqu'à l'entrée de derrière. Il cogne trois fois contre la lourde porte de bois, marque une pause de plusieurs secondes et frappe une dernière fois. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre et le visage méfiant d'un de ses collègues apparaît.

- J'ai un proche qui arrive en retard, souffle mon moldu en guise d'explication.

L'autre acquiesce et me fait signe d'entrer. Je me glisse dans la mince ouverture en criant :

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Lorsque la porte se referme, une vague de soulagement m'envahit. J'y suis, enfin !

Je suis l'homme jusqu'à la grande salle du restaurant, où se déroule le tournage, me confondant en excuses :

- Je travaillais ce soir, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant…

Il m'abandonne devant les portes battantes qui mènent à la salle en me souhaitant bonne chance.

- Il va avoir besoin de votre aide, ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant.

Immédiatement après, la voix de la présentatrice me parvient :

- Tous les candidats savent désormais sur quel plat ils seront jugés. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne leur reste qu'une demi-heure pour l'achever !

Je plonge mon regard dans la salle et je repère immédiatement Malefoy, au premier rang, à l'ancienne place de Luke. Devant lui, la présentatrice, entourée des chefs, s'exprime face à la caméra. Hors champ, les proches attendent dans l'espace qui leur est réservé et qui est délimité par du scotch rouge. Dans ce grand carré, des sièges sont à leur disposition, mais ils attendent pour la plupart debout. La présentatrice ajoute :

- Après une courte page de publicités, nous verrons quels sont ceux qui réussiront à relever le défi...

Après un silence de quelques secondes, un membre de l'équipe technique signale qu'ils ont rendu l'antenne et que la reprise est prévue dans dix minutes. Le relâchement est palpable et un immense brouhaha s'élève. La présentatrice lâche son micro et passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle a soudainement l'air épuisé. Les maquilleurs l'entraînent vers une chaise à l'écart et s'agitent autour d'elle comme des abeilles. Quant aux proches, ils quittent leur espace, l'air plus ou moins préoccupé, pour rejoindre leur candidat.

Dans l'indifférence la plus totale, je me fraye un chemin vers Malefoy. Ici ou là, j'entends des bribes de conversation. Julia se fait réprimander par sa mère qui ne comprend pas qu'elle "fasse la tête", alors qu'elle est tombée sur l'un des meilleurs plats. Les parents de Lauryn essaient désespérément de la consoler alors qu'elle a pioché les désastreux sushis d'Elizabeth. Comme il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde, Luke arbore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Avec ses proches, visiblement de la même tranche d'âge que lui, il se réjouit d'avoir récupéré le plat prometteur de Julia. J'arrive au premier rang. Malefoy est le seul candidat à ne pas avoir au moins un proche présent. Il garde les yeux baissés sur son plan de travail et fixe d'un air dégoûté les préparations de Luke. Je toussote pour lui signaler ma présence et, lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, surpris, mon coeur rate un battement. Nous nous regardons en silence pendant quelques secondes. Je me sens fébrile et j'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Je lutte. C'est une bataille que je ne veux pas perdre. Que je ne peux pas perdre. Il finit par me demander, d'une voix froide :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me rappelle soudainement que, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai embrassé puis planté là sans explication. J'imagine qu'il avait imaginé nos retrouvailles différemment... en me collant son poing dans la figure par exemple. J'essaie de ne pas me laisser envahir par la honte et je souffle :

- Tu n'as pas eu de chance. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide...

Sans surprise, il m'envoie balader :

- Et bien, à l'avenir, évite de penser.

Il reporte son attention sur son plan de travail et, même s'il semble décidé à m'ignorer, je poursuis :

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Sans me regarder, il souffle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ?

Peut-être est-ce parce que sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais elle me paraît plus douce que d'habitude. Je me penche vers lui pour répondre, aussi doucement :

- Tu es doué, Malefoy. Peut être le plus doué de tous. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut sauver ce plat, c'est toi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. Il lève à nouveau son regard vers moi et je me surprends à lutter pour résister à ses yeux gris qui m'attirent... irrésistiblement. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je le vois vraiment tel qu'il est et ce que je ressens m'effraie. Je serre les dents. Je me rappelle mes résolutions et me les martèle : quoique je ressente, je dois y résister, me tenir loin de Malefoy et ne pas, ne surtout pas le toucher ou même le frôler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'aiment les enfants, Potter, soupire-t-il enfin. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je suis surpris par son ton. C'est comme s'il se confiait, comme s'il m'avouait sa faiblesse. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas choisi et qu'il me parle à moi uniquement parce qu'il n'a aucune autre alternative, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en réjouir.

- Tu as des idées ?

Ma question me paraît idiote, mais il me répond quand même :

- Pas grand chose. Céleri et canard... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'aurais choisi pour des gosses !

J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'aurais choisi non plus, mais inutile d'en rajouter.

- Il va falloir que tu joues sur la présentation. Si c'est amusant à manger, ça plaît aux enfants, ça les attire.

Je tente de me souvenir des premières années Dudley, quand Pétunia essayait encore de lui faire avaler un ou deux légumes entre les kilogrammes de frites. Je note que Malefoy m'écoute attentivement et je continue sur ma lancée, en désignant les préparations de Luke :

- Si tu parviens à convaincre les chefs que tu peux faire manger ça à des enfants et sans que ce soit la guerre, c'est gagné.

Je m'abstiens de préciser que la tante Pétunia a déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité sans jamais y arriver. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Malefoy me regarde, l'air sceptique.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, Potter. Mais tu pourrais être un peu plus précis ?

Je regrette alors de ne pas avoir eu une enfance normale. Je n'étais pas un enfant compliqué et je n'avais de toutes les façons pas le luxe de l'être. Si j'avais rechigné à manger, je serais resté sans rien dans le ventre jusqu'au soir. Ce n'est pas pour moi que Pétunia aurait fait des pieds et des mains. Pour Dudley par contre... J'essaie de me souvenir de mon cousin, avant qu'il n'arrive totalement à imposer ses goûts alimentaires bien particuliers. Il jetait les légumes contre les murs, à pleines mains... Brusquement, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. J'ouvre la bouche mais, au même moment, la présentatrice demande aux proches de regagner leur place. Avant d'obéir, je m'empresse de glisser mon dernier conseil à l'oreille de Malefoy :

- Fais quelque chose qu'ils peuvent manger avec les doigts.

Alors que je m'éloigne, je lui jette un dernier regard. Son visage incrédule m'arrache un sourire. Et oui, Malefoy, Harry Potter est un génie !

Je rejoins les autres proches dans le carré qui nous est réservé. Le compte à rebours commence et le silence s'installe, pesant. Le stress est à son comble et les candidats fixent leur nouveau plat, l'air ravi ou dépité, au choix. 10, 9, 8... La présentatrice ajuste son tailleur. 5, 4, 3... Elle commence à sourire. 2, 1, 0... Elle prend la parole et son ton enjoué parvient à mes oreilles. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'apercevoir que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle raconte. Comme si elle parlait chinois. Et pour cause : Malefoy me regarde. Droit dans les yeux. Sans ciller. Alors, forcément, plus rien d'autre n'existe.


	21. Chapter 21

_Voilà un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner... J'ai recommencé le début à peu près 20 fois (sans rire) ce qui explique le (petit) retard. En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je peine sur un passage, je regarde le résumé de ma fic et je me dis "il est nul ce résumé". J'essaie d'en écrire un autre, puis je me dis "finalement, il est bien ce résumé". Sauf qu'un peu plus tard, ça me reprend et ainsi de suite. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? J'ai parfois l'impression de perdre mon temps sur des points de détail, je me mettrais des baffes ! Bonne lecture ^^ (Et prochain chapitre dimanche si tout va bien, car il est pas mal avancé... D'ici là, bronzez bien !)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :  
**

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'ai du mal à respirer, comme aspiré par ces deux yeux gris. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître et je soutiens son regard. Ça ne doit pas durer plus de quelques secondes, mais il me semble que le temps s'est arrêté. Ce n'est qu'une impression : Malefoy se détourne et le charme est brisé. Au même moment, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et un frisson désagréable me parcourt. Brittany Murdoch… Un doigt sur la bouche, elle me fait signe de la suivre et son geste autoritaire m'ôte toute envie d'obéir. Je regarde à nouveau Malefoy, mais il fixe ostensiblement son plan de travail. On pourrait croire qu'il est concentré, mais je remarque qu'il est tendu. Aucun doute : il l'a vue et, si elle cherchait à le déstabiliser, c'est réussi… Je prie pour qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle revient à la charge, en me tirant par la manche. Je me dégage un peu brusquement et, comme nous commençons à attirer les regards, je finis la suivre hors de la salle, fermement décidé à lui demander de me laisser tranquille, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'émission.

Elle devance cependant mon intention : à peine avons-nous franchi la porte qu'elle s'éloigne à grands pas, sans un regard pour moi. J'essaie de la retenir en lui criant d'attendre, mais un vigile à l'allure de gorille me fait signe de me taire en désignant la salle du tournage, juste derrière nous. Avec précaution, il commence à refermer les portes et je laisse échapper un grognement rageur, avant de me lancer à la poursuite de l'horrible bonne femme.

- Madame Murdoch ! l'interpellé-je en essayant de ne pas crier. Madame Murdoch ! Je ne veux pas rater l'épreuve !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera très rapide ! m'assure-t-elle de sa voix acide, en s'engouffrant dans la pièce qui sert de vestiaires aux candidats.

Pris au piège, j'y entre à mon tour et je me sens soudain idiot de l'avoir suivie. Son large sourire, dévoilant ses dents légèrement plus pointues que la moyenne, ne me dit rien qui vaille et j'ai la nette impression de m'être fait berner. Elle repousse la porte et assure, mielleuse :

- Je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir ! J'ai cru que le pauvre Thomas n'aurait pas de proche ce soir…

Je regarde ma montre, sans masquer mon impatience.

- Madame Murdoch…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Brittany, susurre-t-elle.

Mon agacement atteint des sommets. Comme si je ne l'avais pas entendue, je poursuis, d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale :

- Madame Murdoch, je suis sûr que ce que vous avez à me dire peut attendre la fin de l'épreuve.

Son visage se ferme et je m'apprête à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle lance :

- Vous n'êtes pas ami avec _lui_.

Je la regarde, surpris. Quel est le rapport ? Elle poursuit :

- Il l'a dit. Vous faites cela pour l'argent. Est-ce que l'argent vous intéresse, Monsieur Potter ?

A cet instant précis, la ressemblance avec Ombrage est frappante. Je serre les poings et ma voix se fait menaçante.

- Non. Et même si je l'étais, je ne suis pas à vendre.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, faussement outrée.

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est exactement ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

Elle baisse les yeux et fouille dans son sac. Elle en sort une pochette en plastique et me la tend.

- Si vous étiez arrivés à l'heure, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous déranger. Ce sont les consignes pour la prochaine émission. Lisez-les au calme et…

Je ne la laisse pas finir. La comédie a assez duré et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Je lui arrache la pochette des mains et tourne les talons, moitié courant, moitié marchant. L'homme de la sécurité me regarde revenir avec des yeux ronds et, alors que je fais mine de vouloir entrer, il m'en empêche.

- Le tournage a repris, Monsieur, souffle-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire entrer.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied, toujours à voix basse.

- Il faut que vous attendiez la prochaine coupure publicitaire. Ce sont les consignes.

Les consignes… Je ne me demande pas qui les a données ! Une colère sourde m'envahit et je me mets à mon tour à murmurer :

- Attendez-moi là, je reviens !

Il sourit face à la naïveté de ma demande, l'air de me dire "comme si j'allais bouger".

Le cœur battant, je repars en courant vers les vestiaires. J'enfonce la porte plus que je ne l'ouvre et je fais fi de la douleur qui transperce mon épaule.

- Vous allez leur dire de me laisser…

Face à la pièce vide, les mots s'étouffent dans ma gorge. Partie… Effaré, je regarde autour de moi. Personne. Je parcours les couloirs, en courant, rebroussant chemin au bout de quelques mètres. Brittany Murdoch n'est plus là… Elle m'a fait enfermer dehors et elle s'est bien gardée de rester dans les parages. Dans ma poche, ma baguette me démange. Puis, peu à peu, la raison reprend le dessus. La garce m'a bien eu, mais je ne peux pas quand même pas jeter un sort au vigile… Et, alors que la tentation subsiste encore un peu, je l'écrase définitivement : pas avec tous ces appareils électriques autour.

La gorge serrée, je retourne auprès du moldu qui m'accueille avec un sourire désolé. Même si je sais n'avoir aucune chance, je tente quand même, en veillant à bien chuchoter :

- Il faut absolument que je rentre, vous comprenez ? Je…

Il me fait taire d'un geste.

- N'insistez pas, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas un moulin, seul le personnel autorisé peut entrer et sortir à sa guise.

Voyant que j'ouvre encore la bouche, il soupire :

- Attendez sagement ici, où je vous fais évacuer…

Face à mon air désespéré, il laisse retomber ses longs bras, en signe d'impuissance et s'excuse presque :

- Les ordres sont les ordres et je tiens à ma place.

Je me tais. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Le visage sournois de Brittany Murdoch s'impose à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents. Une envie de vengeance fait bouillir mon sang. Tant pis pour toi, Murdoch. Tu apprendras que, quitte à énerver quelqu'un, autant ne pas choisir un sorcier...

Proférer des menaces contre la moldue m'occupe un temps, mais chaque minute qui passe est un supplice. A chaque fois que je regarde ma montre, mon cœur se serre. Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure. Où en est Malefoy ? J'essaie de l'imaginer, mais mon esprit est vide. Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, je ne tiens pas en place. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir ce qu'il se passe, là-dedans. A un moment, j'envisage même de sortir pour suivre l'émission sur l'écran géant, installé pour les moldus qui ont fait le déplacement. Seule la crainte de me retrouver coincé à l'extérieur me retient. Je regarde encore ma montre. Quelle torture ! J'ai l'impression d'être cet élève qui s'apprête à entrer en deuxième année mais qui ne parvient pas à passer la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Être si près du but et rester bloqué là, pendant que le temps file inexorablement… J'ai envie de hurler de rage. J'essaie de me concentrer sur Malefoy. A deux minutes de la fin, je prie de tout mon cœur pour qu'il soit entrain de finaliser son dressage. Une minute… Trente secondes… Dix… Stop ! Je l'imagine, les bras levés, avec les autres candidats. Plus personne ne touche son plat, le sort en est jeté...

La porte qui mène à la salle s'ouvre brusquement et je sursaute. Un homme de l'équipe du tournage sort, téléphone portable à la main. Le vigile referme la porte et, face à mon visage accusateur, se justifie :

- Il fait partie du personnel autorisé...

Je bouillonne et passe en revue quelle farce et attrape des frères Weasley je pourrais laisser à porter de main de Brittany Murdoch. La praline Longue-langue me paraît tout à fait appropriée… Pendant ce temps, le moldu au téléphone s'agace :

- C'est un problème sur la caméra 3 ! Il nous faut la maintenance de suite.

Il marque une pause puis, visiblement satisfait de la réponse, raccroche. Le vigile lui ouvre à nouveau la porte, en me regardant d'un air méfiant.

- Je ne vais rien faire qui risquerait de vous attirer des ennuis, le rassuré-je d'un ton las.

Il semble surpris et marque un temps d'arrêt. Alors que le moldu a déjà rejoint la salle du tournage, il finit par me souffler :

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, la porte va bientôt se refermer.

Il me faut une demi-seconde pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Puis, je n'ai pas la moindre hésitation : je m'élance vers la salle et me faufile dans la mince ouverture. Juste derrière moi, le vigile relâche la porte. Il semble déjà regretter son geste mais qu'il se rassure : je ne l'oublierai pas.

Je rejoins l'espace des proches dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Les caméras sont braquées sur les candidats et tout le reste est hors champ. J'inspire l'air à plein poumons, mais mon soulagement est de courte durée. La dégustation vient à peine de commencer, le plus dur reste à passer et je m'efforce de chasser Brittany Murdoch dans un coin de mon cerveau. Malefoy se tient bien droit derrière son plat cloché. Pendant que les chefs goûtent le plat de Charles, je cherche son regard. Mais il est tout entier concentré sur la dégustation. Le Chef Ormon est le premier à attaquer :

- Des pâtes, encore ? Vous n'êtes pas trop dépaysés j'espère ?

Le candidat se tasse sur lui-même. Pour cet habitué aux compliments, c'est la douche froide.

- Le goût est là, tempère Kandborg. Les lasagnes sont fondantes, le caviar d'aubergine a du goût, le pesto de pistache souligne bien le tout. La salade aux figues confites est un bon accompagnement.

Il me semble que Charles reprend du poil de la bête, mais Ofwordan le ramène sur terre :

- C'est bon certes, mais c'est simple. Trop simple. Ce n'est pas du niveau de Master Chef.

Il marque une pause de quelques secondes et assène :

- Si c'est pour faire de la cuisine de bistrot, laissez la place à des candidats qui ont la niaque !

A côté de moi, une femme, sa mère sûrement, étouffe un sanglot. Elle a écouté tout le verdict, une main sur la bouche, horrifiée. Lorsque Charles retourne à son plan de travail, son égo est au fond de ses chaussettes.

C'est ensuite autour d'Elizabeth d'être appelée. Son plat est qualifié de « beau rattrapage ». Après avoir légué ses sushis désastreux à la pauvre Lauryn, elle s'est retrouvée avec le thème d'un candidat dont le nom m'échappe, « Avec les yeux ».

- Très bonne idée, les mini cup-cakes salés, approuvent les chefs. Elégants, gourmands, à la mode.

Effectivement, on les dévore des yeux. Seul le chef Kandborg regrette des saveurs un peu diffuses.

- Le goût n'est pas tout à fait préservé, explique-t-il.

Je regarde constamment vers Malefoy, mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. La dégustation continue et j'attends avec une impatience grandissante son tour. Je suis près à parier que je suis encore plus stressé qu'Hermione avant un examen, c'est dire. Les candidats défilent, récoltant un certain nombre de reproches et, parfois, quelques compliments. Lorsque Julia s'avance à son tour, je me dresse malgré moi sur la pointe des pieds. Elle décloche son plat et les chefs ne tarissent plus d'éloges.

- Un tournedos Rossini façon hamburger, c'est une idée de génie.

Je commence presque à lui en vouloir de s'attirer des lauriers non mérités, lorsqu'elle rappelle, d'un ton sec :

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

Elle regarde Malefoy et, à ma grande surprise, il lui adresse un petit signe de tête, presque imperceptible, comme s'il la remerciait.

- En tout cas, reprend Ormon, c'est vous qui avez achevé le plat et vous avez été à la hauteur du défi.

Il ajoute, s'adressant à l'ensemble des candidats :

- Cette épreuve ne permet pas seulement de tester vos capacités d'adaptation. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, c'est loin d'être une question de chance.

Il se tait, le temps de laisser ses paroles pénétrer les esprits, puis poursuit :

- Tomber sur un bon plat n'est pas gage de victoire. Encore faut-il s'en montrer à la hauteur. Quand le début est très prometteur, il ne vous suffit pas de produire un plat satisfaisant... Il faut faire un plat exceptionnel ! A l'inverse, si vous partez plutôt bas, il vous sera d'autant plus simple de séduire le jury.

Le silence qui règne dans la salle montre que ses paroles ont fait mouche. Un à un, les chefs goûtent son plat. Ofwordan conclut :

- Julia, vous dites que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si ce plat avait été un échec, cela aurait été de votre faute. Mais c'est une vraie réussite. Une avalanche de saveurs, des cuissons parfaites, des contrastes saisissants et un dressage digne des plus grands... Et c'est grâce à vous.

Rougissante, elle regagne son plan de travail sous les applaudissements. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est Malefoy qui a lancé le mouvement.

Quelques candidats dont je ne connais pas les noms défilent. Ils s'en sortent pour la plupart avec des remarques moyennes. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le crâne complètement chauve mais les favoris fournis, reçoit une bonne dose de compliments pour « un plat incroyablement généreux ». Je continue de fixer Malefoy, qui attend son tour, impassible. A chaque fois, je m'attends à ce qu'il soit appelé et l'attente me paraît interminable. Je retiens à grand peine un soupire lorsque Lauryn est appelé. Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que ce sera enfin son tour ?!

La candidate s'avance timidement. Elle dépose son plat devant les chefs, puis ôte la cloche. La présentation est soignée et m'évoque un jardin zen. Au moins, le thème semble respecté.

- Joli dressage, admet le chef Kandborg. Vous avez joué sur les formes et les coloris. Sur les textures aussi : l'algue est bien utilisée.

Malheureusement pour la pauvre candidate, la suite de la dégustation ne passe pas aussi bien. Le chef Ormon ouvre la marche :

- C'est plutôt fade… Les sushis sont assez bien réalisés, mais vous n'avez pas assuré au niveau des sauces.

Ofwordan complète :

- Je peux manger ça dans n'importe quel japonais. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous garderai à Master Chef ?

Lauryn baisse les yeux et j'ai de la peine pour elle. Ofwordan poursuit :

- N'oubliez pas que c'est à chaque fois le défi : nous convaincre que c'est vous que nous devons garder pour la prochaine étape et jusqu'à la dernière. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, vous pouvez vous retrouver à la porte.

Je lève les yeux vers Malefoy, qui écoute impassible. Je me demande s'il aime bien cette candidate, qu'il a aidée lorsqu'elle ne s'en sortait pas avec ses rougets. Le chef Kandgorg me tire de mes pensées :

- Vous savez pourquoi vous avez raté cette épreuve, Lauryn ?

Elle secoue la tête, perdue.

- Parce que je manquais de temps ?

Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêchait d'ajouter votre touche à ce plat ? En une demi-heure, vous pouviez faire moins de sushis et les agrémenter d'un bouillon asiatique bien travaillé.

Elle acquiesce faiblement.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi, poursuit-il. Parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en vous. Vous étiez très bien partie. Vous étiez dans les meilleurs avec vos douceurs des îles. Puis vous êtes tombée sur un plat que nous avions critiqué et vous n'avez pas été capable de vous battre pour surmonter cette difficulté. Vous avez manqué de foi en votre talent. Car si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous en avez.

Lorsque Lauryn regagne son plan de travail, je la sens un peu plus confortée et je m'en réjouis. Pas pour longtemps, car l'annonce du chef réclame toute mon attention.

- A vous, Thomas.

Le cœur battant, je le regarde approcher. Il dépose son plat, soulève la cloche et, tandis que je tends le cou pour mieux voir, annonce :

- Menu enfant.

Son plat n'a plus rien à voir avec celui de Luke. Il a servi la purée de céleri dans des coquilles d'œuf, dressées sur des coquetiers. A côté, il a déposé des sortes de baguettes torsadées en pain, longues et fines, parsemée de graines de sésame. Un clin d'œil à son thème précédent peut être ? Au centre, il a disposé en étoile trois demi-pommes de terre. Je devrais plutôt dire des coques de pommes de terre car elles ont été creusées et farcies avec le canard. Je lève les yeux vers lui et, au même moment, il tourne son regard vers moi. Je lis la surprise sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçoit et, sans même y réfléchir, je lève le pouce. Aussitôt, il se détourne et, pour la première fois, il me semble troublé. J'abaisse ma main, avec l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Heureusement, les chefs font diversion.

- Alors vous, quand on vous donne un thème, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! s'exclame Kandborg avec bonhommie.

Ofwordan tourne la tête dans tous les sens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Il va même jusqu'à soulever délicatement l'assiette.

- Je ne vois pas de couverts…, s'étonne-t-il.

Le léger sourire que je vois flotter sur les lèvres de Malefoy doit le mettre sur la piste, car il s'écrie :

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez nous faire manger avec les doigts ?!

Aussitôt, Kandborg lui met un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mais qu'as-tu donc fait de ton âme d'enfant, mon ami ?

Et, sans plus attendre, il attrape une torsade et la trempe dans la purée, comme il l'aurait fait avec une mouillette.

J'observe avec attention ses traits, mais il ne dit rien. Il attrape ensuite une pomme de terre, dans laquelle il croque. Il regarde Malefoy et, alors que ses collègues goûtent à leur tour, il lâche :

- Vous êtes sacrément impressionnant, vous le savez ?

Malefoy ne répond pas et se contente d'attendre la suite, qui ne tarde pas à venir.

- Il y a du miel ? s'interroge Ofwordan. C'est très doux, ça adoucit le céleri.

- Pas dans la purée, explique-t-il. Dans les torsades.

- Ingénieux... Et la farce de canard ?

- Oignon confit, crème fraiche et ciboulette.

Les chefs échangent des regards ravis. Là, au milieu des proches, je me sens pousser des ailes. Je sens des regards se poser sur moi et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des personnes qui m'entourent. Oui, je suis le proche de "Thomas" et oui, il va falloir s'en méfier car il est fort, très fort !

Il regagne sa place et les candidats qui passent derrière lui ont l'air bien insipide. Luke passe en dernier et je le regarde approcher, non sans un certain intérêt. Il a récupéré le crabe farci de Julia, dont les juges avaient vanté les mérites.

- Sur la plage abandonnée..., annonce-t-il.

Les chefs regardent son assiette, sceptiques.

- Otez-moi un doute, Luke, demande le chef Ormon. Julia avait déjà pratiquement fini son crabe farci quand vous avez récupéré son plat ?

Mal à l'aise, le candidat acquiesce.

- Et donc, vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

D'un geste lent, Luke désigne les coquillages qui entourent son crabe. Les juges se regardent, sans cacher leur incrédulité teintée de mécontentement.

- Vous avez ajouté des fruits de mer autour du travail de Julia et vous appelez ça cuisiner ? l'interroge Ofwordan.

Comme il ne répond pas, les chefs le renvoient à son plan de travail sans rien goûter. La tête basse, il obtempère. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en divination, mais je parie qu'il sera à l'épreuve de rattrapage. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, la présentatrice annonce, souriante :

- Le suspens touche à son terme, nous allons bientôt savoir quels sont candidats qui iront en test sous pression. Je vous rappelle que ce sera leur dernière chance de convaincre les chefs, avant l'élimination.

Elle se tourne vers le jury, qui se concerte à voix basse, et lui demande :

- Etes-vous prêts, Messieurs ?

Les chefs Ormon et Ofwordan semble être en désaccord sur l'une des personnes à nommer mais Kandborg leur glisse quelques mots à l'oreille et ils opinent.

- Je vous laisse annoncer le verdict, conclut la présentatrice.

Les trois chefs s'avancent et se mettent bien en ligne, face aux candidats. Le chef Ormon commence :

- Julia, votre plat est une merveille. Vous êtes la première qualifiée.

Et Kandborg poursuit :

- Thomas, votre sang-froid et votre imagination vous ont permis de vous dépasser. Vous pouvez la rejoindre.

La liste continue, mais je n'écoute plus. Il a réussi ! Malefoy a réussi ! Lorsqu'il se place à côté de Julia, il se tourne vers moi. Et il lève le pouce.


	22. Chapter 22

_Vous savez quoi ? Moi non plus, j'aime pas Brittany ! Sinon, je suis légèrement en retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter. Je suis entrain de faire des chapitres trop longs oO (Après "les chapitres sont trop couuuuuuuuuuuuuurts !", y'a bien quelqu'un qui va les trouver trop longs maintenant ^^). Bonne lecture et à dans une semaine à peu près (j'arrête de dire dimanche car ça fait deux fois de suite où j'ai deux jours de retard...)._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :  
**

Je réfrène à grand peine mon envie de sourire. Les battements de mon cœur me font délicieusement mal et un cri de joie se perd dans ma gorge. Je me force à redescendre sur terre : l'émission n'est pas terminée. Trois candidats attendent encore le verdict. Charles garde les yeux baissés, Lauryn regarde timidement le jury et Luke semble ne se faire aucune illusion – sage décision. Les chefs les jaugent froidement, la mine sévère, et font durer le suspens. Finalement, Ormon soupire :

- Charles... Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres.

Le jeune homme lève les bras au ciel en signe de victoire et s'empresse d'obéir, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa joie est de courte durée...

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de quoi être fier, lui assène le chef. La prochaine fois, ne vous contentez pas du minimum syndical... ou ce sera la dernière !

Instantanément, le sourire de Charles se flétrit et il se fond dans la masse des candidats qualifiés, désireux de s'y faire oublier. Malefoy s'écarte d'un pas pour le laisser passer.

Ormon reprend :

- Luke et Lauryn... C'est donc vous qui irez en test sous pression.

Il marque une pause et les deux candidats se regardent. L'air déterminé de Lauryn me plaît et je me surprends à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle l'emporte. Maintenant que Malefoy est tiré d'affaire, je me sens plus sensible au sort des autres candidats. C'est alors que le chef ajoute :

- Mais vous n'irez pas seuls... Une troisième personne va vous rejoindre !

Je manque de m'étouffer et, lorsque la présentatrice exhibe un long bandeau de velours noir, marqué du « M » rouge de Master Chef, je réalise qu'il reste encore une épreuve. La dégustation à l'aveugle... Je cherche à croiser le regard de Malefoy, en vain. Soit il ne m'a pas vu, soit il m'ignore délibérément. Je repousse la vague de culpabilité qui m'assaille : après l'avoir… disons « quitté précipitamment », je n'ai pas eu le courage de retourner le voir pour finir son entraînement. Alors que je prie pour que ce soit sans conséquence, les hommes en noir font à nouveau leur apparition. Sur les plans de travail, ils déposent quelques papiers blancs, de la taille d'un bulletin de vote, et un feutre noir. D'autres apportent aux chefs des bols numérotés, dont le contenu est dissimulé par un couvercle, ainsi qu'une panière, remplie de cuillère au manche plus long que la moyenne.

- Je vais demander aux candidats de se retourner, annonce le chef Ofwordan.

Ils obéissent et se placent dos au jury. Seuls Luke et Lauryn, dispensés d'épreuve, continuent d'observer ce qu'il se passe. Les préparatifs étant finis, les hommes en noir quittent un à un la salle.

- Jane, appelle Ofwordan.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux sursaute. Je la regarde s'avancer prudemment vers les chefs et s'arrêter devant eux. La présentatrice lui noue le bandeau autour des yeux tandis que Kandborg attrape une cuillère dans la panière,l ôte le couvercle du bol et demande à la candidate d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Concentrez-vous bien, vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul essai.

La jeune femme acquiesce. Je me dévisse le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il lui fait goûter, mais je suis trop loin. Le chef referme ensuite le bol avec précaution et lui demande de retirer le bandeau.

- Regagnez votre plan de travail, Jane. Vous allez écrire le nom de l'aliment que vous venez de goûter et laisser votre papier, face cachée.

Elle acquiesce et s'exécute. Alors que le chef appelle le candidat suivant, elle prend une seconde de réflexion. Je l'observe : sourcils froncés, lèvres closes, elle hésite. Puis, elle attrape un des papiers et y inscrit quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle regarde passer ses concurrents, un à un.

Le tour de Malefoy arrive assez vite. Il est le septième appelé. Il goûte, retire le bandeau et rejoint son plan de travail d'un pas assuré. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son papier est retourné... Je tente une nouvelle fois de croiser son regard, mais toujours sans succès. Les dents serrées, j'essaie moi aussi de m'intéresser à la dégustation des autres candidats. Mais, quoique je fasse, mon regard se tourne invariablement vers Malefoy… Je me sens agacé. Son attitude devrait me faire sourire, m'amuser, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je lui en veux de se montrer si indifférent et je m'en veux encore plus de tant m'en préoccuper… Jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, je me force à fixer mon regard du côté des chefs.

Lorsque tous les candidats sont passés, Ormon explique :

- Nous allons vérifier vos réponses. Si vous avez trouvé le bon aliment, vous évitez le test sous pression. Dans le cas contraire… Vous verrez !

Les chefs débutent par un grand blond aux yeux clairs, dont le prénom m'échappe. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'il pratique la musculation de rue. Détail ô combien important dans une émission culinaire... Le chef Ofwordan retourne son papier.

- C'est bon, Mark, vous êtes qualifié.

Avec un sourire ravi, le dénommé Mark rejoint la présentatrice. Les candidats suivants ont moins de chance. Ils sont trois à rester sur le carreau. Jane, elle, est qualifiée. Plus les chefs approchent de Malefoy, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Elizabeth s'est trompée. John aussi. Le candidat suivant, le chauve avec les longs favoris, a trouvé le bon aliment. Il rejoint les qualifiés, visiblement soulagé. Plus qu'un candidat sépare Malefoy des chefs. D'un signe de tête, ces derniers lui font comprendre qu'il n'a pas trouvé l'ingrédient mystère et le jeune homme, baisse les yeux, déçu. Le souffle court, je les regarde arriver au plan de travail de Malefoy. Je serre les poings tandis qu'ils retournent son papier. La seconde qui s'écoule alors me paraît interminable. Puis, les chefs sourient.

- C'est bon, Thomas.

Ah ah ! Soulagé, je le regarde rejoindre les autres candidats. Bientôt, Charles et Julia font de même. Au final, ils sont seulement un tiers des candidats à avoir correctement deviné. Ofwordan fait semblant de ne pas en revenir :

- Vous ne savez pas différencier le panais de la carotte ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier…

Kandborg renchérit :

- Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne vous envoie pas tous en test sous pression… Revenez vous mettre en ligne pour la deuxième manche !

Les candidats obéissent. Cette fois-ci, Elizabeth est la première appelée. La présentatrice place le bandeau sur ses yeux et le lui noue derrière le crâne. Ofwordan ouvre le bol numéro 2 et y trempe la cuillère.

- Prête ? demande-t-il.

Il lui fait goûter l'aliment et repose le couvercle à sa place. Lorsqu'elle enlève le bandeau et le remet à la présentatrice, Elizabeth sourit. J'en déduis qu'elle sait ce sur quoi elle est tombée. Tandis qu'elle rejoint son plan de travail, le candidat suivant s'avance. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Malefoy. Il a pris appui contre le mur du fond et regarde distraitement les candidats passer les uns après les autres. Il ne se tourne pas à une seule reprise vers moi…

Le dernier candidat appelé, un certain Paul, est grand et bien enrobé. Il s'approche maladroitement et doit se pencher pour que la présentatrice parvienne à lui nouer le bandeau. Je ne peux en dire plus car mes yeux s'égarent vers Malefoy et je rate sa dégustation. A nouveau, les chefs font le tour des candidats.

- C'est bon, Elizabeth.

La candidate sourit et rejoint les qualifiés. Seuls trois autres candidats font de même. John s'est encore trompé. Paul aussi. Sur les neuf candidats restants, ce sont les seuls dont je connaisse les prénoms…

- Troisième tour, soupire Ormon. Je ne pensais pas que différencier les pois gourmands des petits pois serait si difficile pour vous…

Le même manège se reproduit, mais l'aliment est visiblement plus simple. Sept candidats se qualifient. Pas John, ni une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux courts, teints en rouge.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le fenouil, John ? demande Kandborg. Ni vous, Mary ?

Les deux candidats ne répondent pas et gardent le nez baissé. Il poursuit :

- Dès que l'un de vous perd, il va directement en test sous pression, avec Lauryn et Luke.

Le suspens n'est pas bien long. Mary reconnaît le topinambour, pas John. Il rejoint ses deux camardes d'infortune et la présentatrice se place entre eux, avec un sourire désolé.

- Nos candidats ont une dernière chance pour démontrer aux chefs qu'ils ont l'étoffe d'un Master Chef. Pour cela, ils n'ont qu'une solution : réussir le test sous pression !

Elle annonce une courte de page de publicités et, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine confirme :

- La pub est lancée !

Aussitôt, c'est l'effervescence dans l'espace des proches. La grande majorité, soulagée, se précipite vers les heureux qualifiés. Le reste s'empresse de rejoindre les candidats au rattrapage. Je me retrouve seul, un peu perdu, avec l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Je me retiens de chercher Malefoy du regard, peu enclin à être encore ignoré. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un technicien vêtu d'une combinaison orange. Toute distraction étant bonne à prendre, je le regarde s'atteler auprès de la caméra n°3, dont les problèmes de maintenance m'ont donné l'occasion de pénétrer dans la salle. Malheureusement, la scène n'a rien de palpitante et je m'en désintéresse vite.

- Tu t'ennuies, Potter ?

Je m'efforce de contrôler les fous battements de mon cœur et je me tourne lentement vers Malefoy, comme si je n'étais pas _particulièrement_ intéressé par sa présence. La lueur moqueuse qui brille dans ses yeux m'attire irrésistiblement et je secoue la tête, pour lui répondre comme pour chasser certaines idées… déplacées.

- Tu es qualifié pour la prochaine étape.

C'est une constatation et je suis ravi d'entendre que ma voix ne laisse rien apparaître de mon agitation intérieure. Il hausse les épaules.

- On dirait bien.

Je meurs d'envie de relancer la conversation mais je me retiens. Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises désertées et il m'imite. J'essaie d'ignorer sa proximité, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je pourrais tendre la main et… Par Merlin, je préfère ne même pas y penser.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, lâche-t-il soudain.

Je le regarde, surpris. Il doit voir que je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle, car il précise.

- Quand tu es parti avec elle.

Il ne se départit pas de son air froid et de sa moue dégoûtée, un classique lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole. Pourtant, je sais que le soudain éclat métallique de ses yeux ne m'est pas destiné. Je ne réponds pas immédiatement et regarde pendant plusieurs secondes l'équipe du tournage préparer la salle pour la dernière épreuve. Les plans de travail sont tirés contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que trois, au centre de la pièce. Sur chacun d'eux, une grande assiette, blanche et vide, est déposée. A côté, un chariot réfrigéré, dont j'ignore encore le contenu, est positionné. Enfin, un chevalet est placé bien en vue. La toile est recouverte d'un drap blanc, la dissimulant aux regards indiscrets. Alors que le visage de Malefoy devient méfiant, je me décide à répondre :

- Je ne suis pas parti. Elle a juste tenté de m'éloigner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

Au moment où je prononce ces mots, le soupçon m'envahit. Sans réfléchir, je vérifie :

- Tu ne lui as rien fait de mal, hein ?

Il secoue la tête avec vigueur, visiblement offensé par mon doute.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

Il se tait brusquement et détourne le regard, gêné. Je me redresse, à l'affût d'une information croustillante. Voyant que je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire, il soupire :

- J'ai repoussé ses avances, c'est tout...

J'essaie de ne pas rire, mais c'est impossible. Il me regarde sévèrement, espérant sans doute me calmer, mais c'est encore pire.

- Arrête de te marrer, Potter. Ça n'a rien de drôle.

Je me mords les lèvres pour recouvrer mon sérieux et inspire profondément.

- Malefoy, bourreau des cœurs ?

C'était une moquerie mais, en la prononçant, elle me fait rire jaune. Il m'ignore et nous restons silencieux deux ou trois minutes, à regarder la fin de l'installation. Une part de moi a envie d'avoir plus de détails, mais l'autre me souffle que Malefoy n'est pas prêt à les livrer. Voyant que je suis calmé, il change subtilement de sujet :

- Tu restes regarder la suite, Potter ?

J'acquiesce.

- Je veux voir qui va partir.

Je le vois qui regarde Lauryn.

- Pas elle, affirme-t-il.

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Sa présence me trouble et j'essaie de me redonner contenance. Heureusement, un moldu nous prévient que le tournage va bientôt reprendre. Les proches et les qualifiés nous rejoignent et l'homme rappelle que le silence est de rigueur. Je comprends qu'il craint un public plus dissipé, maintenant que la plupart des candidats sont assurés de participer à la prochaine émission. Le décompte commence et la présentatrice se tient prête, tout sourire. A zéro, elle annonce :

- Le moment tant redouté de l'épreuve sous pression est arrivé ! Très bientôt, Luke, Lauryn ou John devra quitter l'aventure Master Chef…

Elle marque une pause, qui se veut tragique, et cède la parole aux chefs.

- Cette dernière épreuve est une épreuve de sang-froid et de précision…

La présence de Malefoy me distrait et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe. Lui, en revanche, ne semble même pas se souvenir de ma présence. Je l'observe discrètement, mais je dois être moins doué que je le pensais, car il me lance un regard méfiant. Je hausse les épaules et me reconcentre sur les candidats, la gorge étrangement sèche.

- C'est une épreuve de dressage, explique Ormon. Vous avez dix minutes, pas une seconde de plus, pour reproduire un dessert de grand chef : Chocolat et persil, de Jean Sulpice.

Face à l'air perdu des trois candidats, Ofwordan précise :

- Tous les éléments du plat sont cuisinés. Vous avez dix minutes pour reproduire au plus près le dressage du chef. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les candidats acquiescent. Kandborg s'approche du chevalet et dévoile la toile d'un geste théâtral. Il s'agit d'une photographie, en gros plan, d'un dessert. Pas de n'importe quel dessert, cependant : un grand dessert. Rien n'est laissé au hasard et chaque détail compte. C'est si beau que je me demande comment on peut ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le manger. Curieux de la réaction de Malefoy, je détaille son visage... admiratif. Venant de sa part, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne quitte pas l'image des yeux et il me semble lire du respect dans son regard.

Les candidats n'attendent pas plus longtemps pour se lancer. Dix minutes, ça me paraît extrêmement court. Ils ouvrent leur chariot et en tirent un long plateau. Dessus, je distingue les éléments de la photographie : une part de gâteau, de forme rectangulaire et composée de cinq très fines couches, alternant génoise au chocolat et mousse de lait, un tube à essai rempli d'un liquide vert brillant, un autre rempli de sauce au chocolat et, enfin, une minuscule boule de glace au persil, de la taille d'un grain de raisin. D'un même réflexe, à mon sens très professionnel, les candidats replacent cette dernière dans le chariot, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne fonde. Ils s'attèlent ensuite à leur tâche, sans perdre une seconde.

Lauryn commence par tracer une ligne de sauce au chocolat, au centre de l'assiette. Le trait me paraît réussi, bien que plus épais que sur la photo. A l'aide de la pointe d'un couteau, elle sépare en deux la fin de la ligne, laissant apparaître la porcelaine blanche de l'assiette. Avec une pelle à tarte et d'infinies précautions, elle soulève la part de gâteau. Je remarque que ses mains tremblent et comprend que le moment est crucial. Si elle l'abîme, il n'y aura pas d'autre chance… Heureusement, elle parvient à déposer la part doucement en travers de sa ligne en sauce chocolat. Elle soupire de soulagement et détend ses doigts, encore tremblants.

Malefoy me tire de ma contemplation par un coup de coude qui m'électrise des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Surpris, je me tourne vers lui. Il me désigne le pauvre John au moment même où il lâche trop brusquement sa part. Le gâteau reste intact mais son assiette est éclaboussée de minuscules gouttelettes de sauce chocolat. Le candidat s'empare immédiatement d'un torchon pour effacer le plus gros. Je remarque que son front est trempé de sueur et il l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Il fouille dans son plan de travail et en tire un long pic à brochette, en bois. Il l'emballe ensuite dans son torchon, de telle sorte que le tissus recouvre la pointe. Lorsqu'il entreprend d'ôter les dernières éclaboussures, celles qui ne se voient que de très, très près. Je salue son idée : son geste est beaucoup plus précis qu'auparavant.

A peine remis du contact avec Malefoy, je regarde du côté de Luke, qui avance bien. Il verse lentement le contenu du tube à essai rempli du liquide vert brillant dans une pipette. Il entreprend de former les gouttes de différentes tailles qui décorent le coin en bas à gauche de l'assiette. J'observe la photographie et comprends que c'est l'étape qui demande la plus grande maîtrise : les cercles sont parfaits et les tailles harmonieuses. Luke réussit particulièrement bien les trois premières gouttes. Cependant, la quatrième est plus grosse que sur le modèle. Il humidifie son torchon et, à ce moment précis, je vois Malefoy secouer légèrement la tête, en signe de désapprobation. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, je comprends que Luke n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Le candidat nettoie sa goutte et tente d'en refaire, plus petite. L'échec est total. Le liquide, qui se tenait jusqu'à présent parfaitement bien, se répand en une petite flaque informe. Fini la délicate bulle… Agacé, Luke nettoie à nouveau son assiette et réessaie. Le résultat empire : le liquide coule jusqu'à la goutte voisine et la déforme à son tour.

Je regarde Malefoy, comme si j'espérais lire sur son visage une explication rationnelle à ce désastre, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il fixe Lauryn sans ciller, les dents serrées, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : croiser son regard. Je me tourne à mon tour vers elle et réalise qu'elle s'apprête à répéter l'erreur de Luke, inconsciente de ce qui l'attend : elle passe le bout de son torchon sous l'eau. A côté de moi, Malefoy se tend, comme s'il voulait lui crier quelque chose. Mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Son dernier espoir, c'est qu'elle lève les yeux…

Sans réfléchir, je tire de ma poche la pochette en plastique que m'a remis Brittany Murdoch un peu plus tôt et qui contient les consignes pour la prochaine émission. Alors que Lauryn approche son torchon de son assiette, je la laisse volontairement tomber au sol et un bruit mat résonne dans la salle. Je finis d'attirer les regards en me levant pour la ramasser. Une technicienne me fait les gros yeux et je lève les mains en signe d'excuse. Inutile, les candidats se sont déjà replongés dans leur travail. Sauf Lauryn. Malefoy a réussi à accrocher son regard. Sans un mot, sans tenter d'articuler quoique ce soit, il secoue légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle hésite, se redresse et repose finalement son torchon. J'entends un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, juste sur ma droite, et je suis brusquement très content de moi.

John achève son dressage en déposant la glace de persil sur son gâteau. Il est le premier à finir l'épreuve, mais Lauryn et Luke le suivent de près. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, le temps est écoulé. Les candidats s'écartent de leur assiette et les juges s'avancent :

- Ce dessert, ce n'est pas seulement l'alliance de deux saveurs qu'on pense contradictoires, commence Ofwordan. C'est un dressage d'une finesse exceptionnelle qui souligne la beauté du plat.

Le chef Kandborg poursuit :

- Lors de cette épreuve, vous avez montré que vous aviez votre place à Master Chef. Tous les trois.

Je le soupçonne de faire durer le suspens, avec une touche de sentimentalisme. Je regarde le jury se diriger tout d'abord vers John. Son dressage est qualifié de « ressemblant », bien que l'« ensemble manque de précision ».

- Vous voyez la différence entre le dressage d'un chef et le vôtre ? demande Ormon. On sent que votre main tremble. Les choses sont à peu près à la bonne place et à la bonne taille, mais on y lit une certaine maladresse.

John acquiesce en silence. Il a raison, il n'y a rien à dire. Je regrette soudain que Malefoy ne soit pas allé en test sous pression. J'aurais voulu voir de quoi il aurait été capable…

C'est au tour de Lauryn. Les chefs saluent son travail.

- Il y a une vraie recherche de la précision, note Kandborg. C'est légèrement trop épais, à peine trop lourd, mais l'esprit est là.

A côté de moi, Malefoy incline la tête, comme s'il approuvait.

- A vous, Luke ! s'exclame Ormon en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail du candidat.

Il observe son assiette et commente :

- On vous a vu peiner avec le coulis de persil. Vous avez compris votre erreur ?

Le candidat, pâle et fatigué, soupire :

- C'est l'eau, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Kanborg récupère un couteau sur le plan de travail et se lance dans une démonstration.

- Si la lame est sèche, aucun souci, souligne-t-il, en formant une bulle parfaite à l'aide de la pipette.

Il passe ensuite sur le torchon humide sur la lame.

- Mais si j'ai le malheur de rater mon coup et d'humidifier mon support pour le nettoyer, c'est fini.

Il dépose une nouvelle goutte sur la lame, mais elle ne tient pas et dégouline le long du couteau. Il explique :

- La préparation est très légèrement gélifiée. C'est ce qui lui donne cet aspect bien brillant et ce volume. Mais l'eau détruit la structure de la bulle et inutile de réessayer si l'assiette n'est pas parfaitement sèche.

Ofwordan conclut :

- Si vous faites une bulle légèrement trop grosse ou trop petite, ce n'est pas bien grave. Chez le chef Sulpice, aucune assiette n'est rigoureusement identique. Ce qui compte, c'est l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Si votre goutte casse cette harmonie, il faut l'absorber avec un tissu bien sec et laisser sécher avant de recommencer.

Luke a l'air de trouver que l'explication arrive un peu tard. Pendant que les chefs se concertent à voix basse, la présentatrice appelle les trois candidats et les regroupe au centre de la salle. En glissant une main amicale sur leurs épaules, elle recueille leurs impressions. Sans surprise, ils sont aussi stressés les uns que les autres.

- Lauryn, annonce Ormon, tandis que la candidate se redresse, en alerte. Votre dressage était le plus proche de l'original. Vous être qualifiée.

Elle laisse échapper un cri de joie qui m'arrache un sourire. John la serre dans ses bras, suivi de Luke, même si le geste ne me paraît pas aussi naturel avec ce dernier.

- Luke, votre technique vous a bien servi, poursuit le chef, alors que le candidat boit ses paroles. Mais, en ratant les gouttes de persil, vous vous êtes mis en difficulté.

D'une voix grave, il annonce :

- C'était l'élément central de l'épreuve. C'est vous qui rendez votre tablier.

Le candidat baisse les yeux et obéit. John lui serre la main avant de rejoindre Lauryn, sans demander son reste. Avec quelques paroles de réconfort sur « la passion de la cuisine qui surmontera toutes les épreuves, y compris celle-là », les chefs font leurs adieux à Luke. La présentatrice glisse quelques mots sur la prochaine émission qu'elle promet « riche en sensations fortes ». Je glisse les consignes dans la poche de mon jean. Personnellement, j'ai eu assez de sensations fortes pour ce soir…

L'équipe du tournage nous fait quitter la salle. Les candidats sont tous plus ravis les uns que les autres et échangent des commentaires enthousiastes sur les épreuves, d'un ton parfois proche de l'hystérie. Seul Malefoy ne se laisse pas dérider. Il remercie les quelques candidats qui viennent le féliciter et refuse poliment une invitation à « venir fêter ça ». Bientôt, tous les candidats et leurs proches disparaissent dans les étages, en route pour regagner la chambre de Charles, où la petite fête se tiendra.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller ?

Ma question le surprend. Il souffle :

- Ils seront bien assez entassés sans moi, je préfère rester tranquille.

Sans un mot, il appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Puisqu'il ne m'a pas invité, j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Finalement, je lui emboite le pas. Son regard peu avenant devrait me refroidir, mais je me concentre sur une autre idée : je vais me retrouver avec Malefoy dans un ascenseur. Seul. Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'y engouffre à sa suite.

L'atmosphère est comme chargée d'électricité. Je me demande s'il le ressent aussi, mais il s'appuie négligemment contre la paroi opposée de l'ascenseur et regarde bien droit devant lui. S'il ne se donnait pas tant de mal à mettre autant de distance entre nous, je pourrais croire qu'il ne me voit même pas. Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à respirer et l'impression que l'ascenseur met un temps interminable pour passer d'un étage à l'autre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent enfin, Malefoy sort sans un regard pour moi. Je le laisse prendre un peu d'avance avant de le suivre, en inspirant profondément.

Alors qu'il glisse sa clef dans la serrure, je me mords soudain les lèvres. Ron et Hermione ! Je leur ai promis de passer les voir, après… Normalement, nous devions regarder l'émission chez mon cousin et finir la soirée chez eux. Les évènements en ont décidé autrement… Malefoy pousse la porte et entre dans sa chambre. Voyant que je ne le suis pas, il me demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ?

J'hésite. Je devrais lui dire : « Je suis désolé, mais je suis attendu ailleurs ». Tout simplement… Cependant, je ne peux pas. Parce que je préfère rester ? Je chasse cette pensée dans un coin de ma tête.

Il s'impatiente :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais ? Je serai aussi bien tout seul !

Son visage se ferme et je comprends qu'il en a dit plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il détourne les yeux et je me répète ses mots. « Tout seul »… Je soupire :

- Je dois passer chez Ron et Hermione.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Ne me raconte pas ta vie, je m'en moque complètement.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à me refermer la porte au nez, je l'en empêche, la bloquant avec mon bras.

- Tu veux venir ?

Ma question le laisse coi. Il me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable du moindre mot. Puis, il me demande, d'une voix blanche :

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Je secoue la tête, en signe de dénégation. Il va refuser, je le sais. Pourtant, malgré moi, j'espère. Pour me donner contenance, je glisse mes mains dans mes poches. Sous mes doigts, je sens les consignes données par Murdoch. C'est le prétexte dont j'avais besoin ! Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

- Brittany Murdoch m'a donné les consignes pour la prochaine émission. On pourrait voir ça maintenant, ça évitera à Ron et Hermione de devoir repasser à l'hôtel plus tard.

Il ouvre la bouche, surpris. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, j'ajoute :

- Dis oui, Malefoy. Tu nous feras gagner du temps.

Je m'oblige à soutenir son regard gris, l'air innocent. Après tout, je ne fais que lui proposer une solution pratique qui permet à tout le monde de se débarrasser au plus vite d'une tâche désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il finit par acquiescer et s'écarte pour me laisser pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il referme soigneusement la porte et, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, soupire :

- Très bien, Potter. Finissons-en.

Se pose alors un problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Pour transplaner, je dois toucher Malefoy et même le tenir. Mon regard se dirige naturellement vers son épaule. Le contact n'aurait rien d'intime. Sa chemise ferait barrage entre nos peaux… C'est idéal. Pourtant, ma main se dirige directement vers son poignet. J'ai besoin de vérifier… quelque chose. Je l'attrape fermement et je sens à nouveau ce violent courant qui me traverse. Aucun doute possible. Il me regarde, surpris. Je peine à résister à ses yeux gris. Mon regard descend jusqu'à ses lèvres et c'est encore pire. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je dois transplaner. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien... Je resserre légèrement ma prise et j'inspire profondément. Difficile, dans ces conditions, de me concentrer… J'essaie d'ignorer les picotements qui fourmillent dans mes doigts, le doux contact de sa peau fraiche et je visualise le jardin de mes amis. Sans plus attendre, je transplane.

Dès que je sens la terre ferme sous mes pieds, je m'empresse de lâcher Malefoy. Il inspire profondément, visiblement sous le choc.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était désagréable, souffle-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Peut être parce que je suis loin d'avoir trouvé ça désagréable… Une fois de plus, je secoue la tête pour éclaircir mes pensées. Je m'avance et il me suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je frappe deux coups et j'entends la voix d'Hermione, à peine plus aiguë que d'habitude, me crier :

- Entre, Harry, c'est ouvert !

J'obéis, Malefoy sur mes talons. La cuisine est éclairée, mais déserte. Je vois que Malefoy regarde autour de lui, l'air ouvertement sceptique, comme si la décoration de mes amis était une injure au bon goût – ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Je referme la porte derrière nous et l'entraîne vers le salon.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Je…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Devant mon visage horrifié, une dizaine de personnes commence à chanter le célèbre Happy Birthday. Ca ne dure pas. Ron et Hermione sont les premiers à s'arrêter, dès qu'ils aperçoivent Malefoy. Dudley suit, la bouche grande ouverte, une expression d'extase sur le visage, comme s'il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Dean et Seamus s'interrompent en cœur, avant Neville, qui met plus de temps. Il fixe le visage de Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés, et il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant que son cerveau admette ce qu'il voit et lui intime l'ordre de se taire. Au fond, j'aperçois Ginny, héberluée. Au final, il ne reste que Luna, qui poursuit vaillamment jusqu'au bout. Visiblement, être seule à chanter ne la perturbe pas plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle se tait enfin – ça m'a paru durer une éternité – personne ne s'est encore remis de sa surprise et un silence de mort s'écrase sur la pièce. Je cherche quelque chose à dire, mais une seule pensée occupe mon esprit : je suis un abruti, qui oublie son propre anniversaire.


	23. Chapter 23

_Alors pour le dessert, je suis allée voir la carte de certains chefs, j'ai vu un truc pas mal chez Jean Sulpice donc j'ai fait une recherche juste sur lui et je suis tombée sur chocolat et persil ! Vu que l'épreuve est courte, il fallait un dressage rapide et dur en même temps donc ça m'a paru bien convenir ! Sinon, j'ai vu au moins une personne qui avait des prédispositions à la divination dans sa review (mais faut pas se suicider hein !). Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Malefoy est le premier à se remettre du choc. Il se tourne vers moi et me foudroie du regard. Je cherche quelque chose à dire – que je ne savais pas, que je ne voulais pas – mais rien ne sort. Alors que je referme la bouche sans un mot, il tourne les talons, s'éloignant d'un pas furieux. Je laisse à Ron et Hermione l'immense plaisir d'expliquer à nos amis stupéfaits ce que notre ennemi commun fait là et je me lance à sa poursuite. Il est déjà dans le jardin lorsque je le rattrape.

- Je suis désolé, Malefoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il me regarde, sans cacher sa colère.

- C'est le principe d'une fête surprise, Potter !

Il inspire profondément et reprend, la voix légèrement tremblante :

- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il n'était pas très… judicieux de m'emmener chez eux le soir de ton anniversaire ? Tu ne t'es pas douté qu'ils risquaient de préparer quelque chose ? Tu pensais peut-être que je mangerais un bout de gâteau en ton honneur ?

Je secoue la tête et il donne un coup de pied dans l'arbre le plus proche, lâchant un cri de rage. Cette démonstration de force me laisse sans voix. Au prétexte de le retenir, je l'attrape par le bras et le tire en arrière. Je prolonge le contact plus que nécessaire, juste pour me convaincre que je suis capable de me maîtriser. C'est un échec et c'est uniquement parce qu'il se dégage brutalement que le contact est rompu. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je me serai sûrement mis dans une fâcheuse position… Son regard gris me transperce et je tente de l'apaiser :

- Écoute, j'ai totalement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire… Je suis tellement obnubilé par…

Je retiens juste à temps le « toi » qui me brûle les lèvres et sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je remercie le ciel qu'il fasse nuit et tente de me rattraper :

- Toute cette histoire, je n'y comprends plus rien. A chaque fois que j'entrevois une réponse, je me retrouve avec encore plus de questions !

L'intensité de son regard me perturbe, tout autant que son silence. Je me force à ne pas détourner les yeux et à résister à l'attraction que je ressens. C'est chaque seconde plus difficile : les battements de mon cœur sont violents et désordonnés, ma bouche est sèche, mon corps brûlant. Il finit par murmurer :

- Moi aussi, je m'en pose des questions, Potter.

Mon regard se perd sur ses lèvres et seule la raison me retient de faire une bêtise. Jusqu'ici, Malefoy a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer l'inexplicable. Il poursuit :

- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai su que tu m'en ferais baver. Je m'y suis préparé, j'ai passé en revue les pires vengeances que tu pourrais imaginer.

Je me sens brusquement coupable. Je ne peux nier avoir pris plaisir à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, mais je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui faire du mal… Il poursuit, sans me quitter des yeux :

- Jusque là, je comprenais. A ta place, je ne me serais pas privé. Je pense même que j'aurais été très… créatif.

Je crois distinguer brièvement une grimace douloureuse sur son visage. Puis, il lève ses mains, dans un geste d'impuissance, et soupire :

- Après, je n'ai plus rien compris, Potter. Plus rien compris du tout.

Bienvenue au club, Malefoy… J'inspire profondément, dans l'espoir de calmer mon cœur, mais il ne m'aide pas en poursuivant sur sa lancée, son regard toujours braqué sur moi.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Potter…

Son visage est sérieux, concentré et je me sens mis à nu. Je sais qu'il espère une réponse et j'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais je m'en sens incapable. Bon sang, Malefoy, que m'as-tu fait ? Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, il finit par soupirer, en me lâchant enfin du regard :

- Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Laisse-tomber. Il vaut mieux que je rentre à l'hôtel.

Je devrais me sentir soulagé. Je devrais le prendre par l'épaule pour transplaner, l'abandonner dans sa chambre, revenir chez mes amis et profiter de la fête qu'ils m'ont organisée. Mon cerveau me crie que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et une part de moi sait que c'est la vérité. Le point de non retour n'est pas encore franchi. Je peux m'arrêter maintenant et reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. Ou alors…

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, Malefoy.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et toute raison disparaît. Le cours normal de ma vie ? Ça a l'air drôlement ennuyant ! Je souris :

- Je réponds à une de tes questions, celle que tu veux. Sincèrement, sans mensonge.

Sur son visage, la surprise cède peu à peu la place à la méfiance.

- Et en échange ?

Je hausse les épaules et réponds avec une innocence toute relative :

- Tu réponds à une des miennes.

Je le vois qui secoue la tête, en signe de refus, et j'ajoute, un peu précipitamment :

- Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas me dire… Je ne te forcerai pas.

Il s'apprête à répondre, mais une voix lointaine l'interrompt. Penché à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, Dudley nous crie :

- La gâteau est prêt ! Vous venez ?

Sans laisser le temps à Malefoy de décliner l'invitation, j'assure :

- On arrive de suite !

Alors que mon cousin disparaît à l'intérieur, Malefoy proteste :

- Tu es sourd ou quoi, Potter ! Je…

Je ne le laisse pas poursuivre et je joue ma dernière carte :

- La première question est presque gratuite, Malefoy : tu entres juste cinq minutes et après, je te ramène à l'hôtel. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il ouvre la bouche, abasourdi. Je patiente en essayant de conserver un air neutre, ce qui n'a rien d'évident vu mon agitation intérieure. Alors que je commence franchement à perdre espoir, il me souffle :

- Comment as-tu su que je participais à Master Chef ?

J'essaie de ne rien montrer de la joie intense qui m'envahit. J'y parviens plutôt bien, car ma voix est on ne peut plus normale lorsque je réponds :

- Je t'ai vu à la télévision.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris :

- Tu as la télévision, toi ?

Je secoue la tête :

- Bien évidemment que non.

- Alors où ça ?

Il y a une telle avidité dans sa voix que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le faire mariner un peu.

- On a dit une seule question, Malefoy.

Il ouvre déjà la bouche pour répliquer, scandalisé, mais je souris.

- C'est bon, je plaisante… J'étais chez mon cousin.

Cette fois, c'est l'incompréhension la plus totale que je lis sur son visage. Il répète :

- Ton… cousin ?

J'acquiesce.

- Ton cousin moldu ? Ton cousin que tu détestes ?

Brusquement, les moqueries de Malefoy me reviennent en mémoire. Les Noël passés à Poudlard, où il se faisait une joie de crier sur tous les toits que je n'avais pas de famille digne de ce nom…J'acquiesce à nouveau, tout en précisant :

- Je ne le déteste plus.

Il lui faut littéralement plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre. Puis, c'est une avalanche de questions :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le vois encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez lui ? Et comment…

- Une seule question, Malefoy, lui rappelé-je non sans sourire, ravi de son intérêt.

Il tente bien de négocier, avec une mauvaise foi impressionnante :

- Il s'agit toujours de la même question.

Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter :

- La question, c'est comment j'ai su que tu participais à Master Chef et ça n'a rien avoir avec les relations que j'entretiens avec mon cousin.

Il fait la moue mais n'insiste pas.

- On y va ? lui demandé-je.

Il a un instant d'hésitation puis acquiesce, la mort dans l'âme. Je prends les devants et il m'emboîte le pas. Cependant, alors que je tends la main vers la porte d'entrée, il m'interpelle :

- Potter… Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ton travail, hein ?

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour faire le lien avec sa participation à Master Chef. Je comprends alors le véritable sens de sa question et je me tourne pour lui répondre.

- Tu ne fais pas partie des anciens Mangemorts suivis par le département des Aurors, Malefoy. Je suis tombé sur cette émission par hasard. Je te l'assure.

Je lis le soulagement sur son visage et je sais qu'il me croit.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de la maison, un vieil air des Bizarr'Sisters me rappelle mes années Poudlard. J'entraîne Malefoy jusqu'au salon et tous les regards se tournent vers nous. J'intercepte celui, soulagé, d'Hermione. Elle se précipite vers nous alors que les conversations reprennent peu à peu.

- Je suis désolée, Harry… Je n'avais pas imaginé que…

D'un geste, je l'interromps.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'excuser de m'organiser des surprises !

Son sourire radieux me fait rire, à moins que ce ne soit le soupir exaspéré de Malefoy, que j'entends derrière moi.

- Voici enfin l'homme de la soirée ! me salue Ron en attrapant deux coupes sur un plateau qui lévite entre les invités.

Il m'en tend une et susurre, avec un clin d'œil espiègle :

- Tu as fait une entrée... remarquée !

Il se tourne ensuite vers Malefoy et, sans un mot, lui tend l'autre coupe. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

- Je n'en veux pas.

Je vois le sourire de Ron s'élargir.

- Je t'assure que je vais la lâcher…

Il desserre légèrement les doigts et Malefoy tend de justesse la main.

- Sage décision, ça aurait été vraiment _dommage _de salir d'aussi jolies chaussures…

Je sens la réplique venir et je préfère couper court à toute dispute. Je fais signe à mon cousin de nous rejoindre. Il semble ravi d'avoir une excuse pour fuir la conversation de Luna et s'approche aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent.

- Elle est un peu folle, non ? me demande-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule, pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'a pas suivi. Elle me conseille de dormir avec des bouchons d'oreilles pour éviter de me faire attaquer par des jonsseruines.

Je corrige machinalement :

- On dit joncheruines. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'existe pas.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Malefoy.

- Malefoy, je te présente mon cousin, Dudley. Dudley, voici Drago Malefoy, alias Thomas.

Mon cousin s'empresse de lui tendre une main avide.

- Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je tenais à vous dire que je vous trouve absolument... incroyable !

Malefoy serre sa main tendue avec circonspection, comme s'il attendait une insulte derrière le compliment. Il ne cache pas sa surprise lorsque mon cousin poursuit :

- Votre idée de tournedos Rossini façon hamburger, c'était à couper le souffle ! Et quand vous avez récupéré le plat de Luke, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin… Mais non ! Vous avez réussi !

Je n'entends pas la suite car Ron me tire avec insistance à l'écart. Je le suis discrètement et il me souffle :

- Bon sang, Harry ! Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ?

Je hausse les épaules et j'élude :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux autres ?

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? J'ai parlé de hasard et de retrouvailles, mais personne n'en a cru un mot. Tu m'étonnes ! Ils sont tous persuadés que Malefoy traîne dans quelque chose de louche et que tu le surveilles !

Bizarrement, je me sens soulagé. Je suis content que le secret de Malefoy soit bien gardé. J'ouvre la bouche mais deux mains se posent sur mes yeux et me plongent dans l'obscurité :

- Vous m'accordez une danse, Monsieur Potter ?

La voix douce m'arrache un sourire et j'incline la tête.

- Avec plaisir.

Ginny m'entraîne sur la piste aménagée dans le salon et enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu sais que tu me surprendras toujours ?

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je demande :

- Dan n'est pas là ?

Dan est le petit ami de Ginny depuis... disons depuis un an. Il l'a beaucoup soutenue pendant notre rupture et je le soupçonne d'avoir des sentiments pour elle depuis bien avant. Ça ne me gêne pas. Je trouve Dan génial et il sait prendre soin d'elle bien mieux que moi.

- Il est toujours contagieux..., soupire-t-elle.

Puis, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parle de lui, ses yeux se mettent à briller :

- Il dit que ce sont les risques du métier, mais tu le connais ! Si je ne l'attachais pas à son lit pour qu'il se repose, il passerait ses journées à chercher de nouveaux remèdes. C'est tout juste s'il ne s'en veut pas d'avoir attraper cette fichue variole du dragon !

Je souris. Dan est un médicomage reconnu de Ste Mangouste et le plus dévoué que je connaisse. Ginny secoue lentement la tête et me réprimande :

- Mais dis-moi, tu changes de sujet ? Tu crois que je vais oublier si facilement que tu débarques ici avec... Malefoy ?

Sa voix trahit sa consternation. Je secoue la tête lentement.

- Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour ça...

Alors que je cherche une excuse pour me défiler, Neville fait diversion.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'ouvrir le cadeau ! s'écrie-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, le volume de la musique diminue. Ginny s'écarte de moi et j'intercepte le regard sombre de Malefoy, posé sur nous. Dudley est toujours avec lui, souriant, et je remercie mentalement mon cousin de lui tenir compagnie. Puis, deux bras me saisissent par les épaules et Dean et Seamus me traînent jusqu'au centre de la salle. Luna m'attend, avec un long paquet de papier kraft qu'elle sort de je-ne-sais-où, dont la forme parle d'elle-même.

- C'est un balai !

J'entends quelqu'un siffler :

- Quel remarquable esprit de déduction...

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix traînante de Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes amis, qui rient de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent l'auteur de la plaisanterie et se stoppent net. Je retiens mon souffle en déchirant l'emballage sur toute la longueur. A l'intérieur, un tissu en soie protège encore le balai. J'ose à peine le soulever. Par Merlin, ça a du coûter une fortune... Je dévoile lentement le balai en faisant glisser le tissu et j'étouffe une exclamation de surprise.

- Un Neptune 6 ! Mais vous êtes fous ! C'est le meilleur balai du marché !

Seamus secoue la tête avec vigueur :

- Accélération de 260 km/h en moins de 10 secondes ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur balai du marché, Harry, c'est le meilleur balai de tous les temps !

Il enchaîne, sans même reprendre son souffle :

- Il a obtenu la Brindille d'Or au salon international du balai de Paris ! Toutes les grandes équipes de Quidditch se l'arrache. A côté de ce balai, ton vieil Eclair de Feu ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Brossdur...

Je n'arrive pas à en détacher le regard. Le manche en bois sombre est fin et solide, soigneusement poli et aérodynamique. La marque et le numéro de série y sont gravés en lettres d'argent. Je suis prêt à parier que les brindilles sont taillées à la main et elle sont d'une parfaite régularité. Je soulève avec précaution et il s'ajuste parfaitement à ma taille, prêt à être enfourché. Je suis tellement estomaqué que je bégaye :

- C'est bien trop... Je ne peux pas...

- Oh que si, tu peux, me coupe Ron. Et même que tu vas t'en servir pour notre prochain match !

Je regarde encore une fois le balai et il me semble voir ses brindilles frémir... Je ne réfléchis plus. J'attrape Ron et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Fous, fous, fous ! Vous êtes tous fous !

Je serre dans mes bras toute personne se trouvant à proximité, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Malefoy, qui se tient soigneusement à l'écart. Lorsque je suis un peu calmé, il s'approche discrètement et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Je pense que j'ai été plus que patient, Potter.

Je ne peux dire le contraire et j'acquiesce, non sans frissonner de le sentir si près. Je soupire :

- Je te ramène.

Je me faufile jusqu'à Hermione et lui explique la situation à voix basse.

- Tu reviens, après ?

- Bien sûr, lui assuré-je.

Je fais signe à Malefoy de me suivre et il s'exécute sans cacher son empressement. Nous croisons Dudley, qui apporte un grand saladier rempli de pétillant de citrouille.

- Tu y vas ? demande-t-il à Malefoy, légèrement essoufflé.

Ce dernier acquiesce et je suis surpris d'entendre qu'ils se tutoient à présent. Mon cousin se tourne alors vers moi et sourit :

- Je t'en garde un peu Harry, alors fait vite !

Il rejoint les autres dans le salon et Malefoy commente :

- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit ton cousin... Il est très sympathique.

Je ne bronche pas face à la moquerie à peine déguisée et il ajoute, froidement :

- Ton enfance n'a pas du être aussi horrible que je le pensais, Potter.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Derrière lui, j'aperçois Dudley, plus pâle que jamais. Ron a récupéré l'énorme saladier pour le faire léviter jusqu'à la table et mon cousin est revenu dans la cuisine, vraisemblablement pour récupérer d'autres victuailles. Lorsque Malefoy l'aperçois à son tour, il me semble qu'il pâlit également.

- Détrompe-toi, souffle mon cousin, la voix douloureuse. C'était sûrement bien pire que tout ce que tu as pu imaginer.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il poursuit :

- Non Harry, c'est la vérité. Je n'ose même pas y repenser tellement j'ai honte.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, mais Ron arrive à grands pas.

- Besoin d'aide, Dudley ?

Puis son regard se pose sur Malefoy et moi et il s'étonne :

- Tu ne l'as pas encore ramené ?

Je secoue lentement la tête.

- On y va.

Et j'ajoute, à l'attention de mon cousin :

- On se voit après, Dudley.

Il acquiesce avec un pauvre sourire et nous sortons. A peine la porte est refermée que Malefoy se justifie :

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ça... Je ne savais pas...

Je ne le laisse pas continuer et le coupe, sèchement :

- La prochaine fois que tu ne sais pas, Malefoy, tu te tais.

Il serre les dents, mais ne répond rien. Je me sens énervé mais, au fond de moi, je sais n'importe qui ici aurait pu faire une telle gaffe. En réalité, même si j'ai honte de l'avouer, c'est l'idée du départ de Malefoy qui me met dans cet état. C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Il me tire de mes pensées :

- Tu comptes l'emmener avec toi ?

Je suis son regard et remarque que je n'ai pas lâché le balai. Il vibre doucement dans ma main, comme un appel. Je lève les yeux vers Malefoy et je sens une énergie nouvelle bouillir dans mes veines.

- On y va.

Sans lui demander son avis, j'attrape sa main, l'enserre fermement et je transplane.

* * *

C'est la première fois que je tiens la main de Malefoy dans la mienne et l'effet sur mon cœur est... disons violent. Sa peau est fraîche, douce et je ne peux ignorer les délicieux picotements qui parcourent mes doigts. Une partie de mon cerveau essaie de me raisonner et l'autre l'envoie paître. Après tout, je ne fais rien de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de l'embrasser par exemple... Non, je me fixe des limites et il me suffit de les respecter. Je peux le toucher pour transplaner, c'est sans conséquence. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés et je lâche sa main. Il l'enfouit dans sa poche avec empressement et me demande, en regardant autour de lui :

- Où sommes-nous, Potter ?

Nous sommes dans un champ, désert. Il se situe à quelques kilomètres de chez Ron et Hermione et nous nous en servons habituellement pour jouer au Quidditch. Les sortilèges repousse-moldus nous assurent une tranquillité parfaite. Lentement, je lui tends mon balai.

- Je me disais que tu voudrais peut être l'essayer.

Son regard passe du balai à moi et de moi au balai à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que je lui propose. Puis, soudainement effrayé, il recule d'un pas.

- Non !

Je hausse les sourcils, faussement surpris.

- Tu n'aimes plus voler ?

Je joue l'imbécile car je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème. Je le vois qui ferme les yeux et qui déglutit avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, j'y lis un mélange d'envie et de... souffrance.

- Bien sûr que j'aime toujours voler, répond-t-il d'une voix étrangement faible.

- Alors vas-y, l'encouragé-je. Personne ne te verra ici.

Lentement, il tend sa main et saisit le manche. Je le lâche et il le ramène jusqu'à lui. Le balai s'ajuste à sa hauteur et je m'aperçois qu'il hésite encore. D'une légère pression dans le dos, qui déclenche encore chez moi des sensations inavouables, je le pousse doucement en avant. C'est le déclencheur. Il enfourche le balai et frappe le sol de son pied droit. Aussitôt, le balai lui répond. A une vitesse fulgurante, Malefoy s'élève dans les airs. Le nez pointé vers le ciel, je le regarde évoluer avec aisance. Il accélère brutalement, prend un virage en épingle, descend en piqué. Je le fixe, me sentant étrangement fasciné. D'un coup, il fonce droit sur moi et arrive si près que je peux plonger mes yeux dans les siens et l'affronter du regard, sans ciller. Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il relève légèrement le manche et il file juste au-dessus de ma tête. Une bourrasque d'air frais ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je me tourne pour le garder dans mon champ de vision. Il n'a rien perdu depuis Poudlard et je sais qu'il ferait encore un adversaire plus que convenable au Quidditch.

Lorsqu'il redescend se poser près de moi, ses joues sont rouges et son regard brillant. Il passe une main des ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent et me tend le balai. Je le récupère en souriant.

- Alors?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Pas mal.

Sa mauvaise foi, encore... Mais, loin de m'énerver, elle m'arrache un sourire.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

J'enjambe le balai et tape le sol pour m'élever dans les airs. Sans le moindre décalage, le balai m'obéit et bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'ai tout d'abord l'étrange sensation que mon cœur est resté au sol pendant que tout mon corps fonce vers le ciel à une vitesse impressionnante. Effectivement, mon Éclair de feu ne tient pas le comparaison. Je poursuis mon ascension jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ne soit plus qu'un point minuscule, puis je me penche brusquement vers l'avant. Sans le moindre délai de réaction, le balais m'entraîne vers le sol, à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je relève le manche juste à temps et la pointe de mes pieds frôlent l'herbe haute du champ. Pour le tester comme il m'a testé, je me dirige droit sur Malefoy, propulsant le balai à sa vitesse maximum. Il ne se décale pas, mais ça n'a rien d'impressionnant : je suis encore loin. Cependant, bien que je me rapproche de plus en plus dangereusement, il reste immobile. J'ai toujours eu un don particulier pour ne dévier de ma trajectoire qu'à la toute dernière seconde. De tous les adversaires que j'ai jamais rencontrés au Quidditch, je suis toujours celui qui remonte au dernier moment. Hermione me dit qu'elle a, à chaque fois, l'impression que je vais m'écraser au sol. Mais je parviens toujours de justesse à maîtriser mon balai. Aussi, je tente jusqu'au bout de faire bouger Malefoy. Cependant, lorsque mon manche arrive à moins de trente centimètres de son nez, je n'ai d'autre choix que de basculer sur la gauche. Ma vitesse est telle que je fais deux tonneaux avant de parvenir à me stabiliser. Malefoy, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu.

Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, je descends de mon balai. Il me regarde approcher, sans dissimuler son sourire victorieux. Je me sens tellement heureux que je suis bon perdant.

- Impressionnant, Malefoy.

Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle. Je m'approche de lui, beaucoup plus près que ce que ma raison permet. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'ajoute :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me faisais confiance à ce point...

Il me semble voir une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux et je me rends compte que je n'ai qu'à me pencher pour que nos lèvres se frôlent. A cette pensée, mon sang bouillonne et un désir puissant me pousse en avant. Je serre les dents pour garder le contrôle de moi même et je me rappelle qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je saisis sa main et la serre dans la mienne. Je transplane directement dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Dès que je sens le sol sous mes pieds, je le lâche et recule de quelques pas, distance de sécurité oblige. Je frotte discrètement mes mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour effacer la sensation laissée par la peau de Malefoy. Ce dernier me fixe, ne sachant quelle réaction adopter face à mon étrange comportement. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il ne cache pas son incompréhension la plus totale et je m'efforce de taire les envies saugrenues qui montent en moi.

- Je vais y aller, Malefoy.

Sans un mot, il acquiesce. J'ajoute :

- Prépare ta prochaine question, car je sais déjà ce que je vais te demander.

Pendant une seconde, il fronce les sourcils. Puis il se rappelle.

- Ah oui, ton marché.

Sa voix traînante me fait frissonner et mon cerveau me hurle de partir, maintenant. Comme je ne l'ai pas beaucoup écouté ces derniers temps, je mobilise le peu de volonté qu'il me reste et j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, j'inspire profondément. Derrière moi, je l'entends qui s'approche. Mon cerveau tire carrément la sonnette d'alarme et j'avance de quelques pas, histoire de maintenir la distance.

- Hé, Potter !

Je me retourne, le cœur battant. Il est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite. Il sourit.

- Joyeux anniversaire…


	24. Chapter 24

_Je recommence les Harry Potter. Je viens de commencer le tome 1 (Hagrid débarque dans la cabane en pleine mer et notre pauvre Harry n'a pas encore conscience de tout ce qui l'attend). Mon tome préféré, c'est le 6 et c'est avec ce tome que Drago est devenu mon personnage favori (comme pour beaucoup de personnes je suppose). Après, c'est le tome 5. J'adore Ombrage (je veux dire : je la déteste mais j'adore la détester). Sur ces informations d'une importance capitale (ah ah), bon dimanche à vous et bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

« _Haut blanc, bas noir_ ». Ces mots me trottent dans la tête sans me laisser un instant de répit. Il est 16 heures passées et je suis affalé dans mon canapé, une tasse de café à la main. J'en bois la dernière gorgée, un peu froide, et grimace. Ce n'est pas ma boisson préférée, mais ce lendemain de fête est difficile. Je me suis couché au petit matin et j'ai dormi comme une masse jusqu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Depuis, je n'ai pas été très productif : j'ai beaucoup pensé à Malefoy, bien sûr… Puis je me suis empêché de penser à lui, occupation tout aussi prenante. Pour essayer de me changer les idées, j'ai lu les consignes pour la prochaine émission. « _Haut blanc, bas noir_ »... Quelques mots qui ne m'évoquent pas grand chose.

J'étale devant moi le contenu de la pochette que m'a remise Britanny Murdoch. Il y a d'abord trois badges, avec nos noms écrits en noir sur fond blanc. Je joue un instant avec le mien et l'attache sur ma robe à l'aide de l'épingle à nourrice qui se trouve au dos. J'espère que le résultat sera plus convaincant avec des habits moldus… Je l'enlève et me penche ensuite sur les plans d'accès, en trois exemplaires également. Le lieu du tournage a l'air grandiose, si j'en crois le château dessiné au centre et entouré d'un immense parc arboré. J'imagine que l'épreuve va être particulièrement sensationnelle, pour être à la hauteur du décor, et je sens la panique me gagner.

Je secoue la tête et m'attaque au document suivant. Il s'agit d'un planning qui détaille le déroulement de la soirée. Les proches doivent être au Domaine à 19 heures au plus tard (« _aucun retard ne sera toléré_ »). Le début du tournage est prévu à 20 h 30 et la fin à 23 h 30. Les « _pauses publicités _» sont également indiquées. Mais sur ce qu'on nous réserve, rien. Pas le moindre indice ! Enfin si, il y a cette grande feuille blanche, avec ces quatre mots inscrits au milieu, d'une belle écriture un peu penchée, à l'ancienne : « _haut blanc, bas noir_ ». Je me creuse la tête, mais aucune idée ne me vient. Je devine simplement que les proches vont être filmés, d'où le code vestimentaire. S'attendent-ils à ce que je cuisine ? Je ne suis déjà pas très doué en temps normal, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer sans baguette… Je laisse échapper un soupir épuisé avant de ranger le tout dans la pochette. Puis je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Si je veux pouvoir profiter un peu de ma journée, je ferai bien de me préparer…

Après ma douche, j'enfile des vêtements de moldu propres et j'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux pendant qu'ils sont encore mouillés. Un grognement sonore me tire de ma tâche, de toutes les façons vouée à l'échec, et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour contenter mon estomac. D'un coup de baguette, je fais bouillir mon eau et y plonge une bonne dose de pâtes. Je surveille distraitement la cuisson en songeant à ce qui m'attend et, plus les minutes défilent, plus le stress monte. En essorant mes pâtes trop cuites - la faute à une certaine personne qui accapare mon esprit, j'envisage sérieusement de prendre des cours de cuisine.

J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais mon esprit se torture avec le « _haut blanc, bas noir_ », imaginant le pire. J'avale mes pâtes en essayant de me raisonner. Déjà, ça ne sert à rien que je réfléchisse seul… Le visage de Malefoy s'impose à moi, mais je le repousse de toutes mes forces. J'ai suffisamment de difficultés à me comporter normalement en sa présence, garder un peu de distance ne me fera pas de mal. Je dépose mon assiette dans l'évier et je me répète ce mot : « distance ». Je soupire à nouveau et je suis ravi que personne ne soit là pour m'entendre : je donne l'impression d'être une âme en peine.

Avant de transplaner chez Ron et Hermione, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon balai. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure son manche parfaitement poli. Une vraie merveille… Je l'enroule dans le voile de soie qui le protège et le range à nouveau dans mon armoire. Et dire que hier soir... Sentant Malefoy revenir à grands pas dans mes pensées, je m'empresse de transplaner dans le jardin de mes amis.

Hermione s'y trouve déjà et le craquement sonore lui fait faire un bond. Une main sur le cœur, elle s'écrie :

- Harry ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt…

Je regarde ma montre avec un sourire moqueur et son visage tiré s'éclaire.

- Que veux-tu, plaisante-t-elle, je ne suis plus si jeune. 23 ans, c'est le début de la vieillesse…

Je l'accompagne à l'intérieur où Ron, accoudé sur la table, est absorbé dans la contemplation d'une tasse de thé presque vide. D'une voix éthérée, dans une imitation assez réussie de Trelawney, je prédis :

- C'est le Sinistros que je vois, mon garçon ! Le Sinistros !

Tandis qu'Hermione rit de bon cœur, Ron me jette un regard noir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te moquer de ça.

Puis, il baisse à nouveau les yeux vers son thé et soupire :

- Quoique j'aurais encore préféré que tu nous ramènes le Sinistros…

Je comprends l'allusion à Malefoy et je ne relève pas. Je lance la pochette en plastique sur la table de la cuisine, faisant sursauter mon ami, et annonce, d'une voix enjouée :

- Les consignes pour la prochaine émission.

Faisant comme chez moi, je me serre une bièraubeurre bien fraiche pendant que mes amis regardent le tout.

- Haut blanc, bas noir ? Il n'y a pas d'autres indications ?

Je secoue lentement la tête.

- J'irai voir Dudley ce soir. Peut être que ça lui parlera plus qu'à nous…

Je n'ai pas reparlé de la phrase malheureuse de Malefoy avec mon cousin. Cependant, il est resté jusqu'à la fin de la fête et a eu l'air de bien s'amuser. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a eu que des mauvaises expériences avec la magie, je trouve qu'il s'est très bien intégré. Je suppose que le whisky pur feu l'a un peu aidé…

- Et Malefoy ? me demande Hermione. Il en pense quoi ?

Très bonne question ! Je meurs d'envie de lui demander, mais je me repousse au maximum le moment où je pourrai le faire. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression d'être pressé de le revoir… Et pourtant ! Je prends un air détaché pour répondre :

- Il faudra que je le prévienne aussi.

- Envoie-lui un hibou, me conseille Ron d'un ton morne.

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris, mais je ne trouve rien à répondre. L'idée, qui me paraît d'abord saugrenue, n'est pas mauvaise… Je ne saurais trop dire pourquoi, mais je suis intrigué. Peut être à l'idée que Malefoy m'écrive quelque chose, à moi...

- Tu peux prendre Coq si tu veux.

J'accepte d'un signe de tête. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais je ne me suis jamais résolu à remplacer Hedwige. Ça s'est imposé comme ça, sans vraiment que je le décide. Un jour, Hermione m'avait demandé timidement si je voulais l'accompagner à la ménagerie magique « pour… euh… un autre… hibou ? » et j'avais refusé en grimaçant. Depuis, plus personne ne m'en a jamais reparlé. Tant mieux.

J'emprunte un bout de parchemin et une plume à mes amis. J'hésite longuement avant d'écrire :

_« Malefoy,_

_Haut blanc, bas noir… Ce sont les seules consignes pour la prochaine émission. Une idée de ce qui nous attend ? »_

Je ne suis pas très satisfait mais je sens le regard d'Hermione posé sur moi et ça me gêne. Je ne veux surtout pas donner l'impression de porter trop d'attention à ce que j'écris… Je rajoute un simple « _Potter_ » en guise de signature et je roule le parchemin.

Sur les indications de Ron, je trouve Coquecigrue dans sa cage et, dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il se met à pépier joyeusement. Il bat des ailes dans tous les sens et j'ai l'impression d'être un attrapeur face à un gros vif d'or complètement fou.

- Viens là, toi ! grommelé-je en finissant enfin à l'attraper.

Il laisse échapper un petit cri ravi et j'attache patiemment le message à sa patte.

- Quand vas-tu te décider à te comporter comme un vrai hibou ? lui demandé-je alors qu'il me picore la main avec enthousiasme.

Il y a une once de reproche dans ma voix, mais il s'en moque et il a bien raison. C'est Sirius qui l'a offert à Ron et, rien que pour cette raison, il surpasse tous les grands-ducs du monde.

- C'est pour Drago Malefoy, chambre 208 au 4ème étage de l'hôtel du Parc, à Londres ! lui soufflé-je.

Je regarde le minuscule hibou s'envoler par la fenêtre et s'éloigner à tire-d'aile, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Même après, je reste encore immobile, à scruter le ciel en pensant à… Bon sang, Malefoy ! Sors de mon esprit !

J'ai eu le temps de faire trois parties d'échec avec Ron lorsque Coquecigrue réapparaît. Je me lève avec bien trop d'empressement et Hermione me lance un regard surpris par-dessus son énorme bouquin – « Traité sur les plus grandes théories magiques du Moyen-âge – Entre obscurantisme et génie visionnaire ». Je tente de masquer ma hâte lorsque je vais détacher la missive de la patte du hibou surexcité, mais je sens que le moindre de mes geste est analysé par mon amie. Ron, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, me demande :

- Alors, il dit quoi ?

Je ne me retourne pas et je déroule le parchemin, les mains un peu tremblantes. Sous mon propre mot, Malefoy a ajouté quelques lignes.

_« Encore un hibou, Potter, et il finit à la broche._

_J'espère avoir été clair._

_DM »_

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me mets à rire. Coquecigrue hulule gaiement, visiblement peu perturbé par le danger qui le menace. Il me faut plusieurs longues secondes pour m'arrêter et, quand je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione, encore souriant, je remarque qu'ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? me demande Hermione.

Son ton me paraît soupçonneux et j'essaie de soutenir son regard sans ciller. Ron passe derrière moi et lit par-dessus mon épaule.

- Il fait de l'humour maintenant ?

Son ton est sceptique. Il prend Coquecigrue sur son épaule et lui ébouriffe les plumes.

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu l'as bien fait courir avant de te laisser attraper, Coq !

Hermione tend une main, silencieuse. J'y dépose le parchemin et elle le parcourt rapidement. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux vers moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle déchiffre mes pensées aussi facilement qu'un livre de runes et je fuis son regard, gêné.

- Pas de magie, pas de hibou… Le mystère Malefoy s'épaissit, murmure-t-elle simplement.

Je récupère de quoi écrire avant de m'installer à côté d'elle.

- Tu vas lui répondre ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Je lui prends le parchemin des mains avant d'expliquer :

- J'irais le voir après Dudley.

Je relis les quelques mots de Malefoy et un sourire involontaire m'échappe. Le soupir, presque imperceptible, que j'entends du côté d'Hermione me fait rougir et je me redresse, sur la défensive. Par Merlin, Hermione, pourquoi es-tu aussi perspicace ?! Cependant, lorsque je croise son regard, songeur et doux, j'oublie mes craintes. Elle me sourit.

- Je vais me faire un thé, Harry. Tu en veux un ?

J'acquiesce et elle disparaît dans la cuisine. Avec précaution, je glisse le mot de Malefoy dans ma poche. Je suçote le bout de ma plume avant d'inscrire, sur un nouveau parchemin.

_« Très clair. Je passe te voir ce soir._

_Potter »_

Avec un sourire moqueur, j'attache le mot à la patte de Coquecigrue, exceptionnellement docile. Alors qu'il s'envole par la fenêtre, je rejoins Ron qui maugrée :

- J'espère que tu lui as bien précisé que, s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'à une plume de ce hibou, ce sera le grand retour de Malefoy la fouine bondissante…

* * *

Lorsque je quitte mes amis pour retrouver Dudley, je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Malefoy. J'espère qu'il n'a pas cuisiné le pauvre Coq et cette pensée me fait sourire tandis que je frappe à la porte de mon cousin. Il m'ouvre, tout sourire. Il sort visiblement de la douche : ses cheveux trempés dégoulinent sur son large front.

- Je me suis levé il y a moins d'une demi-heure, m'explique-t-il. C'était une soirée fantastique !

J'approuve avec ferveur et lorsque je croise son regard, je remarque qu'il est soudain gêné, comme s'il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Croyant deviner ses pensées, je souffle :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit Malefoy, je…

Il balaie mes excuses d'un geste du bras en souriant :

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé…

Il se tait un instant, puis ajoute :

- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Je n'ai pas voulu te l'offrir devant tout le monde car c'est assez… personnel.

S'il voulait piquer ma curiosité au vif, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans son salon et je m'exécute, intrigué et surpris. Il me tend un paquet, qui semble renfermer un gros livre, grossièrement emballé dans du papier doré.

- Je suis nul pour les papiers cadeau, souffle-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Je lui souris.

- Vu que l'objectif est de le déchirer, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je déballe… un album photos. J'ai un premier mouvement de surprise. Les Dursley n'ont jamais pris une seule photo de moi. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs : je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs à me rappeler. Lentement, avec méfiance, en me demandant ce qui m'attend, je l'ouvre. La première chose qui me saute aux yeux, c'est que les photos restent immobiles. La seconde chose, c'est qu'on voit partout une petite fille aux cheveux roux.

- Des photos… de ma mère ?

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour m'en remettre et j'ajoute :

- Je pensais que Pétunia avait tout brûlé…

Dudley acquiesce.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, aussi. Mais on n'efface pas une sœur comme ça. Même si on essaie de toutes ses forces, il reste toujours des traces.

Il soupire :

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, tu sais. Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à la convaincre de me montrer, j'ai vu deux sœurs qui jouaient ensemble et qui s'aimaient. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi, Harry ?

Je fais signe que oui et je tourne les pages. Ma mère a cinq ou six ans, elle est à la plage, Pétunia la tient par le cou, protectrice. Là, elles sont au parc et se lancent un frisbee. Les voilà en uniforme maintenant, attendant le bus scolaire. Puis au zoo, avec une girafe. Partout, des rires résonnent dans ma tête.

- C'est moche, la jalousie…, lance Dudley, amer. Ça détruit tout. Et après, il reste quoi ? De vieilles photos et plus rien. Juste une page noire, des non-dits, de la haine et tous ces souvenirs qu'il faut enterrer…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sa voix tremble et je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai trop peur d'y voir des larmes. Et puis, ma langue se délie.

- Merci, Dudley. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

L'émotion me serre la gorge, mais je parviens quand même à dire :

- J'ai… appris des choses. J'ai… vu que ça n'avait pas été... facile pour elle.

D'un geste, il me coupe.

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Sa voix est étrangement froide. De quoi ne veut-il plus entendre parler ? Du passé… ou de sa mère ? Le doute m'assaille, puis l'agacement. Malefoy d'abord, maintenant lui… C'est une manie ou quoi ? Heureusement, j'ai plus d'influence sur mon cousin que sur l'ancien Serpentard.

- Si j'avais encore mes parents, Dudley, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à décortiquer le passé…

Il baisse les yeux.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un gamin qui fait un caprice, Harry, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Ta mère te l'expliquera un jour. Et si elle ne se sent pas capable de le faire, je m'en chargerai.

C'est une promesse et mon cousin le sait. Il me laisse feuilleter l'album jusqu'à la fin, en silence. Lorsque je le referme, j'ai l'impression étrange de mieux connaître ma mère.

* * *

A la demande de Dudley, je suis resté mangé chez lui. Nous avons grignoté devant une rediffusion du dernier épisode de Master Chef et il s'est mis en tête de m'apprendre les noms qui m'échappent encore.

- Le grand blond aux yeux bleus, c'est qui ?

Sans hésitation, je réponds :

- Mark.

Il enchaîne, sans pitié :

- Et la fille aux cheveux rouges ?

Facile, elle a fini en duel contre John au test sous pression.

- Mary !

Mon cousin a un sourire sadique lorsqu'il me désigne le candidat chauve aux favoris fournis.

- Et lui, c'est qui ?

J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, ça ne me revient pas. Il est assez doué, a été félicité par le jury pour son plat « généreux »… Mais son nom me fuit.

- Robert, me rappelle Dudley. Et à côté, la grande fille noire, c'est Rachel. Elle est secrétaire dans une mairie.

Cette dernière n'a jamais marqué mon esprit, même si son physique ne m'est pas inconnu. Une fois que je maîtrise la plupart des noms, nous revenons sur l'étrange consigne. Il tente de me rassurer :

- N'oublie pas que c'est Drago qui est jugé, pas les proches. Il a beaucoup plus de raisons que vous de paniquer.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom me surprend, mais je me contente de plaisanter :

- C'est sûr que toi, tu n'as pas de raisons de t'en faire…

Il sourit.

- Je penserai fort à vous, confortablement installé dans mon canapé…

Lorsque je quitte enfin mon cousin, il est 21 heures passées. Je transplane dans l'immeuble désaffecté, réservé à cet usage, et parcourt d'un pas vif la distance qui me sépare de l'hôtel. Lorsque j'y pénètre, l'équipe de sécurité se redresse, prête à intervenir. Puis, les moldus me reconnaissent et m'adressent un signe de la main. Je remarque que le vigile de la dernière fois n'est pas là et je me renseigne, afin d'en avoir le cœur net :

- Excusez-moi… L'autre soir, il y avait un homme qui gardait la salle du tournage… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Ma question me semble un peu idiote. Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom et je serai bien en peine de le décrire. Un « grand, chauve avec des longs bras de gorille » ne me paraît pas très délicat dans le cas présent. Heureusement, ils semblent savoir de qui je parle.

- Eric ? Un grand chauve ?

Oubliant mes réticences, j'acquiesce vivement et un des hommes soupire :

- Il n'est plus là. Il a laissé entrer un mec en plein tournage.

Je serre les dents et le visage de Brittany Murdoch s'impose à moi, au milieu d'une cible rouge sang.

- Vous sauriez où je peux le joindre ?

Plusieurs de ses anciens collègues répondent par l'affirmative et l'un d'eux me tend même son téléphone portable :

- Vous pouvez l'appeler, si vous voulez.

Je le remercie et m'éloigne de quelques pas. La sonnerie résonne contre mon oreille. Alors que je finis par me résoudre à tomber sur la messagerie, le fameux Eric décroche enfin.

- Ben ?

Soulagé, je lui explique :

- Non, il m'a juste prêté son portable. Je suis Harry Potter, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Il y a un instant de silence puis il grommelle :

- Ah oui, le gars qui tenait absolument à rentrer…

Ça me ferait presque bizarre que mon nom ne lui fasse aucun effet. En fait, je trouve ça plutôt agréable. J'enchaîne :

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu des ennuis et je vais…

Mais il m'interrompt :

- Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça. De toute façon, elle m'avait dans le nez, la morue. Ça m'a bien fait plaisir de voir sa sale tête. Et puis, mon patron m'a trouvé une autre mission. C'est pas aussi bien payé, mais c'est plus près de chez moi.

Il me paraît beaucoup plus détendu que le soir de l'émission. Peut être est-il soulagé de ne pas voir « la morue » roder autour de lui. Face à mon silence, il s'inquiète :

- Vous êtes encore là ?

Je réponds par l'affirmative et il demande :

- Vous savez quoi ? Si vous voulez me remercier, mettez-lui des bâtons dans les roues, à la Murdoch. Elle a dit tellement de mensonges à mon boss qu'il aurait pu me virer. Heureusement, il pense qu'ils sont tous un peu toqués dans ce milieu…

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Eric. Je ne la laisserai pas gagner.

Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je l'interroge :

- Ce Ben, qui m'a prêté le téléphone, vous lui faites confiance ?

- Je lui confierais la vie de mes gosses, assure-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Même s'il ne peut pas me voir, je souris.

- Et bien il a une surprise pour vous.

Sans un mot de plus, je raccroche. De ma veste, je tire une enveloppe remplie d'argent moldu. Tout bon Auror en a toujours sur lui, ça permet de se sortir de situations parfois bien délicates sans devoir recourir à la magie et aux Oubliettes qui s'en suivent. Une fois, avec quelques gros billets, j'ai convaincu un policier un peu véreux de me remettre une pièce à conviction qui, s'il l'avait conservée plus longtemps dans son bureau, aurait fini par le dessécher comme une momie. Enfin, c'est une autre histoire, mais le policier se retrouve aujourd'hui à la circulation et la pièce à conviction a permis d'identifier un sorcier anti-moldus qui a passé quelques nuits à Azkaban, histoire de lui rappeler la loi…

Tandis que je tends le portable au fameux Ben, je lui glisse l'enveloppe avec. Je précise :

- C'est pour votre ami. En dédommagement.

Il acquiesce, étonné, et place l'enveloppe au fond de sa poche, sans en regarder le contenu. Il ne fait aucun commentaire mais, alors que je m'éloigne, je l'entends crier :

- Merci pour lui !

Je lève la main en guise de réponse et disparaît dans les escaliers.

Une fois au quatrième étage, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur bat plus fort, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause des marches que je viens de grimper. Je me secoue pour me redonner du courage et m'avance jusqu'à la porte de Malefoy. Lorsque je frappe, je tends l'oreille. Des bruits de pas qui s'approchent me parviennent et je vois la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Alors que Malefoy m'ouvre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'inspirer profondément. Son regard gris me happe et je m'efforce de conserver un semblant de raison. Il me regarde un instant en silence et j'attends, la gorge sèche. Il finit par soupirer, avec une once de reproche dans la voix :

- Je ne t'attendais plus, Potter.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser entrer, mais je mets un temps fou pour régir. La faute à mon cœur, qui essaie de se décrocher ? Ou la faute à mon cerveau, qui semble en panne ? Lorsque je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le moment de trancher cette question, Malefoy me regarde déjà bizarrement. Je me dépêche d'entrer tandis qu'il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « pauvre garçon ». Je me maudis intérieurement : je laisse déjà bien trop de prises à Malefoy, je ne vais pas en plus me laisser déstabiliser par sa simple vision !

Une fois dans la chambre, je remarque que la télévision est allumée. Malefoy s'empresse de l'éteindre, mais je demande quand même, étonné :

- Tu regardes quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et mon regard tombe sur le dernier mot que je lui ai envoyé, déposé sur la table basse. Aucune trace de Coquecigrue, qui a dû rentrer sans encombre. Malefoy suit mon regard et, alors que je souris, il siffle :

- Tu te trouves drôle, Potter ?

- Pas autant que toi…

Il serre les dents mais se tait. Comme il ne me propose pas de m'asseoir, je me passe de sa permission et me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Comme pour moi-même, je soupire :

- Haut blanc, bas noir…

J'attends quelques secondes, mais comme il reste silencieux, je commente :

- C'est un peu léger comme indication. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Pour moi, on vous demandera de faire le service. La chemise blanche, le pantalon noir, c'est un classique des serveurs.

Sa voix est froide et traînante. Il a l'air parfaitement indifférent. Son idée me paraît tenir la route et je me sens quelque peu rassuré : je suis plus apte à servir des assiettes qu'à les préparer. Après quelques secondes de silence, je lui demande :

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Il me regarde, surpris. Je précise :

- Un château… Ils vont essayer d'en mettre plein la vue.

- Si c'est dur pour moi, ça le sera aussi pour les autres.

Sa voix est assurée, mais il me semble qu'il est soudain plus tendu. Je n'insiste pas et il s'assoit sur le canapé, face à moi. Il me fixe sans ciller, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister à son regard et, sentant que je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps sans détourner les yeux, je me décide à rompre le silence.

- Tu es prêt pour répondre à une question, Malefoy ?

Il secoue la tête, le regard dur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ton petit jeu stupide, Potter, crache-t-il.

Il ne disait pas la même chose hier soir… Regrette-t-il déjà d'avoir baissé sa garde ? Sûrement que oui, mais c'est un sentiment que je comprends particulièrement bien. Je décide de prendre les devants et je lui avoue :

- Je ne pensais pas rester en contact avec mon cousin.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris et je me plonge dans son regard, en ignorant consciencieusement les battements douloureux de mon cœur.

- Depuis que j'ai quitté la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante, l'été de mon dix-septième anniversaire, je ne leur ai plus jamais parlé. Pour Dudley, même si je ne m'y attendais pas, ça a été différent.

Malgré lui, Malefoy se penche vers moi, comme pour mieux entendre. Il écoute attentivement, sans chercher à m'interrompre, dans un silence religieux.

- Juste après la fin de la guerre, un membre de l'ordre chargé de la protection des Dursley m'a laissé un mot de sa part. Une invitation. J'ai été on ne peut plus surpris. J'ai longtemps hésité. J'avais d'autres choses à penser avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Finalement, je me suis rendu à l'adresse indiquée. Dudley a paru encore plus stupéfait que moi de me voir là.

Je reprends mon souffle et je poursuis :

- Je ne suis resté qu'une heure mais ça a été l'une des heures les plus longues de ma vie. Il m'a dit qu'il se lançait dans des études dans l'informatique et qu'il avait emménagé dans cet appartement en prévision de la rentrée. Je me suis douté qu'il me cachait des choses car jamais mon oncle et ma tante ne l'auraient laissé emménager dans un immeuble aussi miteux.

Malefoy boit littéralement mes paroles et je me sens… bien, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître.

- En fait, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale contre l'avis de ses parents et que son père avait tenté de lui couper les vivres pour le faire revenir. Dudley a trouvé un petit boulot d'été dans un supermarché en attendant que ça se calme et son père n'a même pas tenu un mois…

Le regard de Malefoy se fige, mais son attention est toujours palpable.

- Après, il a fallu parler de moi et les choses se sont compliquées. La guerre venait de se finir et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Que lui dire à part que j'étais vivant ? Que l'avenir s'annonçait bien meilleur ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait rien comprendre à ma vie.

Malefoy acquiesce faiblement. Il me semble qu'il a du mal à déglutir. La guerre, il a connu ça, lui. Même s'il était dans le mauvais camp, je sais qu'il comprend.

- Quand je suis parti de chez lui, j'étais sûr de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je trouvais que la rencontre avait été catastrophique. Je ne sais pas expliquer… Deux individus foncièrement différents qui ne se détestent plus, mais qui sont séparés aussi bien par le passé que par l'avenir... Tu comprends ça, Malefoy ?

Il fait signe que oui et nous nous regardons en silence. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il semble incapable de détourner son regard. Voyant que je ne continue pas, il finit par souffler :

- Et après ?

Je descends mon regard jusqu'à ses lèvres puis, prenant conscience de mon geste, je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir.

- Après, c'est une autre histoire. Je continuerai si tu respectes ta part du marché.

Il ne répond pas. Lentement, il déplie ses longues jambes jusque sous la table et se laisse tomber dans le fond du canapé, appuyant sa nuque contre le dossier. Il ne me regarde plus, son visage est levé vers le plafond. Tant mieux : désormais, je peux le dévisager sans crainte. Il a un air sombre presque triste et je ne peux détourner mon regard.

- Tu crois que ça m'intéresse, Potter ?

La question me fait sourire. Je l'observe attentivement, mais il reste parfaitement immobile. Je souffle :

- Disons plutôt que tu aimerais bien comprendre certaines choses. Et j'aimerais bien, moi aussi.

Il me jauge. Je ne le presse pas. Je le regarde en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, comme si j'étais imperturbable. J'ai l'impression de passer un test. Malgré le sang qui bouillonne dans mes veines, je ne cille pas. Il finit par soupirer :

- Pose toujours ta question, on verra si j'y réponds.

Je n'en crois pas ma chance ! Je retiens le sourire qui monte à mes lèvres et je me reconcentre. Certes, j'ai réussi le test. Mais ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série. Et le deuxième vient de commencer… Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne suis sûr que d'une seule chose : je ne dois pas me tromper. Surtout pas...


	25. Chapter 25

_Le "Malefoy sauvage", ça me plaît assez bien ^^ Bonne lecture et bonne fin de week-end !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

J'ai l'impression d'être face à une minuscule ouverture. J'ose à peine bouger, de peur qu'elle se referme brutalement. Je passe en revue les dizaines de questions qui m'obsèdent. Comment en est-il venu à vivre chez les modus ? Où a-t-il appris à se comporter comme eux ? Et ce talent pour la cuisine ? L'inscription à Master Chef ? Sans parler de la magie qu'il a bannie de sa vie ! Tout comme ses parents… Que des « pourquoi » et des « comment » et pas une seule réponse à l'horizon. Je ne sais qu'une chose : si je ne veux pas tout gâcher, il ne faut pas que je sois trop gourmand. Je décide donc de commencer par le commencement.

- Qu'as-tu fait, tout de suite après la guerre ?

La question le surprend. Ses traits se font moins durs, son expression moins hostile. Ça lui va bien… Non ! Aussitôt, je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et m'efforce de faire le vide, exercice dans lequel je n'ai jamais excellé. Il répète, comme s'il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris :

- Tout de suite après la guerre ?

J'acquiesce et il ferme les yeux.

- On a attendu.

Il reste immobile et on pourrait croire qu'il dort, si ce n'est ce pli amer que forme sa bouche. Je ne le presse pas et il finit par poursuivre :

- On a attendu des jours, puis des semaines, puis des mois. Et, finalement, il ne s'est rien passé.

Sa voix traînante a quelque chose de mécanique. Je souffle :

- « On », ce sont tes parents et toi ?

Il acquiesce.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendiez ?

Il ouvre les yeux, sans cacher sa surprise.

- Toi, lâche-t-il après un moment, étonné que je n'aie pas deviné. Toi et ta clique.

Le choc me rend muet et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler ses mots. Il poursuit, augmentant mon désarroi :

- J'attendais que tu viennes te venger… Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Les procès… Je pensais que tu voudrais m'y traîner toi-même.

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. J'ai envie de cracher, car ma salive a un horrible goût métallique. Il ajoute :

- J'ai lu ce qui est arrivé à Ombrage. Un long procès, une condamnation à vie. J'ai attendu mon tour, avec mes parents. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Rien n'est venu.

J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, d'imaginer ces jours, puis ces semaines, puis ces mois. Terrés dans un manoir encore plein de noirceur, ils ont attendu… ma vengeance ?

- Je ne me suis jamais vengé. Jamais. Ombrage, les autres… Macnair, Yaxley, Nott, Avery, Dolohov… Ils ont été condamnés, mais pas par moi. La justice, ce n'est pas la vengeance.

Il serre les dents. En prenant bien garde d'éviter mon regard, il crache :

- La justice ? Mon père était un Mangemort ! J'étais un Mangemort... Et pourtant, pas de justice !

Je n'en reviens pas. De quoi se plaint-il ? De ne pas avoir été condamné ? Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, je me lève, en proie à une colère soudaine, et j'aboie :

- Te condamner, toi ?! As-tu jamais donné des ordres, Malefoy ? Un exécutant et un gamin, par-dessus le marché ! S'il fallait te mettre toi à Azkaban, alors tous les autres…

J'ai un vaste geste de la main qui veut tout dire. Il serre les dents, comme s'il était vexé. Sans en tenir compte, je continue, la voix tremblante :

- Et ton père ? Un Mangemort déchu… Un bras droit devenu souffre-douleur. Le bourreau et la victime dans le même corps…

- Tais-toi ! siffle-t-il, m'interrompant. Tais-toi !

Je m'approche de lui et il se lève d'un bond, les poings serrés, prêt à se défendre. Cette réaction me surprend et me blesse. N'a-t-il pas encore compris ? Sans y réfléchir, je souffle :

- Et puis il y a ta mère… qui m'a sauvé la vie.

La stupeur remplace peu à peu la fureur sur ses traits. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et j'avance encore d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Je suis si près que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. J'oublie complètement la distance et les limites. Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort… Je pose ma main sur son poing et, ignorant le long frisson qui me traverse, je l'abaisse lentement. J'ai l'impression d'absorber sa colère, d'oublier la mienne. Sans le lâcher, je poursuis :

- Elle a menti. Elle a menti à Voldemort lui-même et à tous les Mangemorts présents.

Au nom de Voldemort, Malefoy frémit. Nos visages sont sur le point de se toucher et il détourne le sien. Je resserre la prise sur son poing et je sens que ses doigts se détendent légèrement, provoquant en moi des sensations insoupçonnées. Approchant ma bouche de son oreille, je poursuis, tout doucement :

- Je n'ai rien oublié, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas oublié non plus ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir ce soir là. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu n'as rien dit.

Je suis enivré. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Par sa présence, par son contact, par son odeur, légèrement citronnée… Je me redresse et nos regards se croisent. S'accrochent. Mon cerveau est aux abonnés absents et je sais, quelque part au fond de moi, que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose que je vais amèrement regretter, quand tout sera revenu à la normale. Mes yeux s'égarent sur son visage avant de se fixer sur ses lèvres et le peu de conscience qu'il me reste s'éteint. Sauf que…

- Lâche-moi, Potter.

Sa voix froide me rappelle à la réalité. Il arrache sa main à mon étreinte, achevant de me réveiller, et recule de quelques pas, instaurant à nouveau une distance raisonnable entre nous. Plus énervé contre moi que contre lui, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et nous restons silencieux de longues minutes. A chaque seconde qui passe, je réalise un peu plus ce que j'ai failli faire et je remercie Malefoy d'avoir eu l'instinct de s'écarter. Sans cela… Je ne veux pas y penser ! Mais mes pensées m'échappent et, comme mues par une volonté propre, elles imaginent sa réaction. Cette fois, je n'aurais pas fui. Il n'aurait pas pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aurait-il crié ? M'aurait-il frappé ? Se serait-il moqué ?

Je sens son regard posé sur moi et je me tourne vers lui. Je détaille son visage régulier, ses traits fins, son nez droit et légèrement pointu, ses yeux gris dans lesquels je lis tant de contradictions… J'essaie de faire le point sur ce que j'éprouve, mais je sens confusément que c'est une mauvaise idée. Sur l'autre extrémité du canapé, le plus loin possible de moi, Malefoy se laisse à son tour tomber. Le silence se fait pesant et je comprends que c'est à moi de le rompre. J'inspire à plusieurs reprises, profondément. Puis, plus faiblement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je demande :

- Donc vous avez attendu. Et après ?

Pendant un instant, je crains qu'il ne veuille plus rien dire. Pire, qu'il me demande de partir. Mais il soupire simplement :

- Un peu à ton tour, Potter.

Je m'en serais cru incapable, mais je souris.

- Laisse-moi me souvenir où j'en étais.

Il acquiesce et se lève. Pendant que je fais mine de réfléchir – et que je l'observe en douce, il sert deux grands verres d'eau. Je ne parviens pas à masquer ma surprise lorsqu'il m'en tend un.

- Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, assure-t-il.

Je ris et c'est à son tour d'être surpris. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je devrais me conduire comme lui : rester froid, inaccessible. Seulement voilà, en sa présence, j'ai du mal à garder les idées claires. Je m'empare du verre en prenant bien garde à ne pas frôler ses doigts et il se rassoit. Je bois une gorgée d'eau. Elle est fraîche et soulage ma gorge sèche. Je reprends :

- Donc, l'année d'après, tout début juillet, j'ai reçu une nouvelle invitation.

Malefoy se redresse, visiblement plus détendu. Mon histoire me semble si légère à côté de la sienne… La tension, qui alourdissait l'air de la pièce il y a encore quelques instants, semble avoir disparu.

- Je me suis demandé pourquoi. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire et mon cousin n'était pas du genre à se donner du mal pour les autres ou à faire des efforts inutiles… Tu dors, Malefoy ?

La tête appuyée contre le dossier du canapé, il garde les yeux fermés. Son air calme a quelque chose d'irréel et contraste avec tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Il fait signe que non et précise simplement :

- Je t'écoute.

Je ravale ma surprise, non sans le dévisager avec avidité, et je poursuis :

- J'avais décidé de ne pas y aller. De faire comme si je n'avais rien reçu. Je n'ai pas répondu à son invitation et je me suis concentré sur mes examens.

- Tes ASPIC ?

Il ouvre les yeux et se tourne légèrement vers moi, guettant ma réponse. Je secoue la tête.

- Non, c'était…

Je m'arrête à temps.

- Mais dis-moi, Malefoy, c'est une autre question !

Il se renfrogne et se détourne, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

- C'est bon, grommelle-t-il. Continue. Après tout, je m'en fiche.

Je souris à nouveau – encore !

- Après ma dernière épreuve, je suis rentré chez moi avec la ferme intention de rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard. Je me suis couché, mais impossible de dormir. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce qu'il faisait encore jour ou que c'était un contrecoup du stress. Puis je me suis rappelé.

- Dudley, achève-t-il dans un souffle.

Même s'il ne me voit pas, j'acquiesce.

- Je me suis habillé en moldu et j'ai transplané à deux pas de chez lui. Avec moins d'un quart d'heure de retard, j'ai sonné à sa porte. Je pensais qu'il ne m'attendait pas, mais il avait préparé à manger et à boire pour dix personnes, au bas mot.

- Il aurait eu l'air malin si tu n'étais pas venu, commente Malefoy.

- J'y ai souvent pensé, avoué-je.

Sa voix est différente. Moins agressive. Je l'observe. Il se tient immobile et semble dormir. Mais je sais qu'il écoute. Attentivement.

- On a essayé de parler, mais ce n'était pas évident. Ses parents étaient un sujet tabou. Et la première règle à observer avec les Dursley, c'est de ne jamais mentionner la magie devant eux. Au final, il ne restait plus grand chose à dire. Nous avons parlé de ses études, des gens qu'il rencontrait, de la météo.

Je fais un effort de concentration pour me souvenir de cette deuxième visite, sans la confondre avec les autres.

- Il partait dans sa cuisine au prétexte de chercher quelque chose et y restait de longues minutes. Dès qu'on ne trouvait plus rien à se dire, c'est-à-dire très souvent, il se sauvait. Je suppose qu'une fois seul, il réfléchissait désespérément un sujet de conversation. Quand il avait enfin trouvé, il revenait. Mais ça ne durait pas longtemps…

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Malefoy et j'ai soudain envie de me rapprocher. Je secoue la tête, repoussant fermement cette pensée. Je ne dois pas oublier à qui j'ai à faire, je ne dois pas me mettre dans une situation délicate…

- Je suis resté un peu plus d'une heure et j'ai saisi le premier prétexte pour partir. Cette fois-ci, j'étais sûr que c'était fini. J'avais quitté un Dudley dépassé par les évènements, dégoulinant de sueur et de gêne. A moins d'être fou, il ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir.

- Mais tu as reçu une troisième invitation, avance Malefoy.

- C'est vrai, acquiescé-je. Mais c'est à toi de raconter.

Il ouvre les yeux, mécontent.

- Déjà ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire – décidément. Mon cerveau sonne l'alarme, mais je l'envoie paître.

- J'en raconte dix fois plus que toi.

Il soupire et je l'aide un peu :

- Donc vous avez entendu, mais rien n'est venu. Et après ?

Il fronce les sourcils et je réalise qu'il se rappelle, par ma faute, de mauvais souvenirs.

- Mon père a supposé qu'on ne risquait plus rien. Il a dit que si quelque chose avait du arriver, ce serait déjà arrivé. On était en plein mois de décembre et Noël approchait.

- Mais pendant ces six mois, tu as bien du faire des choses ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il secoue la tête, lentement. Face à mon regard incrédule, il précise :

- On est restés au Manoir, rien d'autre.

- Vous ne sortiez pas ?

De nouveau, il secoue la tête.

- Ni moi, ni mon père. Pas une seule fois. Pas même dans le parc.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

- Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules avec lassitude.

- La peur, je suppose. L'absence d'envie aussi. Quand tout ça… quand tout ça…

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se force à continuer :

- Quand tout ça s'est fini, la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les tortures, les morts… J'étais vide, Potter. Complètement vide. Je dormais, dormais encore.

Dans ses paroles, dans son ton, il y a quelque chose qui me bouleverse, comme un écho qui réveille en moi des souffrances endormies.

- C'est ma mère qui s'occupait de tout. Elle seule. Elle allait en ville pour s'occuper des achats, suivait avec attention la Gazette du Sorcier, veillait sur nous.

J'imagine parfaitement Narcissa dans ce rôle. Je souffle :

- En décembre donc, ton père a compris que vous étiez tirés d'affaire ?

Malefoy a une grimace amère.

- Tirés d'affaire ? Ça doit pouvoir se dire comme ça… A la mi-décembre, nous avons reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Pas de poursuite contre nous. Simplement des cours à suivre.

J'acquiesce, pas surpris le moins du monde. Après la guerre, beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort ont dû suivre des cours d'étude des moldus. A Poudlard, c'est devenu un enseignement obligatoire pour les premières années. Une idée du Ministère de la Magie.

- J'y suis allé. Mes parents aussi. On y a croisé de vieilles connaissances. Crabbe, Goyle et fils, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et j'en passe.

Je me tais, attendant la suite avec une impatience mal maîtrisée.

- C'était le cours le plus ennuyant au monde. A part nous répéter en boucle que les moldus n'étaient pas si différents de nous, le professeur – si je peux appeler ça un professeur – n'était pas capable de grand chose.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas là que tu as appris à cuisiner ?

Il secoue la tête.

- J'ai appris quelques noms d'appareils électriques, des métiers moldus… Mais la phrase que j'ai le plus entendu, c'est « nous avons tous du sang moldu dans les veines, sinon nous aurions disparu depuis longtemps ».

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions.

- Et alors ? murmuré-je.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Alors nous dire ça, à nous, c'était de la pure provocation. Mais on avait perdu la guerre et bien d'autres choses alors personne n'a rien dit.

Ma curiosité est loin d'être assouvie sur ce point et j'insiste :

- Et alors, tu en penses quoi, maintenant, de la pureté du sang ?

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Avec un fin sourire moqueur, il finit par soupirer, d'un air faussement désolé :

- Oh, mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être une autre question, ça, Potter…

J'essaie de ne pas rire, mais je n'y parviens pas. Éberlué, il me fixe comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour me retenir, en me maudissant d'être aussi… détendu.

- Jolie répartie, lancé-je en guise d'explication, une fois mon sérieux retrouvé.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, sans me quitter des yeux. Alors que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré, il finit par poursuivre :

- Bref, j'ai suivi une année complète d'étude des moldus. J'ai passé un examen auquel j'ai obtenu la moyenne et j'ai été dispensé de ma principale activité.

J'attends la suite, mais rien ne vient. Face à mon regard interrogateur, il se relaisse tomber en arrière, s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et ferme les yeux en soupirant :

- A toi, Potter.

Il a l'air épuisé, mais j'insiste tout de même :

- D'accord, mais avant, juste une petite question.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Ton père, il a réussi cet examen ?

Il esquisse un sourire douloureux.

- Au deuxième coup...

La question me brûle les lèvres. Je ne peux pas la retenir. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

Lentement, Malefoy tourne son visage vers moi. Son regard sombre me rappelle à l'ordre et il lâche, en guise d'avertissement :

- Évite ce genre de question, Potter.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, pour s'assurer que j'ai bien compris et, comme je reste silencieux, il me relance :

- Donc, tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir de troisième invitation, mais…

Je résiste à l'envie de titiller son impatience et je poursuis :

- Mais lorsque j'ai reçu son petit mot, début juillet, j'ai su.

- Tu as su quoi ? me presse-t-il.

Je cherche mes mots, pour essayer de traduire au mieux ce que j'ai ressenti à la réception de l'invitation.

- J'ai su que même si ces rencontres étaient un véritable enfer pour mon cousin, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Je sens le regard de Malefoy se poser sur moi. Il m'observe. Mon cœur bat plus vite, plus fort, mais je poursuis :

- J'ai su qu'il angoissait des mois avant de me revoir. Que pendant ma visite, il se sentait parfaitement idiot et ridicule. Qu'après, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à meubler la conversation, à me dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou de spirituel. Et pourtant, il allait s'infliger ça, chaque année. Encore et encore.

La question de Malefoy fait écho à celle que je me suis longtemps posé :

- Pourquoi ?

Alors, je me force à lever les yeux vers lui, à soutenir son regard gris si… attirant. De toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi près de Malefoy, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Parce qu'il avait changé, qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité…, soufflé-je. Peut être aussi parce qu'il avait compris que les liens du sang ont aussi leur importance.

Je serre les dents. Les liens du sang… Dudley avait compris ça bien avant moi. Malefoy ne me quitte pas des yeux et je finis par souffler :

- Jamais je n'ai considéré les Dursley comme ma famille. J'en avais trouvé une autre à Poudlard. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Sur toute cette terre, il reste encore deux individus qui partagent avec moi le sang de ma mère.

Il acquiesce et nous restons silencieux, le temps que je trouve le courage de poursuivre.

- Je lui ai répondu. Je lui ai dit que je serai là. Mais le jour J, quand je suis arrivé chez lui, je les ai croisés…

Je me tais brusquement. J'essaie de conserver un visage impassible mais je sens que mes traits sont tendus. Je précise :

- Mon oncle et ma tante...

Dans un silence religieux, Malefoy attend la suite. J'apprécie qu'il ne me questionne pas, qu'il me lance le temps de trouver mes mots.

- Je ne les avais pas revus depuis que j'avais quitté leur maison, l'été de mon dix-septième anniversaire.

Au regard qu'il me lance, je sais que Malefoy comprend ce j'ai ressenti.

- Ils descendaient les escaliers de l'immeuble tandis que je montais chez mon cousin. Ils se sont arrêtés, brutalement. Moi aussi. On s'est regardés pendant une longue minute, sans un mot, sans un geste. Puis mon oncle a recommencé à descendre les marches en regardant bien droit devant lui comme si j'étais invisible. Ma tante l'a suivi et ils sont passés à côté de moi, sans… rien. J'ai entendu leurs pas dans les étages inférieurs puis la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble se refermer. Et moi… Moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Je suis incapable d'en dire plus. J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Malefoy ouvrir la bouche. Il hésite puis lâche :

- Quand je n'ai plus eu l'obligation d'aller en cours d'étude des moldus, c'est là que tout a dégénéré, Potter.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, incapable de masquer ma surprise.

- Je n'avais plus rien à faire de mes journées. J'étais constamment en colère. Après avoir dormi et dormi pendant des mois, le sommeil me fuyait. Je disais des choses horribles à mes parents. Je cassais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je me sentais pris au piège.

Sa sincérité me laisse sans voix. Je peine à croire que Malefoy se confie comme ça… à moi. Puis je me rappelle que je me livre aussi, entier, sans rien omettre. C'est inexplicable, incompréhensible mais terriblement… libérateur. Je bois ses paroles, sans m'en cacher.

- Je refusais tout, Potter. Tout en bloc. Que ce soit de poursuivre mes études ou simplement de mettre le nez dehors. Pendant plus d'un an, je suis resté enfermé là-bas, comme s'il suffisait de dire non pour que tout s'arrête.

Il se tait brusquement et je comprends qu'il n'en dira pas plus. Qu'il ne peut pas en dire plus. Il boit un peu d'eau et je fais de même. Puis, comme il l'a fait pour moi, je prends le relai.

- Je ne voulais pas dire à Dudley que j'avais vu ses parents. Mais il l'a su. Tout de suite. Rien qu'à ma tête. Il a dit qu'il était désolé, vraiment désolé. J'ai répondu qu'il n'y était pour rien. De ses explications, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient passés à l'improviste et qu'il avait essayé de les mettre dehors le plus rapidement possible. Pas assez rapidement, malheureusement.

Je vois bien que Malefoy attend la suite, mais j'avoue :

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur cette visite. Mon cousin m'a proposé de regarder un film et nous avons passé plus d'une heure en silence, chacun plongé dans nos pensées. C'était une comédie mais je ne me souviens pas qu'un de nous ait ri, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Malefoy acquiesce. J'ai l'impression qu'il se représente exactement l'atmosphère qui régnait chez Dudley ce jour-là. La télévision fonctionnait à plein volume, mais on entendait seulement notre silence.

- Mon cousin paraissait vraiment désespéré. Je lisais sur son visage qu'il était persuadé que je ne viendrais plus. Alors je lui ai dit, en partant.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? demande Malefoy, du bout des lèvres.

- « A l'année prochaine ».

Je le vois qui esquisse un sourire. J'attends, en espérant qu'il va poursuivre son histoire, mais il me fait signe de continuer. Sans insister, je m'exécute :

- Début juillet de l'année suivante, j'ai eu mon petit carton d'invitation. Je l'ai rangé avec les autres. Cette fois-là, ça a été moins dur. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ses parents. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas s'ils lui ont reproché de… de…

Je cherche désespérément le mot qui convient et je finis par dire :

- De conserver des liens avec moi.

Malefoy reste un instant silencieux et j'ai l'impression qu'il analyse la moindre de mes paroles.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé alors ? m'interroge-t-il enfin.

- De ses études, qu'il venait d'achever. Du travail qu'il cherchait. De ses amis aussi. Puis on a parlé de moi. De ce que je faisais dans la vie. De mes amis. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails mais ça a suffit à nous occuper.

Malefoy hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Tu lui as parlé des Aurors ?

Je secoue lentement la tête.

- Jusqu'à récemment, j'avais banni toute allusion à la magie avec Dudley. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais une sorte de policier.

J'ignore sa moue moqueuse et j'ajoute :

- Je n'ai pas dit grand chose sur Ron et Hermione, simplement qu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques jours.

La tête de Malefoy évoque celle de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans un citron, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Je réfléchis pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié et je conclus :

- C'est à peu près tout.

- Et après ?

- Après, c'est cette année. Notre cinquième rencontre. Il a mis la télévision en bruit de fond et je suis tombé sur… toi.

Il détourne le regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer :

- Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Je t'aurais reconnu entre mille…

Ma dernière phrase résonne bizarrement à mes oreilles et je m'empresse d'ajouter :

- En cinq ans, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

Sa mâchoire se contracte et j'ai subitement l'impression de multiplier les faux pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il hausse les épaules, l'air indifférent.

- Il est tard, Potter. Tu devrais rentrer…

Je regarde ma montre, sceptique. Par Merlin ! Il est presque une heure du matin ! Alors que je demande comment le temps a pu filer si vite, Malefoy se lève en s'étirant.

- Moi, je vais me coucher.

J'en reste les bras ballants.

- Et la suite ? l'interpelé-je d'une voix outrée.

Mais il s'éloigne déjà et je comprends qu'en finissant mon histoire avant la sienne, je me suis fait avoir. Le Serpentard !

- Tu ne m'auras plus, Malefoy..., grogné-je, en maudissant ma naïveté.

Il se retourne à demi et j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc, contrastent avec sa chemise sombre. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur moqueuse et un sourire narquois éclaire son visage. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolent tandis qu'il lance, provocateur :

- La porte est ouverte, tu connais le chemin.

Puis, disparaissant dans la salle de bain, il ajoute :

- Bonne nuit, Potter...


	26. Chapter 26

_Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé, donc je pense que je n'aurais pas de retard pour la semaine prochaine ^^ Merci pour vos reviews. Le plus souvent, soit je ris, soit je me dis "hey, chut, c'est mon idée ça !". Sinon, chapitre un peu particulier, je vous laisse le lire... Moi, je vais me replonger dans l'écriture de la prochaine épreuve de Master Chef ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

« Bonne nuit, Potter... » Ces trois mots défilent en boucle dans ma tête. Trois mots, c'est ce qu'il a fallu à Malefoy pour me faire passer une nuit blanche… Bravo Harry ! Il y a vraiment de quoi être fier : montrer un tel détachement face à ton vieil ennemi, voilà qui force le respect ! Je me déteste. Je me maudis. Si on pouvait mourir de honte, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Je ressasse en boucle cette soirée passée en sa compagnie et je frémis en me rappelant ce que j'ai dit… et ce que j'ai failli faire. Par Salazar, que m'arrive-t-il ?! Quand je suis avec lui, je perds la raison. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Et, maintenant que je suis tranquillement chez moi, il me paraît bien plus simple de « garder mes distances » ou de « ne pas dépasser les limites ».

D'un geste rageur, je me sers un verre d'eau que je bois d'une traite. Alors que je le dépose dans l'évier, je me demande dans quoi je me suis fourré. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution à mes problèmes : fuir Malefoy comme un Magyar à pointes. Mais avec Master Chef, c'est impossible. Et puis… Et puis je manque de courage. Car, même si ça ne fait qu'alimenter la colère que je nourris contre moi-même, je dois bien avouer que j'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre… Pire que ça : je cherche activement le moindre prétexte qui pourrait me conduire à sa porte. Rhaaaaaaa ! Par les plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, que m'as-tu fait, Malefoy ?!

Sur un coup de tête, je transplane au Ministère. Je salue distraitement les quelques collègues que je croise en rejoignant le deuxième étage au pas de course. En ce début de week-end, il n'y a pas foule, mais j'espère dénicher des affaires susceptibles de me changer les idées... et de tenir Malefoy loin de mon esprit. Je file vers le bureau des Aurors de garde et, en ouvrant la porte à la volée, je surprends deux jeunes recrues entrain de faire une bataille explosive. Harvey Met et Lupus Bones virent à l'écarlate et rangent précipitamment les cartes en bégayant :

- Maisnonmaispasdutoutmaiscen'estpascequevouscroyez. ..

Je souris en secouant la tête :

- Si vous pensez que je n'ai jamais passé un week-end de garde à attendre qu'on vienne me confier une affaire, vous vous trompez.

J'omets de préciser qu'avec Dean, nous avions un faible pour les échecs sorciers - j'ai une réputation à tenir. Pour ma défense, Dawlish nous laissait moisir tous les week-ends, à attendre qu'un pseudo mage noir se réveille, ce qui arrivait plutôt rarement. Il fallait au moins une urgence magique de niveau 3 pour le ramener au travail un samedi ou un dimanche. Je suppose qu'après Voldemort, les petites histoires de tous les jours devaient lui paraître terriblement insipides... Il a fini par sauter sur la première occasion de partir à la retraite et j'ai hérité du poste de chef du département des Aurors, à ma grande surprise.

- Vous n'avez donc rien à vous mettre sous la dent ?

Ma voix doit avoir des accents désespérés car Harvey s'empresse d'extirper un dossier de son sac.

- C'est le rapport de Fiertalon sur l'affaire Davison. Il est arrivé ce matin, mais ça peut parfaitement attendre lundi.

Je m'en empare avec empressement. Le dossier peut sûrement attendre lundi. Moi non. Je le parcours en diagonale. Adalbert Davison est accusé d'avoir empoisonné son vieux père pour profiter plus tôt que prévu de son héritage. Le Magenmagot n'aura aucun mal à la condamner car les preuves parlent d'elles-mêmes. Le sorcier a été formellement identifié par trois témoins qui l'ont vu sortir d'une échoppe mal famée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Interrogée, la propriétaire a reconnu lui avoir vendu un soi-disant anti-niffleur. En réalité, du venin d'Acromentula coupée avec de l'Aconit. Le pauvre homme n'avait aucune chance. Si on ajoute à cela que les relations pères fils étaient notoirement exécrables, on est en droit de se demander si Davison a pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Si oui, il n'a pas une once de jugeote... Sans compter qu'il a juré par tous les enchanteurs avoir immédiatement conduit son père à Ste Mangouste, dès les premiers signes de « malaise ». Le Médicomage affirme à l'inverse que le poison avait été administré depuis au moins deux heures et que la victime était déjà morte lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital.

- Fiertalon a fait du beau boulot, commenté-je. Vous avez lu son rapport ?

Si Lupus fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, Harvey acquiesce avec ferveur, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne fait pas que jouer aux cartes pendant ses gardes. Je suis étonné que ces deux là s'entendent si bien. Ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun, à part leur inexpérience. Harvey est un né-moldu, ancien Poufsouffle, qui maîtrise la théorie à la perfection. Il connaît la réglementation sur le bout des doigts et aurait pu écrire le manuel du parfait Auror. Son honnêteté à toute épreuve fait malheureusement de lui un très mauvais menteur. Lupus, à l'inverse, est un Serpentard qui a raté deux fois l'examen d'entrée à l'école des Aurors. Loin de se décourager, il a fini par être admis, bon dernier sur la liste des retenus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait complètement déstabilisé un certain nombre autres candidats avant l'une des épreuves les plus importantes, en assurant à tout bout de champ que les examinateurs souhaitaient voir des « héros ». Le pire écueil à éviter lors de l'épreuve de dissimulation et de filature... Si la rumeur est vraie, je dois reconnaître que c'est intelligent.

- Il n'a rien laissé au hasard. Tous les témoignages qui devaient être recueillis ont été recueillis. De la vendeuse au médicomage, personne n'a été oublié. Cependant, il me semble qu'il y a une chose que nous pourrions encore faire.

Harvey hausse un sourcil, surpris, mais Lupus reste impassible.

- Une idée ? lui demandé-je.

- La sorcière de l'Allée des Embrumes prétend qu'elle pensait vendre de l'anti-niffleur. Personnellement, ça m'étonnerait. Le venin d'Acromentula vaut une petite fortune, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on a sans le savoir...

Le visage de Harvey s'éclaire et j'acquiesce.

- Si vous être libres, je vous propose de lui rendre une petite visite.

Et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nous avons transplané dans l'Allée des Embrumes. La rue miteuse et étouffante est quasi déserte. Malgré le soleil brillant de ce tout début de mois d'août, elle reste lugubre. Sans hésitation, je me dirige vers une boutique à la devanture délabrée dont l'enseigne déglinguée indique « Au sang noir ». Lorsque nous y pénétrons, une clochette sinistre résonne. Nous sommes accueillis par un grand miroir sur pied qui a l'air d'avoir des siècles et qui nous hurle des insultes. Je le fais taire d'un coup de baguette tandis qu'une petite sorcière bossue accourt en criant :

- Fermé ! C'est fermé !

Son regard se pose sur l'uniforme d'Auror impeccable de Harvey, puis sur celui, plus froissé, de Lupus. Il s'arrête ensuite sur moi. Je suis vêtu d'une simple robe de sorcier noir, mais ses yeux se figent un long moment sur ma cicatrice et elle ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans parvenir à dire le moindre mot. Je me lance donc le premier :

- Aurors, Département de la justice magique. Nous enquêtons sur l'affaire Davison.

Elle secoue violemment la tête, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux gris et crasseux.

- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Ma boutique a été contrôlée, il n'y a plus rien pour vous ici !

Je me tourne vers Harvey et lui fait signe de prendre le relais.

- Outre le poison que vous avez vendu à Adalbert Davison, dit-il d'un ton très professionnel, une seule autre substance interdite à la vente a été trouvée dans votre boutique. Un poison également. Toujours à base de venin d'Acromentula.

La sorcière s'obstine et grommelle :

- De l'anti-niffleur ! Je croyais que c'était de l'anti-niffleur !

Je regarde autour de moi. Des livres aux couvertures fanées et peu avenantes s'entassent sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Chaque pan de mur disponible est occupé par un tableau hideux et les personnages aux allures de criminels nous fixent, menaçants. Des boules de cristal, dont la plupart sont fissurées, attendent sagement un improbable acheteur. Derrière le vieux comptoir en bois, des ingrédients pour les potions sont suspendus, visiblement depuis des lustres : les serres de rapaces sont racornies, les crochets de serpent grisâtres et d'autres ne sont même pas reconnaissables. A même le sol, des hiboux empaillées déploient à jamais leurs ailes sombres, par endroit déplumées. Charmant... et étonnant ! Je peine à croire que cette sorcière qui vend de tout et de rien – surtout de rien – ait pu se procurer du venin d'Acromentula. L'endroit me fait plus penser à un dépôt-vente qu'à une boutique de magie noire. Alors que je m'apprête à la cuisiner moi-même -argh ! cuisiner... et dire que je ne pensais presque plus à Malefoy ! - Harvey est pris d'une inspiration soudaine :

- Serait-il imaginable, Madame, que _quelqu'un_ soit venu dans votre boutique pour se débarrasser de ces deux poisons ?

Je dis souvent que le métier d'Auror ne s'apprend pas dans les livres et il semblerait que Harvey ait des ressources que je n'avais pas soupçonnées. La sorcière laisse échapper un cri outré, dévoilant ses dents gâtées, et le regarde avec méfiance. Lupus susurre à son tour :

- La possession de ces poisons n'est que votre première infraction. Vous pourriez nous donner le nom de votre vendeur et... disons que si vous ne recommencez pas, le département des Aurors vous sera reconnaissant de votre aide.

Harvey précise, laissant parler son honnêteté à toute épreuve :

- Le département des Aurors _pourrait_ vous être reconnaissant de votre aide...

Alors que la sorcière réfléchit à la proposition, je songe que ces deux là forment une belle équipe. Ce qu'il faut de connaissances théoriques et de ruse, un sens de l'observation certain, un soupçon d'ingéniosité et une droiture d'esprit indispensable. Finalement, la sorcière lâche :

- Je pensais que c'était de l'anti-niffleur, je veux que ce soit bien clair...

Sentant le nom venir, nous acquiesçons tous les trois d'un même mouvement. Elle poursuit, faisant bondir mon cœur :

- C'est Narcissa Malefoy. C'est Narcissa Malefoy qui m'a vendu ces deux fioles.

* * *

Aller au travail pour oublier un peu Malefoy… Décidément, en ce moment, je regorge de bonnes idées ! J'en suis à un stade où je m'épate moi-même. Si si, vraiment, bravo Harry ! De mieux en mieux !

Tout en pestant contre moi-même, j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire. L'image de Malefoy ne me quitte plus et je me rends à l'évidence : je dois le voir, aujourd'hui. En soupirant, je relis le rapport que j'ai demandé à Lupus. Je crois reconnaître à plusieurs endroits la plume de Harvey, mais je ne relève pas. J'ai bien plus grave à l'esprit : les Malefoy me poursuivent. Ou plutôt, je poursuis les Malefoy. Car, sans Drago - je finis par oublier qu'il a un prénom et y penser me procure un sentiment étrange - je n'aurais pas passé mon samedi au travail, je ne me serais pas rendu dans l'Allée des Embrumes et je n'aurais pas entendu le nom de Narcissa Malefoy. Peut être que Fiertalon s'en serait chargé lui-même et que l'histoire me serait parvenue aux oreilles… Mais je n'aurais eu aucune raison d'intervenir. J'aurais simplement sourcillé, puis me serais conforté dans l'idée que cette famille est « pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ».

Je range le rapport dans mon bureau et jette un regard autour de moi. Tout semble en ordre. Le scrutoscope est à sa place, immobile et silencieux. Il sert seulement à la décoration, à présent. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je soupire longuement en ouvrant mon armoire. Les rayonnages sont remplis de dossiers soigneusement rangés. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le dernier étage. A côté de mes livres de Défense contre les forces du mal préférés, je garde toujours une malle pleine de vêtements moldus. D'un coup de baguette, je la fais léviter jusqu'à mon bureau. J'écarte rapidement les habits d'hiver et opte pour un T-shirt noir et un jean tout simple. La panoplie du parfait londonien…

Alors que je m'apprête à ranger une veste à l'intérieur de la malle, je me souviens que c'est celle que je portais le soir où je suis allé demander un autographe à Malefoy. La main légèrement tremblante, je fouille les poches. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque mes doigts se referment sur un petit bout de papier. Je l'ouvre d'un geste mal assuré.

_« Pour Harry Potter,_

_Thomas »_

Je lis et relis l'inscription. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait. Est-ce que je regrette d'y être allé ? La réponse s'impose à moi, avec une force impressionnante. Non.

* * *

Est-ce que je regrette d'y être allé ? Oui. Malefoy était d'une humeur exécrable. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai frappé à sa porte. Il a mis un temps fou pour venir m'ouvrir. Puis, lorsqu'il s'est enfin décidé, il m'a accueilli par un « quoi ? » furieux et glacial. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. J'ai bien essayé d'entamer une conversation, mais je me suis heurté à un mur. Il a délibérément ignoré toutes mes questions, pourtant anodines, vaquant à ses occupations sans se préoccuper de moi. Ce changement subit d'attitude m'a laissé sans mot et j'ai fini par me taire, en l'observant sans cacher ma surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? a-t-il fini par demander, avec froideur.

J'ai bien essayé de répondre quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ma phrase, tout préparée, restait coincée dans ma gorge. « C'est à propos de ta mère… ». Je me sens soudain ridicule. Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a laissé quelques secondes puis m'a désigné la porte d'un geste sec en articulant lentement :

- De-hors !

J'ai refermé la bouche en serrant les dents. Je me suis levé comme un automate et j'ai obéi. Tu ne veux pas me voir, Malefoy ? Et bien reste seul. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Mais ça me fait quelque chose et je suis furieux. Je passe une soirée affreuse. Une nuit affreuse. Un dimanche affreux. Heureusement que Ron et Hermione m'accueillent chez eux. Je ne suis pas d'une humeur réjouissante, mais au moins je me sens entouré.

* * *

Le lundi, je suis content de retourner au travail et je me lance à corps perdu dans les dossiers. Lorsque Fiertalon vient frapper à ma porte, je connais la raison de sa présence et mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Le matin même, j'ai déposé le rapport de Lupus-Harvey sur son bureau.

- C'est du beau boulot ! me sourit-il en agitant le rapport. Les bleus ont l'air de faire leur preuve.

J'acquiesce. J'aime bien Fiertalon. C'est un bon Auror, pas envieux pour une noise. Le genre de collègue discret qui fait bien son travail.

- Ils s'en sont très bien sortis, affirmé-je.

Après Fiertalon, j'ai le droit à la visite de Dean. Il s'assoit en face de moi, l'air préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? me demande-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Qu'il soit déjà au courant pour Narcissa Malefoy ne m'étonne pas. Je hausse les épaules en soupirant :

- Mon travail, je suppose.

Je le vois qui hésite puis, presque malgré lui, il me pose la question qui le démange :

- Tu es ami avec Malefoy, maintenant ?

Je sais qu'il pense à mon « invité surprise » lors de ma fête d'anniversaire. Qu'il se rassure, je n'avais pas prévu tout ça. Je secoue lentement la tête, en signe de dénégation, et j'ajoute :

- C'est personnel. Rien à voir avec le travail.

Il reste silencieux quelques instants, mais n'insiste pas. Il finit par dire :

- Si tu as besoin de moi, Harry...

Je complète en souriant :

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

* * *

Lorsque le jeudi arrive enfin, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre à ces jours interminables. Malefoy n'a pas quitté mon esprit et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas retourner à l'hôtel demander des explications. Même si je l'ai foulé du pied ces derniers temps, j'ai ma fierté ! Plus le temps passe, moins j'arrive à me concentrer. Après m'être jeté corps et âme sur toutes les affaires qui me tombaient sur la main, je ne parviens plus à rester en place, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, pour lire un dossier. Lorsque Dean m'invite à déjeuner, j'accepte avec plaisir. Nous nous installons sur une table de la cafétéria du Ministère, un peu à l'écart. Je songe encore à Malefoy. Un long après-midi à tuer avant de le revoir... sur le tournage.

- N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de mon sandwich. Dean m'a parlé, mais je n'ai rien suivi. Se rendant compte de mon trouble, dont il croit deviner la raison, il soupire :

- Si ça te gêne d'interroger Narcissa Malefoy, je peux y aller à ta place...

Je pourrais accepter. Ce serait peut être plus simple. Croiser le regard de Lucius Malefoy ? Non merci. Je ne le connais que trop bien, avec ou sans masque. Sa ressemblance avec Drago - Drago encore - me fait peur. Peut être que certaines choses doivent rester enfouies ? Peut être que je dois me protéger avant de protéger... les autres ? Je tranche :

- J'irai. Cet après-midi.

A son visage, je vois qu'il est inquiet et je précise :

- Fiertalon viendra avec moi. C'est son affaire après tout.

Nous finissons le déjeuner en discutant de choses plus légères : de Quidditch, de Seamus, de mon nouveau balai. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal...

* * *

A quatorze heures, je transplane devant le Manoir Malefoy. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt à la vue de la vieille bâtisse. Elle a perdu de sa superbe depuis la dernière fois que je l'au vue. Aucun paon albinos à l'horizon... Le parc est laissé à l'abandon. Les mauvaises herbes ont envahi le chemin qui mène au Manoir. Est-ce ce symbole de déchéance que Malefoy a voulu fuir ? Un "ploc" sonore me tire de mes pensées. Fiertalon vient de transplaner à mes côtés. Nous remontons ensemble et en silence la longue allée, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Fiertalon actionne le heurtoir et des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre.

- Qui est là ?

La voix qui résonne est féminine, mais pas seulement. Elle a des accents désespérés qui me vrillent les entrailles. Face à mon silence, Fiertalon nous présente :

- Aurors, département de la justice magique.

Il me semble entendre un sanglot et, aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre. Narcissa Malefoy... Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, elle se tient devant nous, le visage inquiet. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtent d'abord sur Fiertalon, puis sur moi. Ils s'agrandissent lorsqu'elle me reconnaît, mais elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Comme je ne dis toujours rien, Fiertalon demande si nous pouvons rentrer. Elle acquiesce en s'écartant et alors que je passe près d'elle, dans le sillage de mon collègue, il me semble la sentir. Sa peur...

- Que voulez-vous ? répète-t-elle.

Sa voix se fait stridente et Fiertalon s'agite, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'explique pas mon silence. Je ne me l'explique pas non plus. Peut être est-ce le fait de me retrouver là, à nouveau… Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas si différente d'autrefois. Un peu moins hautaine peut être. Ses cheveux blonds sont noués en un chignon bas et ses yeux bleus sont rivés sur moi. C'est à moi qu'elle pose la question et c'est de moi qu'elle attend une réponse... qui ne vient pas.

- Nous savons que vous avez vendu deux potions à base de venin d'Acromentula dans l'allée des Embrumes..., commence Fiertalon.

Il s'interrompt, surpris. Narcissa Malefoy a pris appui sur le dossier d'une chaise et laisse échapper un long soupir soulagé. Puis, les traits plus détendus, elle inspire profondément, à plusieurs reprises.

- Vous venez me déranger pour deux malheureuses potions ? demande-t-elle enfin, en se redressant.

Elle rit en nous toisant de toute sa hauteur. Moins hautaine, disais-je ? Elle répète, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

- Deux malheureuses potions...

- Vous attendiez notre visite pour autre chose ? réplique Fiertalon. Pour quelque chose de plus grave ?

J'ai l'étrange impression que, dans ma tête, quelques pièces de puzzle se mettent en place. Oui, elle attendait notre visite pour quelque chose de plus grave. Pour lui annoncer la mort de son fils unique dont elle n'a plus de nouvelle par exemple... Fiertalon insiste :

- Avez-vous des choses à cacher, Madame Malefoy ?

Elle secoue la tête et se désintéresse de nous. Encore une fois, j'ai la curieuse impression de la comprendre : si nous ne venons pas pour Drago, alors à quoi bon ? J'ouvre la bouche pour parler - enfin, mais elle m'interrompt d'un geste. Elle qui était prête à boire mes paroles quelques secondes plus tôt se moque de ce que j'ai à dire à présent. Si ça ne concerne pas son fils, ça ne la concerne pas. Et je comprends que depuis deux ans, plus rien ne concerne cette femme. Que fait-elle de ses journées, à part attendre désespérément ?

- Fouillez tant qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Ni moi, ni mon mari.

- Mais les potions..., s'entête Fiertalon.

Elle ne répond pas et, alors qu'il s'apprête à l'interroger, je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

- Je te laisse le rez-de-chaussée. Je m'occupe de l'étage.

Il acquiesce et nous nous séparons. Je monte un bel escalier recouvert d'un tapis pourpre. A l'inverse de l'extérieur, l'intérieur du Manoir est bien entretenu. Sur les murs, les portraits des ancêtres Malefoy me regardent d'un air sévère en maugréant des paroles que je ne comprends pas. J'ouvre la première porte à l'étage et la referme aussitôt. Une vaste salle de bain luxueuse, avec une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. La deuxième pièce doit être la suite parentale. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et je referme la porte sur le vaste lit à baldaquin. A la troisième, je n'ai pas plus de chance. C'est un cabinet de travail avec de grandes bibliothèques qui montent jusqu'au plafond. Hermione serait folle dans une pièce pareille, même si je ne suis pas sûr que les lectures soient à son goût. Je m'engage dans un corridor qui débouche sur une porte claire. Deux lettres sombres se détachent sur le panneau : "DM". Le cœur battant, j'entre dans la pièce. C'est une grande chambre, richement meublée. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, si j'avais dû décrire la chambre de Malefoy, j'aurais exactement décrit ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Le couvre-lit, les rideaux, les tentures... Tous les tissus sont vert et argent, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un large bureau, un fauteuil de président... Visiblement, on ne se refuse rien. Je m'avance un peu, sur la pointe des pieds. La pièce sent le renfermé, mais elle est parfaitement propre. Je passe mon doigt sur le bureau, puis sur le dossier du grand fauteuil en cuir. Pas un grain de poussière...

Je me dirige vers la grande armoire, à l'angle de la pièce. Sa porte est pourvue d'un miroir et mon reflet me paraît presque étranger, comme si je me voyais pour la première fois. Sûrement un effet du décor... Je tourne lentement la grosse clef de cuivre dans la serrure et je tire la porte. Dans l'armoire, des dizaines de robes de sorcier sont soigneusement alignées. J'en touche quelques unes et un frisson désagréable me traverse, bien que le tissu soit d'excellente qualité. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la chambre d'un mort. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers le lit, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, comme quelqu'un qui se trouve dans une pièce dont l'entrée lui est interdite. Je passe ma main sur le couvre-lit de soie. Puis je l'aperçois. Posée juste à côté de son oreiller. La baguette de Malefoy. Je m'en saisis et je la sens... frémir. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, disait Ollivander. Mais ce n'est Malefoy que cette baguette a choisi. Sa mère l'a achetée pour lui, pendant qu'il essayait son uniforme de Poudlard, chez Madame Guipure. Je suis étonné de me souvenir d'un tel détail... Je la repose avec précaution, en veillant bien à la remettre au même emplacement. J'ai la sinistre impression que Narcissa Malefoy s'en rendrait compte si je l'avais déplacée ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Je m'intéresse ensuite au bureau. Un parchemin vierge y est posé, bien droit, avec une plume juste à côté, comme si Malefoy allait subitement apparaître pour écrire une lettre. Mon regard s'attarde sur la plume et je serre les dents. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je caresse doucement le dos de ma main droite, là où les mots d'Ombrage sont encore gravés. "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges". Il faut que je sois à la pleine lumière pour que les fines cicatrices blanchâtres soient visibles, mais on déchiffre toujours les mots, même après toutes ces années. Je regarde à nouveau la plume et son extrémité anormalement pointue. C'est cette particularité qui a rappelé à mon souvenir les douloureuses punitions d'Ombrage... Des yeux, je cherche l'encrier. Puis, j'ai l'impression que mon sang se fige. Les battements de mon cœur se font douloureux. Pas d'encrier. Un parchemin, une plume mais pas d'encrier.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre a pris possession de mon corps. J'ouvre les tiroirs à la volée. J'en tire des dizaines de parchemins... Non, des centaines ! Les tiroirs en sont pleins. Je les arrache par paquets, je les froisse sans le vouloir. Mes gestes sont brutaux, désespérés. Je dépose les parchemins en vrac sur le bureau. J'en fais des piles désordonnées, qui menacent de s'effondrer. Je ne parviens plus à respirer. Ils sont recouverts d'une fine écriture, rouge sang. Du sang de Malefoy. Bientôt, il n'y a plus de place sur le bureau. Alors j'arrête. Les noms me sautent au visage. Cédric Diggory. Albus Dumbledore. Charity Burbage. Sur des pages et des pages, à n'en plus finir. Fred Weasley. Colin Crivey. Remus Lupin. Nymphador...

- Que faites-vous ici ?

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et je l'aperçois, à quelques mètres de moi, le visage livide de rage... et d'autre chose. Je ne trouve pas de réponse appropriée. Je regarde à nouveau les parchemins et les lignes rouges qui me narguent. Malefoy ne m'a pas tout dit. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il faisait de ses journées au Manoir. Il ne m'a pas parlé de tous ces noms qu'il a écrit avec son sang. Quelle folie !

- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous faisiez ici, répète Narcissa d'une voix menaçante.

Comme je ne réponds, elle franchit d'un pas vif la distance qui nous sépare et me saisit par l'épaule pour me forcer à la regarder. Elle me secoue violemment, mais je ne dis rien. Un cri de rage lui échappe pendant qu'elle fixe mon visage et je comprends qu'elle devine. Elle devine que je sais quelque chose. Comment ? Aucune idée. Peut être qu'elle le lit sur mon visage. Je suis trop choqué pour cacher mes émotions. Elle remonte ses mains jusqu'à mon cou et j'ai l'impression idiote qu'elle va m'étrangler. En réalité, elle m'attrape par le col de ma robe et me secoue à nouveau, comme un prunier.

- Où est mon fils ? hurle-t-elle d'une voix sifflante. Où est mon fils ?

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle me gifle, à plusieurs reprises. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je n'ai pas mal. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Je ne ressens rien. J'attrape ses mains pour l'immobiliser. Je fais au bas mot une tête de plus qu'elle et je suis bien plus fort. Elle sait, mais ne se calme pas pour autant.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est de se lever chaque matin, sans savoir ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. De l'attendre toute la journée ? De passer des nuits blanches à espérer et désespérer ? De douter à chaque hibou ? A chaque personne qui frappe à votre porte ? De vous demander sans cesse s'il est mort ou vivant ?

- Vivant.

Son visage pâlit encore. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Elle me lâche et s'effondre dans mes bras. Je répète, d'une voix douce :

- Il est vivant, bien vivant.

Elle répète, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

- Vivant... Vivant...

D'un revers de main, elle essuie ses joues trempées de larmes et se redresse. Ses mains se referment sur mes bras et je sens ses ongles qui entrent dans ma peau, malgré le tissu qui me protège.

- Ramenez-moi mon fils, Potter !

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait supplier et ordonner en même temps. Narcissa Malefoy vient de me prouver le contraire. Elle récidive.

- Ramenez-moi mon fils !


	27. Chapter 27

_Ah ah ! Je casse le routine du dimanche soir ! En fait, mon chapitre était beaucoup plus long que je le pensais - mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Harry qui pense à trop de choses ! - du coup, je l'ai scindé en deux. J'ai peur que ce soit imbuvable si je colle encore l'épreuve à la suite... Du coup, je poste celui-là en attendant dimanche.  
_

_Lys, décidément rien ne t'échappe. Je corrige le chapitre précédent car c'est bien Narcissa qui achète sa baguette et pas Lucius... Même si j'étais persuadée du contraire : quand j'ai vérifié dans le tome 1 (que je viens de relire en plus !), j'ai fait une sale tête x)  
_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dimanche !_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

Lorsque je rejoins mes amis, je m'efforce de cacher mon trouble. Les paroles de Narcissa Malefoy résonnent encore à mes oreilles. Je laisse échapper un soupir et Hermione passe son bras autour de mes épaules, comme pour me réconforter. Je lève les yeux vers elle et je lui souris.

- Tu es très jolie, Hermione.

Ce n'est pas un compliment en l'air. Elle porte une belle chemise blanche, légèrement bouffante et un élégant pantalon noir. A son cou, le collier de perles que Ron lui a offert pour fêter leur première année de mariage est du plus bel effet. Ses cheveux sont sagement retenus par un élastique et me semblent plus disciplinés qu'à leur habitude. Je soupçonne une lotion magique d'y être pour quelque chose.

- J'ai dit à mes parents que je passerai à la télévision. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de faire quelque chose dans leur monde...

Il nous reste un peu moins d'une heure avant de partir pour le tournage. Ron est encore habillé en sorcier et il me regarde avec une moue sceptique.

- Tu as l'air d'un pingouin comme ça...

Je baisse les yeux sur le costume que je porte. Je me trouvais plutôt chic, mais mon enthousiasme est douché.

- Va donc te préparer, répliqué-je. On verra qui de nous deux ressemble à un pingouin...

Il s'empare des vêtements préparés par Hermione et s'enferme en grommelant dans la salle de bain. J'esquisse un sourire, mais il ne doit pas être très convaincant, car mon amie soupire :

- Alors, Harry, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Je baisse les yeux en haussant vaguement les épaules. Elle poursuit :

- Depuis quelques jours, tu es pensif, triste... C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

Elle s'assoit près de moi et je sens mon cœur se serrer.

- Il y a des choses que je sais, Hermione. Des choses que je sais et que je préférerais ne pas savoir...

Je pense aux parchemins dans la chambre de Malefoy. Je pense à ces noms, aux noms de ceux qui sont morts. Je souffle :

- La culpabilité... Tu aurais cru ça, toi ? Qu'il se sente coupable à ce point ?

Son regard surpris me fait prendre conscience que ces mots n'ont aucun sens pour elle. J'ouvre la bouche mais, au même moment, Ron sort de la salle de bain et s'approche de nous, les bras grand ouverts. Il fait un tour sur lui-même, lentement, pour qu'on puisse bien l'admirer.

- Désolé, Harry, mais je suis d'une grande classe. Je n'ai pas du tout l'air d'un pingouin !

Nous rions et Hermione approuve :

- C'est vrai que ça te va bien. Mais enlève la ceinture en cuir de dragon par contre. Ça ne fait pas du tout moldu !

A contrecœur, Ron obéit. Il s'installe ensuite près de nous et je lâche :

- Je suis allé chez les Malefoy aujourd'hui.

Stupeur… et tremblements. Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds, la mâchoire menaçant de se décrocher. Je leur raconte rapidement l'affaire Davison, la sorcière de l'Allée des Embrumes et le Manoir. Arrivé à la chambre de Malefoy, ma voix se fait plus hachée.

- J'ai ouvert les tiroirs et il y en avait plein. La même punition que m'infligeait Ombrage. Les noms de Cédric, de Dumbledore, de Colin, de...

Ma voix s'éteint et je lève les yeux vers mes amis silencieux. Je continue malgré moi :

- Narcissa Malefoy donnerait tout ce qu'elle a et plus encore pour le retrouver…

- Et son père ? demande Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secoue lentement la tête. C'est Fiertalon qui était chargé du bas et c'est lui qui est tombé sur Lucius Malefoy. Ses mots me reviennent à la mémoire. « Une loque. Une loque imbibée d'alcool... » Je déglutis. « A peine reconnaissable... C'est sa femme qui doit tout lui faire. »

- Pas vu, éludé-je.

- Tu vas en parler à Malefoy ? s'inquiète Hermione.

Je réponds, sans hésiter.

- Je lui dirai que j'ai dû y aller, oui.

L'air horrifié d'Hermione me ferait presque sourire et je la rassure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne.

Je ne précise pas que la dernière fois que je suis allé le voir, je me suis fait jeter comme un malpropre. Ni qu'à chaque fois que j'avance d'un pas, il recule de deux. Je parle encore moins de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui et de cette manie incompréhensible qu'a mon corps de désobéir à mon cerveau.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure Ron. Un Malefoy qui éprouve du remord ?

Je vois son regard qui s'attarde sur sa main. Il soupire :

- Tu as remarqué une cicatrice ? Une marque ?

Je secoue la tête. Hermione reste silencieuse et je sens qu'elle veut dire quelque chose. Elle cherche ses mots. Finalement, elle se lance.

- Harry ? Euh...

Je crains la question. J'ai de plus en plus souvent l'impression que mon amie a une longueur d'avance et qu'elle comprend mieux que moi ce qui m'arrive.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez avec Malefoy ? Je veux dire... quand vous êtes seuls.

Je me tais. Quand on est seuls ? Cette formulation me met mal à l'aise. Ron aussi visiblement. L'idée que je passe du temps _seul _avec Malefoy lui paraît incongrue. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Il me regarde à son tour, contaminé par la curiosité d'Hermione.

- Je lui pose des questions.

Mes amis échangent un regard surpris.

- Et il y répond ? m'interroge Ron.

- Ça dépend des questions...

Je veille à ne pas m'appesantir sur les détails. Hermione fronce les sourcils.

- Tu étais d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine Harry... Après être allé le voir...

Heureusement, Ron me tire d'affaire.

- Franchement, Hermione, après avoir vu Malefoy, il n'y a rien de surprenant à être de mauvaise humeur...

Elle lui jette un regard noir, mais il ne se départit pas de son assurance. La subtilité n'a jamais été son fort. Elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais je coupe court à la conversation :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je sais ce que je fais.

C'est totalement faux, mais je peux être un excellent menteur quand je veux. J'ajoute :

- Il faudrait qu'on parte maintenant, pour arriver à l'heure.

* * *

Ma diversion a fonctionné. Tout le long du chemin, ni Ron ni Hermione n'évoque Malefoy. Ils sont bien trop préoccupés par ce qui les attend.

- Je suis aussi stressée qu'avant un examen, avoue Hermione en se tordant les doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'on va nous demander l'impossible...

- Imaginez s'il faut porter une pyramide de verres, renchérit Ron. Sans baguette, je n'y arriverais jamais !

Hermione pâlit et je tente de la rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont les candidats qui sont au centre de l'attention, pas nous.

En réalité, je suis loin d'être aussi sûr de moi. A mon avis, la production croise les doigts pour qu'un proche trébuche, de préférence avec un plat dans les mains. Ça, c'est le genre de catastrophe qui fait monter l'audimat...

Nous arrivons aux abords du parc qui entoure le château. Il est protégé par de hauts murs que nous longeons jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche. Elle est gardée par une dizaine de moldus, vêtus de costumes sombres et pourvus d'oreillettes. Ils se ressemblent tous, avec leurs crânes rasés et leurs lunettes de soleil noires. Une fois que nous leur avons présenté nos badges, ils nous font signe d'entrer et nous passons un large portail en fer forgé noir, encadré par deux piliers immenses, eux-mêmes surmontés par des têtes de lion.

- C'est bon signe, assure Ron. Le lion est notre emblème.

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard sceptique, sans le contredire. Inutile de lui expliquer que de nombreuses vieilles demeures moldues sont décorées avec ce genre de statue, il refuserait d'entendre raison.

A pas vifs, nous suivons le large chemin en gravier blanc qui traverse le parc. Ce dernier est magnifique et n'a rien à envier à celui de Poudlard. Des arbres centenaires projettent leur ombre sur une pelouse épaisse, parfaitement entretenue, d'un vert brillant. Des parterres de fleurs multicolores sont soigneusement délimités, dessinant sur sol des formes géométriques d'une précision mathématique. Quant aux haies et aux arbustes, ils sont taillés avec soin, ce que Ron note avec enthousiasme.

- Regardez, des lions encore !

Des lions, oui, mais aussi des cerfs, des chevaux et même deux éléphants !

- C'est magnifique, souffle Hermione, admirative. Ils sont gigantesques !

Plus loin, nous croisons des sculptures représentant des scènes de la mythologie romaine ou grecque. Impossible d'être plus précis, je n'y connais rien. L'une d'elle représente un lion, mais Ron ne fait aucun commentaire. Sûrement parce que le lion est mort et qu'un jeune guerrier, le pied posé sur la carcasse de l'animal, lève les bras en signe de victoire... J'espère que ce n'est pas un signe, car il n'y a pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour savoir qu'il est mauvais.

Bientôt, nous arrivons en vue du château. Sa façade en pierre claire est éblouissante et ses larges fenêtres – il y en a tant que je ne peux les compter – s'ouvrent sur le parc, qu'il surplombe.

- C'est vraiment grandiose, gémit Hermione. Je sens que l'épreuve va être démente.

Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre. Mon regard se perd sur les moulures raffinées qui encadrent les fenêtres puis descend jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre étincelant qui mène au château. Au pied de l'escalier, s'étend une immense fontaine, de la taille d'une grande piscine. Le bassin est divisé en plusieurs parties par des dalles en marbre blanc, espacées d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Des jets sont projetés d'un bassin à l'autre dans un arc de cercle parfaitement harmonieux.

J'ai l'impression qu'une main de fer enserre mon estomac. Avec un tel décor, le message est clair. Il va y avoir du spectacle... Même Ron semble avoir perdu sa bonne humeur et son visage s'assombrit encore lorsque nous apercevons les candidats entourés de leurs proches, sous la voûte principale de l'entrée du château. Pour ma part, je repère immédiatement la silhouette mince et élancée de Malefoy, qui nous tourne le dos et mon cœur fait encore des siennes. J'ai beau lui intimer de se calmer, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête...

Alors que nous arrivons à quelques mètres de lui, Malefoy daigne enfin se retourner et nous salue d'un bref signe de tête. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est toujours mieux que ce à quoi j'ai eu droit, la dernière fois...

- Vous êtes les derniers à arriver, maugréer-t-il ensuite, en guise d'accueil.

Je hausse les épaules : il est 19 heures tout pile, nous ne sommes pas en retard.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! annonce une voix acide qui me hérisse les poils et que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

D'un même mouvement, tous les participants se tournent vers Brittany Murdoch qui est vêtue pour l'occasion d'une courte robe rose pâle.

- Le tournage commence dans une heure trente précises ! Je vois que les proches ont tous respectés la consigne vestimentaire.

Elle nous adresse son horrible sourire mielleux dont elle a le secret.

- C'est très bien, car ce soir, vous allez devoir assurer le service. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas de tout repos !

Je vois les proches échanger des regards inquiets tandis que Malefoy se tourne vers moi en arborant un air supérieur qui signifie clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ».

- Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui attend les candidats. Car ce soir, il s'agit de la première épreuve en équipe de l'émission !

Un silence pesant s'abat sur le groupe et Malefoy oublie net son petit air supérieur pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Murdoch.

- Deux équipes vont s'affronter ce soir : l'équipe perdante ira toute entière en test sous pression... Et croyez-moi, il vous faut à tout prix éviter ce test... car ce n'est pas un, mais deux candidats qui seront éliminés !

Un brouhaha de contestation s'élève aussitôt mais il ne fait qu'agrandir le sourire de l'affreuse moldue. Elle s'en régale pendant quelques secondes puis, lorsque le silence retombe, elle ajoute :

- Nous allons dès à présent nommer les chefs d'équipe. C'est à eux que reviendra la dure tâche de former les équipes.

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Elle ménage son effet, puis lâche, avec un sourire quelque peu sadique :

- Julia... Vous êtes la chef de l'équipe jaune ! Thomas, celui de l'équipe rouge !

Je ne suis pas surpris d'entendre son nom. Face à Julia, il n'y a que lui ou Charles qui peut faire le poids et Charles n'a pas franchement brillé lors de la dernière émission… Quelques applaudissements résonnent, mais s'éteignent presque aussitôt : la voûte leur donne un écho sinistre. Pour ma part, je me contente d'observer Malefoy, qui reste stoïque. Chef d'équipe ? Je suis pressé de voir si le rôle lui convient…

- Le choix des chefs d'équipe est définitif, précise Murdoch. Les candidats choisis doivent obéir, que ça leur plaise ou non. La constitution des équipes se fera au tout début du tournage, mais je vous invite à réfléchir dès maintenant aux personnes que vous souhaitez choisir, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de Julia et Malefoy.

Je me retiens de grommeler quelque chose sur la pertinence de ce conseil. Devant moi, j'observe Malefoy qui garde la tête baissée, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Une dernière chose, annonce la moldue. Ce soir, chaque équipe devra préparer un menu complet pour un évènement très particulier !

A côté de moi, j'entends Hermione qui retient son souffle. Je l'imite et Murdoch précise enfin :

- Un mariage ! Un mariage réunissant plus de cent personnes ! Les invités devront choisir entre l'entrée, le plat et le dessert de l'une ou l'autre équipe. En fonction de leur choix, les proches de l'équipe jaune ou de l'équipe rouge assureront le service.

D'un geste vif, elle désigne la façade du château. Je suis son doigt et j'aperçois un homme en noir, qui s'est avancé silencieusement. Dans chaque main, il tient une grande assiette en verre : une rouge et une jaune.

- L'équipe qui attirera le plus d'invités et donc qui comptabilisera le plus grand nombre d'assiettes sera automatiquement qualifiée pour la prochaine émission. L'autre ira en test sous pression. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni moi ne levons la main, ce qui n'empêche pas Malefoy de se tourner vers nous, ouvertement sceptique :

- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien compris ?

Si Hermione se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, Ron maugrée :

- Si tu continues comme ça, il se pourrait bien que non…

Ils s'affrontent du regard et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble décidé à détourner les yeux. Alors que la tension devient palpable, j'interviens en tirant Ron par le bras :

- Allons nous trouver un coin tranquille dans le parc.

Je me dirige vers l'escalier de pierre, suivi de mes amis, mais je remarque au bout de quelques pas que Malefoy reste immobile. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Il ne répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules.

- Ne soit pas idiot, soupiré-je, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ici…

En effet, les candidats et leurs proches quittent la terrasse du château par petits groupes, en discutant à voix basse de ce qui peut bien les attendre ou du menu idéal pour un mariage. Lorsque Julia passe près de nous, j'entends un de ses proches, son mari peut être, lui souffler :

- Si tu peux choisir en première, prends Charles !

Je vois Malefoy qui hésite et il finit par nous rattraper, sans empressement. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le parc et remarque un coin un peu à l'écart, entouré de roseraies.

- Là-bas, ça vous convient ? demandé-je en désignant l'endroit du doigt.

Comme Ron et Hermione approuvent, je considère que la majorité a tranché et nous descendons les marches pour traverser l'épaisse pelouse. Arrivés à destination, nous nous laissons tomber dans l'herbe. Seul Malefoy reste debout, nous regardant de haut.

- Pousse-toi, grogne Ron. Tu me caches le soleil…

Il ne répond pas mais finit par s'assoir à son tour. J'ai brusquement l'impression d'être replongé dans le passé, lorsque nous flânions l'été dans le parc de Poudlard, à quelques différences près : il n'y a pas de lac ni de calamar géant et - différence plus importante encore - Malefoy est installé avec nous… Sa proximité m'électrise.

- Tu as une idée des candidats que tu vas choisir ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi, le visage fermé. Ron et Hermione se redressent, visiblement intéressés par la réponse. Du bout des lèvres, il finit par souffler :

- Lauryn et Robert.

Il me faut quelques instants pour me rappeler que Robert est le candidat chauve aux longs favoris. Malefoy ajoute:

- J'aimerais bien Jane aussi, mais je pense que Julia la choisira avant moi.

- Tu ne veux pas de Charles ? s'étonne Hermione.

- Non, lui répond-t-il sèchement. Il est bon, mais je ne le choisirai pas en premier. Alors Julia ne laissera pas passer sa chance.

- Et pour le menu ? Tu as des idées ?

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et j'essaie de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur. Le soleil qui tombe sur son visage ne m'aide pas dans cette tâche…

- Pour l'entrée, il faut quelque chose d'assez moderne, qu'on peut manger debout.

J'acquiesce. Il fera encore jour et chaud, les invités seront ravis de profiter du parc.

- Des verrines ? suggère Hermione.

Mais il secoue la tête :

- Trop long à dresser… Si on doit préparer à manger pour une centaine d'invités, il vaut mieux éviter.

Il n'en dit pas plus et le silence retombe. Je vois mon amie qui s'agite, mal à l'aise. Elle est plus pâle que d'habitude et j'ai l'impression que son stress est communicatif.

- Par pitié, Granger ! siffle Malefoy. Calme-toi un peu.

Elle ne lui répond pas, mais se tourne vers Ron :

- Je n'en peux plus de rester là, immobile, à attendre. Ça te dit de faire un tour ?

Surpris, il accepte. Mes amis se relèvent et Ron se tourne vers moi, certainement pour me proposer de venir. Hermione ne lui en laisse pas le temps : elle l'attrape par la main et le tire en avant. En les regardant s'éloigner, j'ai l'affreuse impression que ce n'est pas par hasard si je me retrouve seul avec Malefoy. J'ai comme l'impression que Hermione a quelque chose derrière la tête ! Sans un mot, Malefoy s'allonge dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux. Ses paupières sont plissées et ses sourcils froncés, trahissant sa concentration. De sa main droite, il caresse doucement l'herbe et j'en profite pour y regarder de plus près. Sa main étant plongée dans l'ombre de son corps, je ne remarque rien de particulier, à part ses doigts sont longs et fin, aussi pâles que son teint.

- Potter…

Sa voix me fait sursauter et je m'empresse de relever les yeux, peu enclin à être surpris entrain de le détailler d'aussi près. Heureusement, il a gardé les siens fermés.

- Quoi ?

- Raconte-moi quelque chose…

J'ouvre la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, mais je reste silencieux. Je n'ose en croire mes oreilles ! Une fois remis, je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes seuls, mais j'aperçois au loin les candidats et leurs proches qui discutent entre eux. Vu leur sérieux, il est clair qu'ils préparent l'épreuve avec attention.

- Tu ne préfères pas réfléchir à ton menu ? Ou à l'équipe que tu dois constituer ?

Il secoue la tête. Je vois qu'il est tendu et je préfère ne pas insister.

- Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ?

Il laisse échapper un soupire agacé.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce que tu veux, quelle importance ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je pourrais exiger une réponse en retour, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Et hors de question de lui parler de ma visite au Manoir juste avant l'émission… Finalement, je m'allonge à mon tour. Il doit sentir mon mouvement car je le vois qui ouvre les yeux, stupéfait. Même si j'essaie de conserver une expression impassible, je dois bien avouer que de m'allonger là, à demi tourné vers lui, si près qu'en tendant le bras je pourrais le toucher, je me sens… étrange. Il ouvre la bouche, mais je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

- Je suis allé au zoo une fois. C'était juste avant que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard. J'ignorais encore que j'étais un sorcier.

Je le vois refermer la bouche et je me félicite de l'avoir devancé. Une seconde de plus et une réplique bien cinglante m'aurait renvoyé dans mes cordes, c'est-à-dire plus loin. Puis, les mots « distances » et « limites » se rappellent à ma mémoire… et je les ignore consciencieusement.

- C'était pour les onze ans de Dudley. Habituellement, les Dursley se débarrassaient toujours de moi, histoire que je ne traîne pas dans leurs pattes. Mais cette fois, ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

- Pourquoi ?

Malefoy attend ma réponse, les traits plus détendus.

- Miss Figg, la voisine, s'était cassée une jambe et ils n'avaient personne d'autre pour me garder.

S'il connaît Miss Figg ou en a entendu parler, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Comme il n'était pas question de me laisser seul dans la maison, ils m'ont emmené avec eux. Piers Polkis était là aussi. C'était le meilleur ami de mon cousin, à l'époque.

Je lui raconte ma visite et il écoute attentivement, les yeux fermés. De temps en temps, il me pose une question et j'essaie de répondre du mieux que je peux, en fouillant dans mes souvenirs : ce que les Dursley m'ont offert ? Une sucette pas trop mauvaise. Ce que j'ai mangé ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, mais j'ai été autorisé à finir la coupe glacée de Dudley. Et eux, ils ont été gâtés ? Oui, bien sûr… Mais le zoo, c'était déjà bien suffisant pour moi.

Arrivé à l'épisode du serpent, je ferme à mon tour les yeux. La scène est si claire dans mon esprit que j'ai l'impression que si je tends le bras, ma main se heurtera à la vitre froide qui retient encore le boa prisonnier. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher mes mots pour lui raconter la suite. Ma conversation avec le serpent, Dudley qui me pousse, la vitre qui disparaît… Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de parler si bien, si… facilement.

- Tu as eu des ennuis ? me demande-t-il lorsque j'achève mon récit.

Je rouvre les yeux et je croise son regard, braqué sur moi, intense. J'acquiesce doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, et je souris :

- De gros ennuis ! Je suis resté dans le placard pendant très longtemps !

Son regard s'assombrit et il répète, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris :

- Dans le placard ?

Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en dire tant, mais j'ai baissé ma garde. Peut être est-ce à cause du cadre, si parfait, du temps si doux, de l'herbe si moelleuse ou de tout ça à la fois. Ou peut être même est-ce de la faute de Malefoy... Qui sait ? Je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps – et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela remonte à une éternité – je plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne, avant de transplaner sans demander mon reste. Une bouffée de honte m'envahit et je me demande pourquoi il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé… Une question qui s'ajoute à toutes les autres.

Un éclat de rire surgit d'un bosquet et Ron et Hermione déboulent devant nous en courant, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent, allongés ainsi, leur mine réjouie cède la place à la surprise. Hermione nous regarde avec insistance tandis que Ron reste sans bouger, bouche bée, comme une carpe à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène. Malefoy se redresse d'un bond, gêné, tandis que je reste immobile, comme si j'espérais pouvoir donner à la situation une allure naturelle.

- Le tournage commence dans une demi-heure, finit par lâcher Hermione. On ferait mieux de regagner le château…

Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi encore quelques instants et je tente, par le regard, de la convaincre que tout est parfaitement normal. C'est un échec cuisant et ça, ça n'a rien d'étonnant… Car j'ai désormais la certitude qu'entre Malefoy et moi, plus rien ne pourra être comme avant.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bon alors je suis en retard. Bouh, j'ai honte ! Je n'ai pas réussi à poster hier soir car certains passages ne me plaisaient pas du tout... Maintenant, c'est arrangé !  
_

_Pour les autres candidats, je me suis fait une liste, c'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup (c'est un peu le défaut d'une fic sur Master Chef je trouve). Après cette émission, il en restera 16 alors je ferai un petit point ^^_

_ Sinon, j'ai bien aimé le "voici le compagnon de Thomas" en présentant Harry à la télévision : rien qu'à l'imaginer, j'ai ri. Mais Britanny ne passe pas à l'antenne donc elle ne pourra pas faire ce sale coup à Harry. Pas comme ça en tout cas... _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

De toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi... elfe de maison ! Si Hermione avait voulu nous sensibiliser à la S.A.L.E., elle n'aurait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que cette stupide épreuve... Le tournage n'avait même pas encore commencé que les invités ont envahi le parc par dizaine et la production nous a envoyé, nous les proches, pour les « faire patienter ». Jolie manière de présenter les choses... En réalité, cela consiste à courir dans tous les sens pour servir cocktails sur cocktails et petits fours sur petits fours à des moldus affamés et intransigeants. J'apporte prestement une coupe de champagne à un vieux monsieur et un Bellini à une grosse dame entièrement vêtue de mauve, qui me pince la joue pour tout remerciement. Je m'autorise ensuite à observer un instant le château.

Une grande toile blanche a été tendue sur une partie de la façade et l'émission y est projetée en direct. De là où je suis, je n'entends rien, mais j'aperçois deux groupes distincts qui se concertent dans une immense cuisine, chacun de leur côté. J'en déduis que les équipes sont déjà constituées et qu'elles ont investi le château pour préparer leur menu. Une petite fille me dérange dans mon observation en me réclamant un jus d'orange et un « truc » à manger. Je cours satisfaire sa demande en maudissant les gosses mal élevés qui ne connaissent ni les « s'il vous plaît », ni les « merci ». Et j'envie Dudley, que j'imagine confortablement installé dans son canapé…

Une fois la gamine servie, j'essaie à nouveau d'entrevoir Malefoy ou au moins les membres de son équipe. Malheureusement, j'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître Lauryn que la charmante enfant recrache son petit four sur ma chaussure noire parfaitement cirée en faisant une grimace affreuse.

- Beurk, du poisson ! s'écrie-t-elle en me lançant un regard plein de reproche.

Je me demande un instant ce que je risque si je la fais elle aussi gonfler comme un ballon, puis je me souviens que je suis un _adulte_ maintenant, quelqu'un de _responsable_ qui sait être _mesuré_ dans ses réactions. Je suis déjà loin d'y arriver avec Malefoy, inutile d'en rajouter avec une fillette impolie. Avec une patience dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, je lui sers un autre petit four. J'opte cette fois pour une mini pizza. En temps de crise, il faut se réfugier sur des valeurs sûres...

La gamine étant enfin satisfaite, je relève les yeux vers l'écran et croise le regard d'une femme rayonnante, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Même sans le son, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer les propos tenus par la mariée sur le « plus beau jour de sa vie ». Je m'empare d'un plateau de petits fours et commence à faire le tour parmi les invités, non sans garder un œil sur la toile. Malheureusement, c'est à présent l'équipe de Julia qui est à l'honneur. Je note que Malefoy ne s'est pas trompé en prédisant qu'elle choisirait Charles et le jeune homme est en premier plan. Son visage crispé, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses gesticulations ne me disent rien qui vaille et je ne tarde pas à comprendre que la cacophonie règne en maître chez les jaunes, chacun criant plus fort que son voisin pour imposer ses idées.

- Un whisky, mon garçon ! m'apostrophe un homme court sur patte, au crâne dégarni et à la moustache fournie, qui me fait immédiatement penser à l'oncle Vernon.

Je repars avec mon plateau jusqu'au bar installé dans le parc lorsque Ron surgit sur ma droite. Le front dégoulinant de sueur, il me lance un regard suppliant.

- Ça te dit de me remplacer un peu ? J'ai été réquisitionné pour installer les tables, mais elles sont si lourdes que je n'en peux plus…

Je m'abstiens de préciser que le service est loin d'être reposant et je lui laisse ma place avec plaisir, sans oublier de lui désigner le sosie de l'oncle Vernon qui attend toujours son whisky.

Je passe le quart d'heure suivant à aider un garçon boutonneux, le frère de Lauryn si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a soufflé en haletant, à porter les fameuses tables jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, un coin abrité du parc où un orchestre est déjà en place. Je jette un œil sur l'écran et j'en ai soudain le souffle coupé, comme si on venait de me décrocher un poing dans l'estomac. Le visage de mon partenaire boutonneux vient d'apparaître. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : le portrait de Julia est en train d'être diffusé. Et je mettrais ma main à couper que celui de Malefoy va suivre.

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, lorsque le frère de Lauryn se tait, c'est le visage avenant d'Hermione qui apparaît. Un sous-tire à l'écran précise : « Hermione – proche de Thomas ». De là où je suis, je n'entends pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit, mais c'est sans importance. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Impuissant, je vois Ron lui succéder, plus mal à l'aise que mon amie. Je prie pour que le temps s'étire, pour qu'ils oublient de diffuser ma piètre prestation, pour qu'il y ait je ne sais quel miracle – une coupure générale d'électricité, un défaut sur la bande son, n'importe quoi ! Malheureusement, le portrait est diffusé jusqu'à la fin et j'ai l'impression de lire sur mes lèvres les quelques mots qui m'échappent. « Il est... beau. » J'ai l'impression d'entendre ces mots - mes mots - résonner aux oreilles de millions de moldus. Cette fois, c'est sûr, il me faut une pelle. Ou une corde, au choix.

C'est mon partenaire moldu qui me rappelle à la réalité. Croyant comprendre ma détresse, il soupire :

- Ça fait bizarre de se voir à la télévision, hein ? Ils ont passé le portrait de ma sœur juste avant et je me suis trouvé horrible…

J'acquiesce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et nous installons notre dernière table. Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et je découvre le visage inquiet de Ron.

- Tu as vu Hermione ?

Je lui fais signe que non et il poursuit :

- Au début, je pensais qu'elle assurait le service avec toi, mais elle reste introuvable !

Maintenant qu'il le dit, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue... Le garçon boutonneux tente de nous rassurer :

- On doit regagner le château, le service de l'entrée ne va pas tarder à commencer. Votre amie sera sûrement là-bas.

Nous nous empressons de traverser le parc jusqu'aux escaliers de pierre. Une fois sur la terrasse, je murmure à l'oreille de Ron.

- Je vais voir par là si je la trouve… Occupe-toi de l'autre côté.

Il acquiesce et je me faufile à travers les moldus, scrutant chaque recoin en espérant apercevoir mon amie. Je finis par m'éloigner du groupe lorsqu'un « psssst ! » attire mon attention. Il provient du feuillage d'un arbre, à quelques mètres de là, qui pousse en contrebas et qui étend ses longues branches au-dessus de la terrasse. Je m'en approche et je distingue une silhouette, presque entièrement dissimulée par les feuilles. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Aucun cameraman à l'horizon. Ils sont sans doute trop occupés avec les candidats, les chefs, la présentatrice et la mariée pour s'intéresser à nous. D'un geste vif, j'escalade le garde-corps, une rambarde en pierre, et grimpe sur la branche la plus proche, assez large et solide pour supporter mon poids. En m'aidant des autres branches, je m'enfonce au cœur l'arbre et je tombe nez à nez avec Hermione, qui arbore un sourire victorieux.

- Tu es restée là tout ce temps ? m'étonné-je.

Elle acquiesce et désigne la toile sur laquelle l'émission est projetée.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se tienne informé, murmure-t-elle, pas peu fière d'elle. Et d'ici, l'angle de vue n'est pas trop mauvais.

Pour me laisser plus de place, elle recule à quatre pattes jusqu'au tronc, contre lequel elle s'adosse.

- Tu as bien de la chance, grommelé-je. L'émission vient à peine de commencer et Ron et moi sommes déjà sur les rotules… Comment ça se passe pour Malefoy ?

En quelques mots, Hermione me retrace le parcours de chaque équipe. Julia a choisi Charles et Jane, Malefoy a opté pour Lauryn et Robert. Les noms des autres candidats se suivent et se ressemblent et je lui fais signe d'abréger.

- Malefoy a laissé quelques minutes à son équipe pour lister toutes les idées de menu qui leur passaient par la tête. Ensuite, il a formé deux groupes, un pour l'entrée, l'autre pour le plat. Bien meilleure tactique que Julia, qui a laissé chacun débattre longuement ! Ils ont mis un temps fou à tous se mettre d'accord sur le menu...

Elle doit voir mon expression soulagée car elle lâche :

- Attends. Après, ils se sont rattrapés. De ce que j'ai vu, c'est assez impressionnant… Tiens, regarde !

Suivant son doigt, je me tourne vers l'écran. C'est un gros plan sur une assiette dorée et je serre les dents. Je reconnais bien là la touche de Julia. Une Saint-Jacques, parfaitement dorée, brillante à souhait, repose sur une raviole ouverte. Elle est accompagnée d'une crème au gorgonzola, comme l'indique le sous-titre apparu à l'écran. De magnifiques fleurs, d'un violet et d'un rose éclatants, décorent l'assiette.

- Je pensais que ça ferait ridicule, toutes ces fleurs, soupire Hermione. Mais il faut bien dire que le résultat est impressionnant.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Et l'entrée des rouges ?

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, la voix grave d'un moldu parvient à nos oreilles.

- Dépêchez-vous les proches, s'il vous plaît !

Je me redresse vivement et me cogne la tête contre une branche, plus basse que je ne l'aurais cru. Un peu titubant, à l'image d'un équilibriste soûl, je rebrousse chemin et saute sur la terrasse. En faisant abstraction de la douleur, je me tourne vers Hermione et lui tends la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle met un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue tandis que je masse mon crâne douloureux et nous rejoignons les proches de l'équipe rouge. En nous voyant apparaître, Ron soupire de soulagement. Je le soupçonne de se sentir un peu seul, parmi tous ces moldus…

Je remarque alors, au centre du groupe, trois grands panneaux de bois, recouvert d'ardoise grise. Une grande femme, coiffée d'un élégant chignon, tient une longue craie blanche entre ses doigts fins et entreprend de recopier un menu, de sa belle écriture un peu penchée. Par-dessus son épaule, je lis :

« Entrée – Trois fois plus de bonheur

Brochette poulet-ananas flambée au rhum

Émulsion de langoustine en petite cuillère

Sucette de foie gras aux épices douces »

Voilà qui répond à ma question...

- On va déposer les trois panneaux dans le parc, afin que les invités choisissent notre entrée ou celle de l'autre équipe, nous explique Ron. Mais où étiez-vous tous les deux ?

Je lui fais signe que je lui expliquerai plus tard. La femme s'attaque au deuxième panneau tandis que mon moldu boutonneux s'empare d'une autre craie. Avec un talent certain, il dessine, à droite du menu, les mariés. Il s'agit d'une simple esquisse mais le résultat est digne d'un artiste. Les deux silhouettes, enlacées, se regardent amoureusement. Les proches laissent échapper des exclamations admiratives et le jeune homme rougit de plaisir.

Il est désormais temps d'installer les panneaux. Nous les déposons bien en vue des invités qui forment un cercle autour et nous nous écartons pour les laisser lire. En passant à côté de la grosse femme en mauve, je l'entends s'écrier avec gourmandise :

- Oh, une sucette de foie gras !

Mais le petit Monsieur à côté d'elle n'a pas l'air convaincu.

- Je n'aime pas le sucré – salé… Cette brochette poulet-ananas ne me dit rien qui vaille !

- Le choix va être difficile, soupire une dame qui tient fermement un petit garçon pleurnichard par la main.

En contrebas, des hommes en noirs installent un lourd cordon de tissu bleu nuit pour former une file d'attente devant les tables. De part et d'autre, ils installent un large comptoir sur lequel ils déposent des serviettes rouge ou or, des panières remplies de couverts et des verres à pied. Juste à l'entrée de la file d'attente, deux proches de l'équipe rouge déposent notre dernier panneau, à côté de celui des jaunes. Ils nous rejoignent ensuite d'un pas pressé.

- Il faudrait deux personnes pour accueillir les invités, les accompagner à leur table et assurer le service, lance soudain Hermione. Les autres se chargeront des allers-retours jusqu'aux cuisines pour apporter les plats.

Elle parle d'une voix forte et autoritaire et j'ai du mal à cacher mon étonnement. Peu à peu, les moldus approuvent. Le frère de Lauryn est le premier à se désigner.

- Je suis serveur, alors c'est un peu une évidence ! annonce-t-il en souriant.

Personne d'autre ne s'avançant, Hermione le rejoint et, en nous souhaitant bonne chance, ils s'éloignent en direction des tables.

* * *

Lorsque le chef Ofwordan donne le top départ, je m'élance à l'intérieur du château. Je ne fais même pas attention aux caméras qui suivent ma course, soudain plus détendu d'être enfin dans le feu de l'action. Les cuisines se situent directement à droite de l'entrée. Des fours, des gazinières, des plans de travail sont installés le long des murs. Les deux équipes ont chacune envahi un coin opposé. Je suis le premier à arriver près de l'équipe rouge. Malefoy se dirige vers moi d'un pas vif. Il est si concentré qu'il en oublie d'être désagréable.

- Comment ça se passe, dehors ?

- Les invités sont en train de choisir leur entrée. On a laissé quelques personnes pour les accueillir et ils commencent à s'installer.

- Déjà ? s'étonne-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à sa montre.

Puis, il se ressaisit et se tourne vers un petit candidat brun, dont les sourcils épais se rejoignent, formant une barre au-dessus de ses yeux perçants. Je fais fonctionner ma mémoire pour retrouver son prénom. Dorian.

- Tu peux ajouter la brochette de poulet.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et se précipite vers le four. Il en tire une lourde plaque, sur laquelle sont sagement alignées des dizaines de brochettes. Une délicieuse odeur se répand et je sens l'eau me monter à la bouche.

- Lauryn, tu peux venir l'aider pour le dressage ?

La jeune femme lui obéit en souriant, tandis que Dorian revient avec la plaque. Devant eux, une trentaine d'assiette sont déjà dressées. Il ne manque que la brochette et je comprends que cette dernière a été maintenue au chaud jusqu'au dernier moment. J'admire le résultat. La sucette de foie gras est déposée au centre de l'assiette, sur un rond de pain d'épices juste toasté. A sa droite, une grande cuillère en porcelaine blanche, comme celles qui servent à déguster de la soupe chinoise, est remplie d'une mousse d'une belle couleur orangée, sur laquelle est déposée une langoustine soigneusement décortiquée. A sa gauche, enfin, la brochette de poulet-ananas, dorée et fondante, dégage un appétissant fumet. Le fond de l'assiette est décoré d'élégantes arabesques en deux teintes, une claire qui pourrait être du miel et une plus sombre qui m'évoque un vinaigre épaissi.

Malefoy se tourne vers moi, m'arrachant à ma contemplation.

- Arrête de bailler aux corneilles et dépêche-toi tant que c'est chaud, Potter ! me souffle-t-il, tournant le dos aux caméras qui filment l'équipe jaune.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… J'attrape deux assiettes et repars en sens inverse. Les autres proches suivent mon exemple. Avec une assiette dans chaque main, l'exercice est quelque peu plus difficile. Je descends avec précaution les escaliers de pierre et entame la traversée du parc. Le visage des invités se tourne vers moi, comme aimanté et ils sont plusieurs à m'emboîter le pas, en humant l'air avec avidité. Je parcours les quelques mètres qui me séparent encore du comptoir et c'est le frère de Lauryn qui réceptionne mes plats. Il s'empresse d'aller les servir aux convives qui ont déjà pris place à table et je m'apprête à repartir, lorsque Hermione me retient par la manche.

- Tu pourras regarder ce que font les jaunes ? me souffle-t-elle. Pas un seul n'est encore revenu…

Je jette un regard surpris sur le comptoir adverse et m'aperçoit qu'il est vide.

- Ils sont tous partis récupérer des plats, m'explique-t-elle. Du coup, il n'y a aucun proche pour installer les convives à leur table…

Effectivement, des gens patientent debout, en regardant avec envie les clients de l'équipe rouge commencer à déguster leur plat.

- Je te dis ça, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille avant de repartir aux cuisines au pas de course.

Le deuxième voyage me paraît plus facile. Peut être est-ce parce que j'ai le cœur bien plus léger… Du côté des rouges, tout va bien. La moitié de l'équipe s'attelle à présent au dressage de l'entrée, pour suivre la cadence du service, l'autre se concentre sur le plat. Chez les jaunes en revanche… Leur entrée étant chaude, ils ont décidé de placer les assiettes au four jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Résultat, en plus de devoir ajouter les fleurs décoratives en catastrophe, les assiettes sont brûlantes ! Bien sûr, Julia, au bord de la crise de nerf, a fini par trouver des solutions. Les premiers serveurs ont eu le droit à des torchons, mais le stock a vite été épuisé. Elle a donc fini par tirer des piles d'assiettes des placards pour que chaque proche puisse en glisser une sous leurs assiettes brûlantes. Malheureusement pour elle, ce stratagème a son poids et, sur la distance, ce détail fait la différence.

Je dépose deux assiettes de plus sur le comptoir. Le frère de Lauryn les apporte aux clients, sans oublier de multiplier les sourires et les courbettes. Une vieille dame s'émerveille devant ce « jeune homme bien élevé ». Lassés d'attendre debout, les invités ayant choisi l'entrée jaune ont fini par s'asseoir d'eux-mêmes. Comme un maître d'hôtel exigent, Hermione circule parmi les tables, demandant à chacun si tout se passe bien, s'il faut encore de l'eau ou du vin. Les premiers proches jaunes arrivent enfin et se trouvent déconcertés face à tous ces invités déjà installés. Ils finissent par faire le tour des tables en criant le nom de leur plat et quelques moldus lèvent la main, gênés. Les proches les servent avec empressement, avant de repartir en courant dans l'autre sens. Leur désorganisation fait peine à voir et pas un seul ne songe à rester sur place pour s'occuper de l'intendance, bien trop pressés de rattraper leur retard.

* * *

Les deux dernières assiettes déposées sur le comptoir, je m'agenouille quelques instants, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Les jaunes sont également sur le point de finir mais, pour eux, ce n'est pas un soulagement. Ils ont eu à servir beaucoup moins de clients que nous. J'ai envie de féliciter Malefoy tout autant que que de le pendre. Pas un seul merci… Oh, à d'autres si. Des petits encouragements par-ci par-là, un mot gentil. Pour moi, même pas un regard ! Et pourtant, je suis prêt à parier que j'arrive en tête du nombre d'allers-retours ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je me sens blessé, en colère. Foutu Malefoy !

Pour me changer les idées, je regarde du côté de l'écran et je vois Julia, le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux. A ses gestes, je comprends qu'elle essaie de faire oublier cet échec à son équipe pour que tout le monde se reconcentre sur le plat et sur le dessert.

De notre côté, les chefs s'emparent des quelques assiettes vides restantes qu'ils vont comptabiliser à l'écart des regards indiscrets.

- Tu as réussi à savoir combien on a eu de couverts ? demandé-je à Hermione d'une voix encore sifflante.

Son sourire en coin me donne la réponse.

- Oh, ils ont embarqué les assiettes au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai fait ma propre comptabilité, susurre-t-elle en secouant quelques serviettes en papier rouge.

Elle fait durer le suspens quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

- J'en ai données à 71 invités ! 71 !

* * *

Le service du plat ne se passe pas aussi bien, mais notre large avance me rassure. Bien évidemment, les jaunes ont imité notre stratégie et deux proches sont affectés au comptoir pour accueillir et servir les invités. Ensuite, Julia a déchaîné son équipe. Son "magret de canard et tian de légumes sur sablé de parmesan" ne s'est pas laissé distancé par le plat des rouges. Pourtant, le "filet de sole roulé au jambon de Bayonne et son risotto de Printemps" est, à mon sens, un plat proche de la perfection. Le jambon dessine de fines spirales rosées sur la chair blanche du poisson, qui semble fondante à souhait. Je dépose mes deux assiettes sur le comptoir en reprenant mon souffle. Je me souviens encore des gestes de Malefoy, que j'ai pu admirer un peu plus tôt. Le poisson roulé puis coupé en tronçons d'un centimètre de largeur, sa main qui ne tremble pas, son regard concentré... Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet.

Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, Hermione s'approche à petits pas vifs et me souffle :

- Égalité presque parfaite...

Je jette un œil du côté des jaunes. Plus sereins, ils servent leurs invités avec empressement. Je me retourne vers mon amie et lui adresse un bref signe de tête avant de repartir en courant pour les cuisines. Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner...

Lorsque je débarque dans l'immense pièce, Malefoy ne se retourne même pas. Il est avec Dorian et Robert, dont le crâne chauve est luisant de sueur. Ils sont entrain de dresser une gigantesque pièce montée. Je jette un œil sur les jaunes et mon cœur se serre lorsque je remarque qu'ils ont opté pour le même dessert. Rien d'étonnant pour un mariage, mais la concurrence risque d'être rude... Je m'empare de deux assiettes supplémentaires et rebrousse chemin jusqu'aux tables, le cœur battant. Lorsque j'arrive auprès d'Hermione, elle soupire :

- Il n'y a plus personne à servir. Même chose pour les jaunes...

Effectivement, quelques proches de l'équipe adverse se retrouvent comme moi, avec un plat dans les mains à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Ron nous rejoint et se laisse tomber sur une chaise en grognant :

- Je n'en peux plus... Cette épreuve est une torture.

Hermione acquiesce.

- J'ai compté 51 assiettes. Il nous suffit d'obtenir une encore égalité au dessert et c'est gagné.

Je ne réponds rien. La pièce montée de Julia ne me dit rien qui vaille. Quel est le point fort de Julia déjà ? Le dressage... Si on présente le même dessert aux invités, c'est bien sur ce critère qu'ils vont devoir se décider...

- Tu tires une drôle de tête, s'inquiète Ron. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ça, j'attends la fin de l'épreuve pour te le dire, lui mumuré-je d'une voix sombre.

Au bout de quelques instants, je n'en peux plus de rester là, immobile. J'adresse un signe de la main à mes amis et je remonte lentement vers les cuisines. L'effervescence est à son comble et chaque équipe n'a d'yeux que pour sa pièce montée. Dressées en forme de cônes, elles sont aussi impressionnantes l'une que l'autre. Chez les rouges comme chez les jaunes, l'heure est à la décoration. En pâte d'amande ou en sucre, les candidats confectionnent des fleurs qu'ils fixent ensuite entre les choux. Juste après que Lauryn ait déposé un couple d'oiseaux d'une blancheur scintillante au somment de la pièce montée des rouges, j'entends Malefoy qui annonce :

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Du côté des jaunes également, les dernières touches sont apportées. Je suis d'abord soulagé de voir que les deux desserts se valent. La décoration de Julia est peut être un peu plus travaillée mais, du côté des rouges, les choux m'ont l'air légèrement plus gros et plus appétissant. C'est alors que Charles se dirige vers le congélateur et en tire un lourd récipient en inox. John vient l'aider à le porter jusqu'à la table et je les vois avec horreur soulever le couvercle de métal qui recouvre le récipient. Il est rempli de glace. Aux fruits rouges, vu la couleur.

Je me tourne vers Malefoy qui contemple ses advseraires, étrangement pâle. Les caméras filment la scène, agrémentée des commentaires des chefs, que je devine piquants.

- Emmenez la pièce montée, murmure enfin Malefoy d'une voix neutre.

Les rouges s'exécutent et je comprends qu'ils serviront eux même le dessert. Peut être que le découpage d'une pièce montée ne s'improvise pas... Les jaunes sortent à leur tour, Charles et John ployant sous le poids du bac en inox. En moins de trente secondes, la salle s'est vidée - plus de chefs, ni de caméras - et je me retrouve seul avec Malefoy. C'est à ce moment là qu'il semble s'apercevoir de ma présence et, ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, mais l'air se retrouve soudain chargé d'électricité. Je me demande si Malefoy perçoit aussi cette tension. En tout cas, il semble soudain pressé de quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprête à passer devant moi sans un mot, pour rejoindre son équipe, je l'appelle doucement.

- Malefoy...

J'aurais aimé le retenir par le bras, mais j'ai trop peur de mes réactions. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de la sortie et reste silencieux, attendant la suite. Brusquement, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Dans mon cerveau, l'idée de la défaite se profile peu à peu. Entre deux pièces montées, les moldus vont choisir celle avec le bonus glace, ça ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant, à ce moment là, ce n'est pas de pièce montée ou de glace que j'ai envie de parler. A vrai dire, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de parler. J'ai envie... d'autre chose. De quelque chose... d'interdit. Le silence se prolonge et devient assourdissant. Je me sens comme obliger de le rompre :

- Vous avez plus de vingt assiettes d'avance avec l'entrée, alors... même si vous ratez le dessert, rien n'est joué.

- Rater le dessert ? répète-t-il d'une voix sourde. C'est ridicule !

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il me semble entendre sa voix de très loin. Son regard inquisiteur ne me lâche pas et je me sens mis à nu, encore... Il poursuit :

- Tu sais pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas servie directement dans l'assiette, leur foutue glace, Potter ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour faire un sorbet ! Le leur n'a pas assez pris : il va fondre sur les choux et... ce sera juste de la bouillie !

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris, mais il semble incapable de s'arrêter :

- Au moment du service, les invités choisiront leur pièce montée, puisqu'il y a de la glace en plus ! Et quand ce sera dans leur assiette, il sera trop tard... Les points iront aux jaunes !

Même si je suis loin d'être en pleine possession de mes moyens, je comprends son désarroi. Finalement, ce n'est pas le goût qui compte, dans cette épreuve. Non, ce qui compte, c'est d'attirer le maximum d'invités. Peu importe que l'équipe adverse ait préparé un meilleur plat...

Je détaille avec attention son visage et, lorsque mon regard croise le sien, je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Oh non, pas encore ! Pas maintenant ! Je cherche désespérément à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à me regarder comme ça, Potter ? siffle-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Sa voix traînante à quelque chose qui m'attire. J'ai soudain la certitude de n'avoir qu'une demi-seconde pour me décider. Me décider à quoi, au juste ? Si mon cerveau est incapable de répondre à cette question, mon corps, lui, a déjà choisi. Inutile de dire qui l'emporte sur l'autre : malgré tous les contre-ordres de mon cerveau, je m'approche d'un pas. Ma conscience cherche d'abord à minimiser ce geste. « Ce n'est qu'un pas, un tout petit pas vers lui... » Je vois son regard se charger de surprise, il recule, comme pour maintenir la distance entre nous, et heurte le plan de travail qui se trouve derrière lui. Peut-on se retrouver "dos au mur" sans mur ? A le voir, je dirais que oui...

Et, pour le voir, je le vois bien. Très bien même. Le projecteur au plafond tombe droit sur lui, illuminant ses cheveux, plus blonds que jamais, et son visage, stupéfait. Je soutiens son regard gris - qui me paraît soudainement si profond - pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, je descends jusqu'à ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes. Le souvenir de _la dernière fois_ me revient avec une telle violence que j'en ai le souffle coupé. J'avance encore d'un pas puis d'un autre. Ce sera le dernier. Nous sommes à présent si proches que je vois mon reflet briller dans ses yeux. Il n'y a plus de raison qui tienne, ni de cerveau d'ailleurs. Le mien a fondu sous l'effet de ce regard, de ses lèvres, de... Malefoy. Je n'ai qu'à me pencher et... Il m'arrête d'un geste. Une main qu'il pose sur mon torse et qui me fait vibrer au plus profond de moi. Par toutes les malédictions, comment fais-tu, Malefoy ?!

J'abaisse lentement mon regard jusqu'à cette main, sans prononcer le moindre mot. La lumière tombe droit dessus. Alors, je les vois : ces cicatrices blanches presque invisibles sur sa peau pâle. Je les vois et il sait que je les vois, alors il retire sa main avec vivacité, comme si mon regard avait le pouvoir de le brûler. Je remonte jusqu'à ses yeux et je vois qu'il cherche à dire quelque chose. Il ouvre la bouche et hésite :

- Je... Je...

Il cherche la force de continuer, mais je l'en empêche. Sans y réfléchir, pour la seconde fois, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je suis définitivement perdu.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey hey hey ! Bon chapitre 29. C'est mon chapitre "pas évident" (ça se voit, on est jeudi...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sinon, niveau rating, j'ai mis T car je ne me sens pas du tout d'écrire quoi que ce soit de vraiment sexuel (je veux dire qui justifie un M). J'ai lu des trucs ridicules dans des fics pourtant très bonnes et, comme je ne suis pas sûre de faire mieux, je préfère m'abstenir x) Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt ! (Mais je ne donne pas de jour, ça m'évitera de me confondre en excuses ^^)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

Il y a cet instant, si court et si long à la fois, où Malefoy ne me repousse pas. Mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser et je savoure pleinement ce contact, ses lèvres fraîches, son corps pressé contre le mien... J'ai presque du mal à croire que tout ça est réel. Puis il me repousse, si brusquement que je manque d'en tomber à la renverse. Je me rattrape de justesse tandis qu'il crache :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ! A quoi tu joues ?

Très bonne question. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est très agréable... et que j'ai déjà envie de recommencer. Les jambes encore tremblantes, je soutiens son regard. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre mais je ne fuirai pas. Pas cette fois. Quelque part au fond de moi, je sais qu'il y a... _quelque chose_. Et je ne compte pas continuer à me mentir.

- Qui te dit que je joue ?

Ma réponse le laisse sans voix et je le lis l'hésitation sur son visage. Je devine qu'il se demande si je me moque de lui. Il finit par reprendre, d'un ton menaçant :

- Écoute-moi bien ! Recommence ça et je te jure que...

- Recommencer quoi ? lui demandé-je d'une voix volontairement provocante.

Je le vois serrer les poings. En deux pas, il est sur moi et il m'attrape par le col. J'écarquille les yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise, tandis qu'il me pousse contre le mur. Mes dents s'entrechoquent et une grimace de douleur m'échappe.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! siffle-t-il.

Je tends ma main vers lui, mais il m'attrape le poignet avant que je l'atteigne. Je lève mon autre main et il l'enserre également. Sa poigne est féroce, désespérée et je ne cherche pas à me dégager. Au contraire, je souris. Je vois la stupeur se dessiner sur ses traits alors que je tends ma tête vers l'avant, approchant dangereusement mon visage du sien. Ses pupilles se dilatent lorsqu'il parvient à ce constat que j'ai déjà fait : ses deux mains sont occupées et il n'a plus aucun moyen de me repousser.

Il devrait se détourner ou même me lâcher, tourner les talons et me planter là, mais il n'en fait rien. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, peut être pour laisser une chance à mon cerveau de refaire surface et de m'expliquer à quel point ce que je m'apprête à faire est mal. Mais rien de ce que me souffle ma raison ne m'atteint. Oui, c'est Malefoy. Et alors ? Oui, c'est un homme. Et alors ? Oui, je vais le regretter. Et alors ? J'abats les dernières frontières que dresse ma raison et je frôle ses lèvres, tout doucement. Je vois ses yeux s'élargir et je sens son corps se raidir. Il raffermit encore sa prise sur mes poignets. Je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes mains pour faire ce que je veux faire. Je penche légèrement la tête pour mieux l'embrasser et je ferme les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir douloureux.

C'est presque imperceptible, mais je sens qu'il se détend. Je m'écarte légèrement pour le regarder. Son visage pâle est fermé, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux sont assombris par quelque chose qui ressemble bien à du désir.

- Et merde ! lâche-t-il en m'écrasant contre le mur, sans libérer mes poignets.

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes sans aucun mal et j'ai un instant de flottement le plus total. Malefoy... m'embrasse ? Malefoy m'embrasse ?! Ma vue se trouble et j'ai l'impression qu'une alarme assourdissante résonne dans mon crâne. J'ai un instant le réflexe de me dégager, mais mon corps ne me répond plus. Malefoy se presse contre moi et... j'oublie tout. Tout à part ce corps si proche, ces lèvres avides, ces baisers presque sauvages. C'est bien simple, Malefoy rend insipide tout ce que j'ai connu avant lui, comme si personne - non personne ! - n'avait jamais été capable de réveiller mes sens. J'ai presque honte de le dire, mais c'est même comme si on ne m'avait jamais embrassé.

Enfin, il lâche mon poignet droit, le gauche restant prisonnier de sa poigne. Je sens sa main qui remonte jusqu'à mes cheveux, s'y enchevêtre et les tire en arrière. Je ressens un léger picotement, mais ce n'est rien, rien par rapport au reste... Sûr de son emprise, il m'attire encore plus près de lui. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser, mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et me rend brûlant, mon corps cherche le sien avec passion. Lorsque je sens sa langue contre la mienne, je laisse échapper un gémissement sourd... qui ramène Malefoy sur terre. Il me lâche aussitôt et s'écarte brusquement, me laissant pantelant et transi. Je l'observe en silence tandis qu'il prend peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Je remarque qu'il tremble, mais je n'ose pas bouger. Ni prononcer un mot. Encore moins faire un pas vers lui. Pour ma défense, je suis encore sous le choc. Et puis, que pourrais-je lui dire ? Que ce n'est pas si grave ? Quelle blague ! Que je ne comprends pas plus que lui ce qui nous arrive ? Quelle consolation ! Que nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ça pourrait marcher... jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

Il me semble voir la colère remplacer peu à peu son désarroi. Il se tourne vers le plan de travail le plus proche, sur lequel il abat ses poings en criant. Je sursaute malgré moi, mais je n'ai encore rien vu. Le meuble en inox résonne bientôt sous ses coups, de pieds et de poings, tandis qu'il répète inlassablement :

- Non ! Non ! Non, non, non !

Il fait un tel boucan que je m'empresse de le tirer par le bras, peu enclin à expliquer la situation face à une caméra trop curieuse. Il se dégage avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée et j'ai un instant la certitude qu'il va me frapper, moi aussi. Finalement, il se contente de cracher :

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, Potter ! Plus jamais !

Et il tourne les talons, sans que je cherche à le retenir. J'écoute le bruit furieux de ses pas qui s'éloignent et, lorsque tout redevient parfaitement silencieux, je m'adosse contre le mur.

Mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti. Rien d'étonnant. Je me sens encore brûlant, fiévreux et fébrile. Je soupçonne Malefoy d'être dans le même état. Que je ne l'approche plus ? Il faut bien une mauvaise foi de Serpentard pour sortir un truc pareil ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'approchais lorsqu'il... Par Merlin, je ne préfère même pas y repenser ! J'inspire profondément et j'essaie de me reconstituer un visage serein. Je suis loin d'y parvenir, mais rester toute la nuit dans cette cuisine immense n'est pas une option. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seuls. Cette simple pensée m'électrise. Puis les questions m'assaillent. Que dira Malefoy ? Va-t-il chercher à justifier son comportement ? Et le mien ? L'inquiétude me gagne et je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé là... Comment _nous_ en sommes arrivés là. A mon tour, je finis par quitter la cuisine et je suis ravi de ne croiser personne jusqu'au parc.

* * *

- Où étais-tu ? me souffle Ron.

Je me suis glissé silencieusement derrière lui, espérant échapper aux questions d'usage. Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Ça en est où ? lui demandé-je pour détourner son attention.

Ma voix est rauque et j'ai du mal à la reconnaître, mais mon ami ne fait aucun commentaire.

- Les candidats découpent leur pièce montée et deux proches de chaque équipe s'occupent du service.

J'ai du mal à avoir l'air naturel et, pour échapper au regard de plus en plus soupçonneux de mon ami, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds. J'aperçois Hermione, en compagnie du frère de Lauryn et, en face d'eux, je reconnais deux proches jaunes. Au milieu, les invités défilent un à un, choisissant le dessert de l'une ou l'autre équipe. Les candidats doivent être encore derrière, mais la foule est trop compacte pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

- Je crois que les jaunes l'emportent largement, commente Ron d'une voix sombre.

Vu l'air anxieux d'Hermione, il y a des chances... J'essaie de chasser le visage de Malefoy de mon esprit et je tente de regarder l'émission sur la toile tendue sur la façade du château. J'abandonne bien vite. Officiellement, voir l'image de si loin ne permet pas de suivre correctement la progression des équipes, sans compter que nous sommes trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. En réalité, le souvenir du visage désemparé de Malefoy se dessine sans cesse devant mes yeux, obscurcissant ma vue... Au final, je m'assois dans l'herbe, bientôt imité par Ron, laissant mes pensées vagabonder où bon leur semble... ou plutôt vers une certaine personne.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous rapatriés sur la terrasse du château. Je suis la masse sans trop chercher à comprendre. Bientôt, les candidats et les chefs nous rejoignent. La présentatrice sourit de toutes ses dents, distribuant un mot gentil à chacun. Le stress est à son comble, aussi bien chez les proches que chez les candidats. Seuls les chefs arborent un sourire détendu, en échangeant quelques messes basses.

- L'heure du décompte des assiettes est arrivée ! annonce enfin le chef Kandborg. Je vous rappelle que l'équipe qui aura séduit le moins d'invités ira en test sous pression et deux candidats seront définitivement éliminés !

Le silence s'épaissit et je tourne mon regard vers lui, soudainement plus attentif. Ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy dans les cuisines est un problème, mais chaque problème doit être traité en son temps. Et la priorité, c'est d'échapper aux éliminations... Je mobilise mes dernières facultés de concentration - celles qui ont survécu à... je-sais-quoi - et je regarde approcher un homme en noir. Il pousse un chariot recouvert d'une longue nappe blanche et s'arrête tout près de Kandborg. D'un geste théâtral, le chef tire la nappe vers lui, découvrant le contenu du chariot.

- Pour l'entrée, large victoire des rouges !

En effet, les assiettes rouges sont au moins deux fois plus nombreuses que celles des jaunes. Ce n'est une surprise pour personne, mais je me sens tout de même soulagé. Le chef Ofwordan assène :

- 72 assiettes contre 30 ! C'est une raclée, les jaunes. Votre désorganisation me faisait honte.

Il se tourne vers Julia, qui se force à soutenir son regard.

- Mettre les assiettes au four pour conserver l'entrée au chaud, c'est une chose ! Mais vous n'avez pas réfléchi aux serveurs. En cuisine, il faut voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et avoir toujours un coup d'avance !

Je la vois qui acquiesce sans ciller et, si je n'étais pas si perturbé, j'admirerais son self-contrôle. Elle ne cherche ni à se défendre, ni à le contredire, ce qui a pour effet de clore le bec au chef. Même s'il cherche une remarque blessante, il ne trouve rien à ajouter.

Un second chariot est amené et c'est le chef Ormon qui prend la parole.

- Le plat, maintenant ! Honnêtement, je pense que si vous aviez voulu le faire exprès, vous n'y seriez pas arrivés !

Il soulève à son tour la nappe blanche, dévoilant deux piles d'assiettes de taille identique.

- 51 partout ! Vos plats étaient raffinés et bien cuisinés, c'est pour cela que les invités ont eu tant de mal à se décider...

Son discours m'agace. Tout le monde attend le dessert avec impatience et il le sait très bien. Je jette un œil vers Malefoy, mais il ne me prête pas la moindre attention. Il reste parfaitement impassible, même lorsque le troisième chariot est amené. Bon sang, Malefoy, c'est trop te demander, un petit regard ?!

- Le dessert..., susurre enfin le chef Kandborg.

Cette fois, personne ne soulève la nappe blanche. Je tente de me rassurer et j'entends Ron murmurer :

- 42... 42 assiettes d'avance...

- Très dur coup pour vous les rouges, reprend Kandborg. Votre très belle avance de l'entrée ne vaut plus rien si aucun invité ne choisit votre dessert.

Je sens mes entrailles se nouer. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il dit... Je ne peux pas non plus croire que Malefoy m'ait embrassé, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

- Les deux équipes sont parties sur la même idée : une pièce montée, poursuit le chef. Et quand on propose le même plat aux clients, ils ont tout le loisir de comparer les deux pour choisir.

D'un geste de la main, il désigne la toile tendue sur la façade du château. Un extrait de l'émission est projeté et je devine qu'il en est de même sur les écrans des téléspectateurs. On y voit les invités qui font la queue, attendant patiemment leur tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant les proches, les deux desserts leur sont proposés.

- Pièce montée et sorbet de framboise, lance avec enthousiasme une proche jaune.

Et le frère de Lauryn paraît bien pâle derrière, avec son simple « pièce montée ». A ma grande horreur, une dizaine de convives se succède et le dessert des jaunes fait l'unanimité.

- Très intelligent de la part de l'équipe de Julia, commente le Chef Ofwordan dans son micro. Grâce au sorbet à la framboise, elle se distingue des rouges et les invités n'ont plus à hésiter.

A l'arrière plan, derrière le comptoir des proches, les candidats découpent avec précaution leur pièce montée. Les jaunes doivent tenir la cadence tandis que les rouges continuent de remplir des assiettes en silence, alors même que les parts s'accumulent près d'Hermione et du frère de Lauryn. J'aperçois Malefoy et je suppose qu'à cet instant, il vient de revenir des cuisines, où je me trouve encore. Si son visage me paraît torturé, mais on peut très bien mettre ça sur le compte de l'épreuve... Quelques personnes se succèdent encore mais rien ne change et les proches jaunes s'empressent de tendre leurs assiettes aux invités. C'est alors que le visage d'Hermione apparaît à l'écran, en gros plan. On la voit souffler quelque chose à l'oreille du frère de Lauryn et s'éloigner vers le comptoir des jaunes.

- Je peux goûter ? demande-t-elle.

Les deux hommes chargés du service la regardent avec des yeux ronds. Même si la scène s'est passé il y a déjà un petit moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même. L'un des deux finit par répondre :

- Si tu veux. Mais on compte l'assiette.

A ma grande surprise, Hermione acquiesce. Il lui tend alors une part de dessert. Alors que Hermione l'entame en silence, la caméra se dirige vers les candidats rouges et mon cœur rate un battement lorsqu'elle s'immobilise sur Malefoy et un grand blond - Mark, si je me souviens bien - qui grommelle :

- Y'a une de tes proches qui prend du dessert adverse ! C'est une gourdasse ou quoi ? Elle trouve pas qu'ils ont assez d'avance ?

Le regard que lui lance Malefoy pourrait concurrencer ceux que Rogue me réservait. Glacial.

- C'est loin d'être une gourdasse, réplique-t-il, avec un mépris non dissimulé. Alors tais-toi et continue ton travail.

A l'écran, un sous-titre est apparu pour permettre aux spectateurs, ici ou devant leur télévision, de suivre le dialogue. Pour Malefoy, cela se révèle inutile car sa phrase est parfaitement audible. Le gars rougit et s'empresse de reprendre la découpe de la pièce montée. Pour ma part, je peine à me remettre de ma surprise et je me demande s'il savait qu'il était filmé. Si oui, c'est un joli coup qui lui attirera - encore plus - les faveurs du public.

De son côté, Hermione achève sa dégustation. Enfin, achever, le mot est peut être un peu fort... Elle rend l'assiette à moitié pleine, sous le regard courroucé des deux serveurs. Puis, elle s'empresse de rejoindre le frère de Lauryn, qui essaie toujours désespérément de servir le dessert rouge. Elle l'écarte doucement et il lui cède la place de bonne grâce, sans cacher sa surprise.

L'invité suivant s'avance et un des proches jaunes propose à nouveau, d'une voix rendue presque mécanique à force de répétition :

- Pièce montée et sorbet framboise.

L'invité se tourne vers Hermione qui sourit :

- Pièce montée. Sans sorbet framboise qui rend les choux tout spongieux...

J'en reste bouche bée. Ron aussi. Le vieux monsieur regarde alternativement chaque dessert. Son regard s'arrête sur le sorbet framboise, qui fond déjà sur les choux et il sourit à Hermione.

- Va pour le vôtre !

Notre amie lui tend la toute première assiette des rouges et l'image se fige sur son visage victorieux.

Le chef Kandborg frappe dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention et fait signe à Hermione de le rejoindre. Rougissante, elle s'extrait de la foule et se place à ses côtés.

- Voici une jeune femme pleine de jugeote ! Si vous avez un jour votre propre restaurant, il faudra vous entourer de personnes aussi brillantes qu'elle !

Il règne un tel silence qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Le chef reprend :

- La concurrence, c'est un vrai obstacle dans notre métier. Vous pouvez cuisiner mieux que le restaurant d'à côté, encore faut-il réussir à attirer le client ! Ce qu'a fait Hermione – je suis étonné qu'il connaisse son prénom, mais je suppose qu'il s'est renseigné – est essentiel. Elle est allée à la rencontre de la concurrence pour mesurer le danger et elle a trouvé la faille.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Julia et reprend :

- Votre stratégie était intelligente. Lorsque vous vous êtes aperçue que vous proposiez le même dessert que les rouges, vous avez eu l'idée d'un sorbet pour vous distinguer et attirer les invités. Vous saviez que vous manquiez de temps pour qu'il prenne suffisamment, mais vous avez tout de même tenté. Et sans cette demoiselle – il ne s'est pas assez renseigné pour savoir qu'elle était mariée – vous auriez réussi !

Il attrape alors un pan de la nappe et dévoile le contenu du chariot. Les assiettes jaunes sont plus nombreuses que les jaunes, premier constat. Mais le second fait bondir mon cœur de joie : la différence n'est pas assez marquée pour qu'ils rattrapent leur retard.

- 61 contre 41 pour les jaunes.

Il y a une véritable explosion de joie chez les rouges, que ce soit chez les candidats ou chez les proches. Hermione regagne notre groupe sous les applaudissements déchaînés de l'assemblée. Ron la serre dans ses bras à l'étouffer et je me retiens de faire de même. Le vacarme est tel que j'ai du mal à entendre les conclusions du chef Ormon :

- 164 assiettes rouges contre seulement 142 jaunes. Les rouges l'emportent. Les jaunes, en test sous pression.

Je cherche le regard de Malefoy, mais il se détourne aussitôt. Je persiste, inutilement. C'est bien simple : il accorde des regards à tout le monde, sauf à moi. La joie que je ressentais il y a encore à peine quelques secondes fond comme neige au soleil. Par pitié, Malefoy, ne joue pas à ça...

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai pris ma décision.

- Je m'en vais.

Mon ton est plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu et je m'en veux. Après tout, mes amis n'y sont pour rien.

- Déjà ? s'étonne Hermione. Tu n'attends pas de savoir qui est éliminé ?

Je me contente de secouer la tête pour toute réponse. Je me fiche de savoir qui va se faire éliminer, puisque je sais déjà que ce n'est pas Malefoy. Involontairement, je tourne la tête vers lui. Il m'ignore, encore. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès. J'essaie inlassablement de croiser son regard, mais il joue à celui qui ne me voit pas. Comme si j'étais invisible ! Comme si je n'existais pas ! Cette pensée me met en rage... Pour être plus précis, cette pensée me rend triste et ça, ça me met en rage. J'essaie de me raccrocher à cette parenthèse dans les cuisines, de me souvenir du moindre de ses gestes, du goût de ses lèvres, de ses sensations si incroyables. Incroyable, c'est bien le mot ! Si je n'étais pas si sûr de moi, j'en viendrais à me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, une affabulation de mon pauvre cerveau fatigué. A moins que je ne sois devenu complètement fou, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses...

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ?

Je me rends compte que, pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas quitté Malefoy du regard. Et lui ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, bien sûr. Le salaud ! Je me tourne en rougissant vers Hermione et Ron, qui me fixent d'un air inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que... que... j'ai des choses à faire.

Bravo Harry ! Quelle excuse convaincante ! L'air incrédule de mes amis accentue ma gêne et je m'empresse de bafouiller :

- Vous me ferez un résumé.

La vérité, c'est que je ne supporte pas de rester si près de Malefoy alors qu'il joue au petit jeu de "tu-n'es-rien-du-tout-Potter-moins-qu'une-poussièr e-sur-ma-chaussure". J'ai beau me répéter que je m'en moque, que son indifférence m'est parfaitement égale, je ne parviens plus à faire illusion. Peut être que j'ai peur... Peur de quoi ? De ce qu'il se passe ? Ou de son attitude ? Et s'il refusait de m'adresser la parole ? Et s'il s'obstinait à m'ignorer ? Juste pour me prouver que... Par Merlin, il vaut mieux que j'arrête de réfléchir !

J'abandonne mes amis, perplexes, et me dirige vers la sortie du parc. J'ai l'impression de sentir le regard de Malefoy dans mon dos mais, j'ai beau me retourner, je ne le surprends pas une seule fois à ne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur moi. Bientôt, je suis hors de sa vue et je m'autorise à soupirer longuement. Malefoy me déteste, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Malefoy m'a embrassé, d'une façon qui ne prête pas à confusion...

Je me trouve un endroit désert et je transplane dans les rues de Londres, côté moldu. J'ai envie de tranquillité, même si c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de déprimer. Je passe devant de multiples boutiques sans m'arrêter. C'est à peine si je regarde autour de moi et je bouscule sans le vouloir plusieurs moldus. Le troisième m'insulte au moment même où je m'excuse, mais je ne relève pas. J'ai bien plus grave en tête.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'à l'hôtel de Malefoy. Je lève les yeux vers le grand immeuble, jusqu'au quatrième étage. Je dois être sacrément perturbé pour avoir marché inconsciemment jusqu'ici... Je fais le tour de l'hôtel jusqu'à une ruelle qui sert à entreposer les poubelles du restaurant où se sont déroulées les dernières épreuves. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas un moldu à l'horizon, mais l'endroit est loin d'être charmant et je suis bel et bien seul. Sans plus attendre, je transplane dans la chambre de Malefoy.

La gorge serrée, je regarde autour de moi. Me trouver là, sans lui, me procure un sentiment vraiment étrange. Comme du temps de Poudlard, quand je faisais quelque chose que je savais pertinemment ne pas avoir le droit de faire. Je suis dans lieu qui m'est interdit et j'y reste quand même. Je m'approche de l'entrée et vérifie que la porte est bien fermée. Sur le porte-manteau, Malefoy a laissé sa veste. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je l'attrape, j'enfouis mon visage dedans et j'inspire profondément. L'odeur de Malefoy... Subtile, mais reconnaissable entre toutes. Légèrement citronnée, fraîche, très agréable. Puis, me rendant compte de ce que je fais, je la repose, les mains tremblante. Avant de faire autre chose de... bizarre, je m'installe dans un des fauteuils et j'attends.

J'attends longtemps. Je crois même que je me suis endormi. Peut être parce que je me sens bien, enfin, dans cet univers si imprégné de... Malefoy. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est le bruit de la clé dans la serrure qui me ramène à moi et je réalise avec horreur que, s'il n'est pas seul, j'aurais du mal à expliquer comment j'ai atterri dans sa chambre, comme par magie. D'un geste vif, je me glisse derrière le fauteuil et la porte s'ouvre. Je tends l'oreille. J'entends des bruits de pas, étouffés par la moquette, et une porte qui se referme. Je tente un regard discret sur le côté du fauteuil. Malefoy est seul. Appuyé dos contre la porte, il garde les yeux fermés. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son expression bouleversée me laisse sans voix. Lentement, il se laisse glisser le long du panneau de bois et il se prend la tête dans les mains. Je lentement soupirer :

- Merde... Merde et merde !

Je me souviens du juron qu'il a laissé échapper avant de me plaquer contre le mur pour m'embrasser. Une folle pensée me vient à l'esprit. « Il en avait aussi envie que toi... » J'observe Malefoy, toujours accroupi, qui inspire profondément. Je l'appelle doucement :

- Malefoy...

Il sursaute et se redresse brutalement. La confusion disparaît de son visage, cédant la place à la haine. Une vraie haine franche et pure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?!

Sa voix tremble légèrement et je regrette de me trouver ainsi face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, quand je te demande de ne plus t'approcher de moi ?

Je pourrais lui renvoyer en pleine face qu'il ne disait pas ça, quelques temps plus tôt, mais mon cerveau fonctionne assez correctement pour me convaincre que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

- Je voulais simplement te parler.

Je suis ravi d'entendre que ma voix est calme et posée. Il crache, dédaigneux :

- On n'a rien à se dire, Potter !

Il me tourne le dos, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je claque la porte. C'est mal me connaître. Je me rassois dans le fauteuil et Malefoy prend le parti de m'ignorer, encore. Il se prépare un thé qu'il fait mine de boire tranquillement, sans m'adresser un regard. Je note que ses gestes sont trop brusques et qu'il manque de s'ébouillanter en versant l'eau dans sa tasse. Je laisse échapper un sourire qui le met clairement hors de lui, bien qu'il essaie de conserver une apparence détachée.

Il disparaît dans la salle de bain. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends l'eau couler. Ça me semble durer une éternité et je finis même par m'inquiéter. Je m'approche de la porte et y colle mon oreille. Visiblement, il est toujours sous la douche.

- Tu essaies de te noyer, Malefoy ? lui lancé-je à travers la porte.

Pour toute réponse, un sifflement rageur me parvient. Ce n'est pas un début de conversation, mais ça a le mérite de me rassurer sur son état de santé.

Lorsqu'il sort enfin, il est tout de noir vêtu et je retiens malgré moi mon souffle. Le contraste avec son teint est saisissant. Son regard gris se pose sur moi, méprisant et il siffle :

- Toujours là, Potter ?

J'incline la tête en souriant.

- Comme tu vois...

Il se désintéresse à nouveau de moi, mais ne tient pas longtemps. Mon immobilité l'agace au plus au point et, bizarrement, son attitude me réjouit. Je préfère l'agacement à la haine.

- Tu comptes passer la nuit ici, peut être ?

- Si tu le proposes...

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai osé dire ça, mais je ne le regrette pas. Il manque de s'en étouffer de rage et je souris de plus belle.

- Va-t-en, Potter, murmure-t-il une fois sa respiration retrouvée.

Si je suis d'humeur taquine, lui ne plaisante pas. Son ton froid et menaçant me fait frissonner et je sens à nouveau mes entrailles se nouer. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître tandis qu'il me désigne la porte d'un geste sec.

- Je reste, tranché-je avec une fausse tranquillité.

Alors qu'il ouvre déjà la bouche pour protester, je précise :

- A moins que...

Il attend la suite, mais j'interromps ma phrase en soutenant son regard. De mauvaise grâce, il finit par répéter :

- A moins que quoi ?

Les mots se bousculent dans ma gorge et je me souviens de mon pathétique « tuveuxalleraubalavecmoi » pour Cho Chang. Sauf que je ne suis plus un adolescent intimidé qui multiplie les bourdes plus grosses que lui. Enfin je crois...

- Tu es libre demain soir ?

La surprise le laisse bouche bée.

Quant à moi, je comprends soudainement le sens de l'expression « être étonné par sa propre audace ». Je suis sous le choc. Le silence s'installe et se prolonge. Je me fais violence pour ne pas le rompre et j'attends sa réponse, le cœur battant. Je ne parviens plus à avaler ma salive et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas cligner des paupière comme un demeuré. Soutenir son regard est une vraie torture. Alors que je commence à sentir la honte me monter aux joues, il me demande :

- C'est une blague, Potter ?

Incapable de parler, je secoue la tête. Il laisse encore passer quelques secondes et, voyant que je reste silencieux, il grogne :

- Je crois que tu es fou...

Je souris et son expression me laisse voir qu'il en est désormais convaincu. Je précise :

- Je le crois aussi. Alors, tu es libre ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Rassure-moi, Potter, tu ne me proposes pas de sortir avec toi ?

Mon cœur s'enflamme et les mots se bousculent dans ma gorge.

- Ce n'est pas un rencard ! protesté-je vivement.

Son air effaré me fait prendre conscience que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire et mes joues se font soudain brûlantes. Il se détourne vivement et je le regarde tourner en rond d'un pas furieux. Puis, il me désigne à nouveau la porte - une idée fixe apparemment :

- Dehors ! Va-t-en !

Il me faut un courage digne de Godric Gryffondor lui même pour secouer la tête, en signe de dénégation, mais j'y parviens. Je sens l'énervement de Malefoy venir jusqu'à moi par vague, presque palpable.

- Va-t-en ! répète-t-il avec toute la hargne dont il est capable.

Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans le fauteuil et je soupire :

- Dommage que tu sois si long à comprendre...

- A comprendre quoi ? grogne-t-il.

- Que je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit oui.

Il en reste muet de stupéfaction. J'en profite pour ajouter :

- Faisons un autre marché, Malefoy. Tu viens avec moi demain soir et après... je te laisse tranquille.

Il plisse les yeux, comme s'il jaugeait de ma sincérité.

- Tranquille ? C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que si tu veux que je parte, je partirai..., soupiré-je, comme si c'était évident.

Je le vois réfléchir, longuement.

- Tu continueras à participer à l'émission ?

J'acquiesce, le cœur battant.

- Juste demain soir et après, tu me laisses tranquille ?

J'acquiesce à nouveau. C'est comme si une main enserrait mon cœur.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici, me rappelle-t-il enfin.

Mon cœur fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'en ai mal et je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas sourire.

- On trichera.

Alors, très lentement, il acquiesce à son tour. Je retiens à grand peine une expression victorieuse et il s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, Potter.

Je me lève et je lui souffle :

- J'ai toujours tenu parole, non ?

Il ne répond pas. Je comprends qu'il est temps de partir mais, alors que je m'apprête à transplaner, il me demande, si doucement que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Potter ?

Je hausse les épaules. La question est difficile, mais je connais la réponse. Au moins en partie.

- Il se passe quelque chose, Malefoy. Je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer, mais il se passe quelque chose.

Il secoue violemment la tête et je souris :

- J'ai essayé de le nier, moi aussi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je te promets juste une chose : si toi, tu y arrives, je te laisserai tranquille.

Un éclat sombre traverse son regard et la partie encore vivante de ma raison assure, avec une vraie sincérité :

- Et j'espère vraiment que tu vas y arriver. Je l'espère vraiment sinon...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens et je le vois qui serre les dents. Sans plus attendre, je transplane. Une fois que je suis seul chez moi, dans mon appartement, je vais au fond de ma pensée en soupirant pour moi-même :

- ...sinon, on est vraiment mal. Très mal...


End file.
